Au croisement de la folie
by Hinata-Ai
Summary: 'On construit des maisons de fous pour faire croire à ceux qui n'y sont pas enfermés qu'ils ont encore la raison.'-Montaigne / Et si le gouvernement enfermait ceux qui en savent trop ? Et si les fous n'étaient pas ceux que l'on croit ? Et si les monstres étaient sur le point de jouer le dernier acte de leur tragédie macabre ? Qui tombera ? / AU /
1. Prologue

**Voilà... C'est mon premier texte publié... j'ai peur XD**

 **C'est sur l'insistance d'Allergic-to-people3 je poste (elle m'a eûe à l'usure) (pourquoi j'ai promis moi ? ^^')**

 **Cette fiction ne sera PAS un Shanks X Law (je précise comme on m'a dit que ce n'était pas clair). Cette fic sera aussi plutôt lourde donc je préfère prévenir. Mais pour le moment on pose juste les bases.**

 **Bon je suis sûre que vous avez hââââââte de me lire (oui je manie très bien l'ironie) donc j'espère que vous aimerez :)**

* * *

 **''Prologue : Unité "Red Hair"''  
**

''Red Hair '' Shanks était diplômé de la plus grande université d'état en ce qui concernait la médecine. Il était sorti major de sa promotion et aurait pu choisir n'importe quelle spécialisation, neurochirurgie par exemple, tout le monde à sa place aurait prit neurochirurgie. Mais ''Red Hair'' Shanks n'avait jamais fait ''comme tout le monde''. Alors ''Red Hair'' Shanks avait choisi la psychiatrie. C'était d'ailleurs ce choix qui lui avait valu son surnom. ''Red Hair '', comme les fous à l'époque médiévale, pourquoi pas ? Ça lui correspondait plutôt bien, il fallait bien être un peu fou pour choisir psychiatrie. Même encore aujourd'hui lorsqu'on le questionne sur ce choix il reste perplexe, lui même n'avait jamais vraiment compris ce qui l'avait poussé dans cette voie. Mais son but avait toujours été le même : comprendre. Et aujourd'hui il touchait enfin au but. Il avait mit sur pieds la plus grande et la plus spécialisée des unités de psychiatrie. Les patients qu'il étudiait étaient peu nombreux mais triés sur le volet.

C'était les meilleurs, les pires, ils étaient parfaits.

Badgeant à l'entrée il traversa le long couloir menant à la salle de test. Une fois par mois il étudiait les réponses de ses sujets à ce test qu'il avait lui même créé. Tout se soigne. Il voulait les soigner, les changer. Pour lui, même la psychopathie avait un remède et il le trouverait. Il sourit en voyant les quatre hommes derrière la vitre, oui, ils étaient parfaits.

Un violeur névrosé qui empaillait ses victimes.

Un pyromane qui était capable d'embrasser une école primaire juste pour déterminer la probabilité de survie selon l'éloignement à la sortie.

Un anthropophage qui avait mangé ses propres parents et qui les avait trouvés ''trop peu assaisonnés''.

Et Trafalgar D. Water Law. La star de l'unité. Le calme avant la tempête. Coupable du meurtre de 47 jeunes femmes, et pas de façon très catholique. Si Shanks parvenait à changer Law ce serait le sommet. Le sommet avant la chute.

Oui, les membres de l'unité ''Red Hair'' étaient les meilleurs dans leurs domaines.

Ce qui faisait d'eux les pires pour la société.


	2. Entretien glacé

**Voici donc le premier chapitre de cette fiction (qui a changé de titre au passage).**

 **Je précise que je suis totalement insatisfaite du passage sur Luffy mais bon on est pas toujours fier de ce que l'on écrit c'est la vie.**

 **J'espère que ce premier chapitre ne vous décevra pas.**

 **Disclaimer : ces personnages sont bien entendu la propriété d'Eiichiro Oda, je les lui rendrais dès que ma fiction sera achevée promis ;)**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **'' Partie 1 : Vies croisées''**

 **''Chapitre 1 : Entretien glacé avec un monstre''**

Le papier crisse sous mes doigts. Tant de temps que j'attends ce moment. L'excitation, l'adrénaline, c'est si bon. Je sais que c'est presque fini. Plus que quelques heures. Juste assez pour entamer ma lecture. J'ouvre le carnet à la première entrée, le début d'une vie.

 _5 mai, 8h15._

 _._

 _/_

 _._

 _Deux ans plus tôt_

La machine faisait un vacarme assourdissant. Et dire que ce truc allait prendre des photos de son cerveau. Tout d'un coup Ace était plus trop chaud. Pour ce que ça changeait, c'était pas comme si quelqu'un allait lui demander son avis. Shanks venait d'embaucher un spécialiste de la cartographie des aires cérébrales qu'il disait ; du coup il voulait ajouter un électroencéphalogramme à ses études mensuelles. Ace n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que ça pouvait bien être. Quand il avait demandé aux autres membres de l'unité, Teach l'avait ignoré, Kidd avait haussé les épaules et Law, qui ne s'exprimait jamais d'ordinaire, avait lâché un petit rire moqueur. Peu importait après tout, il avait juste hâte de savoir quel serait son diagnostique du mois. Après chaque test les membres de l'unité avaient pris l'habitude de comparer leurs résultats, et c'était à celui qui serait considéré comme le plus taré. Enfin par ''les membres de l'unité'' il fallait surtout comprendre Ace et Kidd. Ceux-ci s'amusaient même à faire varier leurs diagnostics tous les mois. Du coup il arrivait qu'ils faussent les tests juste pour gagner, ce qui faisait enrager Shanks.

Ace aimait bien Shanks.

Il se souvenait encore du moment où ce taré l'avait sorti de l'asile pour l'amener dans son unité psychiatrique il y avait six mois de cela. Il avait été son premier patient, puis les autres avaient suivi.

''Red Hair'', comme l'appellent les autres médecins, était venu un samedi. Trois ans après qu'Ace ait été enfermé à l'asile. Trois longues années passées dans le silence et le néant. Il avait eût du temps pour réfléchir. L'asile ne rend fou que ceux qui se laissent enfermer, ceux qui s'imaginent que si on enferme le corps on enferme aussi l'esprit. Son esprit à lui était resté parfaitement alerte. Il avait attendu, patiemment, il avait toujours su que son moment viendrait ; mais c'était sans doute imputable à sa légère tendance à la mégalomanie. Alors, lorsque Shanks avait pénétré dans la pièce, que la porte s'était ouverte pour la cinquième fois seulement en trois ans, Ace avait été prêt. Il avait bondi, si vite que personne n'avait eût le temps de réagir. Ils l'avaient pensé drogué par les médicaments, incapable d'agir ou même de réagir. Ace avait pourtant fendu l'air avec une agilité incroyable, plaquant Shanks entre le mur et lui. Tout s'était passé très vite et cependant suffisamment lentement pour donner à Ace le temps de réfléchir. Le temps de se rendre compte de la folie qu'il commettait. Ace ne s'est jamais considéré comme dérangé ou mentalement déficient. Ça aurait déplu à sa mégalomanie. Mais la folie c'était son credo et elle allait crescendo. Sa folie, celle que personne ne comprenait vraiment à part lui. Celle qui l'avait poussé à tuer encore et encore, repoussant toujours plus loin les limites de l'expérience. Celle qui lui dictait sa conduite jour après jour, enfermé dans cet asile, celle qui contrôlait toutes ses pensées. Celle qui l'avait poussé à se jeter sur le médecin qu'il ne connaissait pas, sans aucune raison, si ce n'est celle de tuer. Malgré la camisole, la puissance de ses avants bras avait failli suffire pour tuer le psychiatre. Si cet empêcheur de tourner en rond de Caesar Clown n'avait pas été là pour lui administrer son satané sédatif. Et tout était devenu noir.

Ace était content que Shanks l'ait sorti de ce trou rempli de pourris qui exécutaient les ordres du gouvernement sans réfléchir. Il se doutait vaguement que ce même gouvernement n'était pas en faveur des travaux de Shanks. Ils le toléraient, attendant qu'il fasse un pas de travers. Attendant de pouvoir le détruire. Mais Shanks restait sciemment à la limite, et ils enrageaient tous là haut, chez les puissants. Ace aurait payé cher pour savoir pourquoi le psychiatre était l'objet d'une telle attention.

La vérité c'était qu'Ace ne comprenait pas pourquoi Shanks se donnait autant de mal. Ce grand fêlé n'avait jamais compris qu'ils n'étaient pas fous ? Qu'ils avaient choisi d'être ce qu'ils sont. Ou peut-être qu'il l'avait compris en fait. Ça expliquerait pourquoi Shanks refusait qu'on leur mette des camisoles de force, il savait que c'était inutile, ils n'agiraient pas tant qu'ils ne l'aurait pas décidé. Et il semblait que pour le moment tous s'accommodaient de leur présence en ces murs. Ace n'allait pas se plaindre. Il avait déjà expérimenté la camisole à l'asile et ne tenait pas à réitérer l'expérience, relativement désagréable il faut le dire, d'avoir ses mains qui se rejoignaient dans son dos.

L'assistant de Shanks lui attrapa le bras et le fit asseoir sur le siège face à l'électroencéphalographe. Ce truc était énorme. Il n'y avait pas qu'un électroencéphalographe.

Ace sentit la sensation se répandre dans ses veines, un défi, un mystère, un ennemi qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Il adorait cette sensation.

 _Alors la machine, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?_ songea-t-il

.

/

.

 _Il se tient droit dans son siège, fixant le mur. Je ne peux pas détacher mon regard, il est fascinant. Il m'as fallu des mois de négociations pour obtenir le droit de lui parler. Et il est là. Pour moi. Pendant trois heures. Ce n'est pas assez, ça ne sera jamais assez. J'entre dans la salle d'interrogatoire sans que son regard ne se détache du mur. Il est dans ses pensées mais je sais qu'il sent ma présence. Cet homme est un tueur né, un prédateur. J'ai lu son dossier des centaines de fois, je le connais par cœur. Mais ce qui m'intéresse c'est lui, pas la paperasse. Ils le prennent pour un monstre. Même ses parents s'étaient rendus comptes que quelque chose clochait lorsqu'il était enfant, ils étaient psychiatre et psychologue. Ils n'avaient rien dit. C'était leur fils, ils n'avaient pas voulu le voir se faire interner. Et ils étaient morts. Personne ne sais comment._

 _« Ravi de rencontrer le fameux ''Red Hair'', ironisa Law »_

 _Je suis stupéfait, comment peut-t-il connaître mon nom ? Ceux qui pensent que ce type est juste un débile vont devoir revoir leur diagnostique. Il semble plus que capable d'obtenir des informations, et des confidentielles en plus. Moins d'une dizaine de personnes sont au courant de ma présence en ces murs ce qui signifie, au choix, que ce type est très doué, ou qu'il y a une taupe au sein du gouvernement. Et c'est fou ce que j'espère que ma seconde hypothèse soit la bonne._

 _Je m'assois face à Law, qui me fixe alors, au détriment du mur qu'il observait précédemment. Son regard est à l'image de ses crimes, froid et calculateur. J'ai déjà l'impression qu'il est en train de me manipuler. Je sors ma flasque de rhum et prends une grande goulée. Ça m'aide à réfléchir. Je l'observe, je sais qu'il m'analyse. Qu'est-ce-que je ne donnerais pas pour être dans sa tête en ce moment. Ce doit être fascinant d'être lui, un cerveau constamment en ébullition et un calme olympien. Je me demande si il cherche une façon de m'occire._

 _«- Vous semblez perplexe docteur._

 _\- Je me demande pourquoi vous êtes ici. Vous êtes assez brillant pour ne pas vous faire prendre. Vous êtes donc ici par choix. Pourquoi ?_

 _\- C'est une analyse intéressante.»_

 _Il sourit. Je suis sûr d'avoir touché en plein dans le mille. Il ne me répondra pas de toute évidence. Compte-t-il me laisser parler dans le vide ou va-t-il satisfaire la curiosité de l'une ou l'autre de mes questions ? Je suis un optimiste, alors je continue mon interrogatoire._

 _«- J'ai lu votre dossier._

 _\- Donc vous savez déjà tout, me coupe-t-il»_

 _Il cache bien ses émotions. J'ai pourtant vu la colère dans ses yeux l'espace d'un fugace instant. J'ai vu un visage que peu de gens voient. Celui auquel on ne survit pas pour témoigner. La rage de Trafalgar Law. Il porte bien son surnom, ''le chirurgien de la mort'', c'est exactement ça, je crois que l'espace d'un instant il m'aurait bien ouvert pour me faire taire. Je souris, plus je passe de temps avec lui plus je me dit qu'il me faut à tout prix cette autorisation pour l'étudier. C'est le cas de psychopathie le plus poussé auquel j'ai jamais été confronté._

 _«- Je ne suis pas intéressé par les faits criminels.»_

 _Il hausse un sourcil. Au moins ai-je réussi à le surprendre._

 _«- Vous seriez bien le seul de tous ceux que j'ai rencontrés, dit -il dans un demi-sourire_

 _\- Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous avez fait mais pourquoi vous l'avez fait.»_

 _Le silence se fait suite à ma demande. Je vois bien qu'il réfléchit, il doit peser le pour et le contre, il cherche à savoir jusqu'à quel point il peut aller dans ses confessions. Il ne m'a encore rien dit, il n'a pas sous-entendu qu'il allait le faire. Mais je sens que je suis sur le point d'apprendre des choses qu'aucun autre ne sais._

 _«- Avez-vous déjà perdu quelque chose qui vous tenait à cœur docteur ?»_

 _Sa question me déstabilise et me projette quelques années en arrière, à l'enterrement de mon plus proche ami. Ç'avait été la journée la plus dure de toute ma vie. Pas pour moi vraiment, plutôt pour sa femme et son fils. Elle avait pleuré toute la cérémonie. Pas son fils. Pas une larme. Rien._ Courage ou folie ?

 _Je ne réponds pas à sa question. C'est inutile. Il a déjà lu la réponse sur mon visage. Il sourit. C'est la réponse qu'il attendait ? J'ai l'impression d'être tombé dans un piège. Car maintenant je pense le comprendre. Je sais qu'il se sert de moi mais je dois le faire sortir d'ici...par tous les moyens._

 _«- D'Ormesson a dit : ''Il y a quelque chose de plus fort de la mort, c'est la présence des absents dans la mémoire des vivants'', cite-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde, c'est ce que vous ressentez docteur ?»_

 _C'est de toute évidence une question rhétorique. Je me demande d'il se sent vraiment poussé par un la mémoire d'un défunt ou s'il cherche juste à jouer avec moi. En tous cas s'il y a bien quelqu'un je dois en savoir plus. Un psychopathe ne ressent pas d'amour, se pourrait-il que nous nous soyons trompés sur lui toutes ces années ? Il me fixe toujours avec son air habituel, son regard n'est pas vide mais il ne laisse rien filtrer. Qui es tu Trafalgar Law ? Quel est ton secret ?_

 _«- Comment va votre femme docteur ?»_

 _Alors là il me prend de court. D'où peut-il bien tenir toutes ces informations ? Est-ce que sont but est de m'effrayer, en me montrant qu'il la connaît et peux s'en prendre à elle à tout moment ? Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être sarcastique :_

 _«- Elle va très bien je vous remercie de vous en soucier Law.»_

 _Il sourit. On dirait que j'ai donné la bonne réponse. Je reprends un gorgée de rhum et constate que ma flasque est vide. Et dire que j'ai promis à Makino de diminuer ma consommation, tu parles, une flasque c'est pas assez._

 _«- La voyez-vous souvent docteur ?»_

 _Je crois que ces ''docteur'' à chaque phrases ont eût l'effet escompté, ça met mal-à-l'aise l'air de rien. Il ne se défait pas de son sourire. Un sourire mi-narquois mi-sadique qui dénote avec son ton posé et condescendant. Ce type à vraiment un grain. Je souris à mon tour, il est parfait._

 _«- Moins que je ne le souhaiterais.»_

 _Je parle le plus laconiquement possible. Je dois lui répondre pour le mettre en confiance mais je ne souhaite pas pour autant lui donner des informations sur moi. Il s'en rend compte, son sourire s'agrandit._

 _«- Vous confier à moi ne vous mettra pas en danger docteur.»_

 _Je suis sûr du contraire._

 _«- Je suis plutôt venu dans le but de parler de vous.»_

 _«- Il n'y a rien intéressant à dire. Vous l'êtes bien plus docteur.»_

 _La projection est un moyen de défense classique. Il transfère sur moi les questions afin de ne pas avoir à parler de lui. Il s'éloigne de la réalité. Pour mieux la contrôler ou mieux l'éviter ? Ces cinglés du gouvernement me prendrait pour un fou de sous-entendre que Trafalgar D. Water Law puisse avoir besoin de se protéger de quoi que ce soit._

 _Peu m'importe son mutisme, l'observer m'a suffit pour obtenir ce que je voulais. La confirmation que cet homme était bien un psychopathe. Et je l'ai à présent. Dommage que ma flasque soit vide, j'aurais bien bu une grande gorgée pour fêter ça. Ma victoire. Ne reste plus qu'à convaincre le gouvernement de le laisser sortir d'ici pour l'emmener avec moi. Et ça, ça ne va pas être une mince affaire vu la confiance qu'ils placent en moi. Non pas que j'ai fait quoi que ce soit pour la mériter, c'est même plutôt le contraire._

 _La porte derrière moi se déverrouille et un soldat fait un pas dans la pièce. C'est sa façon de me signaler que l'entretien est terminé je suppose._

 _«- Nous nous reverrons bientôt docteur, j'ai été ravi de cet échange.»_

 _Ses mots résonnèrent en moi encore longtemps après que les gardes l'eurent emmené. Il était sûr que j'allais revenir. Moi aussi. C'était donc ça le fameux pouvoir de manipulation de Trafalgar Law. Il vous forçait à revenir le jour où il avait besoin que vous soyez là. Et tout cela sans même solliciter votre présence._

 _Une main se pose sur mon épaule._

« Dr Shanks ! »

L'intéressé sursauta. Il s'était laissé emporté par ses souvenirs. Il remercia d'un sourire son assistante et prit les dossier qu'elle lui tendait. Enfin ! Les résultats des tests, le meilleur jour du mois.

.

/

.

Cinq heures tapantes. Enfin, la fin des cours. Luffy reteint un soupir de soulagement. Pas la peine d'enfoncer le prof. Et ce même si Mr. Garp ne se départissait jamais de son air satisfait. Comme si ses cours pouvaient remettre toute la jeunesse du pays sur le droit chemin. C'est bien connu que la fac est le dernier endroit où l'on trouve des travailleurs, c'est le concept non ? Luffy ignorait pourquoi mais ce prof l'appréciait sincèrement. Il était pourtant bien loin d'être un élève modèle et tout le monde le savait. Il était incapable de rester concentré sur un cours plus de cinq minutes et avait toujours une bonne excuse, fournie par son père, pour justifier l'absence de son travail sur le bureau du prof le jour où il fallait rendre les copies. Malgré tout Garp continuait de l'apprécier, il l'appelait même ''gamin'', comme s'il était de sa famille.

«- Luffy! l'arrête Garp alors qu'il franchissait la porte.

\- Ouaip ? répond l'intéressé en se retournant.

\- Il paraît que ta mère et toi vous quittez la ville.

\- Ouais m'sieur. Elle a acheté un bar sur la côte est alors elle va monter un peu son affaire.

\- Tu ne l'accompagne pas ?

\- Non elle m'envoie chez mon père en attendant d'être bien installée.

\- J'ignorais que tes parents étaient séparés, désolé gamin.

\- Ils ne le sont pas, seulement pour son boulot mon père arrête pas de bouger à droite à gauche et ma mère le laisse faire.

\- Ah je vois, content que tu passes du temps avec lui alors.

\- Merci m'sieur.

\- Ah et Luffy ?

\- Oui m'sieur ?

\- Bon anniversaire.»

Luffy adressa son plus grand sourire au vieil homme et quitta la pièce. Il devait se presser pour ne pas arriver en retard au bar. Pour sa dernière soirée ici, sa mère avait mit le paquet, les gens allaient s'en souvenir. Et Luffy aussi, ç'allait être sa plus grosse soirée de travail au bar mais il était surexcité.

.

/

(Vision de Luffy)

.

Le bar est bondé. Ce qui n'est guère étonnant pour ce qui est considéré comme le point de rendez-vous de toute la ville. Je circule entre le tables, mon plateau à la main, déambulant encore et encore, distribuant verre sur verre. J'adore l'heure du coup de feu. Il y a tellement de travail que mon esprit n'a pas le temps de se concentrer sur autre chose. Cette ambiance me manquera. Ce ne sera pas pareil chez mon père, il n'y aura personne, personne que je connaisse. Ma mère dit que je rencontrerais des gens, mais ce ne sera pas pareil. Ce ne sera jamais plus pareil. Une nouvelle vie commence, loin de tout ce que je connais, loin de tout ce que j'ai été jusqu'à présent. Et pour être honnête ça me fait un peu peur.

.

/

(Vision de Luffy)

.

Le jour se lève doucement tandis que je m'en crame une dernière avec Dadan. Dadan avait été ma nourrice lorsque j'étais petit. Enfin, dans les faits elle faisait surtout acte de présence, on ne peux pas vraiment dire qu'elle avait la patience nécessaire pour s'occuper de moi, mais je sais qu'elle a toujours tenu à moi et que, même si elle ne le montre pas, elle est affectée par mon départ. Moi ça me rassure de savoir que, quoi qu'il arrive, je pourrais toujours revenir et elle sera là pour moi. Tout comme Dogura. Je le vois nous observer du coin de l'œil. Lui aussi il est attristé par mon départ. J'aime bien Dogura, il m'a toujours soutenu face à ma mère quand elle me réprimandait pour mes bêtises étant enfant. Il serre contre lui son dictionnaire, celui que je lui ai offert pour le consoler de mon départ.

.

/

Luffy courait dans les couloirs de l'aéroport, son billet dans une main, le sac de voyage dans l'autre. Le destin était décidément contre lui, il avait presque essayé d'être à l'heure après tout. Passant devant une baie vitrée il avise son avion paré au décollage et accélère encore la cadence, manquant au passage de perdre son sac. Il franchit les portes in-extremis et se glisse sur son fauteuil avec un soupir de soulagement qui lui vaut un regard légèrement méprisant de son voisin de siège, apparemment peu ravi d'apprendre qu'il aura de la compagnie au cours du voyage.

Luffy range son sac au dessus de son siège et visse ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles en lançant sa playlist préférée malgré les interdictions des hôtesses. La chanson se lança et Luffy ferma les yeux, savourant ses derniers instants dans la région de son enfance et tentant d'imaginer ce que sera sa nouvelle vie, dans le nord. Malgré ses plans d'observer le pays d'en-haut, il s'endormit comme une souche avant même que les roues de l'appareil n'aient quittés le sol.

.

/

Luffy continua d'appuyer en continu sur ses tympans en sortant du couloir de récupération des bagages. Ça lui apprendra à mettre ses écouteurs à l'atterrissage. Cette idée de génie lui avait valu un long sermon sur les risques encourus pour son cerveau. Mais les hôtesses ne comprenaient pas que s'il avait écouté son voisin pendant tout le trajet il y aurait eu un meurtre.

Il avait été convenu que son père vienne le chercher à l'aéroport. Mais cela supposait que ce dernier soit capable de se souvenir d'un rendez-vous. Luffy ne fût donc guère étonné lorsque, fraîchement débarqué, il se retrouva seul dans le terminal aérien. Il se mit à rire tout seul comme un idiot assit sur le sol, adossé à un panneau publicitaire, en attendant que son père se souvienne de lui. Cependant ce projet rencontrais un léger obstacle : Luffy n'était pas connu pour sa patience. Au bout de quelques minutes il était donc déjà accoudé au bar en train de dilapider ses maigres économies en sandwichs, pizzas, sodas et autres produits hautement déconseillés par sa mère mais que celle-ci vendait pourtant en masse dans son bar. C'est ce moment sacré de restauration que choisi son père pour se rappeler à son bon souvenir et pour le rappeler tout court. Mais bon sang le déjeuner c'est sacré, il rappellera.

« _-_ _Vous êtes sur le répondeur de Luffy, je suis en train de manger alors laissez un message. Biiiip!_ »

.

/

«- Je suis encore désolé Luffy!»

L'intéressé rit sous cape. C'était au moins la quinzième fois que son père s'excusait d'avoir oublié de venir le chercher à l'aéroport. C'est pas comme si il s'était ennuyé, il avait bien manger en attendant. Il avait d'ailleurs si bien mangé que la boutique en question avait fermé à 15h. Au moins ils avaient fait leur chiffre d'affaire.

Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, observant la paysage qui défilait derrière le fenêtre. Il y a rien à dire, le nord c'est vraiment différent du reste du pays. Même s'il est vrai que Luffy n'avait jamais beaucoup voyagé.

.

/

Luffy n'avais jamais vu bâtiment plus délavé de toute sa vie. L'aspect extérieur avait quelque chose de malsain. Les murs avaient bleuis avec le temps et Luffy doutait même qu'une telle couleur puisse exister de façon naturelle. Les fenêtres des zones qui abritaient autrefois des prisonniers n'auraient plus retenus qui que ce soit depuis bien longtemps tant les cadres et les vitres étaient fendus et fissurés. Comment son père pouvait-il travailler ici ? Tout ce qu'il y avait à faire à proximité d'un tel bâtiment c'était le détruire.

L'aile dans laquelle Shanks résidait était la plus récente et Luffy fût plus que surpris d'y découvrir un équipement high-tech de dernier cri. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes devant les nombreuses consoles de jeux qui peuplaient le salon.

«- Un petit cadeau de bienvenue … et d'anniversaire.»

Shanks arborait son sourire le plus satisfait devant l'air ébahi de son fils.

Réflexion faite, il y avait peut-être une chance pour que Luffy se plaise ici. Comme disait Weyergans : ''Qu'est-ce que tenter l'aventure ? C'est accepter ce qui arrive et en faire son profit pour aller au devant d'une aventure nouvelle''.

.

/

.

 _Akainu me fusille du regard. Je n'entrais déjà pas dans ses bonne grâces auparavant, je me doute que nos rapports ne vont que se dégrader un peu plus suite à cette nouvelle. J'ai encore du mal à y croire et pourtant tout est écrit là noir sur blanc. J'ai réussi. J'ai gagné la confiance de ceux qui siègent en haut de la société, de ceux qui décident. Et ils m'ont rendu un service. Ils ont eux même fait le premier pas vers leur chute. Ils ont dévié à leurs principes et enfin, après des mois de travail acharné je commence à les faire flancher._

 _Enfin, après des mois de négociations, Portgas D. Ace quittait l'asile gouvernemental où ont l'avait enfermé et intégrait l'unité ''Red Hair''._

 _Je sais que ça ne sera pas facile et qu'Akainu ne me lâchera pas, surveillant mes moindres mouvements. Tant mieux, sa défaite n'en sera que plus belle car elle aura lieu sous ses yeux, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Un sourire légèrement sadique éclaire mon visage. L'heure de la vengeance à sonné._

Shanks reposa le dossier d'Ace sur son bureau et un sourire éclaira son visage. Les résultats n'étaient pas encore parfaits certes mais il y avait de gros progrès. Le moment était peut-être venu de tenter une réinsertion et de s'assurer que le gouvernement fasse un second pas vers sa chute ...

.

.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà...**

 **Je vous laisse donc à vos suggestions quand à l'identité de certains personnages et leur rôle ansi que celui de Shanks et du gouvernement.**

 **Et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite,**

 **Affectueusement,**

 **Hinata**


	3. Curiosité nocturne

**Et voilà le deuxième chapitre à l'heure :)**

 **Juste un petit mot pour vous remercier d'avoir lu, mis cette fiction en suivie ou favorite, d'avoir laissé une review... Vous êtes supers merci vraiment :3**

 **Et comme j'écoute bien quand on me parle (ou plutôt comme je lis bien quand on m'écrit) j'ai modifié la mise en page du premier chapitre et de celui ci et j'indique maintenant les points de vue internes (sauf pour les souvenirs car tout l'intérêt est que vous deviniez à qui ils appartienent ^^).**

 **Ce chapitre est assez calme (avant la tempête [oui oui je sors]). C'est le dernier chapitre pour lequel le rating M n'est pas justifié à partir de la semaine prochaine il le sera. Ce ne sera bien sûr pas insoutenable dès le début mais je préfère prévenir que ça ira crescendo.**

 **Au programme aujourd'hui... pas de Law (me frappez pas) mais une belle introspection dans le cerveau de Luffy (comment ça on aura vite fait le tour ?), la rencontre entre Ace et Luffy et pas mal de révélations sur le passé d'Ace...**

 **Disclaimer : les personnages et l'oeuvre de _One Piece_ sont la propriété d'Eiichiro Oda et des autorités compétentes, je ne fais que jouer avec le feu**

 **J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...**

* * *

.

 **''Partie 1 : Vies croisées''**

 **''Chapitre 2 : Curiosité nocturne : le premier pas de Luffy''**

Je tourne la page. Les mots coulent sur moi, je me souviens. Tous ces souvenirs. Ça fait si longtemps. L'espace d'un instant je souhaite que tout n'ait été qu'un mauvais rêve, je souhaite revenir à cette nuit là, avant que tout ne change. Irrévocablement.

6 _mai,_ _00h21_

 _._

/

(Vision de Luffy)

.

 _Deux ans plus tôt_

Le réveil indique clairement que je devrais déjà dormir depuis longtemps. Mon somme dans l'avion mis à part, je n'ai pas dormi depuis un bon moment. La faute à la soirée de clôture du bar, qui semblait n'en plus vouloir finir, entre autres. Je m'assois sur mon lit et j'observe le vieux bâtiment qui se découpe en face de ma fenêtre. Sérieusement ce truc est glauque.

Bon sang ! J'aurais juré avoir vu une silhouette passer derrière l'une des fenêtres. C'est pas possible, j'ai vraiment besoin de sommeil moi, j'ai des hallucinations maintenant.

Il y a des jours où je me désespère. Mon portable vibre. C'est un message de ma mère, elle me dit qu'elle est bien arrivée et qu'elle me souhaite bonne chance pour ma première journée de cours demain. Les cours, je les aurais presque oubliés tiens. Non pas que je n'aime pas ça, on apprend même des trucs intéressants parfois c'est juste que...je sais pas j'ai pas envie c'est tout. J'aime pas me sentir obligé à faire un truc. C'est ça que j'aime quand je bosse au bar, je suis libre, la musique résonne toute la nuit il n'y a pas de contraintes. Tous les clients me connaissent, personne me soûle pour que je me presse d'apporter des consommations, ma mère me conseille toujours de m'amuser, je prends des pauses quand je veux… La liberté ce n'est pas ne rien faire, c'est faire les choses quand on veut les faire. Et bah moi je veux pas faire les cours à l'heure des cours. Et en plus je suis de mauvaise foi. C'est ce que dis toujours l'autre vieux croûton de Garp.

Je n'ai jamais été bon en cours. Toujours en retard, avachi au fond de la salle pour dormir, avec une passion inconsidérée pour le radiateur une fois l'hiver venu. Le prototype du cancre que les profs détestent quoi. Mes oublis répétés de matériels et de devoirs m'ont valu ma réputation de glandeur que je porte à présent fièrement car de toutes façons ils ne changeront pas d'avis sur moi. C'est quand même pas ma faute si le meilleur moment de la journée de cours selon moi c'est le déjeuner. Un prof une fois m'avait même surnommé le ventre-sur-pattes. Mais Garp adore me donner des surnoms. En même temps on peut pas vraiment dire qu'il soit bien placé pour critiquer. C'est le seul prof de toute ma vie qui m'ait un jour apprécié, et lui ça dure depuis six mois. Ce qui, en soi, est un exploit.

Bon je me moque mais en vrai je l'aime bien ce prof. Il s'inquiète pour moi. Alors d'accord parfois il est un peu lourd mais lui au moins il prend de mes nouvelles. J'adore mon père mais il faut être honnête, il n'est pas très présent. Il pense souvent à moi et me contacte régulièrement mais parfois j'aimerais juste qu'il soit là, sans billet d'avion préacheté pour repartir. Même pour Noël il vient en ayant déjà planifié sa date de départ. Ça se fait pas ça, les cadeaux c'est sacré. Enfin surtout les miens.

J'ai toujours voulu en savoir plus, passer plus de temps avec lui. Au fond je pense que ce manque de communication a brimé notre relation. Maintenant que je vais vivre avec lui j'espère que l'on va se rapprocher. Je fixe continuellement la vieille prison. Qu'est-ce que mon père peut bien faire là-bas ?

Quand j'y pense, il ne parle jamais de son travail. Tout le monde raconte sa journée de travail. Même le pire des crétins. Surtout le pire des crétins. Juste pour se vanter et satisfaire son ego. Lui il ne raconte rien. Jamais. Chaque fois qu'il venait nous voir maman et moi, il me posait des montagnes de questions sur notre vie, mes potes, les cours et tout le bazar mais on ne parlais jamais de sa vie, de son job, ses connaissances… Non pas que l'on m'ait interdit d'aborder le sujet, c'était plutôt une sorte d'accord tacite, de pacte silencieux au sein de la famille. Quoi que ce soit, on n'en parlais pas.

C'est sûrement ces éternels secrets qui me poussent à quitter mon salon surchauffé ce soir.

J'ignore à quel moment le fait de sortir en pleine nuit pour aller vérifier qu'aucun fantôme imaginaire ne traîne dans un bâtiment désaffecté qui menace de s'effondrer m'a paru une bonne idée mais j'y vais, d'un pas qui est loin d'être assuré. Ma curiosité me perdra. Si un jour je meurs je suis sûr que ce sera à cause de ça. Mes tongs crissent sur les graviers tandis que je traverse la cour. Aucun autre son ne filtre dans l'air. C'est un peu pesant pour être honnête.

J'arrive à la porte du bâtiment et une furieuse envie de rentrer me mettre au chaud chez moi me prend. Mais ma curiosité est la plus forte et j'entrouvre la porte. Elle grince. Peu importe, c'est pas comme si le ''fantôme'' allait se plaindre du bruit. L'air à l'intérieur est chaud. Surprenant au vu de l'état des fenêtres, voir même impossible. Soudain, alors que le lieu me paraissait exempt de bruit quelques instants auparavant, mon oreille commence à capter de légers sons venant...du sous sol ? Finalement je retire tout ce que j'ai pu penser jusqu'ici : il y a bien du travail dans le coin, et un travail qui ne consiste pas qu'à détruire de vieux murs.

La porte de service desservant le sous-sol est entrouverte et je n'entends clairement plus rien. Je sais que je n'ai pas rêvé alors je m'engage d'un pas qui se veux des plus assurés dans le corridor qui descend sous terre.

.

/

(Vision d'Ace)

.

 _'Rosenrot'_ résonne dans le salon et une furieuse envie de frapper Kidd me prend. Bon sang pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il soit le plus rapide à atteindre la chaîne stéréo à la fin de la chanson pour la changer. Parce que là ses goûts musicaux je sature. Ça gueule dans tous les sens, et ça me tue les tympans.

Je soupire et m'enfonce de nouveau dans mon fauteuil avec mon exemplaire de '' _La mémoire d'Érostrate_ ''(1) en priant pour réagir en premier au prochain changement de musique. Je jette un coup d'œil à travers la vitre qui sépare la salle du couloir où déambulent les soldats. C'est quoi ce truc ?

La silhouette se découpe moins d'une demi-seconde sur l'écran de surveillance de l'armée mais au travers de la vitre, j'aperçois clairement quelqu'un sur la caméra de l'entrée. J'ai soudain une folle envie de sortir m'amuser.

Première étape réussie avec succès. Je ris tout seul de la stupidité des soldats de l'armée. On leur confie la surveillance des criminels les plus dangereux de l'époque et ils pensent vraiment qu'en jouant aux cartes ils vont obtenir des résultats concluants. En vrai, je les aime bien ces types, ils pensent que l'on est enfermés. Ils seraient surpris s'il apprenaient que l'on sort quand on veux pour s'amuser un peu. Je pense que ça, Shanks le sait, mais il ne dit rien, il s'en fout sûrement un peu au fond, il a bien vu que l'on revenait toujours. La seule chose qui m'étonne c'est qu'il ne nous ai jamais demandé pourquoi on revenait. Une faible lumière accompagnée d'un fracas au bout du couloir me tire de mes réflexions. Y aurait-il un intrus dans les locaux de l'unité ''Red Hair'' ? De toutes évidences ce n'est pas un membre de l'unité, on est quand même un minimum discrets nous. Soit c'est un soldat maladroit soit c'est quelqu'un d'extérieur. Et le frisson qui me parcours l'échine me mène à penser que la seconde hypothèse est la bonne.

Je suis la source du bruit le long du couloir tandis que l'excitation monte. Je n'ai jamais traqué quelqu'un comme ça. Enfin...presque jamais.

.

/

.

 _L'homme s'est introduit de nuit dans la résidence. Je sais qu'il travaille pour le gouvernement car je l'ai vu avec l'amiral Akainu dans l'après-midi. J'ignore les raisons de sa venue mais je vais m'assurer d'obtenir toutes les informations nécessaires avant de laisser le jeu se terminer. Ce jeu qui a déjà commencé. Il ne le sait pas encore. C'est un jeu vieux comme le monde. Celui du chat et de la souris. Et malheureusement pour lui, on dirait que la traque m'excite de plus en plus._

 _C'est jouissif ce sentiment de toute puissance que l'on ressent lors d'une traque. Suivre sans être vu puis arriver sur sa proie et l'attraper sans qu'elle ai le temps de réagir et la soumettre à notre merci. J'en frémis d'impatience. Je dois rester calme, ne pas me précipiter. Il faut savourer l'instant. La chasse est aussi belle que la prise de la proie. Plus je prends mon temps plus j'apprécierais la douce torture qui viendra après. L'anticipation, c'est ça la vraie adrénaline._

 _Il change de couloir et part en direction du dortoir de Marco et Thatch. C'est eux qu'il cherche ? Que veux ce type à la fin ? Il commence à m'agacer à me faire tourner en rond dans le bâtiment. Il est perdu ou quoi ? Je ne distingue toujours pas son visage. Allez montre toi sale lâche, que je vois le visage de celui qui va souffrir. Il accélère, moi aussi. Je ne dois pas le perdre de vue. Il bifurque, il est plus rapide que moi. Je tourne à mon tour. Le couloir est désert. Je l'ai perdu._

.

/

(Vision d'Ace)

L'inconnu se retourne comme s'il avait senti ma présence. Je recule dans la pénombre d'un renfoncement et en profite pour le détailler ouvertement. Ce n'est qu'un gosse de toutes évidences, il a quoi ? 19 ans à tout casser ? Son visage m'est familier mais je ne parviens pas à le remettre.

L'inconnu se remet en marche, il semble hésitant. Il semble savoir qu'il n'a rien à faire ici, mais il continu quand même d'évoluer dans le couloir. Ce gosse me plaît, ce n'est pas un froussard. Il a même un sacré culot pour s'introduire dans l'une des unités les plus secrètes du gouvernement. Ou alors il est juste fou, à voir …

Remarque s'il est fou au moins il se sentira ici chez lui. Son passage devant une fenêtre me permet de mieux détailler son visage. Clairement il n'est pas très sûr de lui. S'il doute c'est qu'il n'est pas rassuré. S'il a peur c'est bien pour lui, ça signifie qu'il n'est pas complètement fou dans ce cas. Et puis, j'adore que mes proies soient effrayées, le jeu n'en est que plus amusant. Pour moi en tout cas, je mentirais si je disais qu'elles aiment ça.

.

/

.

Le couloir est très faiblement éclairé. La progression de Luffy est entravée par des piles de cartons et de rapports balancés, de toutes évidences à la hâte, dans le corridor. Il se penche sur le premier qui lui tombe sous la main et l'ouvre.

 _Portgas D. Ace_

 _Dossier n°18_

 _Demande de transfert avortée_

 _211-568-459_

Luffy s'empresse de reposer le dossier sur sa pile. La paperasse juridique très peu pour lui, il n'avait jamais rien compris aux dossiers administratifs. Et puis ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait trouver ce que trafiquait Shanks dans ce dépotoir. Car, clairement, cet endroit ressemblait de moins en moins à un lieu de travail et de plus en plus à une déchetterie.

Le second dossier qu'il saisit était bourré de chiffres. Des relevés de comptes. Luffy leva les yeux aux ciel en soupirant. Ne pouvait-il y avoir un papier quelconque pour l'aider. Au point où il était il aurait accepté n'importe quoi. Et n'importe quoi se présenta sous la forme d'un dossier qui dépassait. Il aurait passé inaperçu si il n'avait pas été bleu, ce qui détonnait au milieu de tous les dossiers sépia, et ce même dans un couloir de nuit, toute juste éclairé par la pleine lune dont la lumière traversait la fenêtre. Luffy saisit le dossier, entraînant l'écroulement de la pile de paperasse au passage, mais Luffy n'était pas connu pour sa douceur. Le dossier se constituait en un ensemble de papiers scotchés, agrafés ou reliés entre eux par des moyens tous plus inutiles les uns que les autres.

 _Affaire de la Résidence Moby Dick_

 _d_ _.nquet._

Le reste du texte est illisible tout comme l'essentiel du dossier qui semble avoir séjourné dans un étang. Luffy soupire. Le seul document intéressant est inexploitable. Il commence sérieusement à songer à rentrer chez lui se mater un film quand un main surgit de derrière lui et saisit le dossier, lui arrachant un hurlement de surprise.

.

/

(Vision d'Ace)

.

J'ai pu m'approcher de lui sans qu'il me remarque. Ce gosse est un véritable inconscient. Je lis le titre du dossier par dessus son épaule. Malgré le mauvais état du papier je comprends de suite de quoi il s'agit. Bon sang, je croyais que Shanks avait tout fait disparaître. Je saisi le dossier dans un réflexe. Le gamin hurle mais je m'en fout. Toutes mes pensées sont focalisées sur les documents que j'ai entre les mains. Je déchante vite, tout a été gorgé d'eau, c'est illisible.

Je soupire lourdement et fixe le plafond en souriant. J'y ai vraiment cru. Je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu.

«- Qui êtes vous ?»

Alors là j'avoue que je l'avais complètement oublié celui là. Regardant de nouveau dans sa direction je constate que le gamin me fixe avec un air interrogateur. Je sais que je l'ai déjà dit mais ce gosse est fou. Il est pas plus effrayé que ça, on dirait presque que l'on se croise dans la rue et pas dans une prison désaffectée. Je sais que je doit avoir un sourire de dément collé au visage. On va s'amuser un peu et voir à quel point ce type est inconscient.

«- Portgas D. Ace, enchanté !»

Je lui tends la main qu'il saisit, sans trace de peur. Cependant je l'ai vu jeter un coup d'œil à mon dossier ; qu'il tenait dans les mains quelques instant auparavant. Il doit hurler intérieurement de l'avoir reposé sans l'avoir lu. Malgré tout il reprend vite consistance et me répond avec aplomb.

«- Vous travaillez pour mon père ?»

Son père ? Oh ça y est je sais pourquoi son visage me disait quelque chose, c'est le gosse en photo sur le bureau de Shanks. Son fils hein ?! Il me plaît de plus en plus celui là. On va bien s'amuser.

«- Vous êtes le fils de ''Red Hair''.»

Ce n'est pas une question. Son regard le trahit, il se rend bien compte qu'il aurait mieux fait de garder pour lui cette info. Bon sang on lit en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, l'auto-censure des expressions faciales il connaît pas ou quoi ?

«- On ne peux pas vraiment dire que je travaille ici.»

Mon affirmation semble le déconcerter mais pas l'effrayer. J'avoue que je suis presque déçu. Ce peut-il qu'il ignore le travail que son père fait ici ? Ce serait bandant, on pourrais s'amuser un peu. On va s'amuser un peu.

«- Je ne veux pas paraître impoli mais ce n'est pas vraiment un endroit pour un enfant.»

Il manque de s'étouffer en entendant ma remarque, je retiens un fou rire. Il me plaît bien lui. Je vois bien qui se contrôle pour ne pas me hurler dessus en répondant.

«- Je suis pas un gosse et puis t'es pas bien plus vieux que moi j'pense.»

Il n'a pas tout à fait tord en plus. Ce que j'ai vécu m'a fait vieillir prématurément mais physiquement je n'ai toujours que 21 ans.

«- Tu viens d'arriver ici n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ouais»

Je sens bien qui meurt d'envie de parler mais il se contente de réponses laconiques et légèrement agressives. Je crois que le fait de l'avoir comparé à un gamin ne lui a pas plu. En même temps j'aurais pas aimé non plus.

.

/

(Vision de Luffy)

.

Ce type est un peu flippant faut dire. Alors je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'accepter de le suivre dans ce dédale de couloirs. Il semble connaître l'endroit comme sa poche et j'avoue que je le vois bien me plaquer contre un mur pour me tuer. L'atmosphère est parfaite pour ce genre de scène, on se croirait dans un film d'horreur. Les couloirs sont tous plus sombres les uns que les autres et on a tourné tant de fois que je serais incapable de retrouver mon chemin seul. Les quelques fenêtres disséminées le long du bâtiment sont en si mauvais état qu'elles laissent passer le vent, donc le bruit semble amplifié à l'extrême. C'est officiel cet endroit est effrayant. Je n'ose pas interroger mon guide, il semble savoir où il va. Et puis j'ai accepté de le suivre, c'est pour passer pour une mauviette en partant parce que j'ai la trouille. Et puis ma curiosité est, comme toujours, plus forte que tout. C'est à cause d'elle que, même dans les situations risquées comme celle-ci, j'ai des étoiles dans les yeux. Je suis sûre que je vais découvrir un truc, un secret, j'adore les surprises.

.

/

 _La psychologue m'observait à travers ses lunettes avec son air compatissant. Je déteste cet air compatissant. On dirait que je lui fait pitié. C'est sûrement le cas. Je leur fait tous pitié. Mais elle c'est la pire. Elle m'énerve avec son faux intérêt et ses questions stupides. Avec tous ses petits dossiers bien classés, bien rangés. J'adorerais y mettre le bazar juste pour la faire enrager._

 _Elle parle avec ma mère. Elle parle de moi, de ses conclusions. Toutes erronées si vous voulez mon avis. C'est pas parce que j'ai fait cramer une saleté de niche quand il y avait un chien dedans que je suis atteins de deux des troubles de la Triade McDonald(2) pour autant. Je savais pas qu'il était là ce satané chien moi d'abord. Et à cause de ce stupide chien je me retrouve ici pendant deux heures trois fois par semaine pour ''parler de mes problèmes''. Tu parles c'est ma psy le problème._

 _Ma mère serre la main de la psychologue et se tourne vers moi en souriant. Elle souris toujours, elle n'écoute jamais tout le mal que les autres disent sur moi, elle m'aime quoi qu'il arrive. Je voudrais l'aimer en retour, j'essaye. Mais parfois quand elle me souris avec ce grand sourire plein de confiance j'ai juste envie qu'elle disparaisse. Sa confiance m'écœure, son amour m'écœure, ses sourires, ses attentions, tout m'étouffe._

 _Avec mon père c'est différent. Parfois il m'ignore, c'est le mieux à faire. Le reste du temps il me raconte son adolescence, ça j'aime bien. Il parle de lui, pas de moi, ça me va. L'autre jour il m'a acheté un briquet. C'est avec celui-là que j'ai cramé le chien. Quand mon père l'a appris il a rit. Il dit que tout le monde fait des erreurs, surtout les enfants. Des fois ça ne me dérange pas que mon père soit là._

 _On quitte le cabinet de psychologie et ma mère m'entraîne dans l'ascenseur. J'aime bien les ascenseurs. On ne sait jamais quand ça va tomber en panne et avec tous ces gens claustrophobes...j'adore les voir trembler durant toute la descente. J'aimerais bien que le notre s'écrase. Je me demande si je crierais._

 _._

/

(Vision d'Ace)

.

«- Au fait c'est quoi ton nom ?

\- Luffy.

\- T'as peur ?

\- De toi ? Sûrement pas.»

J'adore ce gosse, il a beaucoup trop de fierté. Il est un peu crétin aussi, il n'a toujours pas remarqué qu'on est passés trois fois au même endroit. Je rigole tout seul et me décide enfin à le conduire dehors. On emprunte l'échelle de vieux tunnel et on remonte vers la cour. J'adore ce passage. Quand le bâtiment était encore une prison des condamnés avaient creusé ce tunnel pour s'enfuir. Ils ont été rattrapés avant de parvenir dehors, il paraît qu'ils ont été abattus à l'intérieur du tunnel. Je vais éviter de raconter ça à Luffy, peut-être plus tard, quand il me connaîtra mieux. J'arrive à la trappe que j'ai aménagée dans le sol de la cours et j'aide Luffy à sortir avant de le suivre.

«- Cool ! Tu en connais d'autres des passages comme ça ?»

Il a l'air super enthousiaste en plus cet idiot.

«- Pleins, je te les montrerais si tu veux.»

Il sourit puis se retourne et part vers la résidence de Shanks. Je souris à mon tour.

J'ai hâte de te revoir Luffy. On va bien s'amuser tous les deux.

 _._

/

(Vision de Luffy)

.

Je balance mes vêtements dans la pièce et me glisse dans mon lit. Mon regard dévie vers la fenêtre et je fixe la trappe dans la cour, que je distingue à peine à cette distance, par laquelle Ace a du repartir. Ou alors il est partit faire un tour en ville. Je me demande ce qu'il pouvais bien faire dans les sous-sols. Il a dit qu'il n'y travaillait ''pas vraiment'' ça veux dire quoi ça ?

Au final je n'ai même pas pu trouver ce que mon père trafique là-bas. On dirait que je vais devoir y retourner demain soir. Je m'allonge dans mon lit et je souris. Finalement cet endroit pourrait bien me plaire.

.

/

.

Shanks appose sa signature au bas de la fiche et sourit à Akainu. Son vis-à-vis fulmine, c'en est jouissif. Et une victoire de plus pour ''Red Hair'' Shanks. Il prend une gorgée de rhum, serre la main d'Akainu et le reconduit à travers le dédale de couloirs jusqu'à l'entrée.

A peine l'amiral gouvernemental était-il parti qu'Ace apparaissait à l'angle du bâtiment.

«- Bon sang tu ne peux pas rester en place deux minutes ?

\- J'ai rencontré ton fils.»

Celle-là, Shanks ne s'y attendait pas. Luffy allait en entendre parler, d'où est-ce qu'il sort en pleine nuit pour visiter de vieilles prisons lui ? Décidément il était temps qu'il vienne vivre un peu avec lui, sa mère lui laisse bien trop de libertés.

«- Je viens de signer des papiers te concernant.»

Ace hausse un sourcil, surpris.

«- Tu vas retourner au sein de la société.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Je suis très sérieux. J'ai tout arrangé, tu vas commencer à aller à la fac.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi pas. Ais confiance en moi, tout se passe comme prévu.

\- Tu sais bien que j'ai confiance en toi.»

Shanks éclate de rire et vide sa flasque de rhum avant de flanquer une claque dans le dos d'Ace et de le reconduire à l'intérieur.

Si Shanks s'était retourné à ce moment là il aurait probablement remarqué la silhouette encapée adossée au portail de l'ancienne prison. La silhouette de celui qui allait tout changer, tout accélérer.

L'homme en question réajusta sa capuche et sourit, sortant lentement un briquet de sa poche.

«- Tu étais donc ici durant tout ce temps, Portgas D. Ace… Heureux de te revoir mon vieux.»

 _.  
_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _''Certains souvenirs se refusent à sombrer dans l'oubli, quels que soient le temps écoulé ou le sort que la vie nous ait réservé. Des souvenirs qui gardent toute leur intensité et restent en nous comme la clé de voûte de notre temple intérieur.''_

 _\- Haruki Murakami_

 _._

* * *

 _.  
_

 _(1) Érostrate fût l'incendiaire du temple d'Artémis à Éphèse en 356 avant J.C. Le roman cité ici est l'œuvre de Alain Nadaud édité en 1992 aux éditions Le Seuil._

 _(2) La Triade McDonald (ou triade de sociopathie) est un ensemble de symptômes comportementaux associés à des actes violents (la connivence entre la Triade McDonald et la sociopathie est cependant contestée par certains spécialistes). Ces symptômes comportementaux sont la pyromanie, l'énurésie nocturne régulière après l'âge de cinq ans et la maltraitance animalière._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà...  
**

 **Comme la dernière fois je serais ravie de lire vos suppositions et remarques en review.**

 **Je vous souhaite un Joyeux Halloween et rendez-vous vendredi 19h30 pour la suite (avec plus de Law promis :))**

 **Affectueusement,**

 **Hinata**


	4. Traquer et Tuer

**Un chapitre bien plus long cette fois-ci j'espère que ça vous ferra plaisir :)**

 **Un GRAND merci à vous tous de me lire, mettre des reviews, ajouter cette fiction en favorite ou en suivie, c'est très gratifiant et motivant :3**

 **Mise au point sur les points de vue : les visions d'Ace et Luffy sont les seuls points de vue internes, quand le point de vue n'est pas signalé au début du paragraphe c'est qu'il s'agit d'un point de vue "externe" (SAUF pour les souvenirs, qui peuvent appartenir à n'importe qui, mais qui sont en italique).**

 **A la carte cette fois-ci : Luffy découvre la population locale et ses légendes urbaines, Ace prépare une surprise et un agent double rôde dans les couloirs de l'unité ... Et un souvenir de Law, profitez-en bien ce sera rare ^^**

 **Disclaimer : l'univers de _One Piece_ est la propriété d'Eiichiro Oda dont le talent est une source inépuisable d'imagination.**

 **/!\ /!\ Ce chapitre est fortement déconseillé au personnes sensibles (scènes de violence), le rating M est là pour ça, je vous rassure rien d'insoutenable mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, si vous souhaitez éviter ces passages je les signalerais dans le texte par des (/!\\), je préviens quand même que ces scènes aident à la compréhension de l'histoire /!\ /!\**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)**

* * *

 **.**

 **''Partie 1 : Vies croisées''**

 **''Chapitre 3 : Le chasseur et la proie : traquer et tuer''**

C'est étrange ce sentiment de nostalgie. Lorsque vous vous rappelez de quelque chose que vous avez perdu, quelque chose que vous aimiez et qui ne reviendra jamais. Ça fait mal, ça nous rappelle nos échecs. Mes échecs, et ils sont nombreux. J'ai peur à présent, peur de ce qui arrivera dans quelques heures. Je n'ai jamais eu de de regrets, ça sera le seul. Mais ça sera celui qui fait mal, celui qui hante. Jusqu'à la fin.

6 _mai,_ _9_ _h_ _12_ _._

 _._

 _/_

 _(Vision de Luffy)_

 _._

 _Deux ans plus tôt_

Parfois les rêves ne sont que le reflet de la réalité. Et parfois cette réalité nous étouffe jusque dans nos rêves.

La nuit a été agitée. Enfin, le temps de sommeil j'entends, bien que ma rencontre avec Ace n'ai pas été de tout repos elle non plus. Ce qui explique sûrement la tête de trois pieds de long de je dois tirer en sortant du bureau du doyen de l'université. Je consulte mon emploi du temps, préparé avec ''grand soin'', selon les dires du directeur, par sa secrétaire. J'ai pris une option sur l'histoire des puissances navales. Garp adorait ça et en parlait tout le temps, on aurait dit un marine à la retraite. Il m'a refilé sa passion le vieux. Peut-être pas à ce point non plus, disons juste que tant qu'à devoir y consacrer trois heures par semaine autant que j'ai une petite idée sur le sujet. C'est donc avec mon engouement habituel pour l'acquisition de savoirs que je me rends au deuxième étage dans un amphithéâtre mal chauffé pour assister à un cour sur la manière de rédiger un rapport de mission navale au XIXème siècle(1). Et ma mère se demande encore pourquoi je rechigne à aller en cours. Je traverse le hall d'entrée pour emprunter l'escalier principal.

L'amphi est loin d'être bondé à mon arrivée, ce qui n'est guère étonnant vu que je suis en avance. Comme quoi tout arrive. J'élimine vite les places qui ne sont pas faites pour moi, à savoir tout ce qui ne constitue pas le dernier rang, et me décide à établir mon campement aux côtés d'une coupe en brosse version gazon, avachie sur sa table en train de pioncer.

.

/

Luffy remarque de suite les katanas posés contre le mur derrière son voisin. Sa curiosité supplantant comme toujours sa raison, il s'apprête à en saisir un pour l'admirer de plus près, et sûrement jouer un peu avec au passage, quand une poigne de fer lui enserre le poignet. Surpris par la douleur soudaine, Luffy se retourne vers le propriétaire de la main destructrice de poignet qui darde sur lui un regard meurtrier.

«- Ne. Touche. Plus. Jamais. Mes. Sabres. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

\- Ok ok, j'voulais juste voir.»

Et revoilà Luffy parti dans une bouderie légendaire dont la moue si caractéristique lui vaut toujours l'annulation des refus. Pas cette fois. Admettant sa défaite face au sabreur au cœur de pierre, Luffy ne reste pas longtemps immobile avant que sa curiosité ne revienne au galop.

«- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- M'appelle pas ce serait l'idéal.

\- Ça sert à rien de faire la gueule pour si peu, j'voulais juste toucher j'aurais rien cassé.»

Luffy mis tout son sérieux possible dans cette affirmation, et ce malgré le fait qu'il était plus que conscient de sa maladresse légendaire.

«- Moi c'est Luffy.

\- Zoro.»

Luffy sourit. Bon ce type n'est pas très causant mais au moins il répond, c'est un bon début. C'est ce moment de satisfaction personnelle que choisit de gâcher l'enseignant par son arrivée. Et c'est partit pour deux heures d'histoire navale.

.

/

.

Le bruit des talons de l'assistante de Shanks résonne dans tout le couloir tandis qu'elle quitte le bureau de son directeur et se dirige vers la section aménagée pour l'unité. Après un bref salut aux soldats qui partent se coucher, soulagés de l'arrivée de leur relève, elle s'empresse de valider la présence de la faction du matin dans ses dossiers. Ils se répartissent rapidement sur tout le niveau et celui qui se retrouve en charge de la partie dédiée au salon de l'unité s'installe contre le mur pour s'en griller une. Ce n'est pas plus mal, la jeune femme déteste ceux qui se sentent obligés de lui faire la discussion : ça l'empêche de réfléchir tranquillement.

Son regard se concentre sur la vitre du salon de l'unité et elle grince des dents. Le docteur leur laisse beaucoup trop de libertés. Il leur fait confiance, selon lui il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, ces criminels sont conscients d'où se trouve leur intérêt. Comment peut-on accorder sa confiance à un monstre tel que Trafalgar Law ? Elle n'en revient pas. Le seul intérêt qu'à le monde pour cet homme c'est qu'il est le terrain de ses crimes. Il est seul dans le salon à cette heure, concentré sur son journal. Qu'est-ce qu'il en a à faire de ce qui se passe en-dehors de ces murs puisqu'il ne sortira jamais ? Pas après ce qu'il a fait, c'est impossible. Il lève la tête, sortant de sa lecture, et se tourne vers la vitre. Malgré le verre teinté, il sait que quelqu'un est là. Et au vu du sourire sadique qui éclaire soudain son visage, il est de toute évidence conscient de l'identité de l'espion.

Le téléphone de l'assistante vibre dans la poche de sa blouse.

«- Oui ?

\- _Tu as récupéré le dossier de Portgas D Ace ?_

\- Je l'ai remis à l'amiral Akainu hier soir. En quoi ce type peut-il nous aider ?

\- _Laisse moi gérer le plan, contente toi d'obéir._ »

Son interlocuteur raccroche avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de l'interroger plus avant sur la question. La bureaucrate est habituée aux silences de son compagnon, il est secret mais c'est plus fort qu'elle, elle a besoin de savoir où toutes ces manigances vont les mener. Il faut dire que c'est elle qui prend les risques. Bien sûr, elle a confiance en son patron, là n'est pas le problème elle est juste incapable de déterminer dans quel camp il se situe. Il ne joue pas vraiment double jeu, loin de là, c'est plutôt comme s'il possédait son propre camp.

La jeune femme jette un dernier coup d'œil en direction de Law, il la fixe toujours. Un frisson lui parcourt l'échine, ce type la terrorise. Mais elle se rassure, bientôt elle n'aura plus peur car bientôt, elle en est persuadée, viendra la chute de Trafalgar D. Water Law.

.

/

.

 _Le coup est parti tout seul, si bien que je n'ai remarqué que je l'avais frappé que lorsque les enseignants ont accouru pour nous séparer. L'un d'eux me saisit par le bras et me tourne vers lui, me demandant pourquoi j'ai frappé. Je sais pas moi, j'ai dis que le coup est parti tout seul. Ça m'arrive parfois, comme à tous les enfants non ? Ma psy dit que les accès de violence sont des manifestations de mes troubles. Je n'ai pas de troubles d'abord, je suis normal alors qu'ils arrêtent de me dire que j'ai des problèmes._

 _Le professeur m'emmène à travers les couloirs vers le bureau. Il me fait asseoir sur une chaise face à la porte où il faut que j'attende ''que Mr le directeur soit prêt à me recevoir pour discuter de mon comportement''. Je suis sûr qu'ils ont déjà appelé ma mère. Il faut qu'il arrêtent de la déranger pour rien, elle a du travail. À chaque coup de fil elle se presse jusqu'ici pour me défendre face à eux. J'aime pas qu'elle se dérange pour rien, je sais bien que ça l'inquiète. Ils n'ont aucune considération pour elle, ils l'appellent à n'importe quelle heure pour des broutilles et elle, elle quitte son travail à chaque fois, elle finira pas se faire virer, tout ça parce que ces idiots ne savent pas faire la différence entre une pulsion inoffensive et un réel dérangement mental._

 _Je fixe le plafond. J'ai passé suffisamment de temps assis sur cette chaise pour connaître par cœur chaque fissure du faux plafond, chaque nuance de couleur due aux nombreuses couches de peintures de couleurs différents s'étant superposées ici au fil des ans. Contempler ce plafond c'est ma façon à moi de passer le temps. Je peux le fixer des heures durant tout en étant persuadé qu'un seul instant c'est écoulé. Ma psy dit que c'est un cas de dissociation du corps et de l'esprit. Le nom sonne un peu ''exercice de méditation''. Elle est persuadée que je suis cinglée, l'incompétente. Ça ne signifie rien je suis juste capable de ne pas me laisser submerger par le monde extérieur. Une main se pose sur mon épaule me tirant de ma rêverie._

 _«- Désolée pour mon retard mon chéri.»_

 _Je lève la tête vers le visage de ma mère qui sourit avec son éternel sourire de confiance. Pour une fois ça ne m'énerve pas, je reprends ma contemplation du plafond. Le directeur va encore nous faire patienter un bon moment, comme toujours. Mais je m'en fiche, pour moi ça ne durera qu'un instant._

.

/

(Vision de Luffy)

.

Zoro s'était senti si peu concerné par le cours du jour sur les rapports de mission qu'il m'avait laissé parler durant toute la leçon, ce qui n'est jamais pour me déplaire. Il a même accepté de transformer mon monologue en dialogue au cours de la deuxième heure. Il est cool ce type, tout le monde préfère l'éviter dans les couloirs mais je pense que c'est du à ses katanas, car quand on discute un peu avec lui on se rend compte qu'il a vraiment la classe, Je le suis à travers les bâtiments pour rejoindre le restaurant, endroit ô combien essentiel au bon fonctionnement d'un métabolisme étudiant.

Après avoir employé toutes les ressources à ma disposition pour obtenir un supplément de tout sur ma pizza familiale, je rejoins Zoro à table. Il hausse un sourcil à la vision de mon assiette et sourit, amusé. Je commence à engouffrer mon plat lorsque je suis interrompu par une personne n'ayant visiblement aucun respect pour le repas sacré. Je toise l'intrus, qui s'avère être un ami de Zoro. Ou plutôt, si j'ai bien compris, un type que s'incruste sans cesse avec lui mais qu'au fond il aime bien. Bon il n'a pas dit qu'il l'aime bien mais si ce n'étais pas le cas il l'aurait déjà viré non ?

J'apprends vite que le dénommé Usopp, car c'est son nom, est reporter pour le journal de la fac sous le pseudonyme de ''Sniper King'', car il vise toujours là où ça fait mal. Il est également très fier de son père qui est actuellement en prison, il faut tout de même souligner que c'est plutôt rare d'être fier de connaître un bagnard. Selon lui son père est un héros mais il ne peux pas me dire ce qu'il a fait pour préserver ma sécurité. Cet homme doit être un pirate du XXIème siècle, un ennemi du gouvernement mais un homme libre. J'ai toujours adoré les pirates, ils me fascinaient étant enfant. La liberté c'est tout ce qui compte et c'est la chose la plus dure à obtenir de nos jours.

Usopp continu son monologue en abordant à présent le sujet de ses journalistes, au nombre de trois, connus pour porter des noms d'aliments comestibles, ce qui n'aide pas à réduire mon appétit. Ma pizza engloutie, mon regard se retrouve attiré par une silhouette qui se découpe derrière la fenêtre, il ressemble à Ace. Bon sang il faut que me sorte ce type de la tête moi. Depuis qu'on s'est séparés hier soir je n'arrête pas de me poser des questions sur lui, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire dans ce bâtiment s'il n'y travaille pas ? On ne se balade pas dans des prisons désaffectées si on n'y est pas obligé, ou alors il faut être un peu dérangé. Remarque j'peux parler moi. Il faut vraiment que je découvre ce que mon père trafique là-bas, je chercherais dans les vieux journaux en rentrant tiens, j'irais voir aux archives municipales. J'en profiterais pour chercher des infos sur le père d'Usopp, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il a fait pour finir en prison.

Un rire moqueur me sort de ma rêverie et je me tourne vers Zoro, auteur de la raillerie, et Usopp, qui tire une tête de trois pieds de long.

«- Bah quoi ?

-Je te parlais mais tu ne m'écoutais pas semblait-il»

Il a l'air vexé. Zoro se marre toujours et je me demande duquel de nous deux il se moque ainsi.

«- Désolé j'étais dans mes pensées.

\- Je m'en doute, qu'est-ce-qui t'accapare autant ?»

Au moins il n'est pas rancunier. Je souris, je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre lui et moi.

«- Trois fois rien, je suis juste encore fatigué de mon voyage en avion d'hier.

\- C'est vrai que tu viens d'arriver. Tu habites en ville ?

\- Juste à la sortie, à côté de la vieille prison.»

Les yeux d'Usopp s'agrandissent d'horreur tandis que ceux de Zoro prennent un air sadique, relativement inquiétant je l'avoue. Ok, maintenant cette prison m'intrigue encore plus, Usopp connaît tellement de rumeurs, il peut sûrement me donner des infos.

«- Tu as des infos sur la prison ?

\- J'ai entendu deux-trois trucs…

\- Vas-y je t'écoute.

\- Et bien...il y a plusieurs rumeurs sur cet endroit...»

Ça y est je suis redevenu un gosse. Zoro soupire et ferme les yeux, il a sûrement déjà entendu cette histoire mille et une fois, il va faire un somme. Moi je ne la connais pas l'histoire, je pose mes coudes sur la table et mets ma tête entre mes mains en fixant l'apprenti-journaliste.

 **(/!\\)**

«- On raconte que par une noire nuit d'hiver, tout à basculé. Les températures étaient extrêmement basses et le froid décimait la population carcérale. Les quelques détenus qui pouvaient encore rassembler suffisamment de forces pour cela se sont révoltés. Ce soir là c'était Noël et nombre de gardiens n'étaient pas présent. Ceux qui restaient ont tenté de confiner les révoltés dans le baraquement mais leur infériorité numérique leur a été fatale et les détenus les ont massacrés. Le directeur de prison était absent, alors le gardien en chef a voulu gérer la crise seul. On raconte que les détenus l'ont découpé en morceaux et qu'il a agonisé des heures durant. Depuis toute la ville est convaincu qu'il hante les locaux, tous ceux qui ont tenté d'aller le défier en pleine nuit sont ressortis tétanisés. Le seul qui ne s'est pas enfui en pleine nuit à la vue du fantôme n'est jamais revenu.

 **(/!\\)**

\- Cool ! Et c'est pour ça que tout le monde à peur ?

\- Pas entièrement il y a une autre rumeur qui circule depuis quelques mois.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Bah il paraît que ça sert de repère à des expériences du gouvernement. Tu te doutes bien que tout le monde est intrigué.

\- Et personne n'est allé voir ?

\- Disons que pour le moment le fantôme suffit pour tenir tout le monde à distance.»

De plus en plus intéressant. Alors comme ça mon père bosserait pour le gouvernement… Et c'est quoi cette histoire de fantôme...

.

/

(Vision d'Ace)

.

La pièce est silencieuse quand je rentre de mon footing dans la zone industrielle. Kidd n'est toujours pas levé, je pourrais aller le réveiller pour le faire chier mais c'est un peu suicidaire. Remarque ce serait marrant, la dernière fois on a fini sur le toit du bâtiment à se balancer des tuiles, ce qui était un peu ridicule je le confesse. Il dors à des horaires étranges ce type. En même temps il est toujours sorti à droite à gauche. J'suis mal placé pour critiquer moi, je m'endors n'importe quand, mais moi c'est médical d'abord, tu parles d'une excuse. J'aperçois Law assis dans son canapé au fond de la salle, mon exemplaire de '' _Mein Kampf_ ''(2) à la main, absorbé par sa lecture.

«- Tu sais que c'est à moi ça?»

Oh, quel honneur, le légendaire doigt d'honneur de Trafalgar Law. J'éclate de rire et je vois qu'il sourit lui aussi. Je ne le cherche pas plus, je tiens à la vie moi. Ça fait du bien de rire un bon coup le matin, ça me fait penser à Luffy tiens. Je crois que je vais aller le voir ce soir, lui faire une petite surprise, ça va lui plaire c'est sûr, il a l'air d'aimer les surprises. Sa curiosité va me plaire, il va me plaire.

J'ouvre le frigo et récupère une canette, Law lève le bras et je lui balance la deuxième tandis qu'un Teach essoufflé nous rejoint.

«- T'as couru un marathon ou c'est juste la descente des escaliers qui te met dans cet état ?

\- Te moques pas Portgas te moques pas, file moi plutôt à boire tiens.»

Je lui refile la dernière canette, Kidd va encore râler qu'il lui reste plus rien. Je dénoncerais Teach tiens on va rire. Chacun d'eux à ses chances de démonter l'autre alors ce sera une expérience intéressante.

Je m'affale comme un tas dans l'un des canapés et profite de l'absence de Kidd pour choisir le programme télé. Je sais que Teach approuve toujours mes choix et que Law s'en fout donc je me fais plaisir. Je zappe sur deux trois chaînes et je me décide pour _Bug_ (3). Ça me rappelle un peu ma rencontre avec Luffy dans les sous-sols cette nuit, sans moi il aurait sûrement eu du mal à retrouver son chemin. Je me demande si je serais capable un jour de manipuler quelqu'un pour l'amener à penser ce que je veux qu'il pense. Law sait le faire. C'est la principale raison pour laquelle je me méfie de lui. Je sais qu'il a tout un plan en tête et que tout se déroule comme il l'a planifié. Plus je l'évite moins j'ai de chances d'y prendre une part active ce qui n'est pas plus mal. Ce type tient une bombe à retardement entre ses mains, et il est le seul à savoir quand elle explosera et balaiera tout.

Il est plongé dans sa lecture et semble vraiment impliqué. J'ai entendu de nombreuses rumeurs sur lui. Apparemment il a été détenu par le gouvernement avant que Shanks n'obtienne le droit de l'amener ici. J'ai toujours entendu dire qu'il avait tué de nombreuses femmes mais je doute qu'on puisse être retenu par le gouvernement pour si peu. De toute évidence je ne sais pas tout, c'est excitant.

.

/

.

 **(/!\\)**

 _La faible lueur des lampadaires éclaire à peine la chaussée. Les lampadaires ne sont que des artifices de toutes façons. Le but n'étant pas d'augmenter les capacités visuelles mais plutôt de rassurer les faibles, les convainquant que la lumière les protège des ténèbres. Apparemment ma future victime n'y croit plus. Elle se retourne sans cesse, espérant apercevoir son poursuivant, je sais bien qu'il ne me voit pas. J'ai appris à me déplacer sans user des artifices des lampadaires. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être rassuré par eux, rien ne me menace dans le noir, c'est moi la menace que cachent les ténèbres._

 _Elle trébuche, son talon s'est cassé, je me rapproche. Elle sanglote, elle est terrorisée, ses yeux me cherchent dans tous les sens. Je souris. Je n'ai aucun goût pour les victimes trop faibles, je préfère quand il y a un challenge car, dans ces cas là, c'est toujours une satisfaction de les faire craquer. Mais elle ferra l'affaire pour ce soir, ce soir j'ai juste envie de faire souffrir, de la voir crier, pleurer, supplier...avoir peur. Je lui reconnaît quand même que ça fait un quart d'heure que je la suis et que, malgré ses nombreuses larmes prouvant sa détresse, elle n'a jamais crié ou appelé à l'aide._ Courage ou folie ?

 _Je détaille la fille, agenouillé sur le sol, étouffée par ses sanglots.  
Ses longs cheveux noirs m'ont tout de suite rappelés les Siens.  
_ _Je préfère qu'elle les garde, je défigure rarement mes victimes. Plus elles sont reconnaissables plus c'est dur pour leurs familles._ _Entre voir sa fille ou un amas de chairs déchiquetés il y a une différence d'impact. J'ai moins de scrupules lorsque je tue un homme. Là les familles sont plus touchées par l'horreur, alors je me lâche._

 _Je sors une cigarette de ma poche et l'allume. Je vais jouer un peu avec ses nerfs, on va jouer ensemble. J'avance vers elle et elle a un mouvement de recul._

 _«- Tout va bien mademoiselle ?»_

 _Mon ton se contient pas la chaleur que requiert une telle situation mais elle est trop paniquée pour s'en rendre compte. Elle agrippe mon sweat et se relève._

 _«- Je crois que je suis suivie.»_

 _Oh que oui._

 _«- Aidez moi s'il vous plaît, j'ai peur de rentrer seule.»_

 _Elle se pense en sécurité avec moi, tant mieux. On va continuer le jeu dans l'intimité de son salon, ça me va. Plus elle me fait confiance, plus la chute sera dure._

 _«- Ne vous en faites pas. Je vais rester avec vous et tout se passera comme prévu.»_

 _Elle agrippe mon bras et nous nous éloignons dans la rue tandis qu'elle se retourne incessamment. Elle sent bien que la menace est toujours présente, tout ce qu'elle ignore c'est que la menace ne la suit plus._ _N_ _on, la menace est à son bras_ _à présent._

 _N_ _ous remontons l'avenue principale pour atteindre la zone résidentielle. Son_ _logement_ _se situe dans un petit lotissement. Je détaille toutes les maisons sur le chemin. La plus part des lumières sont déjà éteintes, quelques marginaux traînent encore dans leurs salons devant la télé, ce ne sera pas un soucis ils sont bien trop obnubilés par leur programme pour remarquer une quelconque agitation inhabituelle._ _Ma victime m'entraîne vers un pavillon, elle semble avoir récupéré sa confiance en elle, elle n'est plus paniqué pour deux sous, elle me fait même du charme maintenant. Elle cherche ses clef un instant avant de pénétrer dans l'entrée en allumant la lumière au passage. Elle se retourne vers moi, un sourire allumeur aux lèvres._

 _«- Vous resterez bien prendre un verre.»_

 _Bien plus qu'un verre ma belle. Je la suis dans le salon en verrouillant la porte d'entrée derrière moi, elle est si obnubilée par son bavardage sur les boissons qu'elle me propose qu'elle ne le remarque même pas. J'opte pour un scotch et ne prenons place au salon. Elle est passée en mode prédatrice, tant mieux, moi aussi, nos buts diffèrent juste légèrement._

 _«-_ _J'étais tellement distraite tout à l'heure que je ne me suis même pas présentée. Mon nom est Ishilly._

 _\- Law._

 _\- Merci encore de m'avoir secourue, je suis un peu froussarde dans la rue le soir.»_

 _C'est bien pour cela que je l'ai choisie.  
_ _Je me demande si Elle aussi avait peur du noir, au fond je ne savais rien d'Elle.  
_ _Je prends une gorgée du liquide, assez joué, il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Je me redresse et pose calmement mon verre sur la table avant de la fixer. Je la vois se décomposer instantanément, elle n'aura pas tardé à comprendre. Elle jette un coup d'œil vers la porte mais je lui attrape le poignet avant qu'elle n'ait pu esquissé le moindre geste de recul. Elle lève les yeux vers mon visage, elle est tétanisée, je souris._

 _E_ _lle se met à sangloter quand je lui saisi le second poignet, elle ne tente pas d'appeler à l'aide, elle se doute bien que ça ne servira à rien, elle est moins bête que je ne le pensais.  
_ _Et Elle est-ce qu'Elle s'est débattue ?  
_ _J'avise son écharpe, négligemment jetée à son côté sur le canapé, et je lui attache les poignets avec avant de nouer le tissu à l'un des pieds de la table basse, l'obligeant à s'agenouiller sur le sol._

 _«- Ne bouge pas, ne parles pas ou je risque de m'énerver ce qui n'est pas dans ton intérêt crois-moi.»_

 _Elle se fige, on dirait bien qu'elle réalise la précarité de sa situation et qu'elle est prête à coopérer. Je n'aime pas que mes proies se débattent quand je suis prêt à m'occuper d'elles, leur terreur me suffit.  
_ _Si ça se trouve Elle non plus ne s'est pas dé_ _fendue._ _  
_ _J'inspecte la pièce, j'aime bien m'immiscer un peu plus dans la vie de mes victimes. Je suis interrompu dans ma découverte de la pièce par les sanglots de la fille._

 _Je me retourne vers elle, elle est penchée vers le sol, son visage caché par ses cheveux noirs.  
On dirait Elle.  
Ma rage s'éveille d'un coup sans prévenir et je me jette sur elle, la plaquant au sol, mes mains enserrant son cou._

 _Elle commence à crier, à se débattre, elle sent que son heure est venue. Je me fous du bruit qu'elle peut bien faire.  
_ _E_ _lle n'a pas le droit de Lui ressembler, Elle est la seule qui compte, personne ne Lui arrive à la cheville.  
Je serre de plus en plus mes mains autour du cou de la jeune femme, elle commence à suffoquer. Je n'entends plus rien, seule ma fureur compte. Elle étouffe, c'est presque fini. Ses yeux s'agrandissent d'horreur et un dernier spasme secoue son corps frêle, puis plus rien. Je la relâche._

 _J_ _e m'adosse au canapé le temps de reprendre mon souffle, ma fureur m'a aveuglé. Je ne suis jamais aussi impulsif d'ordinaire.  
_ _Elle m'a mis hors de moi, c'est sa faute.  
_ _Elle n'avait qu'à pas Lui ressembler._

 **(/!\\)**

.

/

(Vision d'Ace)

.

La nuit est tombée depuis plusieurs heures lorsque la dernière lumière du bâtiment résidentiel situé face à l'ancienne prison s'éteint. Je traverse la cour avec nonchalance, le regard rivé sur la fenêtre de la chambre de Luffy. Je sais de laquelle il s'agit car je l'ai suivi hier soir après notre séparation. J'aime bien observer mes proies avant d'agir, je planifie toujours mes plans. Moins que Law, j'avoue, j'agis beaucoup à l'instinct, c'est ce qui me perd à chaque fois.

Je monte sur le rebords de la fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée et j'atteins la fenêtre du premier étage. Un coup de tournevis entre les deux battants de la fenêtre et elle s'entrouvre. J'écarte les battants et je pénètre dans la pièce. L'obscurité n'est troublée que par une lampe à lave posée sur une table basse entre la télé et le canapé. Je traverse vite cette partie de la chambre et me retrouve au pied du lit.

Il dort, la couverture à peine rabattue sur lui. Il ne doit pas avoir facilement froid.

Des feuilles traînent en vrac sur la table de chevet, j'en saisi une au hasard. '' _Le rapport_ _de mission_ _est un condensé du journal de bord qui, lui, ne quitte pas le navire._ _Le commandant de frégate rédige le rapport pour l'amiral_ ''. Le reste de la feuille est vierge. Et bien on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit très impliqué en cours.

J'attrape son chapeau de paille, posé à ses côtés. J'ai bien remarqué que c'est l'objet qui a droit au maximum de soins dans toute la pièce. Il n'a pourtant rien de spécial ce chapeau. Je le repose et je vais jusqu'au bureau, encombré d'articles de journaux sur un certain Yasopp condamné pour crime envers le gouvernement, les articles ne disent rien de plus. Qui peut bien être ce type ? Et comment Luffy connaît-il un bagnard ?

Une boîte est posée à même le sol, je m'assois devant et pioche au hasard, sortant une poignée de photos du carton. La première représente Luffy, il ne doit pas avoir plus de 5 ans, au zoo en train de tenter d'étendre son cou au maximum pour imiter une girafe. Le second cliché porte une légende : _Ouverture du bar_ , Luffy se trouve devant le bâtiment aux côtés d'une jeune femme aux cheveux foncés, ils semblent ravis tous les deux, je suppose que le bar est le leur. Les clichés représentent tous des morceaux de vie de Luffy et de cette femme, sa mère si j'en crois les légendes des images. Aucune de Shanks. C'est étrange d'observer la vie de quelqu'un en accéléré comme ça. C'est comme regarder un film.

J'ai déjà épuisé toutes les photos de la boîte et je m'apprête à les remettre en place lorsque je remarque une enveloppe au fond de la boîte. Je l'ouvre et j'en sors deux clichés, les seuls de Shanks. L'un d'eux le représente avec le fameux chapeau de paille, il doit avoir l'âge de Luffy sur cette photo, voilà donc la raison des soins de Luffy pour ce chapeau, c'est tout ce qu'il a d'un père absent bien trop souvent durant son enfance. Le second cliché de l'enveloppe représente Shanks avec un autre homme, grand et baraqué, avec une queue de cheval et une clope au bec. La seule légende indique : _15 mai_. Décidément ''Red Hair'' est autant une énigme pour son fils qu'il l'en est une pour moi.

«- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?»

Je me retourne vers Luffy qui se redresse dans son lit, l'air toujours endormi, en se frottant les yeux pour se réveiller. Il semble surpris mais pas effrayé pour autant par le fait qu'un type qu'il connaît à peine soit entré dans sa chambre en pleine nuit pour fouiller. Il est encore plus inconscient que je ne le pensais. Il me plaît de plus en plus, plus il a confiance en moi, plus la chute sera dure et plus je m'amuserais.

«- Habilles toi ! Je t'emmène faire un tour.»

.

/

.

 **(/!\\)**

 _Il n'avait pas crié, il n'avait pas appelé à l'aide. Eût égards à sa maudite fierté je suppose. Il a du penser qu'il pourrait régler ça seul. De toute évidence ça n'a pas été le cas. Les policiers sortent de la chambre et on nous autorise enfin à entrer. Un homme me retient par l'épaule et me préviens que ça ne va pas être agréable à voir. Je m'en doute crétin. J'ai à peine franchi le cadre de la porte que l'odeur me soulève le cœur. Je m'adosse au chambranle pour ne pas perdre connaissance et plaque une main sur ma bouche pour éviter de rendre mes tripes sur la moquette. Je n'ose même pas regarder, je sais qu'il est là, et l'odeur provient de lui, de son corps. Une odeur de brûlé. D'habitude l'odeur de la chair brûlée est l'un de mes parfums favoris. Pas cette fois, cette fois c'est une mise en garde. Tout est de ma faute._

 _Si je ne l'avais pas perdu dans le couloir, cette ordure ne serait pas parvenue ici. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Mais moi j'ai tout foiré et je n'ai même pas vu son visage. Ce crétin pense m'avoir eu. Je le traquerais sans fin à présent et un jour je le retrouverais. Et ce jour là, c'est sa chair calcinée à lui qui embaumera l'atmosphère._

 _Je ne me rends compte que j'avais fermé les yeux et me presse de les rouvrir. Je tourne la tête en direction du corps et manque de nouveau de rendre le contenu de mon estomac. Il est là, étendu sur le sol. La chair calcinée ne parvient même pas à dissimuler les sévices qu'il a subit. Il a souffert, c'est évident, le travail n'est pas propre et il a du agoniser longtemps. Je m'obliger à tout détailler, tout retenir, pour ne jamais oublier, pour reproduire sur le bourreau le travail qu'il a infligé à sa victime. Il souffrira lui aussi, plus encore, je m'en assurerais. J'avance vers le centre de la pièce et mes chaussures pataugent dans le sang. Rien n'est sec, tout est à vif. Les chairs calcinées laissent entrevoir le reste, le sang suinte de partout. Le corps est méconnaissable, ravagé par les flammes et les coups de couteaux. Les chairs sont déchirées comme des morceaux de viande, ce qu'ils sont au fond. Un drap recouvre son visage, pourquoi seulement le visage ? Je soulève le tissu. Son visage aurait pu paraître inchangé si ce n'est que l'autre ordure lui a arraché les paupières. Je rabat le drap, je sais déjà que je n'oublierais jamais ses yeux exorbité qui fixent avec horreur. C'est donc ça la dernier regard qu'il a lancer à son bourreau. Je m'assurerais qu'il m'envoie le même lorsque je l'achèverais._

 _Les journalistes se pressent autour de la police, tentant d'obtenir un cliché ou un commentaire. Je ne les entends plus, je traverse la pièce et leurs présence s'estompe. Seul le cadavre de celui qui fût mon ami compte en cet instant._

 _Un main m'enserre l'épaule, et je me tourne vers son propriétaire. Je lis sa haine dans ses prunelles d'habitudes inexpressives et lasses. Marco me toise, un air de dégoût sur le visage._

 _«- Je sais ce que tu as fait.»_

 **(/!\\)**

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _''Il n'y a que deux extrêmes dans la folie des hommes. L'instant où l'on prend conscience de son impuissance, et celui où l'on prend conscience de la vulnérabilité des autres. Il s'agit d'assumer sa folie, docteur, ou de la subir.''_

 _\- Yasmina Khadra, L'attentat, 2005_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _(1) Véridique : j'ai eu un cours sur le sujet. Je précise parce que ça paraît si étrange que l'on pourrait ne pas me croire._

 _(2) Il s'agit bien de l'œuvre d'Adolf Hitler, ''Mein Kampf'' (qui signifie ''mon combat''), qu'il a rédigée durant son emprisonnement. Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, cet ouvrage est à la fois une autobiographie et une présentation de l'idéologie nazie (élimination des juifs, handicapés et tziganes, unification des peuples germaniques, asservissement des peuples ''inférieurs'' et auto-suffisance de l'Allemagne). Je précise également que Hitler est considéré par beaucoup comme un psychopathe. **/!\** **Je vous rassure, dans le cas présent Law n'est pas naziste, l'intérêt ici est** **le fait** **qu'il li** **se** **l'autobiographie d'un homme emprisonné,** **considéré comme** **psychopathe et qui a finalement imposé sa vision de l'humanité** **/!\**_

 _(3) 'Bug' est un thriller horrifique américain sortit en 2007 dans lequel une femme se retrouve bloquée dans une chambre de motel avec un psychopathe qui va peu à peu l'amener à adhérer à sa vision du monde. Le film est inspiré d'une pièce de théâtre._

.

.

* * *

 **Une fin de chapitre un peu moins stressante que la dernière fois...ou pas ^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à posez des questions si certains aspects vous parraissent obscurs, je tenterais de vous éclairer sans vous spoiler promis :)**

 **Réponse à .Peanut:** _Merci pour ta review qui m'a grandement réjouie.  
Oui, ce résumé n'est pas terrible je sais ^^, j'en fais de meilleurs d'ordinaire.  
Je te remercie pour tes compliments, je suis ravie de t'avoir surprise dans le bon sens.  
J'ai vraiment envie de développer la psychologie des personnages, tout l'interêt ici est de se demander si ceux que l'on considère comme des fous le sont vraiment ou s'il sont juste dérangeants, qui sont les fous ? Carlos Ruiz Zafon a dit : "Le fou a-t-il conscience d'être fou ? Ou les fous sont-ils les autres, ceux qui s'acharnent à le convaincre de son égarement pour sauvegarder leur propre existance chimérique ?", je trove que ça résume l'idée ;)  
Ahah, Luffy est le nouveau jouet d'Ace, le pauvre ^^ Sa curiosité ne va cesser de lui jouer des tours ^^  
Merci encore pour tous ces compliments, je suis vraiment touchée, je manque ennormément de confiance en moi et c'est pour cela que je n'avais jamais publié auparavant mais tous les retours que j'ai sur cette fiction sont si gentils que c'est très motivant et ça me rassure énnormement.  
J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu sinon je suis ouverte à toute critique :) J'espère te retrouver comme lectrice de nouveau la semaine prochaine :)_

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et j'espère aussi vous retrouver la semaine prochaine pour en apprendre plus sur le passé de Shanks et ses démêlés avec le gouvernement. Rendez-vous vendredi 19h30.**

 **Affectueusement votre,**

 **Hinata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **P.S : Bon allez je fais ma propre pub ^^ Je viens d'écrire un OS intitulé ''Ceux qui restent'' pour les intéréssé(e)s. (ce n'est pas un AU) voilà voilà ^^**


	5. Du chasseur au monstre

**Ce chapitre est le dernier où on pose les bases de la fiction, l'action principale démarre sérieusement la semaine prochaine :)  
J'espère que ce dernier chapitre d'introduction vous donnera les quelques éléments qui vous manquaient encore pour comprendre le fonctionnement de l'esprit d'Ace.**

 **Encore une fois un grand merci à ceux qui lisent, mettent en favori ou en review :) Et un IMMENSE merci à toutes celles qui postent des reviews, c'est extrêmement motivant ;)**

 **Aujourd'hui on découvre un lieu cher à Ace, une bribe du passé de Shanks et une opinion très particulière sur les asiles...  
(Je précise que je n'assume pas du tout la partie de la boîte de préservatifs, toutes les réclamations à ce sujet devront être adressées à Allergic-to-people3, qui a interêt à assumer elle ^^)  
**

 **Disclaimer : l'oeuvre et les personnages de _One Piece_ appartienent corps et âme à Eiichiro Oda**

 **J'espère que vous apprecierez ce nouveau chapitre.  
Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **.**

 **''Partie 1 : Vies croisées''**

 **''Chapitre 4 : Le lac de Northwood : du chasseur au monstre''**

L'horloge me rappelle que le temps est plus compté que jamais. Je dois en avoir assez pour finir de lire. Si j'avais eu le courage d'ouvrir ce carnet plus tôt aussi. Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Je sens l'humidité sur mes joues et il me faut plusieurs minutes pour réaliser que ce sont des larmes. Mes larmes. Quand on parle de regrets…

 _7_ _mai,_ _1_ _h_ _03._

.

/

 _(Vision de Luffy)_

.

 _Deux ans plus tôt_

Les lampadaires défilent le long de la route tandis qu'Ace accélère toujours plus. Les cahots de la route me font sursauter de temps à autres. Je regarde les bâtiments de la ville qui s'éloignent le ridicule de la situation m'apparaît dans toute sa splendeur : je viens de monter en voiture avec un type que je ne connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam pour partir en pleine nuit pour je ne sais où. J'ignore si à ce stade il est encore utile de préciser que j'ai rencontré ledit inconnu dans les sous-sols d'une prison désaffectée et que, olive sur la pizza, j'ai oublié de prendre mon téléphone. Faut vraiment que j'arrête de prendre des décisions avant d'être complètement réveillé. La chevrolet fait une embardée et bifurque avant de s'insérer sur l'interstate(1), Ace accélère encore. Il n'y a personne sur la route à cette heure ci et on ne rencontre que quelques voitures en sens inverse. Plutôt que de m'intéresser au paysage, je décide de me concentrer sur mon chauffeur, il faut dire que ce type m'intrigue. Après ce que m'a dit Usopp je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si il bosse pour le gouvernement mais ça me paraît à exclure et puis qu'est-ce qu'il a dit déjà ? _''_ _On ne peux pas vraiment dir_ _e_ _que je travaille ici._ _''_ Qu'est-ce-que je dois comprendre au juste ?

La voiture fait un nouveau mouvement brusque et emprunte la sortie. Où est-ce qu'il a apprit à conduire lui, c'est un vrai chauffard, on lui a jamais apprit le sens du mot ''ralentir'' ou quoi ? Je pense que c'est illégal une telle vitesse en ville mais bon on est plus à ça près. Je me mets à tapoter le tableau de bord, on traverse une ville et Ace bifurque de nouveau à la sortie de la rue commerçante. Une main m'enserre le poignet manquant de me le broyer, je m'y attendais pas à celle-là.

«- Arrêtes ça. C'est stressant.»

Il n'a pas crié. Pour être honnête c'est même rare qu'on me parle aussi posément vu la manie que j'ai d'énerver les gens ; mais la menace dans sa voix est palpable. Le message est clair, il veut le silence. Bon le silence c'est pas mon truc du coup je m'occupe comme je peux. J'ouvre la boîte à gants et je jette un coup d'œil à mon chauffeur en quête de son approbation. Je le vois sourire, je sens qu'il se fout de moi mais tant pis, s'il me laisse fouiller moi je fouille. Je baisse la tête à la hauteur de la boite à gants et j'entreprends d'en déterminer le contenu. J'attrape une liasse de papier et la pose sur mes genoux pour l'examiner, un mode d'emploi ? C'est une blague ? Il y a pas plus nul comme découverte. Maintenant Ace se fout ouvertement de moi, il a raison en même temps, j'ai l'air d'un crétin. Je fais semblant de bouder, c'est ma façon de montrer mon mécontentement. Mais...mais...il est mort de rire cet enfoiré.

«- Conduis plutôt que te bidonner comme un âne.»

Il se tourne vers moi, j'ai peut-être été trop loin là. Il sourit on dirait que ma réaction lui plaît, il est bizarre lui. Il ramène son regard vers la route et je pioche un nouveau trésor dans la boîte à gants...un rubik's cube, décidément c'est bien mon jour.

«- Sérieux t'as rien de mieux en magasin ?

\- J'ai jamais dit que c'était ma voiture.»

Je me tourne vers lui, je dois avoir l'air d'un poisson rouge avec mes yeux exorbités. Il se marre, c'est une manie ou quoi ? Ou c'est juste moi qui suis complètement ridicule ? Eh mais deux secondes là, est-ce que je suis vraiment en train de me plaindre du fait qu'il se moque de moi alors qu'il vient de m'annoncer qu'il a voler un véhicule ? Bon, de toute évidence ça semble normal pour lui, la routine quoi. Bizarrement ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça. Au fond c'est le genre de vie qui m'a toujours fait rêver, agir sans avoir à se soucier des conséquences, vivre comme si le monde m'appartenait. Mais bon en attendant c'est illégal le vol. Moi, indécis ? Franchement je sais pas trop quoi penser là.

Je dois avouer que le peu de scrupules que j'aurais pu avoir à fouiller dans l'intimité de quelqu'un se sont envolés au moment où Ace m'a annoncé que ce n'était pas dans sa vie que je fouinais. Je repars donc à la recherche d'un trésor, le ''problème'' du vol de la voiture relégué dans un coin de mon esprit. À force de farfouiller dans la boite à gants, mes doigts se referment autour d'une petite boîte que je m'empresse de sortir, d'un air triomphant. Air triomphant que disparaît instantanément lorsque je réalise que le ''trésor'' que j'exhibe est en fait … une boîte de préservatifs. Rien qu'à voir la lueur moqueuse dans les yeux d'Ace je devine que j'ai viré au rouge feu de signalisation. Pourquoi est-ce que je trouve toujours un moyen de me ridiculiser moi ? Je m'empresse de baisser le bras pour jeter les préservatifs dans la boîte à gants avant de fixer le tapis du sol en attendant qu'Ace oublie cet épisode légèrement humiliant.

«- Tu peux les prendre si tu veux.

\- Tu les veux pas ?»

Mon ton ironique ne le trompe pas et un sourire sadique se dessine sur son visage, je sens que je ne vais pas aimer la réponse.

«- Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'en utiliser mais si ça peut te mettre à l'aise, je ferais un effort.»

Alors là il exagère.

La voiture ralenti avant de s'arrêter. On est arrivés ? Euh, c'est pas pour critiquer mais on est pas un peu au milieu de nulle part là ?

Ace coupe le contact et sort du véhicule. Je le regarde s'appuyer contre le capot pour s'en griller une en observant un arbre. Ce spectacle dure plusieurs minutes avant que je ne commence à m'impatienter. Il est sérieux lui ? Je sors à mon tour de la voiture.

«- Tu t'es réellement arrêté au beau milieu d'une forêt juste pour fumer ?

\- Non idiot, on est arrivés, je m'occupais juste en attendant que son altesse daigne poser ses délicats pieds sur le sol moussu de cette repoussante forêt.

\- Et ça te fait marrer ?

\- Franchement ? Oui, tu devrais voir ta tête.»

C'est étrange de parler et d'agir aussi naturellement avec un total inconnu. Quand on y réfléchit bien, ce gars n'a cessé de faire des trucs louches depuis que je l'ai rencontré mais, et je ne saurais dire pourquoi, il y a un truc qui m'attire chez lui. J'ai toujours eu une fascination malsaine pour tout ce qui est secret ou interdit et Ace réunit les deux critères.

«- Bon et concrètement on est où ?»

Ace jette sa cigarette au sol et l'écrase entre les feuilles avant de se mettre en marche.

«- Tu vas voir.»

Je n'hésite pas longtemps avant de m'enfoncer à sa suite dans la forêt. Moi et ma fichue curiosité.

 _._

 _/_

 _._

 _«- Shanks !»_

 _L'apostrophe me surprend tellement que je perds l'équilibre et me rétame sur le sol, mon chapeau m'obstruant la vue. Je soulève le bord du couvre-chef pour découvrir le visage hilare de Ben qui se découpe à contre-jour._

 _«- Tu sais si tu n'es pas capable de tenir sur tes deux jambes il ne faut pas monter aux arbres capitaine._

 _\- Très drôle, c'est ta faute tout ça.»_

 _Il me tend une main que je saisi pour me relever avant d'épousseter mon pantalon. Il me fixe toujours avec son air moqueur. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid mon cher Ben, ton heure viendra._

 _«- Tu me réveilles en pleine sieste, j'espère au moins que tu as une bonne raison.»_

 _Il n'est pas dupe de la fausse menace contenue dans ma voix et éclate de nouveau de rire avant de me tendre le journal._

 _«- Ton pote Sakazuki a fait parler de lui.»_

 _Très drôle. Je ne supporte pas Sakazuki mais vous savez ce qu'on dit : tenez vous informé de la vie de vos amis et plus encore de celle de vos ennemis. Enfin on dit plus ou moins ça. Je lis l'article que Ben m'a indiqué. Il semblerait que le petit général soit devenu grand, il est passé vice-amiral. Ça n'arrange pas nos affaires ça. Ce type est très virulent à notre encontre et plus il gagne de pouvoir plus il peut nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Il va falloir se monter encore plus discrets et prudents. Mais c'est pas un crétin à la botte du gouvernement qui va m'inquiéter._

 _Bien que Sakazuki ne soit pas n'importe quel crétin. Je sais de quoi il est capable, je le connais depuis suffisamment longtemps pour ça. L'inconnue de l'équation étant : à quel point la réciproque est-elle vraie ?_

 _«- On a matière à s'inquiéter ?»_

 _Je ne peux pas mentir à Ben, je lui dois la vérité. Je veux protéger mon équipage de toutes ces considérations inutiles mais Ben c'est différent, je sais que son soutien est essentiel pour moi._

 _«- Disons qu'il n'y a pas de quoi se réjouir. J'avais entendu des rumeurs en ville et elles prennent tout leur sens au vu de cette nouvelle._

 _\- Quel genre de rumeurs ?_

 _\- Il paraît que Sakazuki prépare une flotte pour nous affronter._

 _\- ''Nous'', j'ignorais qu'Il avait accepté notre proposition d'alliance._

 _\- Il ne l'a pas encore fait, mais il ne va pas tarder à le faire au vu des récents événements._

 _\- Te sens surtout pas obligé de m'en faire part...»_

 _J'éclate de rire devant son air consterné. C'est vrai que parfois les choses me semblent tellement évidentes que je parle comme si j'étais seul._

 _«- Il paraît que Roger vient d'avoir un fils._

 _\- Et la nouvelle n'a pas encore fait le tour de la planète ?_

 _\- Tu te mets à l'humour dis-moi …_

 _\- Hilarant vraiment._

 _\- Bref, tout ça pour dire que s'il a un fils à protéger ça change la donne, il nous aidera sûrement.»_

 _Du moins je l'espère. Car sans le soutient de Roger et ses informations, il y a peu de chances que mon plan réussisse._

 _«- Et Dragon ? Va-t-il venir ?»_

 _Ben a l'habitude de mes silences, je sais qu'il ne s'en formalisera pas. J'entends ses pas s'éloigner dans mon dos. Il a raison de poser la question, à vrai dire j'ignore totalement la réponse. Je n'ai eu aucune nouvelles depuis les événements de décembre et je n'en demande pas. C'est une sorte d'accord tacite entre nous, on envoie une lettre dès que c'est possible, s'il n'écrit pas c'est qu'il ne le peut pas. Dragon, mon ami, je t'en pris, ne fait rien d'irréfléchi._

 _._

 _/_

 _._

Le lac s'étendit soudain sous les yeux de Luffy, apparaissant sans préavis d'entre les arbres. Il n'est encadré que d'un côté, d'une vieille masure de pêcheur et d'un embarcadère, le tout étant perdu au milieu des bois. Ace se dirige vers le ponton avant de s'y installer sous le regard émerveillé de Luffy, qui semble avoir des prédispositions à l'admiration d'endroits glauques. Il rejoint Ace et se pose à ses côtés, en tournant vers lui un regard interrogateur.

«- C'est quoi cet endroit ?

\- Le lac de Northwood.»

Son ton est laconique, presque mélancolique. Luffy aime bien ce nom.

«- Comment tu l'as trouvé, c'est paumé au milieu des bois ici…

\- Crois-moi ou pas mais avant c'était plus vivant. J'ai connu l'homme qui vivait dans la cabane, je venais souvent le voir.

\- Il devait être louche pour vivre là.»

Ace éclate éclate de rire à la suite de ce constat. Il est marrant ce gosse, il se rend jamais compte combien il est en décalage par rapport à la situation ou quoi ? Mais c'est vrai que Rayleigh n'était ni un modèle de droiture, ni un modèle de normalité.

«- Il s'appelait Rayleigh, je venais le voir les week-end, il m'apprenait des trucs.

\- Quel genre de trucs ?

\- Comment tuer.»

Luffy ne semble pas plus choqué que ça pas la déclaration de son vis-à-vis.

«- Dadan dit toujours qu'il est important de bien chasser afin de ne pas abîmer la viande.»

Il n'imagine pas à quel point. La chasse est un art, mais Ace doute que le fameux ''Dadan'' et lui chassent le même type de gibiers.

«- Qui est Dadan ?

\- C'était ma nourrice étant enfant.

\- Elle te manque ?

\- Je ne sais pas...j'imagine que oui.»

 _._

 _/_

 _._

 _Le directeur m'avait gardé plus d'une heure dans son bureau pour me rappeler les façons pacifiques de régler un conflit avant de m'autoriser à regagner ma classe. Ma mère était restée discuter avec lui ''entre grandes personnes''. Moi je traîne des pieds dans le couloir avant de m'arrêter devant la porte de ma salle. Je frappe et entre à la réponse du prof. Tout le monde me fixe tandis que je regagne ma place. Mon accès de violence a déjà fait le tour de l'école à ce que je vois, comme d'habitude quoi. A croire qu'ils n'ont aucun autre sujet de conversation que moi._

 _Je me tourne vers mon voisin, Sabo est salement amoché. Je lui adresse un sourire contrit et il manque de partir dans un fou rire. Il ouvre grand la bouche et j'inspecte ses dents. Je lui en ai cassé une. C'est ça qui le fait marrer ? Il est bizarre ce type, c'est sûrement pour ça qu'on est amis. J'éclate de rire devant son air fier et il me suit dans mon hilarité._

 _«- Ace ! Sabo ! Si le cours ne vous intéresse pas vous pouvez toujours sortir.»_

 _J'hésite à proposer à Sabo de suivre ce conseil mais je m'abstiens et on se contente de se pencher sur nos tables en pouffant comme des idiots sous le regard courroucé de l'instituteur. Sabo c'est un peu mon repère, le seul qui me regarde sans me juger ni avoir pitié. Le seul qui supporte mes accès de colère sans avoir peur, ça le fait marrer lui même, quand, comme aujourd'hui, il s'en prend une. Il doit avoir un grain._

 _La cloche retentit sur ces entrefaites et une horde d'enfants se précipite hors de la salle. Comme à mon habitude je prends tout mon temps pour ranger mes affaires pour obliger le prof à rester dans la salle. Je vois son agacement dans son regard, c'est toujours ça de pris. Je quitte finalement la salle, mon sourire fier scotché au visage. Sabo m'attends dans le couloir et on part en courant et en rigolant comme des idiots sous le regard énervé du prof. La mère de Sabo l'attend dans la cour, elle hurle en voyant sa dent cassée et lui demande qui lui a fait ça. Je sais qu'il ne me dénoncera pas, en revanche quand je vois le sourire narquois de son frère je ne doute pas que celui-ci a déjà raconté à leur mère tout ce qu'il fallait savoir. Elle darde sur moi son regard haineux, elle n'est vraiment pas belle quand elle fait ça._

 _«- Ne t'approche plus jamais de mon fils espèce de petit malade.»_

 _Je ne suis pas malade. Je déteste qu'on me dise ça. De toutes façons elle peut toujours causer la vieille moche, Sabo l'écoutera pas, il me choisira moi parce que moi au moins je le veux comme il est alors que eux ils veulent toujours le changer et lui imposer des règles. Ils ne le connaissent pas, ils ne l'aiment pas. Je les hais. Je fais un signe de tête en direction de Sabo et il hoche la tête, me signifiant qu'il a compris le message : on se retrouve ce soir. En attendant le rendez-vous il s'éloigne avec sa foutue famille._

 _Je tourne le dos au groupe qui s'éloigne et je prends le chemin du travail de ma mère. Le ciel est clair, on entend même des oiseaux, c'est chiant les oiseaux ça piaille tout le temps. Je donne un coup de pied dans un caillou au beau milieu du trottoir et j'observe la fissure qu'il dissimulait, elle ressemble à un visage d'animal, genre un écureuil, c'est rare de trouver une fissure en forme de visage d'écureuil, ça se dit ''visage'' pour un animal ? Mon téléphone portable sonne. Je suis jeune pour en avoir un, c'est ce que mon père dit toujours mais ma mère veux pouvoir me contacter à toute heure et toujours savoir où je suis, je la soupçonne d'y avoir intégré une puce de localisation._

 _«- J'écoute._

 _\- Ace mon chéri c'est maman.»_

 _Je m'en doute, elle est la seule à m'appeler._

 _«- Tu es en chemin ?_

 _\- Oui maman._

 _\- Tu ne traîne pas, promis ?_

 _\- Promis maman._

 _\- A tout de suite mon chéri._

 _\- A tout de suite maman.»_

 _Je sais que le but de son ton enjoué est de me défaire de mon éternel ton blasé, elle n'y parvient jamais. Tiens, si je baisse le bras et que je mets mon téléphone devant la fissure on dirait que l'écureuil est au téléphone, crétin d'écureuil. Je piétine la fissure, bien que je sois parfaitement conscient que je ne peux pas l'affecter le moins du monde et je reprends ma route. Il y a un arbre au carrefour, il est vieux cet arbre, avant je voulais monter tout en haut, plus maintenant. Il m'énerve cet arbre, il me rappelle combien j'étais stupide à cette époque. Je fixe l'arbre longuement, espérant secrètement qu'il va s'embraser sous mes yeux, on peut bien rêver non ?_

 _Le bâtiment où travaille ma mère se découpe au bout de la rue principale. Je m'arrête un peu avant et j'entre dans le supermarché. Je n'aime pas trop le supermarché, je m'y sens oppressé et petit. Et je déteste me sentir inférieur. Je me dirige directement vers les rayons alimentaires, je ne dois pas perdre de temps où ma mère se doutera de quelque chose en ne me voyant pas arriver, elle sait très bien combien de temps il me faut pour faire le trajet. J'attrape tout ce que je peux faire rentrer dans mon sac à dos, des paquets de chips aux bouteilles de soda pour être sûr qu'on aura ce qu'il faut pour la nuit. Je sais que Sabo apportera de quoi se nourrir lui-aussi. Je boucle mon sac et le remets sur mes épaules l'air de rien. Je quitte le rayon et rejoins les caisses en attrapant une boite de chewing-gums au passage. Le meilleur moyen de voler un magasin c'est de sembler honnête, un petit investissement peut rapporter gros. Je paye juste une boîte de bonbons et en échange je dévalise tout une étagère, ça vaut le coup. La caissière me sourit même, qui soupçonnerait un enfant innocent qui prend la peine de payer ses achats, s'ils savaient. La partie sadique de ma personnalité jubile. Je sors du magasin, un sourire sadique fiché sur le visage tandis que je reprends ma route. Il faudra encore que je rajoute une couverture et une lampe torche et je serais prêt à partir._

 _Je pousse la porte à battants des bureaux de l'agence immobilière sous le regard bienveillant de l'agent d'accueil._

 _«- Ta mère a du partir en réunion Ace, tu peut t'installer dans son bureau pour l'attendre.»_

 _Je la remercie d'un hochement de tête et je me dirige vers les escaliers. Je ne prends jamais l'ascenseur, non pas que je sois claustrophobe, je déteste juste rester enfermé avec des idiots sans pouvoir sortir. Ils se sentent tous obligés de me faire la conversation, de me faire parler, comme si les tous les enfants aimaient parler d'eux. Pas moi. Donc je prends les escaliers. Au moins j'ai le temps de réfléchir et de penser à ce soir, quand je retrouverais Sabo. Là où on s'étaient rencontrés la première fois, là où personne ne nous dit quoi faire, notre endroit, le lac de Northwood._

 _._

 _/_

 _(Vision d'Ace)_

 _._

Il ''imagine'' ? Quel genre de personne n'est pas capable d'analyser ses sentiments. Il fixe l'horizon, il a l'air paumé. Je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi il est si inconscient, il ne doit pas être capable se rendre compte des risques, ou alors il aime juste le danger. Je crois que c'est sa curiosité qui le pousse à agir ainsi, mais à ce niveau là c'est carrément de l'inconscience. Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de lui. Je trouve qu'il me ressemble un peu. À ceci près qu'il n'a sûrement jamais tué qui que ce soit.

La première fois que j'ai tué j'ai eu envie de vomir, mais c'était à cause de l'odeur. La seconde fois, j'ai trouvé ça jouissif. Depuis j'agis sous le coup de pulsions ou de besoins. En vérité je n'ai jamais eu de remords, certains psychiatres pensent que c'est ce qui fait les psychopathes, l'absence de remords. D'autres disent que c'est l'absence de sentiments. Law n'a ni remords ni sentiments, moi j'ai des sentiments, j'en avais. Et maintenant ? Est-ce que je suis devenu comme Law ? Non, jamais je ne serais comme lui. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce qui lui est arrivé pour qu'il devienne ce qu'il est, il ne peut pas être né comme ça. Parfois je le plains, pour devenir un monstre il ne faut pas avoir eu une vie facile.

«- J'aime bien cet endroit.»

Sa voix me tire de mes pensées, je me tourne vers lui, il sourit. Je savais que ça lui plairait. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je l'ai amené ici. Il est temps de jouer un peu.

«- Tu sais que tu es un peu inconscient de suivre un inconnu comme ça en pleine forêt.»

Mon ton menaçant a pour but de l'effrayer. Mais pour ça il faudrait qu'il le comprenne. Mais lui il est complètement à côté de la plaque, comme toujours il semblerait.

«- T'es pas un inconnu, on s'est déjà vu hier.»

Alors là je ne m'y attendais pas à celle là. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez répondre à ça ? L'espace d'un instant je me demande quand même s'il ne se fout pas de moi mais il semble parfaitement sérieux.

«- Donc toi tu rencontre un mec dans les sous-sols d'une vieille prison désaffectée et tu es prêt à le suivre n'importe où ?»

Il hésite, il se rend peut-être compte du ridicule de sa situation. Et de sa dangerosité. C'était trop lui demander…

«- Bah, toi c'est pas pareil. T'as une bonne tête. T'as l'air sympa.»

Là je ne peux pas me retenir plus longtemps, j'éclate de rire. Moi ? Une bonne tête ? On lui a jamais dit que l'habit ne fait pas le moine ? Et puis mince je lui ai dit que j'avais volé une voiture, que j'avais appris à tuer, j'ai même manqué de lui broyer le poignet tout à l'heure et lui il me trouve ''sympa'' ? J'en peux plus là je suis plié en deux. Ce type est unique, et complètement à côté de la plaque.

«- Tu sais que c'est monstrueux de se moquer de moi comme ça.»

Je m'arrête de rire tout net et je me tourne vers lui. Son visage se décompose lorsqu'il lit l'expression meurtrière dans mon regard. Il déglutit, enfin, il a peur, je le vois se lever et reculer. Il m'a mis hors de moi, il est le seul à blâmer. C'est si bon de lire la peur dans ses yeux. Je ne pas contenir ma rage plus longtemps et je me lève, avançant lentement vers lui.

Personne n'a le droit de me traiter de monstre.

 _._

 _/_

 _._

 _Les gardes pénètrent dans ma cellule, l'un d'eux évite de me regarder dans les yeux, je ne lui en veux pas, c'est dur pour lui j'imagine de se trouver en présence d'un fou. Le plus grand des gardiens m'enfile une paire de menottes et tous deux m'entraînent dans le couloir sombre. Le médecin qui m'a examiné avant le procès est là, il est ravi, tu m'étonnes. On me retire les menottes et, sitôt fait, on m'enfile ma camisole(2). Je sais ce que ça signifie, je ne suis pas prêt ni de la retirer ni de revoir la lumière du jour. Je suis un danger pour le gouvernement donc on me fait taire. On m'enferme là où je n'aurais personne à qui parler, là où je deviendrais fou. Dans cet endroit dont je ne pourrais pas sortir, et soyons honnêtes, quand bien même j'y parviendrais, personne ne me croirait si je parlais de ce que je sais._

 _Les soldats m'entourent et l'un d'eux me pousse dans le dos, j'avance. Les portes du pénitencier s'ouvrent devant moi, le fourgon attend juste devant. Il n'y a que des soldats autour, personne n'est venu me dire au revoir. Pourquoi seraient-ils venus ? Ils doivent me haïr. C'est mieux comme ça. Je lève les yeux vers le ciel, il est bleu immaculé. Un bleu si pur que l'espace d'un instant je retourne près de dix ans en arrière, le jour où j'ai rencontré Sabo. Le ciel était bleu aussi ce jour là, aussi bleu que la veste de Sabo._

 _On me tire par le bras vers l'intérieur du fourgon. Non ! Laissez moi avec le bleu. J'ai besoin du bleu pour tenir. Les portes se referment et on m'oblige à m'asseoir, tout en accrochant ma veste à la paroi du véhicule. Ils ont peur de moi. Un sourire sadique se dessine sur mes lèvres et le soldat assis en face de moi esquisse un mouvement de recul. Première leçon mon vieux, ne jamais montrer à un prédateur que tu as peur de lui, ça l'excite. Le fourgon démarre et je vois la prison s'éloigner à travers les barreaux des portes arrières. Le bruit du moteur m'insupporte j'essaye de bouger mes bras. Je veux juste me boucher les oreilles bon. Arrêtez ce bruit. Je serre les dents et les paupières. Faites taire ce fichu moteur. Je tire sur le liens de la camisole, je dois partir, sortir de là. Je deviens fou. Détachez moi ! Laissez moi sortir !_

 _._

 _/_

 _C'est cosy. Je suis sûr qu'ils ont pas ça à la nouvelle résidence. C'est le grand luxe sans déconner, j'ai un sommier bancal rehaussé un matelas miteux, je suppose que le tout constitue un lit pour les tarés qui gèrent cet endroit, j'ai aussi une planche accrochée à un mur, avec une chaise devant, je crois que ça fait une table mais j'ai un gros doute. Pour finir j'ai un trou dans le mur. Oui un trou, je suis désolé mais c'est tout sauf une fenêtre. Le plus ironique dans tout ça c'est que ma porte est matelassé, faudrait peut-être dire au concepteur que si il matelasse faut faire toute la pièce parce que là ça sert à rien en fait(3)._

 _J'avise un pan de mur vierge de tout artifice juste en face de la porte. Je m'adosse au mur et me laisse glisser de façon à me retrouver assis au sol. Je fixe la porte. Je n'ai besoin de rien ni de personne. J'attendrais que cette porte s'ouvre. J'attendrais en silence, sans gestes inutiles. Je suis quelqu'un de patient. En attendant de quitter cet endroit, au moins aurais-je le temps de réfléchir. Et au moment où je sortirais, je serais prêt. Prêt à me venger._

 _._

 _/_

 _1er janvier  
395 jours d'internement écoulés(4)_

 _Je suis sûr que ma mère m'a écrit.  
Mais personne ne me donnera sa lettre.  
Il ne me donnent aucune lettre. Ou alors personne n'a écrit._

 _Ils sont peut-être mieux sans moi. Ils m'ont oublié._

 _Je les hais._

 _._

 _/_

 _(Vision de Luffy)_

 _._

Ses yeux lancent des éclairs, les traits de son visage sont plus durs que jamais. Il me fixe comme s'il allait me tuer. C'est sûrement ce qu'il a envie de faire d'ailleurs. Je remarque ses poings qui se crispent, il meurt d'envie de frapper dans quelque chose et je préférerais que ce ne soit pas moi. Pourtant je suis incapable de m'enfuir. Il fait un pas vers moi et s'arrête, il fixe le sol et ses poings se crispent de plus en plus, il tente de se contrôler. J'ai peur.

Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de suivre un type bizarre dans les bois en pleine nuit sans moyen de communication comme ça. Il faut vraiment être débile pour faire ça. Je sais que j'ai rarement des idées brillantes mais là ça bat tous les records.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de réaliser qu'il a bougé qu'il me plaque déjà contre un arbre, ses poings me martèlent la poitrine, me coupant le souffle. Les chocs contre mon thorax se répercutent dans tout mon corps et ma vision se brouille. Je ne parviens plus à faire entrer d'air dans mes poumons, tout devient sombre…

Je crois que je vais mourir.

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _''C'est en revenant à un endroit où rien n'a bougé que l'on réalise le mieux à quel point on a changé.''_

 _-Nelson Mandela_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _(1): Les Interstates sont l'équivalent américain de nos autoroutes françaises (pour simplifier), elle ne sont pas toutes payantes (contrairement à la France) et permettent d'éviter les embouteillages, elles évitent les traversées des villes et permettent donc d'aller plus vite._

 _(2): Pour ceux que la petite histoire intéresse, la camisole, n'est de nos jours, plus aussi utilisée qu'avant. Elle est la plus part du temps remplacée par des injections de neuroleptiques. Ici, Ace porte une camisole car il est considéré comme dangereux, sinon il n'en porterait pas. C'est aussi une façon symbolique de montrer que désormais il n'est plus libre de ses mouvements._

 _(3): Je précise au cas où ce n'est pas clair dans le passage, Ace n'est pas dans une chambre matelassée. Ces chambres sont réservées aux patients violents, surtout pour eux-mêmes, et sont dépourvues de tout mobilier. Ace est placé dans une chambre tout à fait standard car, même s'il est dangereux, il ne met pas sa vie en danger et n'a pas besoin d'être calmé (car le but des chambre matelassées et également d'insonoriser la pièce afin de calmer un patient en crise)._

 _(4): Pour vous éviter d'avoir à compter, ça ramène l'internement d'Ace au 2 décembre._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **J'espère sincèrement ne pas avoir sucité d'envies de meurtre à mon encontre suite à la conclusion de ce chapitre. _  
_**

 **Je précise qu'il ne faut pas reproduire chez vous les erreurs de Luffy, qui est un inconscient notoire.**

 **La semaine prochaine on attaque l'action principale de cette première partie et on décortique un peu la relation très particulière qu'entretienent Ace et Kidd :)**

 **Comme d'habitude, on se retrouve vendredi à 19h30 :)**

 **Affecteusement votre,**

 **Hinata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Update :** **Suite aux événements survenus** **à Paris dans la nuit du 13 au 14 novembre 2015, je tiens à exprimer mon soutient aux familles des victimes et à tous ceux qui, à Paris vivent dans l'horreur. J'ai eu la chance, après une nuit cauchemardesque, d'apprendre que ma famille était saine et sauve, beaucoup n'auront malheureusment pas cet honneur. De tels carnages sont innommables et j'espère sincèrement qu'ils ne se reproduiront jamais.  
Toutes mes pensées sont avec les victimes de ces attentats, qui vivent à présent la peur au ventre et les larmes aux yeux. Soyez forts.**


	6. Les fantômes du passé I

**En route pour ce cinquième chapitre :)**

 **Je vous retrouve pour un chapitre différent des autres, relativement posé. Je dois vous avouer que je suis assez mitigée sur ce chapitre mais je vous laisse vous faire votre propre opinion :)  
Je précise également qu'une des scènes de ce chapitre ne sert à rien si ce n'est à se moquer de Luffy ^^  
**

 **Comme promis aujourd'hui on attaque l'action principale de cette première partie avec le retour d'un personnage que j'affectionne particulièrement. On en apprend un peu sur les liens entre Ace et Kidd. Et un nouveau personnage fait son entrée :)**

 **Je tiens vraiment à me répéter en remerciant chaleureusement tous ceux qui continuent, chaque semaine, à cliquer sur le titre de cette fiction pour lire la suite. Et jembrasse très très fort toutes celles qui me laisent des review, vous n'imaginez pas combien ça me réjouie :)**

 **Disclaimer : One Piece, son univers et ses personnages sont le fruit (du démon) de l'imagination d'Eiichiro Oda et ne m'appartiennent en rien**

 **Profitez bien de votre lecture :)**

* * *

 **.**

 **''Partie 1 : Vies croisées''**

 **''Chapitre 5 : Les fantômes du passé : une haine que le temps n'a pas apaisée''**

Je croyais que j'y arriverais. Que je serais assez fort pour passer au-dessus de ça. Je ne le suis pas. L'horloge sonne à l'extérieur du bâtiment, la vie poursuit son cours. Tous ces gens vont au travail, voir leurs amis, ils ne savent rien. Il pensent savoir. Ils ne savent pas. Demain ils prendront leur journal et liront un récit des événements, ça ne changera pas leurs vies. Ça détruira la mienne.

 _7_ _mai,_ _2_ _h_ _4_ _4._

.

/

 _(Vision d'Ace)_

.

 _Deux ans plus tôt_

Je fais des aller-retours dans le couloir, une bouteille de soda à la main, attendant qu'un médecin daigne me donner des nouvelles. J'ai envoyé un message à Shanks il y a un quart d'heure, même pas eu le courage de l'appeler. Il ne me pardonnera jamais ça, c'est sûr. De toutes façons, ça fait des mois qu'il aurait du arrêter de me pardonner mes erreurs, je ne sais pas pourquoi il continue de le faire. J'aperçois sa silhouette qui se découpe au bout du couloir. Dès qu'il me voit, je sens sa rage se décupler et il fonce vers moi.

Shanks me plaque contre le mur de l'hôpital, je lis dans ses yeux que sa seule envie en ce moment c'est de m'occire. De quoi il se plaint, j'ai pas déconné jusqu'au bout je l'ai quand même emmené à l'hôpital son gosse. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai fait d'ailleurs. Des infirmiers se précipitent pour nous séparer. Shanks me fusille du regard pendant que l'on s'active autour de moi pour vérifier que je ne suis pas blessé. Mais non j'ai rien, c'est bon il m'a pas passé à tabac non plus. La foule se disperse mais la plus part d'entre eux continuent de nous fixer de loin.

«- Je suis désolé.

\- De quoi ? De ne pas avoir été jusqu'au bout ?

\- T'es sérieux là ? Tu te rends compte que j'aurais pu le laisser mourir en pleine forêt ? C'est pas l'envie qui me manquais en plus.»

Là c'est clair, il va me frapper. Ça ne manque pas et son poing me percute avant même que j'ai eu le temps de réagir. Le choc me fait basculer en arrière et je fini sur le sol en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Ça faisait un moment que je ne m'étais pas retrouvé au sol. J'essuie le coin de ma bouche et contemple ma main, il m'a ouvert la lèvre cet espèce de psychiatre de pacotilles. Bon, calmes-toi Ace, c'était justifié. Mais enfin quand même c'est pas parce que j'ai tenté de tuer son fils qui doit faire de même avec moi. Je vois que la standardiste fait appeler les gros bras, je me redresse vite fait pour prouver que tout va bien. Elle raccroche mais n'en garde pas moins son regard suspicieux braqué sur nous. Je me tourne vers Shanks, il s'est assis sur un banc, la tête entre les mains.

«- Faut que j'apprenne à surveiller mes paroles hein?

\- Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, sache-le.»

Il n'a même plus le courage de me fusiller du regard, il semble dévasté. J'aimerais bien trouver les mots qu'il faut, mais je n'ai même pas de remords. Finalement je suis peut-être un monstre.

Le médecin sort de la salle d'opérations, on se relève comme un seul homme. On doit avoir l'air de deux beaux idiots, lui qui n'est même pas coiffé et moi avec ma lèvre en sang.

«- Vous êtes le père de...Monkey D. Luffy ?

\- Oui. Comment va-t-il ?

\- Votre fils va s'en sortir monsieur.»

Shanks pousse un soupir de soulagement et lève la tête vers le plafond. Je l'entends presque compter mentalement jusqu'à vingt. C'est ce qu'il m'a toujours dit de faire lorsque les émotions sont trop violentes.

«- Je peux le voir ?

\- Nous allions l'emmener en salle de réveil, suivez-moi.»

J'emboîte le pas à Shanks lorsque celui-ci se retourne et me fusille du regard. Le message est clair, je vais attendre là. Je me laisse tomber sur le sol du couloir et je regarde mon psychiatre auto-attitré tourner en direction des chambres. Une infirmière passe avec un chariot, je pique un peu de coton dessus et j'appuie avec sur ma lèvre blessée. J'ignore combien de temps je reste là, assis comme un mendiant dans le couloir d'un hôpital, à comprimer ma lèvre contusionnée, avant qu'un soldat ne m'attrape par les aisselles pour me mettre sur pieds et ne m'entraîne dans le couloir. Bon on dirait que Shanks a pris le temps de s'assurer que je retrouverais le chemin des locaux de l'unité.

Je ne reverrais Luffy de sitôt. C'est mérité. Je suis un peu déçu je n'aime pas interrompre un jeu, surtout quand il prend une aussi bonne tournure mais bon, je vais prendre mon mal en patience. J'avais qu'à me contrôler.

.

/

.

 _C'est mon cinquième jour à l'unité. J'aime bien cet endroit, c'est plus spacieux qu'à l'asile ça c'est sûr. Et puis, honnêtement, c'est plutôt agréable, après cinq années passées dans la même pièce, de pouvoir aller et venir comme bon me semble. J'entends l'horloge de la ville sonner cinq heures, j'ai hâte d'être à ce soir. Je n'affectionne pas l'après-midi, le soir et la nuit je fais la fête, le matin je dors et l'après-midi je m'ennuie. Ce qui fais que je suis, comme à mon habitude, en train de traîner en pantalon dans le salon, plus ou moins absorbé par ma lecture. C'est un autre plaisir que j'ai redécouvert en sortant de l'asile, j'adore lire maintenant. C'est marrant, je ne lisais pas du tout avant mon internement et maintenant il me faut mon temps de lecture chaque jour. C'est en allant à une soirée hier que je suis tombé sur ''Le portrait de Dorian Grey''(1), livre que je dévore littéralement depuis le début de l'après-midi. J'aime bien cet auteur, je pense que je lirais ''Teleny''(2) ensuite si je le trouve._

 _Je lève la tête et sort de ma lecture un instant. Il y a une de ces effervescences dans le couloir qui passe devant le salon. Et soudain je le vois, il est forcément la source de toute cette agitation. Cheveux roux coiffés en pointes, un sourire sadique fiché sur son visage de mec qui a bien trop forcé sur le maquillage, un manteau trop large en fourrure et un pantalon noir et jaune infâme complètent le tableau. Je ne sortirais pas en public avec lui, j'aurais peur qu'on nous arrête, on aurait l'air de deux beaux petits tarés tiens. La porte s'ouvre sur ''Red Hair'' et Marilyn Manson(3) qui a l'air encore plus barré de près que de loin._

 _«- Ton nouveau colocataire.»_

 _Je dois avoir les yeux écarquillés tant le choc est intense, Manson se marre sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Ça y est maintenant je suis convaincu d'avoir l'air idiot._

 _«- Tu te fous de moi, rassures-moi ?»_

 _Je vois bien à son expression que ce n'est pas le cas._

 _«- Bon je vais vous laisse faire connaissance.»_

 _Le temps que je me retourne il a déjà décampé. Oh il va me payer ça très cher. Shanks tu ne paye rien pour attendre. Manson inspecte la pièce, tripotant tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main._

 _«- Hé le punk, range tes mains._

 _\- Félicitations, t'as un diplôme en originalité de surnoms ou quoi ?»_

 _Je déteste le sarcasme, enfin disons plutôt que je déteste que quelqu'un soit sarcastique envers moi._

 _«- Je pouvais pas passer à côté des incontournables.»_

 _Il sourit et commence à fouiller dans ma pile de livres avant de récupérer la télécommande et de s'affaler sur le second canapé._

 _«- Comment on te nomme sur les procès verbaux ?_

 _\- Eustass Kidd. Et toi ? Crétin ?_

 _\- Je m'en voudrais de te priver d'une de tes nominations. Moi c'est Portgas D. Ace._

 _\- C'est bien ce que je dis, un bon nom de crétin.»_

 _On se regarde et on éclate de rire. Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas ris comme ça, surtout pour une broutille. Je me rends compte que ça m'a manqué. La dernière fois c'était avec Marco._

 _Je me souviens qu'on avait perdu les clefs de la résidence. On avait l'air bien bêtes devant la porte en pleine nuit. On avait fini par escalader la façade jusqu'à sa chambre avant de réaliser qu'on ne pouvait de toutes façons pas ouvrir la fenêtre non plus. On avait l'air malins tiens._

 _«- Semblerait qu'on soit amenés à cohabiter._

 _\- Semblerait. Je te préviens j'ai déjà mes habitudes ici._

 _\- J'imagine. Je suppose qu'elles incluent le contrôle de la télévision ?_

 _\- Je suis prêt à remettre cet honneur en jeu...»_

 _Je lui jette un coup d'œil en coin, il arbore un air satisfait et se lève pour retirer son manteau et se placer face à moi. Prêt à se battre alors, tant mieux. Eustass Kidd je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre toi et moi._

.

/

 _(Vision de Luffy)_

.

Il n'y a que très peu de bruit autour de moi. J'ai les oreilles qui sifflent légèrement. J'entrouvre les yeux, la lumière m'aveugle, je les refermes. J'entrouvre de nouveau mes paupières et parvient à les garder ainsi quelques instants. Je détaille calmement la pièce, je suis à l'hôpital apparemment. Mais pourquoi ? Je ne me souviens de rien mais j'ai la sensation que mon crâne est sous une chape de plomb. Me serais-je pris un coup à la tête ? Ce serait bien mon genre de foncer tête baissée dans un mur. J'inspire profondément et je manque de m'étouffer. J'ai un tuyau dans la bouche. Pourquoi j'ai un respirateur moi ? Je tente de me redresser dans mon lit, la douleur me cloue sur place. J'ai l'impression que mes côtes ont été broyées. L'appareil à mes côtés émet une alarme. Pourquoi le bruit s'affaiblit comme ça ? La pièce s'assombrit, mes paupières se ferment toutes seules. J'entraperçois un médecin et une infirmière qui entrent dans la chambre, mon père est là aussi, il semble paniqué, il cri sur le médecin, je n'entends rien d'autre que le sifflement dans mes oreilles. Shanks me prend la main, il se penche sur moi et je vois ses lèvres bouger, mes yeux se ferment tous seuls, le sifflement s'arrête, je n'entends plus rien.

.

/

«- _Il ira bien Makino…. Chérie, ne pleure pas ça va aller…_.»

J'entends la voix de mon père. Le matelas sous moi a changé. J'entrouvre les yeux, la lumière est moins forte que tout à l'heure mais m'aveugle tout de même. Quelle heure est-il ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant des heures.

«- _Chérie je te laisse, je crois qu'il se réveille._..Luffy ?»

Je ne peux pas lui répondre, je n'y arrive pas à cause du tuyau. Je tourne mon visage vers lui. Il semble soulagé de me savoir éveillé. M'est-il arrivé quelque chose de grave ? Il prend ma main.

«- J'étais inquiet, tu nous as fait très peur tu sais.»

J'aimerais pouvoir lui répondre, l'interroger, savoir ce qu'il m'est arrivé.

«- Ta mère est en route, elle a pris le premier avion, elle vient d'atterrir.»

Elle a fait tout ce chemin alors qu'elle n'est même pas encore installée ? Je t'en supplie papa dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.

«- Tu as mal quelque part ? Luffy ?»

Son ton est très inquiet soudainement, il a du lire la peur dans mes yeux. J'aimerais pouvoir le rassurer.

«- Serre ma main si tu as mal.»

Oui c'est ça, ça c'est un bon moyen de communication. Je m'abstiens de bouger les doigts et il sourit.

«- J'espère au moins que tu peux bouger les doigts pour me dire ''oui'' si besoin.»

Je serre sa main, il rigole, je souris un peu, le tube frotte contre les parois de ma trachée, je grimace.

«- Tu es sûr que ça va ?»

Je compresse de nouveau sa main entre mes doigts. Il me sourit. Mais, il pleure ? Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'était inquiété à ce point. Je ne peux rien faire pour le rassurer. Je me sens tellement impuissant. Je voudrais me redresser dans le lit, je m'agite autant que je peux.

«- Luffy tu dois rester allonger. Tu as des côtes brisées, les médecins ont fait du très bon travail mais il va falloir du temps à ton corps pour cicatriser.»

Des côtes brisées ? Bon je pense que l'on peux éliminer l'hypothèse de la collision avec le mur. Comment je me suis cassé des côtes moi ? Je suis fatigué, mes paupières se ferment de nouveau toutes seules.

«- L'opération a du t'épuiser, reposes-toi un peu, je reste ici.»

Il faisait toujours ça quand j'étais enfant et que je faisais un cauchemar, il restait au pied de mon lit toute la nuit. Ma mère nous trouvait, le matin venu, endormi l'un sur l'autre et trop fatigués pour se lever. Ces matins là elle préparait toujours des chocolats chauds maison et des gaufres pour nous motiver. Ça fonctionnait. Je faisais souvent des cauchemars étant enfant, je ne sais plus ce que c'était mais je me souviens que ça inquiétait mon père. Je suis si fatigué, je crois que je vais dormir un peu. Je parlerais des cauchemars à mon père en me réveillant. Avec un peu de chance ma mère sera arrivée. Elle aura peut-être fait des gaufres.

.

/

 _(Vision d'Ace)_

.

Kidd me jette la télécommande sur la tête et je me retourne en trombe, prêt à commettre un meurtre, en lui lançant mon plus célèbre regard meurtrier.

«- Bouge de là tu me gâche la vue.

\- T'avais qu'à arriver en premier, je vais pas bouger mes fesses de ce canapé juste pour te faire plaisir Manson.

\- Un jour tu renouvelleras ce surnom pourri.

\- Je pense pas, je l'aime bien moi.»

Il se marre tandis que je souris, on s'entend vraiment bien même si ce n'est pas une évidence pour quelqu'un d'extérieur. Kidd est le seul que je considère comme un ami à l'heure actuelle. J'ai perdu tous ceux que j'avais avant mon internement depuis bien longtemps. J'ai fait des erreurs, de celles qu'on ne pardonne jamais. Kidd n'a pas besoin de me pardonner, nous sommes pareils. Bon, on va pas ce mentir, il est un peu plus barge que moi mais c'est rassurant, je me sens normal avec lui. Ça m'a fait bizarre quand il est arrivé, je n'avais plus vécu en société depuis longtemps. Passer des soirées avec lui m'a rappelé la résidence et mes soirées avec Thatch et Marco. Avant que je ne commette l'irréparable.

«- Dis-moi Kidd, pourquoi tu râles tout le temps ? Ce n'est pas comme si ton programme avait un quelconque intérêt...»

Il existe un phénomène étrange à l'unité, un sortilège, une malédiction. Dès que Law se met à parler, le choc est si intense que nous autres, humains ordinaires, faisons immédiatement silence afin de nous tourner vers lui pour mieux déboîter nos mâchoires, fascinés par ce phénomène si étrange et rare qu'est pour nous une prise de parole du grand Trafalgar D. Water Law. Le plus drôle dans tout ça c'est que, comme d'habitude, il n'a même pas levé les yeux de sa lecture. Dommage pour lui, il est en train de manquer un beau spectacle parce que là on doit vraiment avoir des têtes d'attardés. Kidd est celui qui se reprend en premier.

«- C'est pas parce que t'aime pas que c'est mauvais.

\- Non ! C'est mauvais, ce qui fait que je n'aime pas nuance.»

Je ne peux pas vraiment lui donner tord sur ce coup là, Kidd a vraiment de goûts discutables concernant les programmes télé, presque aussi discutables que ses goûts vestimentaires.

«- Tu proposes quoi ?»

Law semble aussi décontenancé par ma question que les autres membres de l'unité.

«- Je me fiche du programme télé, ce sont juste les plaintes continues de l'autre imbécile qui me soûlent.

\- Je ne parlais pas de la télévision. Je veux dire, on s'emmerde clairement là, comme tous les jours, alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?»

C'est vrai après tout, on ne fait jamais rien à part sortir chacun de notre côté. Sauf une fois par mois, on a notre petit rendez-vous mensuel. Je tourne la tête vers Kidd et son sourire me confirme qu'il a compris le sous-entendu. Il se lève, suivi de Teach, et je me tourne vers Law.

«- Alors t'en dis quoi ? Un petit tour en groupe à la salle d'entraînement ?»

Un sourire sadique se dessine sur ses lèvres. J'ai hâte qu'on arrive sur place., j'ai besoin de me défouler. Et ce sourire m'indique que je ne suis pas le seul.

 _._

 _/_

 _._

 _Les mèches et les relais sont tous en place, ça va être un beau feu d'artifice. Je termine la boucle du dernier nœud et je me relève pour admirer mon œuvre. Tout est en place, un coup d'œil à ma montre m'indique qu'il est déjà temps de m'éclipser. Je récupère mon matériel, qui traîne toujours sur le sol, et je m'empresse de quitter la chaufferie. Je remonte les marches rapidement et j'atteins le couloir principal. Il ne me faut que peu de temps pour parvenir aux portes de l'entrée, je tends le bras vers la poignée de celles-ci, près à quitter le bâtiment._

 _«- Vous avez fait vite.»_

 _Mince, je l'avais oubliée elle. Je me retourne tout sourire vers la fille de la directrice._

 _«- Oh ce n'était qu'en petit contrôle de routine vous savez._

 _\- Quand même. Je suis admirative, moi-même j'aurais bien été incapable de le faire.»_

 _Cette fille s'est visiblement mis en tête de me draguer. À sa décharge elle semble avoir mon âge et toutes les filles de mon âge semblent être des écervelées. Je reste tout de même sur mes gardes, sa curiosité pourrait me porter préjudice._

 _«- Vous semblez jeune de plus pour exercer ce métier._

 _\- J'étudie en alternance._

 _\- Pour qu'ils vous laissent venir ici seul vous devez être très fort.»_

 _Elle n'imagine pas qu'elle vient de toucher la corde sensible. Bien que si j'étudiais réellement comme apprenti je serais sûrement flatté. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je jette un second coup d'œil à ma montre. Mince, il faut vraiment que je me débarrasse d'elle, ça va devenir short niveau timing là._

 _«- Je suis navré mais je vais devoir y aller, un lient m'attend._

 _\- Oh. Tant pis alors…Nous nous reverrons quand vous reviendrez contrôler la chaudière._

 _\- Sûrement oui.»_

 _Si seulement elle savait...dans quelques instants il n'y aura plus de chaudière à contrôler. Je lui tourne le dos et je quitte le bâtiment pour m'éloigner dans la rue. C'est un jeu pur moi, je place toujours le détonateur en premier, ensuite c'est un challenge, une course contre le temps, je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur. Un seul faux pas, un seul retard, une seule personne croisée dans les couloirs peut me coûter la vie. C'est ça qui est excitant. Je me retourne vers l'école primaire, je suis à distance respectable. Je vérifie ma montre. 12...11...10...9...8...7...6…_

 _5…4…3…_

 _2…_

 _1..._

 _._

 _/_

 _._

Makino accéléra le pas dans le terminal aéroportuaire pour rejoindre la file d'attente des taxis au plus vite. Cette dernière ne cessant de s'allonger la jeune femme hésita un instant à louer une voiture, mais au moment où elle s'apprêtait à se tourner vers le guichet de location de véhicules, une main la retint par le bras.

«- Vous devez être la femme de ''Red Hair''.»

La barmaid se retourna en direction de son interlocutrice et fût surprise de se trouver face à une femme de son âge, aux cheveux aussi bruns que ceux de Hancock. Il semblerait qu'elle fût attendue.

«- Je me nomme Nico Robin, je suis une collaboratrice de votre époux.

\- Shanks m'a déjà parlé de vous en effet. Vous travaillez pour la police n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet Madame.

\- Je vous en pris, mon nom est Makino, mon mari vous tient en assez haute estime pour que vous l'employez.»

Robin sourit, décidément la femme de Shanks est bien différente de ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Elle avait tant entendu parlé de Makino par Shanks et Hancock qu'elle était ravie de pouvoir enfin rencontrer la jeune femme. ''Red Hair'' avait été clair sur un point fondamental : Makino ne devait rien savoir de son travail. Robin comptait bien s'assurer que sa femme ne poserait pas de questions sur le sujet, bien qu'il semblât que celle-ci eût pour habitude de taire ce thème. Se décalant sur le côté, elle invita Makino à la précéder vers le parking.

«- ''Red Hair'' m'a appelée il y a une heure, il m'a demander de vous conduire à l'hôpital.

\- A-t-il à ce point peur que je me perde ?

\- J'imagine qu'il considère que tout le monde possède son déplorable sens de l'orientation.»

Makino attrapa l'anse de sa valise et pris la direction du parking, remontant la file d'attente des taxis avec un petit sourire. Shanks pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, elle ne serait rassurée que lorsqu'elle serrerait son fils dans ses bras, et cette femme allait lui permettre de rejoindre Luffy au plus vite.

.

/

Makino pénétra en trombe dans la chambre et se jeta sur son fils, manquant de l'étouffer dans l'étreinte.

«- Officiellement il s'en est sorti mais si tu ne le lâche pas rapidement les médecins risquent d'être obligés de revoir leur diagnostique.»

La barmaid fusilla son mari du regard. Il y en a un qui allait devoir justifier la présence de son fils en ces murs. Shanks leva les yeux au ciel, il fallait toujours que ça lui retombe dessus.

«- Je suis heureuse de voir que tu vas bien mon chéri j'ai eu si peur.»

Luffy parvint, malgré le respirateur qui obstruait sa trachée, à offrir un sourire à sa mère, qui peinait à retenir ses larmes de soulagement. Celle-ci se tourna vers son mari, le fusillant du regard :

«- J'exige de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Et ne t'avise pas de me mentir.

\- Et bien …

\- Shanks ! Pas de mensonges j'ai dis !

\- Je n'ai encore rien dis !»

Au vu de la colère qui déformait les traits de sa femme, le psychiatre compris vite qu'il valait mieux qu'il fasse profil bas et livre toutes les informations dont il disposait, plus ou moins…

«- J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé, je te le jure Makino, on m'a appelé de l'hôpital pour me dire que Luffy était blessé. J'ignore où il a été traîner.»

Ce qui n'était pas fondamentalement faux en soi. Après tout, Ace l'avait appelé depuis l'hôpital et Shanks ne savait pas exactement où celui-ci avait emmené son fils. Makino n'avait pas vraiment besoin de savoir que son ledit fils était parti en plaine nuit avec un tueur multi-récidiviste. Elle allait encore paniquer pour rien.

Luffy serra la main de sa mère pour attirer son attention. Celle-ci reporta son attention sur son fils, qu'elle soupçonnait de vouloir mettre fin au conflit.

«- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe mon chéri ? Tu as mal quelque part ?»

Luffy ne bougea pas, signifiant qu'il allait bien. Comment peut-il faire comprendre à sa mère ce qu'il veut lui dire ? L'illumination lui vint sous la forme du plateau repas qu'apporta l'infirmière. La vieille dame pénétra dans la chambre le plus discrètement possible et déposa le plateau sur la table pivotante en souriant à la famille présente dans la pièce. Luffy fût tenté de bouder de tout son soûl afin de signifier sa déception, car il avait bien compris qu'avec le tuyau qu'il a dans la bouche, le repas ne peut pas être pour lui.

Makino remercie chaleureusement l'infirmière tandis que Luffy tend le bras, autant que les différents câbles auxquels il est relié le lui permettent, afin d'atteindre le plateau-repas.

«- Parce que tu penses pouvoir manger génie ?»

Luffy ignora royalement son père et tendit son bras de plus belle jusqu'à ce que sa mère se précipite jusqu'à la table afin d'approcher le plateau de son fils. Le jeune homme saisit le dessert ainsi présenté devant lui et le tendit à sa mère.

«- Tu veux que je mange le dessert ? C'est gentil mon amour mais je vais plutôt commencer par l'entrée.»

Luffy leva les yeux au ciel, ça va être compliqué d'obtenir des gaufres.

 _._

 _/_

 _._

 _Il n'a jamais fait aussi beau au mois d'octobre. La lumière m'aveugle en quittant le bâtiment et j'ai super chaud enfermé dans mon costard. J'entends des enfants crier dans la cour de l'école la plus proche. Difficile d'imaginer que la vie à continué son cours par-delà les murs de l'Église, alors que pour nous le temps s'est suspendu. Les employés du funérarium referment les portes du corbillard et je me mêle à la foule qui prend le chemin du cimetière. Une foule de gens en noir, de gens qui pleurent… Marco est là, je l'aperçois un peu devant moi. Il ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis ce fameux soir, il a raison, tout est de ma faute. Je franchi les gilles du cimetière en soutenant une vielle tante de Thatch, trop émue pour continuer seule. Mes chaussures s'enfoncent dans le sable, la chaleur du soleil est comme une chape de plomb sur mes épaules, comme cette culpabilité qui m'étouffe._

 _Tout est déjà prêt, les hommes apportent le cercueil et le placent au dessus du caveau. La famille passe en première, tous touchent une dernière fois le cercueil en pleurant. Marco vient juste derrière, je sais que c'est mon tour après lui. Je m'avance en direction du corps de mon ami. Marco se tourne vers moi et je lis dans ses yeux, en lieu et place de son habituel flegme, toute la haine qu'il me porte. Il me cède sa place et je me retrouve seul face au cercueil. Je suis désolé Thatch. Je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues. Je suis désolé mon ami._

 _Les proches et connaissances défilent les unes après les autres et il me semble que je reste des heures durant aux côtés de ce cercueil. Je remarque à peine qu'ils le descendent dans le caveau avant de reboucher le tout. La famille s'en va, je ne les entends plus, j'ai l'impression que je suis le seul encore présent. Le soleil a bien décliné, je devrais partir mais mes pieds sont comme cloués au sol et mes yeux fixent la pierre tombale. Je parviens enfin à sortir de ma contemplation et me dirige vers les grilles du cimetière. Parvenu à la sortie je me retourne une dernière fois vers Thatch._

 _Je n'étais pas le dernier dans ce cimetière, Marco est toujours là, contemplant la parcelle de terre couvrant, six pieds plus bas, les reste de celui qui fût son meilleur ami. J'aimerais aller le voir et trouver les mots mais je sais qu'il ne veut pas me voir. Je lève la tête vers le ciel où les étoiles se dessinent déjà, Thatch les adorait._

 _Adieu mon ami._

 _Je te vengerais._

 _._

 _/_

 _._

Shanks referma doucement la porte de la chambre de Luffy pour laisser un peu d'intimité à son fils, qui avait surtout besoin de repos.

«- J'ai prévenu Garp.»

Le psychiatre se retourna vers sa femme, tranquillement adossée au mur du couloir.

«- Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais le laisser dans l'ignorance.

\- J'espérais que tu le fasse.

\- Pourquoi Shanks ? Pourquoi continuer à mentir ? Luffy est assez grand pour comprendre.

\- Makino, chérie, moins tu en sais pour le moment mieux c'est.

\- Je n'en peux plus de tous ces mensonges. Tu ne veux rien me dire ? Et bien moi non plus je n'ai plus rien à te dire pour le moment, tu sais déjà ce que je pense de tout ça.»

Sur ces mots, elle offrit à son époux son air le plus faussement hautain avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner dans le couloir en marquant plus que d'ordinaire son déhanché, ce qu'elle fait toujours lorsqu'elle est énervée. Shanks la regarda tourner au bout du couloir, avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux et de tourner les talons pour se rendre à la cafétéria.

Makino a raison et il le sait, c'est juste difficile d'entendre les reproches de sa femme. Sûrement parce qu'ils sont justifiés. C'est dur de voir la vérité en face. Il va finir comme Ace s'il continue comme ça, se leurrer sans cesse n'apporte rien de bon.

Perdu dans ses pensées Shanks ne vit pas l'homme qui arrivait en contre-sens et le percuta de plein fouet, l'envoyant valsé sur le sol aseptisé. Il se précipita instantanément sur l'homme à terre pour l'aider à ses relever.

«- Pardonnez-moi je suis confus j'étais dans mes pensées.

\- Ne vous en faites pas je ne vous ai pas vu arriver non plus.»

Shanks eut un choc en découvrant le visage de son vis-à-vis qui avait à présent retrouvé toute sa superbe. Il mettrait son bras à couper qu'il avait déjà vu ce visage quelque part mais où ? La coupe ''poulpe sur la tête'' n'était pourtant pas quelque chose qu'on oublie facilement. Mais le temps que Shanks se décide à interroger l'homme, celui-ci était déjà loin dans le couloir. Le psychiatre ne se posa pas plus de questions et repris son chemin. Si Shanks avait poursuivit l'homme pour l'interroger il l'aurait vu entrer dans la chambre de son fils.

Les bruits si caractéristiques du milieu hospitalier s'estompèrent tandis que Marco refermait la porte de la chambre de Luffy. La pièce était plongée dans le noir et il fût un instant tenté d'allumer le briquet, qu'il garde toujours dans sa poche, afin d'éclairer un peu la pièce. La quiétude de la pièce n'était troublée que par les signaux réguliers du moniteur, placé au pied du lit. Il s'avança vers le lit et se pencha au-dessus de l'endormi. Le jeune homme endormi semblait bien innocent, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi il se frottait. Marco soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux en se mordant la lèvre. Il allait lui falloir du courage maintenant. Il faut bien faire ce qui doit être fait. Marco s'éloigna du lit et s'adossa au mur avant de décrocher son téléphone et de composer un numéro qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé composer de nouveau.

.

.

* * *

.

 _''La culpabilité est un sentiment irrationnel, le sentiment d'être responsable de tout le mal du monde. Le remords, lui, exprime une nostalgie, le regret de ce qui aurait pu être et n'a pas été.''_

 _\- Antonio Tabucchi_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _(1): ''Le portrait de Dorian Grey'' (1891) est une œuvre de fiction écrite par le talentueux Oscar Wilde. Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, je résume (vous commencez à avoir l'habitude). Dorian Grey est un très bel homme dont tous s'entichent y compris un peintre qui choisi de faire son portrait. À partir de cet instant c'est ce portrait qui subira les affres de la vie et non plus l'homme, le portrait va donc commencer à être marqué par les crimes et excès de celui qu'il représente jusqu'à avoir l'apparence d'un monstre. À la fin, … non, je vais pas spoiler ceux qui voudraient lire l'œuvre ;)_

 _(2): ''Teleny'' ou ''Une étude physiologique'' (1893) est la dernière œuvre de ce cher Oscar Wilde. Le roman a fait scandale à sa sortie an Angleterre car il était le premier roman érotique à aborder le sujet de l'homosexualité. Il fût également édité uniquement de façon clandestine en France durant 41 ans._

 _(3): Beaucoup auront compris le clin d'œil au maquillage de ce cher Brian Warner (de son vrai nom). Je précise juste que la référence se justifie aussi car le pseudonyme ''Marilyn Manson'' est notamment inspiré du tueur en série Charles Manson._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :)  
Et que vous trouvez cette fin de chapitre BIEN moins méchante que la semaine dernière. (Certaines m'ont même traitée de sadique quand même) ^^  
**

 **La semaine prochaine je vous présente une jeune femme fascinante et une série de promesses qui tiennent à coeur à nos petits fous préférés ;) Promis le prochain chapitre sera meilleur :)  
**

 **Vous avez l'habitude maintenant : on se retrouve vendredi à 19h30 :)**

 **Merci encore de m'avoir lue,  
Affectueusement,**

 **Hinata**


	7. Les fantômes du passé II

**Et de un de plus ^^  
**

 **Je vous retrouve donc pour la suite de cette fiction que vous êtes chaque semaine plus nombreux à suivre et ça me fait super plaisir :)**

 **Je précise que ce chapitre est un peu plus court que d'habitude, j'en suis la première désolée. De plus j'entemme mes examens lundi et ils se poursuivront jusqu'à la mi-janvier, durant cette période les chapitres seront donc plus de la taille de celui-ci plutôt que de la taille des derniers publiés. Ne m'en voulez pas ^^**

 **Aujourd'hui on aura donc un entraînement interrompu, le dilemme de Shanks, les débuts de Robin et un mort revenu à la vie ^^ Quel beau programme n'est-ce pas ? ^^  
Je vous présente mes excuses pour les fausses promesses de la semaine dernière quant au contenu de ce chapitre, j'ai changé d'avis au dernier moment et j'ai rajouté ce chapitre avant celui initialement prévu ^^**

 **Encore merci de revenir chaque semaine et de nouveau un GIGANTISSIME (je vais bietôt manquer de qualificatifs moi) à toutes celles qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit mot, ça me fait très chaud au coeur.**

 **Disclaimer : One Piece et tout ce qui en est issu est la propriété d'Eiichiro Oda, je ne possède que le scénario.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira :) Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **.**

 **''Partie 1 : Vies croisées''**

 **''Chapitre 6 : Les fantômes du passé : ce qui compte le plus au monde''**

L'écriture est assurée, droite et posée. Elle contraste avec mes mains qui font trembler la feuille. Je serre un peu plus le papier entre mes doigts, le seul résultat étant de froisser la feuille. J'entends des bruits de pas dans le couloir, une silhouette s'arrête devant ma porte. J'attends. Elle repart. Je soupire.

 _7_ _mai,_ _15_ _h_ _22_

.

/

 _(Vision d'Ace)_

.

 _Deux ans plus tôt_

La salle d'entraînement avait l'exceptionnel avantage d'être vide à cette heure. Ce qui est tout de même plus calme. Enfin, si l'on fait abstraction du bruit, que dis-je du bruit, du boucan plutôt, produit par Kidd. C'est effrayant de voir qu'un homme seul peut reproduire l'intensité sonore d'un troupeau de rhinocéros qui chargent. Et tout ça juste en frappant un sac d'entraînement.

«- Je propose un petit tournoi, qui est partant ?

\- Ça me va Portgas.

\- Si Kidd en est, compte sur moi, j'ai bien envie de lui démolir sa sale trogne.

\- Es-tu obligé d'être aussi vulgaire Teach.

\- Tu en est Law ?

\- Pourquoi pas Portgas. Si ça peut la clouer à ces deux idiots.»

Je vois Teach fulminer, ça promet d'être intéressant. Je retire mon sweat et mes chaussures, autant être le plus à l'aise possible. Depuis que Kidd est arrivé à l'unité, nous avons pris l'habitude de venir ici régulièrement, il faut bien se défouler de temps en temps.

J'ai à peine le temps de me retourner vers les autres que Kidd me décroche déjà une droite qui m'envoie valser au sol. Il rigole pas le bougre, j'essuie le sang qui perle au coin de ma lèvre. Et mince ça n'a pas eu le temps de cicatriser depuis que Shanks me l'a ouverte ce matin. Je vois que Kidd n'est pas peu fier de m'avoir fait saigner aussi vite, rigolera bien qui rigolera le dernier mon vieux. Je me relève en titubant, je dois avoir l'air d'un bourré, mais avant que j'ai pu atteindre Kidd, Teach lui a déjà sauté dessus par derrière et le plaque contre le mur d'escalade, je me marre. Je me rends compte un peu trop tard qu'il me manque un adversaire dans mon champ de vision.

«- Se laisser distraire est toujours fatal Portgas.»

Et merde. Je me prends un coup du plat de la main dans la nuque et je retrouve mon copain le sol plus vite que prévu initialement. Ce type à une force impressionnante, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a broyé les nerfs situés à cet endroit. Je n'ai même pas encore relevé la tête qu'il m'empoigne par le col et m'envoie valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je suis la victime du jour ou quoi, j'ai pas encore pu placer un seul coup. Je m'apprête à me relever pour leur faire comprendre ma façon de penser quand Law me tend un téléphone. Sérieusement les mecs il faut arrêter de m'interrompre dans mon élan là ou j'y arriverais jamais. Je lui offre mon regard le plus furieux auquel il répond en haussant un sourcil interrogateur. Mais quel crétin j'avais pas vu que c'est mon téléphone qu'il me tend et qu'en plus ce dernier sonne.

«- J'écoute.

\- _J'ai une surprise pour toi._ »

Je me fige en reconnaissant la voix à l'autre bout du fil. Je n'ai pas revu Marco depuis l'enterrement de Thatch mais je sens bien, au ton cynique de sa voix, qu'il me déteste toujours autant. C'était il y a plus de trois ans et il a continué à me chercher tout ce temps ? Et soudain mon cerveau se rend compte de ce qui cloche dans cette histoire. Comment sait-il que je suis toujours en vie ?

 _._

 _/_

 _._

 _La nouvelle m'avait assommé pendant le petit déjeuner. Je mangeais tranquillement, insouciant et inconscient de ce qui allait arriver. Soudain le téléphone avait sonné. C'était la mère d'Ace. Et quand elle avait eût fini j'avais fondu en larmes tout comme elle. Un beau concerto de lamentations si vous voulez mon avis._

 _Je ne sais pas où j'ai puissé la force d'aller en cours ce matin. Je savais sans doute que rester seul, enfermé chez moi serait pire. Et maintenant je suis là, au milieu de cette salle, avec l'impression qu'une chape de plomb s'est effondrée sur mes épaules depuis l'annonce. Koala me parle mais je ne l'écoute plus depuis longtemps. Je sais bien que mes amis s'inquiètent. Désolé mais je n'ai pas le courage de faire croire que tout va bien. Rien ne va._

 _J'ai l'impression d'être un automate, c'est comme si je voyais la vie se dérouler sous mes yeux mais que je n'en étais plus vraiment acteur. Je passe de salle en salle, je m'assois et je mange au self sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Je suis spectateur de ma propre vie. C'est comme dans un rêve, comme lors qu'avec Ace on allait au lac et qu'on imaginait notre avenir._

 _Ace.  
C'est comme si prononcer ton nom va te faire revenir._

 _Ace.  
Ils disent que tu es mort cette nuit._

 _Ace.  
On est le 15 novembre et j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami._

 _Ace.  
Tu te souviens de ces soirées au lac ?_

 _Ace.  
Pardonnes moi de n'être pas venu te voir._

 _Ace.  
On ne se rend compte que trop tard qu'on a pas assez pensé aux gens qu'on aime._

 _Ace.  
Pourquoi tu es parti ?_

 _Ace.  
Est-ce que c'est normal de mourir seul au fond d'un asile ?_

 _Ace.  
Tu méritais mieux que ça._

.

/

.

Robin n'eut pas à chercher beaucoup dans l'hôpital avant de trouver Shanks, en contemplation devant une machine à café. La jeune enquêtrice sourit, elle connaît bien ''Red Hair'' mais comprend très bien que certains s'inquiètent de sa santé mentale en le trouvant ainsi, fasciné par l'électroménager. Le médecin sursauta lorsque la jeune femme posa un main sur son épaule.

«- Encore perdu dans vos pensées ?

\- Robin, tu m'as surpris.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru remarquer en effet. Je vous ai rarement trouvé si songeur, vous voulez en parler ?

\- Tu lis en moi ma chère Robin.

\- Vous êtes inquiet pour Luffy ? Je croyais qu'il était sain et sauf…

\- Il l'est dieu soit loué.

\- Alors qu'est-ce-qui vous tracasse ainsi ?»

Robin était habituée aux silences de Shanks. Il lui arrivait souvent de se perdre dans ses pensées. L'enquêtrice haussa les épaules et tourna les talons. Elle se stoppa net lorsque le psychiatre repris la parole.

«- C'est Ace.»

Elle ne répondit pas, elle le connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'il allait continuer de son propre chef.

«- Je pense que je devrais le renvoyer à l'asile.»

Robin se retourna, les yeux exorbités, celle-là elle ne l'avait pas vue venir.

«- Tu vas me dire que je ne devrais pas me plaindre, je sais depuis longtemps comment il est.

\- Je ne vous contredirai pas là-dessus.

\- Je ne peux pas exposer ma famille à de tels risques.

\- Mais les risques ont toujours étés présents Shanks.

\- Pas à ce point. Tant que Luffy et Makino étaient loin ils ne risquaient rien. Je dois protéger mon fils avant tout.

\- Tu ne dis rien ?

\- Que voulez-vous que je dise ? Il semblerait que votre décision soit déjà prise.

\- Tu m'en veux ?

\- Oui. Des années de travail et vous allez tout envoyer valser. C'est ridicule.

\- Je suis navré Robin.

\- Je ne vous laisserais pas renoncer sans rien faire.

\- Tout ne sera pas gâché, il suffit de revoir notre plan.

\- On n'a plus le temps de changer le plan, on doit agir au plus vite. Akainu à déjà réunit suffisamment de preuves contre vous. J'ai pu retarder l'échéance d'étude de votre dossier par la cour mais nous n'avons plus le temps.

\- Robin…

\- Shanks ! Pensez-y. S'il vous plaît.

\- Promis.»

L'enquêtrice sourit et tendit à son vis-à-vis le dossier qu'elle avait apporté avec elle.

«- Comme prévu.

\- Ce sont les accusations contre Yasopp ?

\- Oui, tout est là.

\- Merci, j'y réfléchirais. Je te contacte quelle que soit ma décision.

\- Une dernière chose Shanks.

\- Oui ?

\- Ne renvoyez pas le gosse à l'asile. Il mérite mieux que ça.»

Sur cette déclaration la jeune femme s'éloigna dans le couloir, laissant Shanks seul avec ses réflexions. Le psychiatre était bien conscient que Robin avait totalement raison à propos d'Ace, il n'empêchait que Luffy avait été gravement blessé et Shanks savait bien qu'Ace était capable de pire. Cependant l'enquêtrice avait rappelé un fait gênant à sa conscience : il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner Ace. Mais comment aider un tueur qui a décidé de vous prendre ce que vous avez de plus cher ?

 _._

 _/_

 _._

 _Je n'aurais jamais imaginé me retrouver affectée à une telle affaire pour mon premier jour de terrain. Mon supérieur de la brigade criminelle m'attend devant l'école primaire et est déjà devant moi avant même que je n'ai verrouillé ma voiture._

 _«- On envoie rarement des bleus sur ce genre d'affaire mais votre dossier m'a convaincu.»_

 _Je suis surprise d'apprendre qu'en plus d'avoir accepté de me former il est aussi responsable de mon transfert au sein de l'équipe de terrain. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, c'est le rêve de tout aspirant et je suis bien consciente que c'est un honneur et que j'ai intérêt à assurer si je souhaite rester en première ligne._

 _Les badauds se pressent autour du bâtiment tandis que nous fendons la foule. L'inspecteur Smoker me précède dans le bâtiment, enfin ce qu'il en reste. La scène qui m'attend à l'intérieur me soulève le cœur. Comment peut-on se préparer à ça ? La déflagration a tout souffler et l'incendie qui a suivit a détruit ce qui était encore debout. Des corps jonchent le sol, les légistes sont à l'œuvre mais le travail sera long et laborieux. Les cadavres ne sont plus que des amas de chairs calcinés, c'est un massacre._

 _«- Inspecteur Smoker. Pourquoi la brigade criminelle a-t-elle été appelée pour un simple incendie ?_

 _\- Parce que ce n'est pas un simple incendie sergent. Vous allez voir.»_

 _Je le suis dans le couloir principal jusqu'à un escalier qui descend vers le sous-sol du bâtiment. Arrivés au bas des marches je constate que nous nous trouvons dans l'ancienne chaufferie de l'école. Je comprends vite ce que mon supérieur sous-entendait. Le sol est jonché de résidus d'explosifs et de combustibles. Un incendie criminel._

 _«- Vous aviez l'air de vous y attendre monsieur…_

 _\- Il se trouve que ce n'est pas le premier cas du genre. Ces derniers temps un incendiaire agit souvent avec le même mode opératoire._

 _\- Vous avez des pistes ?_

 _\- Aucune. Voilà pourquoi vous êtes ici, j'ai besoin d'un regard neuf.»_

 _J'avance dans la pièce et j'observe les traces d'explosifs au sol. Bon, l'incendiaire à disposer les relais de façon à ce que l'explosion soit maximale, le but était clairement de faire le plus de dégâts possibles. Ce qui m'intrigue en revanche c'est que, si l'emplacement est optimal pour détruire la plus large zone, il ne l'est clairement pas pour faire le plus grand nombre de victimes._

 _«- Apparemment le but principal n'est pas de tuer. Les victimes ne sont que des dommages collatéraux._

 _\- Et quel est le but selon vous sergent ?»_

 _Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Quel peut être l'intérêt de détruire une école ?_

 _«- J'ai vu ce que je voulais voir. Rentrons. Vous pourrez lire les rapports des autres affaires et vous faire une idée.»_

 _L'inspecteur Smoker a déjà remonté les escaliers. Il a raison, il vaut mieux aller étudier le dossier dans son entièreté avant d'émettre des hypothèses._

 _Pourtant, tandis que je remonte les escaliers un horrible sentiment m'étreint. Quelque chose me dit que cette affaire est plus profonde qu'un simple incendie. Mon supérieur semble trop soucieux pour qu'il s'agisse d'un simple incendiaire. Je quitte l'école avec une boule au ventre, j'ai le désagréable impression que l'on est passé à côté d'un indice précieux._

.

/

 _(Vision d'Ace)_

.

«- Je ne pensais pas entendre de nouveau ta voix un jour.

\- _Moi non plus vu qu'on t'a déclaré mort il y a six mois._

\- Tu connais les journalistes, il adorent les titres à sensations.

\- _Épargne_ _moi tes sarcasmes Ace._

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?

\- _Oh trois fois rien. Figure toi que je traînais, comme à mon habitude, dans les couloirs d'un hôpital quand je suis tombé sur ton nouvel ami._ »

Mais oui bien sûr comme par hasard. Mais au fait, comment il connaît Luffy lui ?

«- Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles.

\- _Te fous pas de moi Portgas, j'étais à l'unité je vous ai vu ensemble._ »

Et merde, il m'espionne depuis combien de temps comme ça.

«- Bref, toujours est-il que je suis avec lui justement. Tu l'as salement amoché dis donc.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire à toi ?

\- _Tu vois Ace depuis la mort de Thatch je cherche un moyen de le venger. J'ai réfléchi longtemps à ce qui te ferais le plus souffrir. Ça m'a prit du temps mais j'ai enfin trouvé. Je ne suis pas bête au point de penser que tu éprouve un quelconque sentiment envers ce gosse car les monstres comme toi sont incapables d'aimer. En revanche je sais combien tu aimes jouer avec tes proies. Que dirais-tu si je t'enlevais ton jouet ?_ »

Il a raison sur un point. Ça me ferra souffrir. Parce que ça me rappellera la panique que j'ai ressentie à l'asile et il le sait. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a espionné toutes ces années, il sait comment me faire plier.

Parfois la vie c'est comme la mort, il ne s'y passe rien. Et parfois la mort est comme la vie, elle fait peur. Je n'ai jamais eu peur ni de l'une ni de l'autre. Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis longtemps je redécouvre la peur. Pas la peur de mourir ou une connerie du genre non, la peur de l'ennui. La peur qu'on me prenne mon jouet et qu'il ne se passe plus rien dans ma vie. J'ai peur que tout recommence comme à l'asile, seul dans le silence. Law me fixe, je réalise que je tremble. Kidd s'approche, il est inquiet, pas comme l'autre qui s'en fout royalement ; je sais que Law aime voir les gens paniquer. Ma voix tremble à peine quand je lui répond.

«- Fais ce que tu veux je m'en fous.

\- _Si c'est ta décision. Rassure-toi je penserais à laisser un mot au docteur ''Red Hair'' afin qu'il sache que tu es le seul et unique responsable. Adieu Ace._ »

Là je crois que Shanks va vraiment me tuer.

.

/

.

 _Les cris de Luffy me réveillent vers deux heures du matin. Je me presse dans le couloir et je le rejoins dans sa chambre. Il est prostré sur le sol, comme à son habitude et serre mon chapeau contre lui. Je m'approche doucement, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de sursauter et de me fixer d'un air inquiet. Il lui faut quelques secondes avant de me reconnaître et de se précipiter dans mes bras. Je le soulève et le ramène dans son lit avant de rabattre la couette sur lui et de remettre le chapeau sur la table de chevet. Je ramasse sa peluche élastique qui traîne sur le sol et je reviens m'asseoir sur le bord du sommier. Luffy tire sur mon tee-shirt et sort un livre de sous ses draps pour me le tendre._

 _«- Encore les pirates ?»_

 _Il hoche la tête et met son pouce dans sa bouche avant de se caler contre moi, attendant que je commence ma lecture. C'est souvent comme ça. Quand il panique en pleine nuit la seule chose qui le rassure c'est que je reste avec lui. J'ouvre le livre alors que Makino passe la tête par l'ouverture de la porte, inquiète. Je lui souris doucement, lui signifiant d'aller se coucher. Elle repart dans notre chambre mais je sais très bien que tout à l'heure elle se lèvera tôt pour nous préparer gaufres et chocolats chauds. Je sais qu'elle aimerait pouvoir faire plus pour Luffy, moi aussi. Je tourne la première page et entame ma lecture. Les yeux de Luffy s'agrandissent au fur et à mesure de ma lecture et je vois ses lèvres bouger en même temps que les miennes, il connaît cette histoire par cœur. Je sais qu'il adore les pirates et que toutes ces aventures au bout du monde lui permettent d'oublier ses angoisses. De légers soupirs m'interrompent dans ma lecture et je remarque qu'il s'est endormi. Je referme le livre et le pose à côté du chapeau. Je n'ai plus qu'à trouver une position pour dormir à mon tour malgré l'inconfort du petit lit. Je sais bien que si je pars il va se réveiller et se remettre à paniquer. Et cette satanée tête de lit qui me défonce la colonne vertébrale. Je sens que je être frais moi demain._

 _«- Aller les amours c'est l'heure.»_

 _Quoi ? Déjà ? J'ai l'impression de m'être assoupi il y a moins d'une heure. Ouch, la luminosité m'aveugle, j'en déduis que Makino a ouvert les rideaux. J'entrouvre un œil et je tombe sur ma femme, penchée au dessus de moi ? Existe-t-il meilleure vision au réveil ? Une ombre attire mon regard dans un coin de mon champ de vision et Luffy me saute dessus, me coupant le souffle._

 _«- Debout ! Debout ! Sinon je mange toutes les gaufres !»_

 _Et sur ces bonnes paroles il se précipite hors de la chambre et dévale les escaliers pour rejoindre la cuisine dont la bonne odeur de la cuisine de Makino s'échappe._

 _«- Bien dormi mon amour ?_

 _\- Très drôle, il faut vraiment qu'on investisse dans un plus grand lit.»_

 _Ma femme pouffe et quitte la chambre, répondant à l'appel du petit monstre qui, en bas, réclame déjà une seconde tasse de chocolat chaud. Je me redresse doucement dans le lit et ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. J'ai une chance incroyable de les avoir. Jamais je ne laisserais quiconque leur faire du mal._

.

/

.

Marco était bien conscient du fait qu'Ace le connaissait suffisamment pour ne pas tomber dans le panneau. Se venger d'un monstre en devenant comme lui n'est pas une vengeance, c'est une descente aux enfers. Il est bien sûr incapable de tuer un homme. En revanche il n'a pas menti à Ace en lui disant qu'il s'apprête à perdre son jouet.

L'homme sorti de sa blouse la lettre qu'il avait apportée avec lui. Il sait bien que c'est lâche de sa part de ne pas lui parler en face mais il en est incapable. Ce gamin est exactement comme Thatch, lui aussi a fait confiance à Ace avant de mourir. La différence c'est que même s'il n'a pu sauver Thatch, Marco allait sauver le fils du psychiatre. Il dépose la lettre bien en évidence sur la table de chevet, afin que l'endormi la trouve dès son réveil. Après un dernier regard en direction du lit, il quitte la chambre aussi silencieusement qu'il y était entré.

Luffy s'éveilla à ce moment là, son cerveau réagissant inconsciemment au bruit produit par la porte qui se referme. Les yeux encore embués, il détailla la pièce autour de lui et se rappela qu'il se trouve toujours à l'hôpital. Il se redressa difficilement dans son lit et se mit en position assise. Sa tête était horriblement douloureuse, comme si un marteau-piqueur s'amusait à y creuser tout ce qu'il trouvait. Son regard erra dans toute la chambre avant de se poser sur l'enveloppe, précautionneusement calée entre un verre d'eau et le moniteur.

Il tendit la main et attrapa la lettre, oubliant au passage sa douleur à l'épaule, sa curiosité a toujours été la plus forte. Le jeune homme décacheta l'enveloppe et sorti la feuille de papier qu'elle contient. Mais sa capacité légendaire à choisir le bon moment lui valut d'être interrompu par la médecin en charge de son dossier.

«- Enfin réveillé petit. J'ai les résultats de tes tests, ils sont relativement bons, on va pouvoir te retirer ton respirateur, tes poumons ne sont pas abîmés, juste comprimés. Tu auras du mal à inspirer pendant quelques jours mais tu vas t'en remettre.»

Bon si au moins on pouvait le débarrasser de ce tuyau il n'est pas contre. La nourriture c'est sacré et franchement la nutrition par intraveineuse c'est tout sauf agréable.

«- Par contre je ne peux pas te promettre le même rétablissement pour tes côtes. Tu en avais trois de cassées, dont deux qu'on a été obligés de remplacer.»

Tout en parlant il s'appliquait à retirer doucement le tube de la trachée de Luffy. Celui-ci hoqueta soudain et le médecin retira rapidement le reste du tube avant que son patient ne s'étouffe. Luffy tousse et crachote pendant que le docteur lui tape violemment le dos pour l'aider à respirer. L'homme lui porte un verre d'eau aux lèvres du blessé qui toussote encore quelque instants avant de boire de nouveau, portant cette fois-ci le verre à ses lèvres de son propre chef.

«- Ça va aller gamin ?

\- Je...je crois.»

Sa gorge l'élançait mais c'était agréable de pouvoir enfin s'exprimer de nouveau.

«- Qu'est-ce qui...m'est arrivé ?

\- J'espérais que tu pourrais me le dire. Ton ami t'a apporté aux urgences dans un état lamentable, on ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé.»

.

/

 _(Vision de Luffy)_

Mon ami ? Mais de qui il parle lui ? Ace ? Tiens c'est vrai je l'ai vu hier soir. Je me souviens qu'on est partis en voiture, est-ce qu'on a eu un accident ? Il faudra que je lui demande s'il sait ce qu'il s'est passé.

Mon père entre à ce moment dans la chambre, parle un instant avec le médecin et, tandis que ce dernier s'éclipse, s'approche de moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

«- Heureux de te retrouver en pleine possession de tes capacités vocales mon fils.

\- C'est ça moque toi...je vais enfin pouvoir...avoir mes...gaufres.

\- Tes gaufres ?

\- Oui...j'en réclame...depuis tout à l'heure mais personne...ne me comprend.

\- Oh, s'il n'y a que ça j'appelle ta mère elle est partie à la boulangerie pour avoir quelque chose pour ton réveil, je lui commande des gaufres ?

\- Avec du...chocolat chaud.

\- Évidemment. Je lui passe un coup de fil et je reviens.»

Sur ce, il s'éclipse et me laisse seul avec ma lettre. Je déplie enfin le précieux papier et entame ma lecture.

.

.

 _Tu ne me connais pas mais nous avons un ami commun. Même si je pense que lorsque j'aurais fini ce ne sera plus ton ami, tout comme il n'est plus le mien._

 _Je crois savoir que tu connais Ace, mais il y a des choses que tu ignore sûrement sur lui. Je l'ai moi même connu il y a quelques années, jusqu'à ce qu'il nous trahisse._

 _Nous avions un ami commun, Thatch.  
Ace l'a tué._

 _Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose. Éloigne toi de cet homme c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Ace est un tueur, un monstre qui n'a ni sentiments ni scrupules._

 _Je comprendrais que tu ne me crois pas. J'ai moi-même refusé d'y croire pendant longtemps. Mais à présent je suis sûr._

 _Si tu veux connaître la vérité, fouille dans les dossiers de ton père. Tu saura tout._

 _Ace a tué mon meilleur ami. Ne le laisse pas faire de même avec toi._

.

.

* * *

.

 _''La vengeance ne remplace pas la perte d'un ami.''_

 _\- Hugo Pratt  
_

.

* * *

 **Court mais intense ^^ J'espère que vous avez aimé :)**

 **La semaine prochaine je vous retrouverais pour vous présenter cette fascinante jeune femme promise la semaine dernière et les fameuses promesses ; et Luffy aura de la visite !  
**

 **Comme toutes les semaines on se retrouve vendredi à 19h30 :)**

 **Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce chapitre,  
Affectueusement,**

 **Hinata**


	8. Les fantômes du passé III

**Je suis vraiment navrée de poster en retard, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez.  
**

 **Je présente également mes plus plates excuses à JOD et Camerisier. Je m'en veux énnormément de ne pas avoir eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews. Et je vous promet de le faire dès que j'en aurais le temps. Cependant sachez qu'elles m'ont fait très plaisir et m'ont redonné le sourire après le travail :)  
Je vous remercie énormément ainsi que toutes les autres d'en avoir laisser. Et aussi d'être là chaque semaine :)**

 **Je suis également navrée pour ce chapitre qui j'ai malheureusement du boucler en catastrophe et qui est un peu court. Pour me faire pardonner je vous ai sortit la masse de spoiler et d'infos j'espère que ça vous plaira :)**

 **Au programme donc cette fois-ci : l'histoire d'une femme extraordianaire, la soeur de Robin et un flash-back de plus de vingt ans en arrière.**

 **Disclaimer : l'univers de _One Piece_ n'est pas mien mais appartient à l'extraordianire Eiichiro Oda.**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez :) Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **.**

 **''Partie 1 : Vies croisées''**

 **''Chapitre 7 : Les fantômes du passé : Promesses''**

J'ai l'impression que les murs m'étouffent. J'ai passé des heures dans cette pièce et, pour la première fois, je m'y sens à l'étroit. Je n'entends plus aucun bruit dans le couloir, l'heure de passage est terminée. Je ne me sens pas seul, j'ai le temps de réfléchir au moins. Je reprends ma lecture, les mots glissent sur moi. Et me ramènent en arrière, aux temps où j'étais heureux, aux temps où rien n'avait eu lieu.

 _7_ _mai,_ _21h15_

 _._

 _/_

 _._

 _Deux ans plus tôt_

Shanks avait été obligé de quitter l'hôpital comme tous les visiteurs une fois les heures de visite passées. Luffy se retrouvait donc seul avec ses gaufres. Il n'allait pas se plaindre pour autant, il adore les gaufres. De plus son père lui a apporté sa console de jeux. Bon, sans le chargeur mais ça partait d'une bonne intention. Heureusement pour l'éternel hyperactif, il a la télévision dans sa chambre. Après une demi-heure passée à zapper d'une chaîne à l'autre le jeune découvre soudain un nouveau jouet sous la forme de la cloche d'alarme permettant d'appeler une infirmière. Avec un sourire sadique, Luffy pressa compulsivement l'interrupteur une dizaine de fois. Les pas précipités dans le couloir le firent rire et au moment où deux infirmières entrèrent, paniquées, dans la chambre, elle firent face à un Luffy plus fier de lui que jamais, souriant du fond de son lit. Il aurait presque eu l'air innocent.

La fenêtre de la chambre de Luffy s'ouvrit toute seule alors que Luffy commençait à s'ennuyer profondément, ayant épuisé toutes les possibilités de distractions offertes par ce qu'il avait rebaptisé sa ''salle aseptisée de confinement''. Le jeune homme se redressa dans son lit et soupira en remarquant qu'il n'avait pas le bras assez long pour refermer la vitre récalcitrante. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à appeler une infirmière, un pied passa par l'ouverture, très vite suivit de deux jambes et d'un corps tout entier. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Ace se tenait, triomphant devant le blessé. Luffy aurait sûrement été plus étonné s'il n'était pas toujours sous morphine, ce qui annihilait considérablement ses capacités de réflexions. Ce qui expliquait également qu'il avait relégué dans un coin inaccessible de son cerveau la lettre de l'après-midi.

«- Tu sais ce qui m'est arrivé ?

\- Tu ne t'en souvient plus ?»

Ace n'en revenait pas. C'était une chance inespérée. Peut-être qu'après avoir subit le passage à tabac de l'après-midi il avait enfin mérité une petite récompense.

«- Au et puis tu sais quoi ? Actuellement je m'en fiche, mon cerveau ne répond plus.

\- Parce qu'il répond parfois ?»

Ace éclata de rire devant l'air courroucé de son vis-à-vis. Décidément ce gosse démarre vraiment au quart de tour.

«- Parle moi de toi plutôt que de te moquer.»

L'aîné fût relativement surpris par cette demande. Il ne l'aurais pas été autant s'il avait su que, dans sa tête, Luffy avait déjà échafaudé tout un plan visant à découvrir la vérité sur son passé. Dans l'incapacité, momentanée il l'espérait, de se rendre à l'ancienne prison pour fouiller dans les dossier de son père, Luffy avait décidé de questionner Ace dans l'espoir qu'il se trahisse. Bien que n'étant pas homme à se confier, le pyromane s'assit sur le bord du lit.

«- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir curieux ?

\- J'sais pas moi. C'est quoi ton lien avec mon père pour commencer ?

\- Disons que nous avons des intérêts communs.

\- Lesquels ?

\- Change de disque gamin la piste de celui-là est finie.»

Le message était relativement clair : il n'obtiendrait pas plus d'infos sur ce sujet. Il tenta autre chose.

«- Parle moi de ton enfance alors.

\- Il n'y a rien de bien intéressant à dire.

\- Moi ça m'intéresse.»

Ace se tourna, surpris, vers Luffy. Il était suffisamment rare qu'on s'intéressa à lui pour que le fait soit souligné. La vérité c'est qu'il avait toujours eu envie de parler à quelqu'un mais que personne n'avait jamais voulu l'écouter alors maintenant que se tenait devant lui quelqu'un qui ne demandait que ça, pourquoi hésiter ? Tout simplement parce que justement il ne s'était jamais confié. Et qu'il en était venu à refuser sa confiance aux gens. Peut-il vraiment faire confiance à Luffy ? Ne va-t-il pas regretter ses mots plus tard ? Heureusement pour la curiosité de Luffy la confiance en lui d'Ace lui revint vite.

«- J'ai un père et une mère...

\- Fascinant.

\- C'est moi qui raconte et quand je raconte c'est à mon rythme mal élevé. Je disais donc que j'ai eu une enfance à peu près normale jusqu'à ce que mon père nous quitte lorsque j'avais huit ans.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ne le sois pas, sans ça je n'aurais jamais rencontré Sabo.»

Luffy doutait qu'une quelconque rencontre, aussi belle fût-elle puisse minimiser la perte d'un père. Mais il était trop curieux pour interrompre Ace et débattre de ce point de détail.

«- C'était deux jours après la disparition de mon père. Je me suis rendu au lac de Northwood, comme souvent, et c'est là que je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois. Il avait à peu près mon âge et on s'est tout de suite entendus. On faisait les quatre cents coups ensembles et pas une fois on ne s'est disputés...»

Luffy voyais bien, tandis qu'Ace lui racontait les mille et une brimades que Sabo et lui avaient reçu, qu'il tenait sincèrement à lui. Ace semblait plus vivant que jamais, ses yeux brillaient et s'écarquillaient tels ceux d'un enfant tandis qu'il parlait du blond.

«- Ça a l'air d'être un type génial.

\- Il l'était, oui.

\- Est-il…?

\- Non. Je ne l'ai juste plus vu depuis des années.»

L'instant magique était passé. Ace s'était de nouveau renfermé. Mais la curiosité de Luffy était encore plus piquée qu'avant cette déclaration. Comment peut-on, du jour au lendemain, couper les ponts avec quelqu'un que l'on estime autant ?

 _._

 _/_

 _._

Les bureaux du FBI était plus calmes en soirée. C'est sûrement la raison pour laquelle Robin aime tant travailler tard le soir, au moins c'est moins bruyant. L'effervescence de la journée à tendance à la stresser plus qu'autre chose. L'inspectrice bailla et s'étira, assise sur sa chaise, sous le regard moqueur de son partenaire. Il ne cesse de lui dire qu'elle travaille trop, on dirait qu'il estime avoir eu la confirmation de ses soupçons. Daz Bones sourit avant de se lever et d'aller récupérer sa veste, abandonnée sur un chaise. Robin observa l'ancien chasseur de primes(1) n'avait rien perdu de son air menaçant, il n'inspire pas la confiance mais la jeune femme sait qu'elle peut compter sur lui. En une année complète il l'avait plus d'une fois sortie du pétrin.

«- Bon. Je décolle moi. Tu reste bosser ?

\- À ton avis ?

\- Un jour je parviendrais à te convaincre de vivre en dehors du travail. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit Daz, à demain.»

L'homme, qui s'éloignait déjà dans le couloir, leva la main en l'air pour saluer sa partenaire qui sourit en retour avant de se pencher de nouveau sur ses dossiers. Depuis quelques semaines son supérieur s'intéresse à la mort d'une femme en cure de désintox'. Smoker avait mis tous ses hommes sur ce cas. À première vue, le cas n'a rien d'extraordinaire mais quand on creuse en profondeur les rapports d'autopsie et ceux du centre, on se rend vite compte qu'elle a été empoisonnée. Robin planchait plus que quiconque sur le dossier.

Son téléphone la sortie soudain de ses réflexions en sonnant. Le nom de sa sœur s'affichait sur l'écran et Robin paniqua tout d'un coup. Elle avait oublié qu'elle devait aller la chercher à l'aéroport. Elle rédigea un rapide message pour la prévenir qu'elle arrivait avant d'éteindre la lumière, de ramasser son sac, ses papiers et de partir en courant dans le couloir. Ne voulant pas perdre de temps à attendre l'assesseur elle dévala les escaliers vers le parking.

Elle ne perdit pas de temps à respecter les limitations de vitesses et, grâce à la rocade relativement débouchée à cette heure tardive, arriva en moins d'une demi-heure au terminal aéroportuaire. La jeune femme se gara sur le parking et pénétra dans le bâtiment. Elle ne perdit pas de temps à chercher sa sœur. Celle-ci était, comme à son habitude, entourée d'une pile d'une discrétion discutable et d'hommes à la discrétion tout aussi discutable. Robin s'immobilisa, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et attendit patiemment que sa chère sœur daigne lui accorder un regard. Elle n'attendit pas longtemps, dès que celle-ci la vit elle se jeta sur elle pour l'enlacer.

«- Tu n'imagine pas comme tu m'as manqué.

\- J'imagine très bien. Je suis désolée d'être en retard.

\- Ne t'en fais pas va ! Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas de ton fait. Ton boss t'a encore retenue durant des heures.»

Robin se garda bien de démentir, autant éviter d'encourir les foudres de son aînée en avouant qu'elle l'avait oubliée. Il faut bien avouer que lorsqu'il s'agit d'en faire des tonnes Hancock n'est jamais en reste.

 _._

 _/_

 _._

 _«- Toi Eustass Kidd tu connais une femme qui compte suffisamment à tes yeux pour que tu lui ai fait la promesse de passer ta vie à tenter de la venger ?_

 _\- Comme quoi tout arrive.»_

 _J'avoue que ça paraît, en effet, inconcevable. Je suis sous le choc. Je me demande qui est cette femme._

 _«- Tu vas m'en dire plus sur elle ou faut que je devine ?_

 _\- Elle s'appelait Jewelry…_

 _\- ''S'appelait'' ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Désolé._

 _\- Pourquoi ? C'est ta faute ?»_

 _Il essaye de plaisanter mais je vois bien qu'il souffre. Je n'en revient pas, je ne pensais pas que Kidd puisse tenir autant à quelqu'un. On dirait moi à la mort de Thatch._

 _«- Mon meilleur ami a été assassiné et j'ai juré de le venger._

 _\- Alors on est dans le même cas._

 _\- Comment t'as connu ta gonzesse ?_

 _\- Un peu de respect crétin ! C'était pas MA gonzesse.»_

 _Je sens bien qu'il a besoin de vider son sac alors je le laisse parler. Les mots coulent sur moi et me rappellent Thatch._

 _«- Je l'ai rencontrée il y a bientôt quatre ans, le douze avril...»_

 _Bon sang ça l'a marqué à ce point. Je ne me souviens même pas du jour où j'ai rencontré Thatch et Marco. Bon d'accord c'était le onze septembre._

 _«- Elle avait été intégrée le matin même au centre de désintoxication._

 _\- T'as été en désintox' ?_

 _\- J'te l'avais jamais dit ?_

 _\- Non. Mais bon ça m'étonne pas tant que ça._

 _\- Bref. Son mari venait de l'envoyer au centre et elle était dévastée._

 _\- Ou défoncée…_

 _\- Fais pas d'humour là-dessus Ace. Elle a été manipulée._

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas tout mais son mari l'a droguée pendant des mois pour la rendre folle et s'assurer qu'elle ne divulguerait jamais ce qu'elle savait._

 _\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle savait ?_

 _\- Et bien sur ce point le plan de cet enfoiré à fonctionné.»_

 _Si on m'avait dit que je me prendrait aussi facilement d'affection pour une inconnue j'aurais éclaté de rire mais cette femme semble avoir souffert. Comment est-ce qu'on peut sciemment droguer sa propre femme._

 _«- Comment est-elle morte ?_

 _\- Overdose._

 _\- Alors quelque part c'est son mari qui l'a tuée ?_

 _\- Oui. Et je lui ai promis de la venger._

 _\- Tu vas tuer ce salopard ?_

 _\- Oh oui. Mais d'abord je vais m'assurer de divulguer au monde entier tous les sales petits secrets qu'il a voulu lui faire oublier.»_

 _Et bien, j'en connaît un qui est déterminé. Je suis bien content de ne pas être la cible de cet air de prédateur sadique._

 _«- Et bien je vais te faire une promesse Kidd.»_

 _Il se tourne vers moi en haussant un sourcil face à mon air résolu._

 _«- Je ferais tout pour que tu tiennes ta promesse.»_

 _Il baisse les yeux un instant puis plante son regard dans le mien._

 _«- Je te fais la même promesse vieux.»_

 _Et je sais qu'on réussira. Car comme disait Edmund Burke : ''Ceux qui ont tout à espérer et rien à perdre seront toujours les plus dangereux.''._

.

/

.

L'assistante de Shanks referma doucement la porte du bureau de son patron avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir. Elle eu tôt fait de rejoindre le couloir de l'unité. Le soldat qui surveillait la vitre de la salle semblait aspiré dans sa lecture. La jeune femme observa les trois hommes présents dans la salle, pas plus inquiétée que ça par l'absence du cinquième membre du groupe. Le rouquin débraillé était affalé dans un canapé, une bière à la main, absorbé par son programme télévisuel, le gros barbu bronzé semblait se préparer à sortir et Law...la fixait. Elle n'en revenait pas, il devait avoir un sixième sens pour deviner les présences si vite. Elle le fixa en retour. Bien qu'elle l'observa tous les jours depuis son arrivée au sein du groupe de recherches elle avait l'impression de le revoir pour la première fois. Sans doute car c'est la première fois qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux depuis longtemps.

Il n'a gère changé bien qu'il soit plus vieux de six ans. Les traits de son visage se sont affermés mais n'ont pas varié. Il a sûrement encore un peu grandi. Son regard est plus sombre. C'est la première chose que la jeune femme a remarqué. Il semble encore plus monstrueux qu'auparavant, plus sadique, plus froid et distant aussi.

De l'autre côté de la vitre Law aussi observe. Il ne peut pas la voir à cause de la vitre teintée mais distingue la présence de la jeune femme. Il ne cesse de se demander comment elle a pu le retrouver si vite. Doflamingo a été efficace sur ce coup, il n'a pas tardé à envoyer ses chiens sur ses traces. Tant mieux, ça va corser les choses. Law aime tout planifier ce qui rend l'imprévu inexistant. Or une merveilleuse occasion s'offre à lui, il allait devoir jouer serrer, prendre son adversaire de vitesse. Intégrer l'équipe de Shanks était un coup de maître. Mais Law ne s'en faisait pas, il jouait très bien aux échecs et avait déjà placé tous ses pions en prévision de ce jour.

L'assistante détourna le regard quand son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Décidément son patron avait un don pour l'appeler à chaque fois qu'elle venait voir Law. Elle extirpa le portable de sa poche, un seul message s'afficha sur l'écran.

 _''Akainu passera voir ''Red Hair'' demain. Donnes-lui le dossier de Kidd.''_

L'assistante fût surprise et signifia son étonnement à son chef. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il s'intéressait à Eustass Kidd ? La réponse ne tarda pas.

 _''J'ai un deal avec Akainu. Rien qui ne te regarde.''_

Message reçu cinq sur cinq. Elle a l'habitude de se faire rembarrer.

Law devina plus qu'il ne vit la jeune femme s'éloigner dans le couloir. Un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres.

 _Ravi de te revoir ma chère Monet._

 _._

 _/_

 _._

 _Sakazuki est là, il me sourit d'un air de pitié derrière la vitre de ma chambre. Pourquoi ?_

 _Ils me regardent tous comme si j'étais folle, je ne comprends pas. Je vais bien. Le médecin dit que je mettrais du temps à évacuer. À évacuer quoi ? L'héroïne ? Mais non ils ne comprennent pas c'est Sakazuki qui m'en donne depuis plusieurs mois, il dit que c'est bon pour moi. Pourquoi il ne leur explique pas ? Il faut qu'il leur dise que j'en ai besoin, ce n'est pas une addiction. Il parle avec un homme en blouse blanche, les autres se tiennent un peu en arrière, ce doit être le responsable des lieux. La femme dans la chambre à côté m'a dit que le directeur de l'unité de désintox s'appelle Vegapunk, c'est sûrement lui. Pourquoi je suis en désintox ? Je ne comprends rien. Pourquoi Sakazuki m'a-t-il fait enfermer ici ?_

 _._

 _/_

 _Vegapunk referme le dossier de Jewelry et lève les yeux vers moi._

 _«- Vous êtes sûr de votre décision amiral Akainu ? Une fois que vous aurez signé ces documents vous ne pourrez plus revenir en arrière.»_

 _Oui je suis sûr, j'aurais aimé ne jamais avoir à en venir à de telles extrémités mais elle ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Je tourne les papiers dans ma direction et j'appose mon nom au bas du dossier de ma femme puis je date et signe. Voilà, c'est fait._

 _«- Bien. Je vous remercie de votre confiance amiral, ne vous en faites pas votre femme sera bien traitée ici.»_

 _Pas trop bien non plus j'espère, je ne la bourre pas d'héroïne depuis plusieurs mois pour rien. Évitons qu'elle soit soignée trop vite. Je me lève, Vegapunk fait de même. Il me précède dans le couloir et me raccompagne vers l'entrée. C'est sans doute la dernière fois que je viens ici avant longtemps._

.

/

 _(Vision d'Ace)_

 _._

Luffy dormait depuis maintenant une bonne heure. Je me demande pourquoi il voulait que je lui parle de moi. Bon en fait je m'en doute un peu, il a du parler avec Marco. Pourtant il ne m'a parlé ni de lui ni de Thatch. Je me demande ce que Marco lui a dit. Il m'a laisser entrer dans sa chambre sans sembler effrayé donc le poulpe n'a pas du lui dire grand-chose. Mais pourquoi Marco se serait-il retenu de parler ? De toute évidence il a un plan en tête et ça ne me rassure guère.

Je ne vais pas passer la nuit ici non plus. Je me lève et, après un dernier coup d'œil au blessé, je ressort par la fenêtre avant de la refermer derrière moi. Les rues sont désertes et les bruits de l'hôpital s'éloignent vite dans mon dos. Je me retrouve seul dans le silence et dans le noir. J'aime bien ça. Je lève les yeux vers le ciel, je le préfère bleu mais je l'aime aussi noir. Le bleu de la veste de Sabo et le noir de mes cheveux. C'est ce que l'on disait toujours étant enfants. Il était le jour et moi la nuit, et ce n'était pas qu'une métaphore. Parler de lui m'a fait du bien. J'aimerais bien le revoir.

J'entends des pas venir vers moi dans une rue adjacente et je me fige. Les pas son légers, réguliers mais légèrement précipités. Leur propriétaire ne doit pas aimer traîner dans les rues de nuit. Elle débouche au coin de la rue et bifurque, s'éloignant de moi sans même me voir.

Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas joué avec une fille ramassée dans la rue.

Désolé Luffy je te fais une petite infidélité. Avant de m'occuper de toi. Je vais m'occuper d'elle. Un sourire narquois s'étire sur mes lèvres. Je sens que je vais passer une bonne nuit moi.

.

/

.

 _Vingt-deux ans auparavant_

Elle n'osait pas entrouvrir les portes de l'armoire, de peur que les soldats soient toujours dans la pièce. Les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux mais elle ne devait pas pleurer. Elle devait rester forte pour sa fille. La petite sanglotait dans ses bras. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle pressa le visage de sa fille contre sa poitrine et sortit du meuble. Le corps de son mari était abandonné, inanimé, sur le sol. Son cœur se serra à cette vue et elle détourna les yeux, quittant la pièce au plus vite afin d'épargner sa fille.

La ville était déjà ravagée par les flammes quand la silhouette de la jeune femme émergea de l'hôpital en portant sa fille, emmaillotée, dans ses bras. Le feu avait atteint tous les quartiers moins d'une heure après l'arrivée des soldats. Paniquée, elle accéléra sa course afin d'atteindre les bâtiments de réserve. La panique régnait partout, les survivants côtoyant les corps inanimés, éparpillés à tous les coins de rue. La fumée masquait tant le ciel qu'on se serait cru en pleine nuit, les lueurs rougeâtres des flammes n'empêchant pas l'obscurité ambiante. La ville-basse était déjà entièrement consumée et la mère vit bien, du haut de la colline, l'orphelinat en proie aux flammes. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, ravala ses larmes et se remit en route.

Le soldat surgit derrière elle sans qu'elle ne l'entende arriver à cause des crépitements des flammes et des cris agonisants des victimes. Elle entendit la déflagration. Elle ne sentit pas le projectile transpercer ses chairs, pas plus qu'elle ne senti son corps heurter violemment le sol, écrasant sa fille sous son poids. Le soldat reprit sa route sans même voir l'enfant. Mais la petite fille était trop affaiblie par la maladie pour parvenir à s'extirper de la prison que constituait le corps inanimé de sa mère sur elle. Elle eu beau tout tenter, poussée par l'énergie du désespoir, elle ne parvint pas à bouger d'un iota. Elle resta prisonnière de celle qui avait tout tenté pour la sauver.

Elle était toujours prisonnière quand les flammes embrasèrent la ville-haute. Elle était toujours prisonnière quand les brasiers s'allumèrent dans les habitations les plus proches. Et elle resta prisonnière, y compris lorsque ses propres vêtements commencèrent à brûler.

Et les cris d'agonie de Lamy furent noyés au milieu de ceux des autres victimes.

.

.

* * *

.

 _" Examine si ce que tu promets est juste et possible, car la promesse est une dette.''_

 _\- Confucius_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _(1): Les chasseurs de primes exercent une profession légale aux États-Unis encore de nos jours. En revanche leur droits et prérogatives varient d'un État à l'autre. Ils doivent, pour exercer, disposer d'une licence._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :)  
**

 **Je vous présente encore une fois toutes mes excuses pour la situation un peu brouillonne des semaines à venir.**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre...le retour de Garp !**

 **Le chapitre de la semaine prochaine sera posté entre 19h et 21h, navrée de ne pas pourvoir vous donner un horaire.  
**

 **Merci encore de m'avoir lue,  
Affectueusement,**

 **Hinata**


	9. HS-Bonus

**Je préviens de suite : ceci n'est pas un chapitre :)**

 **Plusieurs imprévus m'empêchent de vous poster le nouveau chapitre ce soir. J'en suis la première navrée.  
Comme je vous l'avais annoncé, c'est une période un peu compliquée pour moi et j'espère très sincèrement que vous me pardonnerez cette période d'irrégularité.**

 **Pour me faire pardonner de ne pas poster de nouveau chapitre, je vous ais concocté un petit bonus. Bon j'avoue c'est aussi pour vous faire patienter d'ici demain, quand je posterais le nouveau chapitre.**

 **Un ensemble de textes très courts relatant comment les proches d'Ace ont réagit à l'annonce de sa mort.  
La lecture de ce bonus n'est pas nécéssaire pour comprendre l'histoire mais je vous ais quand même préparé quelques petites infos sur la famille d'Ace.  
Au passage vous avez déjà lu la partie sur Sabo mais je voulais la mettre avec les autres pour avoir un panorama complet :)**

 **Disclaimer : ni l'univers de _One Piece_ , ni ses personnages heuts en couleurs ne m'appartiennent, tout est au célèbre Eiichiro Oda.**

 **J'espère que ce texte un peu différent vous plaira :) Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **.**

 **''Bonus I : ''Portgas D. Ace est mort'' ''**

Les papiers étaient prêts. Shanks apposa sa signature au bas de la fiche et devint par delà même responsable des actions d'Ace. Peu importe, il le soutiendra quoi qu'il fasse. Il l'a promit à Roger.

.

/

.

 **Comment Rouge appris la mort de son fils…**

Rouge était affairée à la préparation du repas lorsque le téléphone sonna. Surprise, elle baissa le feu et se dirigea vers l'entrée du la maison, où se trouvait le téléphone fixe de la famille. Elle décrocha, méfiante, car peu habituée à recevoir des appels à une heure aussi tardive. La voix à l'autre bout du fil possédait un timbre qu'elle n'oublierait jamais. Depuis le premier jour où Ace avait été interné elle avait prit soin d'appeler l'asile chaque jour afin d'obtenir des nouvelles de son fils. Elle avait également envoyé une lettre chaque semaine, sans jamais recevoir de réponse, elle soupçonne même qu'il ne les ais jamais reçues. L'homme au bout du fil était celui qui lui avait répondu chaque jour et s'était toujours appliqué à lui donner des nouvelles malgré la désapprobation de ses supérieurs.

«- Bonsoir je suis bien au domicile de Mme Rouge ?

\- Oui c'est bien moi.

\- Madame je suis navré j'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle a vous annoncer...»

Le choc fût inattendu pour Rouge. Le combiné tomba sur le sol, précédant de peu la mère éplorée qui s'effondra dans l'entrée en larmes. Elle pleura sans s'arrêter, serrant contre sa poitrine la photo de son fils qui ne quittait jamais le mur de l'escalier.

Dieu seul sait combien de temps elle passa ainsi, prostrée sur le sol, avant de se relever en titubant, de raccrocher le téléphone et de monter, sans cesser de pleurer, vers l'étage. Elle ouvrit la porte sur le palier et pénétra dans l'ancienne chambre de son fils. Il l'avait quittée pour une résidence étudiante quatre ans auparavant et avait ensuite été interné. La chambre gardait cette innocence et ce côté rebelle de pré-lycéen. Rouge saisit la peluche dragon [donc qui crache du feu] qui trônait toujours sur la commode et s'allongea sur le lit d'enfant en serra contre elle ses trésors. Plongée dans l'obscurité, la chambre paraissait désertée, seuls les reniflements réguliers rappelaient qu'en ces lieux, une mère avait le cœur brisé.

.

/

.

 **Comment Rayleigh se sentit coupable…**

Rayleigh rentra tard ce soir là. Rouge l'avait appelé quelques heures auparavant pour lui dire qu'elle l'attendait pour le repas. L'homme sourit, sa femme devait être un ange tombé du ciel pour l'attendre ainsi et manger si tard. Il souriait toujours de sa chance lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la maison mais ce sourire ne dura pas. Il remarqua de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Aucune odeur de cuisine ne régnait dans l'habitation, entrant dans la cuisine, il remarqua que le feu était éteint depuis longtemps. L'homme commença à s'inquiéter, inquiétude qui redoubla lorsqu'il remarqua la photo décrochée dans l'escalier. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre et remarqua de suite la porte entrouverte sur le palier.

Il poussa le panneau de bois et la lumière du couloir se diffusa dans la chambre et lui permit de distinguer sa femme, recroquevillée sur le couvre-lit. Il ressentit de suite la détresse de la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras. Plus elle avançait dans son histoire, entrecoupée de sanglots, plus le visage de son époux se décomposa.

Ace était mort.

Seul.

Sans que Rayleigh ait pu le protéger.

Il avait pourtant promis à Roger.

Il aurait du le protéger, insister lorsqu'on lui disait qu'il ne pouvait lui rendre visite. Il aurait du, il aurait du… Décidément la vie se chargeais de lui rappeler quelque chose d'essentiel,. Il ne méritait pas Rouge. Il n'avait pas été capable de sauver son fils.

.

/

.

 **Comment Sabo appris la mort de son meilleur ami…**

 _La nouvelle m'avait assommé pendant le petit déjeuner. Je mangeais tranquillement, insouciant et inconscient de ce qui allait arriver. Soudain le téléphone avait sonné. C'était la mère d'Ace. Et quand elle avait eût fini j'avais fondu en larmes tout comme elle. Un beau concerto de lamentations si vous voulez mon avis._

 _Je ne sais pas où j'ai puissé la force d'aller en cours ce matin. Je savais sans doute que rester seul, enfermé chez moi serait pire. Et maintenant je suis là, au milieu de cette salle, avec l'impression qu'une chape de plomb s'est effondrée sur mes épaules depuis l'annonce. Koala me parle mais je ne l'écoute plus depuis longtemps. Je sais bien que mes amis s'inquiètent. Désolé mais je n'ai pas le courage de faire croire que tout va bien. Rien ne va._

 _J'ai l'impression d'être un automate, c'est comme si je voyais la vie se dérouler sous mes yeux mais que je n'en étais plus vraiment acteur. Je passe de salle en salle, je m'assois et je mange au self sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Je suis spectateur de ma propre vie. C'est comme dans un rêve, comme lors qu'avec Ace on allait au lac et qu'on imaginait notre avenir._

 _Ace._

 _C'est comme si prononcer ton nom va te faire revenir._

 _Ace._

 _Ils disent que tu es mort cette nuit._

 _Ace._

 _On est le 15 novembre et j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami._

 _Ace._

 _Tu te souviens de ces soirées au lac ?_

 _Ace._

 _Pardonnes moi de n'être pas venu te voir._

 _Ace._

 _On ne se rend compte que trop tard qu'on a pas assez pensé aux gens qu'on aime._

 _Ace._

 _Pourquoi tu es parti ?_

 _Ace._

 _Est-ce que c'est normal de mourir seul au fond d'un asile ?_

 _Ace._

 _Tu méritais mieux que ça._

 _._

 _/_

 _._

 **Comment Marco appris la mort de son pire ennemi…**

 _Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un tel événement puisse faire la une. Les journalistes ne sont décidément que des charognards. Non pas que je sois attristé par la nouvelle, non, je trouve juste qu'ils pourraient avoir un minimum de respect pour la famille et ne pas se réjouir. Moi même je ne me réjouis pas. Je pensait que ce serait le cas lorsque j'appendrais la mort d'Ace. Ça ne l'est pas. Il reste un ancien ami et, bien que je rechigne à l'avouer, je suis sûrement un peu attristé. Non pas par le fait qu'il soit mort, bien que j'aurais préféré venger Thatch moi-même, mais plutôt par le fait qu'il est mort seul, au fond d'un asile._

 _Il ne méritait pas ça._

 _On toque à ma porte, c'est Curiel, il entre avant même que je l'ai invité à le faire. Il est surpris par la nouvelle et par mon absence de réaction. Ils le sont tous. Du moins tous ceux qui passent la tête par la porte de ma chambre. Peu m'importe ce qu'ils pensent. Ils ne savent rien._

 _Les gens en parlent dans la rue tandis que je me rends en cours. Dans les journaux, des les conversations… Ils pensent tous le connaître et savoir qui il était._

 _«Un tueur né.»_

 _«Il parait qu'il attachait ses victimes avant de mettre le feu tout autour afin qu'ils aient le temps de se voir mourir.»_

 _«C'était un enfant battu, le pauvre.»_

 _«Il était à l'asile ça prouve bien que c'était un malade.»_

 _«Moi je connais un des flics qui ont bossé sur le dossier. Il paraît qu'il était dérangé et parano' durant les interrogatoires.»_

 _Des rumeurs, des rumeurs, toujours des rumeurs ! J'ai envie de leur balancer leurs foutus journaux à la figure pour les faire taire._

 _Ils pensent savoir. Ils pensent comprendre._

 _Ils ne savent rien. Ils ne comprennent rien._

 _._

 _/_

 _._

 **Comment celui qui avait disparu regretta de ne pas avoir été là…**

La nouvelle parvint plus tardivement à Roger. Mais le choc fût tout aussi rude que pour la mère de son fils. Pour la première fois de sa vie le fugitif se rendit compte que son départ, dans le but de protéger sa famille, l'avait peut-être empêché de le faire. Il aurait du être là pour son fils. Bien sûr Shanks et Rayleigh s'en étaient occupés il en était sûr mais il l'avait quand même abandonné.

Tout cela aurait-il eu lieu si il avait été là pour voir son fils grandir ? Aurait-il pu l'empêcher de plonger dans les ténèbres ?

Roger leva la tête vers le ciel et soupira, tandis qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue.

Ace.

Il était trop jeune pour mourir. Il n'aurait pas du partir si vite. Il avait peur du noir étant enfant. Et s'il était mort seul au fond d'une cellule sombre sans personne pour lui tenir la main ? Il avait peut-être appelé son père en sentant la fin venir… Et Roger n'avait pas été là.

Il aurait du être là.

Il aurait du être un bon père.

.

.

* * *

.

 _" Chaque être aimé, en disparaissant, ravit un peu de chair, un peu de sang, à ceux qui restent sur la terre, tremblant de froid et de fadeur dans le crachin continu de l'absence."_

 _\- Sylvie Germain_

.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et si vous en aimeriez d'autres :)**

 **Le vrai chapitre arrive demain à 19h ;)**

 **Affectueusement votre,**  
 **Hinata**


	10. Les fantômes du passé IV

**Voici donc (enfin) le denier chapitre de ce passage sur les "fantômes du passé" :)**

 **Navrée de le poster en retard d'un jour :) Il était prêt à temps mais ne me plaisait pas, je l'ai donc entièrement réécrit.  
J'espère que cette version vous plaira et que certaines ne jubileront pas trop en voyant leur théories s'avérer exactes ;)**

 **Et aujourd'hui on retrouve donc Garp, ses secrets et son passé.**

 **Encore merci à toutes celles qui lisent cette fiction et postent des reviews, je vous adore.**

 **Disclaimer : l'univers de _One Piece_ n'est pas mien mais appartient corps et âme à Eiichiro Oda.**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez :) Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **.**

 **''Partie 1 : Vies croisées''**

 **''Chapitre 8 : Les fantômes du passé : les regrets d'un ancien soldat''**

J'ai perdu des années à me demander ce que je valais. Puis j'ai commencé à vivre quand j'ai cru que je ne valais rien. Et aujourd'hui que je découvre enfin que je compte pour quelqu'un je vais encore tout gâcher. C'est moi, c'est comme ça, je gâche toujours tout ce que je touche. Je m'étonne que ce journal ne soit pas déjà tombé en miettes.

 _8_ _mai,_ _6_ _h_ _23_

 _._

 _/_

 _._

 _Deux ans plus tôt_

Garp arriva de bonne heure dans le terminal aéroportuaire. La première qualité d'un bon soldat étant la discipline, l'ancien général accordait une importance toute particulière à la ponctualité. Compte-tenu des retards accumulés des trajets aériens, la probabilité d'arriver en avance ne pouvait être renforcée qu'en prenant deux vols d'avance, ce que l'ancien marine s'appliquait à faire en toutes circonstances.

Le taxi, réservé à l'avance l'attendait devant l'entrée. Le trajet lui offrit l'occasion escomptée pour réfléchir, encore une fois, à ce qu'il dirait à Luffy. La vérité c'est que Garp se sentait coupable. À la fois d'avoir laisser Shanks emmener Luffy quinze ans auparavant, mais aussi d'être celui qui allait briser tout ce que le jeune homme croyait vrai à ce jour. Est-ce vraiment la bonne décision que de dire la vérité à Luffy ? Il y a quinze son ignorance l'a protégé, n'est-ce pas toujours le cas aujourd'hui ? Mais en quinze ans Garp y avait songé, en regardant de loin son petit-fils grandir et le voir comme un étranger. Il avait échoué à protéger Dragon, il pensait qu'en s'éloignant il ne ferait pas la même erreur avec Luffy. Mais aujourd'hui, pour la première fois que Luffy part loin, il finit à l'hôpital en deux jours. Il est temps que quelqu'un veille sur ce gamin.

Oui, il est temps que Luffy sache la vérité.

Le taxi stoppa sa course devant l'hôpital d'état et, après avoir payé le chauffeur, Garp quitta le véhicule. Malgré l'heure matinale, c'était déjà l'effervescence dans le bâtiment. L'ancien soldat trouva rapidement la réception, installée dans un coin du hall principal et entourée d'une foule de chaises d'attente.

«- Je peux vous renseigner monsieur ?

\- Mon petit-fils a été admis hier matin, très tôt, pour de multiples fractures…

\- Oui, son père vous attends à la cafétéria. Au bout du couloir principal puis sur votre droite monsieur.»

Shanks avait déjà planifié l'arrivée de Garp. L'heure de la confrontation avait sonné. La lanière de son sac dans une main, le grand-père emprunta le chemin indiqué par la réceptionniste. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps, une fois parvenu sur les lieux du rendez-vous, pour repérer le psychiatre. Celui-ci, perdu dans ses pensées, fût surpris par le bruit de la chaise sur laquelle Garp prit place. Les deux hommes se fixèrent durant plusieurs minutes sans parler. Aucun des deux ne sachant, sans doute, par où commencer.

«- Je veux le voir.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de lui dire la vérité.

\- Je me fiche complètement de ce que tu pense Shanks, j'exige de voir mon petit-fils.

\- Sache que légalement c'est mon fils et que tu ne le verra pas sans mon approbation !

\- Ne commence pas à partir sur ce terrain là ! Tu n'as clairement pas été capable de prendre soin de lui alors maintenant c'est moi qui vais m'en occuper !»

Tous les yeux des consommateurs, jusqu'alors absorbés par leurs propres conversations, convergèrent alors vers les deux hommes qui, debout, étaient prêts à en venir aux mains.

«- Arrêtez ! Vous êtes ridicule de vous donner en spectacle comme ça !»

Saisissant par le bras les deux opposants, Makino les entraîna en dehors de la cafétéria. Parvenus sur le palier, ils étaient, l'un comme l'autre, plus ou moins calmés.

«- Que ce soit bien clair Shanks, j'ai pris la décision de prévenir Garp car je pense qu'il est temps que Luffy connaisse la vérité.

\- Makino…

\- Non ! Je te fais confiance depuis plus de quinze ans, maintenant ça suffit. Garp va aller parler à Luffy et seul à seul…

\- Maki…

\- Stop Shanks !»

Son mari n'insista pas. La jeune femme était furieuse. Le temps était peut-être venu de mettre fin aux secrets qui entravent sa vie depuis si longtemps.

.

/

.

 _J'étais dans la paperasse lorsque le petit bleu avait débarqué dans mon bureau. Smoker était complètement essoufflé et, incapable d'aligner trois mots cohérents, il m'avait directement tendu le combiné du téléphone. Le choc avait été rude même si je m'y attendais depuis plusieurs années. Je savais que la sentence tomberais tôt ou tard, mais c'est toujours trop tôt. Aujourd'hui, dans ce cimetière, je réalise que, bien que je pensais m'être fait à l'idée, je n'étais pas prêt du tout. Quel père est prêt à enterrer son fils ?_

 _Shanks est là bien sûr. Sa sœur est venue aussi ainsi que sa femme. Elles se serrent l'un contre l'autre, tentant sûrement de se réchauffer sous cette pluie battante. Luffy est totalement silencieux, il se contente de fixer le cercueil tandis qu'on le met en terre. Il ne devrait pas être là, ce n'est pas une place pour un enfant de son âge, mais sa mère est trop absorbée par son propre chagrin pour s'en rendre compte._

 _J'ai donné ma démission à l'État-major le lendemain de l'annonce de la mort de mon fils. Comment aurais-je pu continuer à servir ses assassins ? C'est du moins ce que je me dis pour tenir le coup, la vérité c'est que je ne suis qu'un lâche et que, par ma faute, mon fils est mort._

 _Il y a beaucoup d'hommes que je ne connais pas, des connaissances à Shanks et Dragon pour la plus part. J'ai déjà vu défiler le visage de quelques uns parmi les avis de recherche. Ben Beckman, Inazuma, que des pointures. Je sais que s'il n'avait pas été arrêté quelques semaines auparavant Yasopp aurait été là. Une telle concentration de forbans au même endroit...Mais je sais que je peux compter sur Sengoku, notre amitié est sûrement la seule raison qui le pousse à ne pas profaner cette cérémonie pour les capturer._

 _Lui aussi est là. Je ne pensais pas un jour revoir Roger. Du moins pas dans ces circonstances…Sa présence confirme au moins mes soupçons quant à une éventuelle alliance entre lui, Shanks et Dragon. Quelqu'un tire sur le bas de mon pantalon, je baisse les yeux. Il est adorable et me regarde avec de grands yeux, le pouce dans la bouche, j'ai toujours été gâteux de ce gosse. Luffy me tend les bras et je le soulève de terre. Calé dans mes bras, il blottit sa tête contre mon épaule et reprend son pouce en serrant un bras de sa peluche élastique dans son poing. Makino tourne la tête vers nous et un petit sourire attendri se peint sur ses traits._

 _La cérémonie a été interminable. Je regarde Luffy qui dort à présent des les bras de Makino tandis que la belle-sœur de celle-ci lui caresse tendrement les cheveux. Il se fait tard il est temps qu'il rentre dormir. Je me penche vers ma belle-fille, toujours absorbée par sa tasse de café qui doit à présent contenir autant de larmes que de café._

 _«- Ce serait peut-être bien que Luffy dorme chez Shanks et Makino cette nuit, tu n'es pas en état de…_

 _\- Tu pense que je suis incapable de m'occuper de mon fils c'est ça ?»_

 _Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle s'énerve comme ça, elle est toujours sous le choc de la mort de Dragon. Elle ne me laisse même pas le temps d'argumenter avant de continuer._

 _«- Je te remercie de ta sollicitude Garp mais je suis parfaitement capable de prendre soin de mon enfant.»_

 _Sur ce elle repose violemment sa tasse sur la table et se lève brusquement avant d'aller reprendre Luffy des bras de la barmaid. Shanks essaye de la calmer tandis qu'elle enfile son manteau mais il ne parvient à rien et elle quitte le bar, énervé, serrant la main de son fils dans la sienne._

.

/

.

Luffy fût plus que surpris de voir Zoro et Usopp entrer dans sa chambre. La sympathie qu'il éprouvait déjà pour ses deux nouvelles connaissances augmenta d'un coup et un sourire niais se peignit sur ses lèvres.

«- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- Bah, on s'attendait à te voir hier midi et comme ça a pas été le cas on s'est renseignés et nous voilà.»

Luffy était ému qu'ils aient pris la peine de venir le voir alors qu'ils viennent de se rencontrer. Zoro prit place contre le mur près de la porte et Usopp s'assit au bout du lit.

«- J'ai une petite surprise pour toi pour t'occuper.

\- Vous avez pas cours en théorie ?

\- Boh t'en fais pas on ira cet après-midi. Du coup j'ai bien vu que la vieille prison t'intéressait du coup je me suis renseigné un peu plus.

\- Et tu as trouvé des trucs intéressants ?

\- Silence ! Quand je raconte c'est à mon rythme.»

Luffy se retint d'éclater de rire et se cala confortablement contre la tête de lit, bien décidé à en apprendre plus.

«- Alors, tu te souvient que je t'ai parlé du gouvernement ? Oui bien sûr que tu te souviens. J'ai creusé de ce côté là et j'ai trouvé plusieurs subventions de l'armée pour des travaux de recherche dans la zone de la prison.

\- Du genre ?

\- Officiellement c'est de la recherche nucléaire mais ça colle pas avec les autres infos que j'ai pu glaner. J'ai trouvé des livrets de dépenses à propos de matériel médical hyper perfectionné alors à moins que les roches nucléaires ne veuillent passer un scanner il y a un soucis.

\- Et tu pense à quoi alors ?

\- Bah il y a six ans un certain Trafalgar D. Water Law a été condamné à mort. Il a passé plusieurs années à attendre son exécution et du jour au lendemain, il y a trois mois, il disparaît totalement des registres des prisons. Et devine où son nom apparaît à la même période ? Sur les listes de recensement du comté.

\- Ça voudrais dire que ce type aurait quitté le couloir de la mort pour venir ici ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je pense que la vieille prison sert à des expériences du gouvernement et ce type doit être un de leur cobayes.

\- Du genre sur lequel ont teste des sérums et tout ?

\- Exactement.

\- Du coup, il doit y avoir un labo secret ou un truc du genre ?

\- C'est bien ce que je compte aller vérifier. Avec toi quand tu seras sur pieds bien sûr.»

Un immense sourire s'épanouit sur le visage de Luffy. Enfin un peu d'aventure. C'était parfait, avec l'aide d'Usopp et Zoro il allait pouvoir facilement se rendre dans la prison et trouver le bureau de son père. La vérité sur le passé d'Ace allait vite être dévoilée.

.

/

 _(Vision d'Ace)_

 _._

Il fait encore frais alors que je quitte le petit appartement. Je traverse une ou deux rues transversales avant d'atterrir sur l'avenue principale et de prendre le chemin de la prison désaffectée. Avisant la petite pâtisserie à l'angle de la rue, je décide de soudoyer Kidd à l'aide de churros. La cloche carillonne tandis que je pénètre dans la boutique.

«- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi gamin ?»

Le vieil homme surgit de son arrière-boutique en essuyant ses mains pleines de farine sur son tablier. Il m'appelle toujours comme ça, au début ça me gonflait mais maintenant je m'y suis fait. Je l'aime bien le vieux, il me rappelle Rayleigh à se moquer de moi à tout va. Je soupire.

«- Comme d'hab' et tu me met un donut en plus des churros s'te plaît.

\- Pas de soucis gamin, pose toi pendant que je vais chercher ça.»

Je prends place à ma table habituelle tandis qu'il repart vers l'arrière-boutique. Ça doit être la seule boutique de la ville dans laquelle je prends la peine de payer. Je dois aussi avouer que le premier jour, j'ai tenter de la lui faire à l'envers et il m'a chopé. Bizarrement je crois que c'est depuis ce moment là qu'il m'aime bien. Je passe régulièrement lui taxer des churros pour Kidd.

Le carillon de la porte me sort brusquement de mes pensées. Il n'y a que peu de clients à cette heure et elle attire tout de suite mon attention. Les cheveux courts, sombres, retenus par un foulard… Bon sang mais c'est la femme qui était en photo dans la boîte dans la chambre de Luffy. Merde ! Il y avait quoi d'écrit dessus déjà ?

Bon sang c'est sa mère.

«- Je vous sert quoi aujourd'hui ma petite dame ?

\- Des gaufres comme hier.

\- Toujours pour votre gamin.

\- Et oui.»

Le grand-père repart dans l'arrière-boutique et la mère de Luffy, remarquant sûrement qu'elle est épiée, se tourne vers moi et me sourit. Le même sourire que sur les photos de Luffy. Le sourire d'une mère… Le même que celui de la mienne. J'avale la boule qui se forme dans ma gorge et retient un soupir de soulagement quand le vieux revient avec ma commande. J'attrape le sac, dépose de quoi sur le comptoir et quitte le boutique sans un regard en arrière.

La mère de Luffy. Ça veut dire...la femme de Shanks.

Je force le pas sans même m'en rendre compte et je parviens vite à la limite de la ville. Je cours presque le long de la nationale avant de parvenir au portail de la prison. J'arrive rapidement à l'unité et souffle enfin.

«- T'as la tête de quelqu'un qui a vu un fantôme toi.»

Kidd est assis dans son canapé le visage tourné vers moi. Je lui balance les churros, qui sont accueillis par un grognement appréciatif, et je m'adosse à la porte.

Il n'a pas totalement tord. J'ai déjà vu cette femme. Je réalise que j'ai deux-trois questions à poser à Shanks. Comme par exemple : qu'est-ce que sa femme faisait à mon procès il y a plus de trois ans ?

.

/

.

 _La foule se pressait déjà à l'entrée du tribunal lorsque je parvient enfin au palais de justice. Tous veulent assister à l'audience publique. Leur curiosité malsaine les pousse à venir voir à quoi ressemble le tueur qui fait cramer des écoles depuis quelques temps déjà. Je me fraye difficilement un chemin à travers la foule cherchant du regard l'inspectrice en charge de l'affaire. Nico Robin surgit derrière moi et m'entraîne vers une seconde entrée. Je remarque que la salle, qui se rempli de plus en plus, est séparée en deux, les premiers rangs étant réservés aux proches de l'accusé. L'inspectrice me désigne le premier rang et je me hâte de prendre place._

 _J'ai tout le temps de détailler ceux qui m'entourent avant que l'audience ne commence. La mère d'Ace se tient droite au bout de la première rangée. Je reconnais à ses côtés un vieil ami de son premier mari, Rayleigh, celui-ci me remarque aussi un m'adresse un bref signe de la main. On ne peut pas dire qu'il y ait foule. En plus de Rouge, Rayleigh et moi, une seule autre personne se trouve au premier rang. Un type assez louche avec des cheveux blonds en bataille et une atroce chemise violette, il a l'air endormi._

 _La salle s'est vite remplie et déjà le juge prend place tandis que deux gardes amènent Ace, menotté, au banc des accusés. Il n'a pas changé, son éternel sourire satisfait éclaire son visage et j'entends chuchoter des gens un peu effrayés derrière moi. Curieux mais pas vraiment courageux. Ace me repère dans la foule et je lui offre mon plus beau sourire de fierté. C'est pas tous les jours que votre mailleur ami passe en procès._

 _Les traits d'Ace se durcissent tandis que ses yeux glissent vers l'homme blond au bout de ma rangé. Celui-ci serre les poings devant une telle observation. Robin et Smoker, son supérieur, prennent place au bout du second rang et le procès commence._

 _Les chefs d'accusation sont nombreux, tout comme les témoignages, mais le juge ne prend pas la peine de faire une pause. La fin est rapide et la sentence tombe. Internement en asile psychiatrique avec surveillance constante et aucune possibilité de sortie un jour ou l'autre._

 _En moins d'une matinée et quelques commérages, ils viennent de mettre fin à la vie d'un adolescent de dix-sept ans. Et je suis sûr qu'ils s'en vanteront autour d'un café. Le blond arbore un sourire satisfait que n'échappe pas à Ace._

 _Les gardes entraîne le tout nouveau condamné sans qu'on puisse le voir, malgré les supplications de sa mère. Rouge est en larmes et hurle, à qui veut l'entendre, que son fils n'est pas fou. Mais personne ne veut l'entendre. Ça les arrange bien de penser qu'il l'est._

 _Rayleigh entraîne la mère éplorée sous les flashs crépitants des journalistes, qui ne loupent pas une miette de la scène, afin de fournir les gros titre de leurs torchons. Le blond et les inspecteurs sont déjà partis et j'emboîte le pas à Rayleigh pour quitter la salle._

 _Un attroupement se forme dehors autour d'un fourgon blindé. Ils emmènent Ace. Un main se pose sur mon épaule et je réalise que je pleure. Les gens commencent à se regrouper autour de moi avec des visages inquiets. Tout commence à tourner autour de moi quand un cri me ramène à la réalité. Les gens hurlent et un coup de feu est tiré. Je ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe jusqu'à ce qu'un rideau de mèches noires se penche au-dessus de moi. Ace semble paniqué. Bon sang mais je suis étendu par terre. J'ai tourné de l'œil ou quoi ? Je souris à Ace pour le rassurer et il me sourit en retour. Je réalise enfin d'où venaient les cris et le coup de feu._

 _Ace a échappé à son escorte et a fendu la foule en me voyant vaciller. Ils ont tiré en pensant qu'il voulaient agresser quelqu'un. Mais alors ils l'ont raté ? Les gouttes de sang qui tombent alors sur ma joue démente de suite cette théorie._

.

/

.

Garp toqua à la porte de la chambre de Luffy, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil surpris lorsqu'il vit son ancien professeur entrer dans la pièce.

«- Comment tu te sens gamin ?

\- Ça va, à par si je rigole comme un idiot ça se passe. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Non pas que ça me dérange, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez présent.

\- J'ai à te parler Luffy.

\- Si c'est à propos de ce devoir que je ne vous ai jamais rendu…

\- Non, Luffy écoute moi c'est très sérieux.»

Le jeune homme cessa de suite de sourire. Son ancien professeur semblait au plus mal, il aurait même juré avoir vu ses mains trembler. L'homme s'assit au bout du lit et commença le récit qui allait tout changer.

«- Luffy je ne suis pas seulement ton ancien enseignant. Je suis aussi ton grand-père.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi mon père ne me l'a jamais dit ? Vous me faites marcher ?

\- Je t'assure que non, je...»

Il ne parvenait plus à trouver ses mots. Il ne savait comment aborder la question pour qu'elle soit moins difficile à entendre. Finalement il décida que les pincettes ne serviraient à rien.

«- Shanks et Makino ne sont pas tes parents.»

Luffy resta interdit un instant. Garp le coupa alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour s'exprimer.

«- Ton père se nommait Dragon et il était mon fils. Il est mort il y a quinze ans.

\- Si c'est vrai comment ça se fait que je n'ai aucun souvenir de lui ?

\- Après l'enterrement de ton père, ta mère était dévastée. Malgré toutes nos recommandations elle a décidé de prendre le volant et de rentrer à la maison avec toi.»

Les larmes commençaient à étouffer son discours et Luffy, complètement choqué, ne l'interrompit pas.

«- Il avait plu toute la journée et la route était tellement glissante...»

Luffy distinguait la route comme s'il y était, il se revoyait, sur la banquette arrière, tenant sa peluche dans une main. Il se souvint de la voiture qui zigzaguait, des coups de freins brusque du chauffeur...de sa mère. La voiture qui quitte la route, la chute...et puis plus rien.

Garp s'était tu. Luffy, les yeux exorbités, se souvenait à présent de cette journée, il revoyait vaguement le visage de Garp, le cercueil et même ses parents. Non ! Shanks et Makino. Ils n'étaient pas ses parents. Ils lui avaient menti. Ses mains tremblaient. Garp les prit dans les siennes, larges et chaudes, et serra contre lui le corps de son petit-fils qui pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi avant que Luffy ne se redresse. Ses yeux étaient encore mouillés mais il y avait maintenant autre chose dans son regard. De la colère.

«- Il m'ont menti.

\- Pour te protéger.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Après l'accident, tu ne te souvenait de rien, les médecins disaient que ça reviendrait avec un environnement clame et serein. Tu venais de perdre tes deux parents tu n'avais pas besoin de ça. Shanks et Makino t'ont pris chez eux et t'ont adopté afin que tu ais une famille pour veiller sur toi.

\- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit par la suite ?

\- Par peur. Tu as longtemps été un enfant très angoissé. Du jour où ton père est mort, tu a commencé à avoir des crises d'angoisse et de panique régulières. Nous avions peur que te dire la vérité ne fasse qu'aggraver la situation.

\- Et pourquoi tu es là aujourd'hui ?

\- Ta mère...Makino m'a écrit pour me dire que tu étais à l'hôpital. Elle était en colère contre Shanks et voulait que toutes ces cachotteries cessent.»

Il ment sur son travail, sur sa paternité… Combien de secret Shanks cachait-il encore à Luffy ? Le jeune homme était résolu, une fois sorti de l'hôpital il découvrirait la vérité. Quelle qu'elle soit...

.

.

* * *

.

 _" Nulle raison ne pourrait justifier le mensonge.''_

 _\- Anton Tchekhov  
_

 _._

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :)  
**

 **La semaine prochaine mon personnage favori arrivera enfin et Luffy rentrera chez lui, avec l'envie d'aller procéder à quelques fouilles ^^  
**

 **Rendez-vous vendredi à 19h30 :)**

 **Merci encore de m'avoir lue,  
Affectueusement,**

 **Hinata**


	11. Ace et Kaya

**En route pour le chapitre 9 :)  
**

 **Je vous remercie encore d'être si nombreuses à me lire et à poster des reviews :) Je suis navrée de ne pas avoir encore répondu à toutes les reviews, je vous promet de le faire au plus vite mais sachez qu'elles m'encouragent énnormément.**

 **Aujourd'hui on introduit le troisième et dernier point de vue interne de cette histoire.  
**

 **Disclaimer : _One Piece_ , ses personnages et son univers est l'entière possession d'Eiichiro Oda**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez :) Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **.**

 **''Partie 1 : Vies croisées''**

 **''Chapitre 9 : Ace et Kaya''**

Je la vois passer derrière la vitre. Elle vient me voir. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. La porte s'ouvre, elle me sourit. Elle a son petit air satisfait, elle savait que je finirais pas lire ce fichu carnet, elle avait raison. Je m'y prends juste un peu tard. Elle pleure.

 _9_ _mai,_ _10h36_

.

/

 _(Vision de ?)_

.

 _Deux ans plus tôt_

Le bus me dépose en avance devant la vieille prison désaffectée. Je comprends vite que je suis attendue quand un soldat vient à ma rencontre, à peine eus-je pénétré dans l'enceinte de l'ancien centre pénitencier. J'avoue être relativement impressionnée par l'endroit ainsi que par l'arsenal de mon escorte. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de passer pour un idiote qui panique pour un rien, bien que mon cœur batte, en cette instant, plusieurs records de pulsassions. Nous pénétrons dans le bâtiment et je constate que les couloirs sont totalement exempts de toute trace d'activité. La bâtiment semble, _de facto,_ complètement à l'abandon. Je sais très bien qu'il n'en est rien. Le soldat me précède dans l'escalier menant aux sous-sols et nous débouchons dans ce qui ressemble fort bien à des archives. Quelques couloirs plus loin nous parvenons enfin aux portes sécurisées. Mon cœur bat plus vite que jamais, j'ai presque l'impression qu'il s'arrête par moments tant je suis stressée, j'en tremble. Un rire nerveux m'échappe tandis que les deux portes blindées s'écartent pour nous libérer le passage. Un pas en avant me suffit. Enfin, me voilà au sein des locaux de recherche de l'Unité ''Red Hair''.

Le couloir immense dessert tous les laboratoires de recherche et nombre de scientifiques et de médecins évoluent d'un bout à l'autre de l'étage. Ils sont nombreux mais aucun d'eux n'est la raison de ma venue ici. Aucun d'eux n'est ''Red Hair''.

Je suis passionnée par la médecine depuis ma plus tendre enfance et par la psychiatrie plus particulièrement. ''Red Hair'' est le meilleur dans son domaine et ses travaux, top-secrets, se font sous le couvert du gouvernement lui-même. Il dispose de moyens colossaux et travailler au sein de son unité est un honneur sans nom. Je n'ai jamais rencontré ''Red Hair'', ce n'est même pas lui qui a guidé mon entretien au ministère des armées. Je n'en reviens pas d'intégrer cette équipe prestigieuse alors que je ne suis encore qu'étudiante. Je ne remercierais jamais assez mes enseignants d'avoir porté ma candidature en haut lieu. C'est le poste dont j'ai rêvé toute ma vie.

J'ai les mains moites, j'ai peur de tout rater, peur de décevoir ''Red Hair''. Le soldat s'arrête devant la double-porte au fond du couloir et toque. On y est, c'est le moment, l'adrénaline monte et je serre mon carnet et mon stylo contre ma poitrine. La porte s'ouvre sur une femme grande et élancée, elle se présente comme l'assistante du Dr. Shanks et m'invite à entrer. La porte se referme derrière moi et je me retrouve seule face au bureau, à fixer le sol. Je relève les yeux, il est à, il me fixe, il sourit. ''Red Hair'' Shanks m'attendait.

Il attend sûrement que je me présente mais j'ai beau essayer de parler, aucun son n'accepte de franchir la barrière des mes lèvres. Mon rêve se réalise enfin et moi je reste plantée là comme une idiote. Je m'en mettrais bien une si je n'étais pas pétrifiée. Il me sourit, il doit penser que je suis stupide, je suis persuadée qu'il va appeler son assistante pour qu'elle me mette dehors. Il se lève, oh non il va me mettre à la porte lui même. Il me tend la main, il me congédie ?

«- Ravi de faire votre connaissance mademoiselle. On ne m'a dit que du bien de vous et de vos capacité. Je suis enchanté de vous voir intégrer notre équipe de recherches.»

Je reste bouche-bée face à lui et je tend timidement la main tandis que son sourire chaleureux me redonne peu à peu confiance en moi. Je lui souris en retour.

«- C'est un immense honneur de vous rencontrer docteur, je suis une véritable admiratrice de votre travail et de votre parcours.»

Il me sourit avec bienveillance et m'invite à la précéder à l'extérieur du bureau afin de visiter les locaux. Le stress redescend mais pas l'excitation. Je vais enfin pouvoir faire face aux membres de l'unité.

.

/

.

 _Peut-on vraiment pardonner à celui qui a détruit notre vie ? Peut-on pardonner à son meilleur ami la pire des trahison ? Comment se relever lorsque l'on perd les deux seules personnes qui nous connaissent vraiment ? L'une de ces personnes m'a trahi. Cette trahison m'a prit l'autre. J'ai perdu un frère. Car je ne peux lui pardonner de m'avoir enlevé ma sœur._

 _Akainu et moi sommes amis depuis l'enfance._

 _Akainu et moi étions amis depuis l'enfance._

 _Il m'a trahi, de la pire des façons. J'aurais préféré qu'il me poignarde dans le dos. Je regarde le cercueil descendre en terre. Ses longs cheveux encadrent son beau visage tandis que le couvercle est précautionneusement refermé par Makino. Je ne sais pas ce que ferais sans elle, je ne tiendrais sûrement pas le coup._

 _Akainu est là. Il paraîtrait presque dévasté. Je sais qu'il n'en est rien, je sais qu'il est coupable. Je pensais le connaître avant, s'il ne m'avait jamais montré son vrai visage je l'aurais pensé sincère dans son affliction. Il ne l'est pas, c'est un monstre. Jamais je ne lui pardonnerais ce crime._

 _Il m'a prit ma sœur. Je lui faisais confiance. Je lui ai donné en mariage la femme la plus importante de ma vie. Je lui ai confié la vie de ma sœur. Et il la lui a ôtée._

 _Il le paiera cher. Jamais ne lui laisserai un seul instant de répit. Je passerai ma vie à le détruire. C'est parce qu'elle savait des choses qu'il l'a tuée. Je découvrirais ses secrets. Je les dévoilerai un à un. Je détruirai sa vie. Et quand j'en aurais fini avec lui il fera le dernier pas de son propre chef._

 _La terre qui recouvre peu à peu le cercueil scelle cette promesse. C'est la dernière promesse que je te fais petite sœur._

 _Je te vengerais._

 _Un main se pose sur mon épaule et je me tourne vers ma femme. Sa présence m'est vitale. Je sais qu'elle est dévastée, elle adorais ma sœur. Mais elle sourit pour moi, pour que je tienne le coup. Sa force me donne le courage de lui sourire en retour, elle se blottit dans mes bras._

 _Il est là aussi. Je l'ai reconnu à l'instant où il est entré dans le cimetière. Je sais qu'il comptait beaucoup pour elle. J'ai du détourner toutes les procédures administratives pour lui permettre de venir ici. Ça en valait la peine, c'est important pour lui de toute évidence. Il est dévasté, bien plus qu'Akainu et ses larmes de crocodile. Ce gosse est quelqu'un de bien. Je vais le sortir de la désintox', je vais lui donner une seconde chance. Il la mérite, il a redonné le sourire à Jewelry avant la fin. C'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux. Peu importe ce qu'il a fait par le passé, je lui offrirai une nouvelle vie._

 _Eustass Kidd voici ma promesse._

 _Je ferai tout pour que tu sois heureux._

.

/

 _(Vision de ?)_

.

Les laboratoires s'étalent sur tout l'étage et la visite m'enchante au-delà de mes espérances. Je vais avoir accès à toutes les dernières technologies et les budgets de recherches sont quasi-illimités, c'est le paradis. Le Dr. Shanks me présente à une grande partie de l'équipe de recherche et notamment à Crocus, dont je suis désormais l'assistante. L'homme en question semble plutôt expérimenté et ravi de me rencontrer. Il me met de suite à l'aise et commence un monologue concernant son travail quand le docteur ''Red Hair'' l'interrompt. L'homme, qui semble avoir l'habitude d'être coupé dans son élan, s'éloigne en riant.

Le directeur de recherches des laboratoires m'entraîne alors à sa suite dans le dédale de couloir pour parvenir enfin dans l'aile de haute sécurité. Mon cœur tambourine si fort dans ma poitrine que j'ai l'impression qu'il va en sortir.

Ils sont là.

Le salon qui leur est réservé s'étend sous mes yeux derrière la vitre teintée. Je les vois mais ils ne me voient pas. J'ai l'impression d'être une voyeuse. Je les connais tous, je connais leurs crimes, j'ai appris par cœur tous leurs dossiers à force de les lire et de les relire.

Eustass Kidd. Marshall D. Teach. Portgas D. Ace. Et Trafalgar D. Water Law.

Des pointures dans leur genre. Si seulement je pouvais entrer, les rencontrer, leur parler… Ils évoluent dans la pièce, inconscients de l'attention dont ils font l'objet. J'ai passé ma vie à me demander comment un homme, voir un enfant, parfaitement normal pouvait commettre des atrocités comme celles qu'ils ont commises. J'ignore combien de temps je reste ainsi à les observer avant de réaliser que je suis maintenant seule dans le couloir. Le docteur étant repartit travailler et le soldat faisant une ronde un peu plus loin, j'ai le champ libre.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je ne prends même pas la peine de réfléchir, ce qui explique sûrement que je cède à une impulsion. Je suis quelqu'un de réfléchi d'ordinaire, pas cette fois. Avant même que je réalise l'erreur que je commettais, j'avais poussé la porte et j'étais entrée dans le salon. Quelle idiote ! Mais que quelqu'un m'arrête bon sang, je fais n'importe quoi moi ce matin !

Je me cache vite dans un renfoncement quand j'aperçois le soldat qui revient vers la vitre, avant de s'éloigner à nouveau. Je penche la tête hors de ma cachette et m'apprête à sortir au lus vite lorsqu'un main m'enserre le poignet, menaçant de me le briser. La voix qui s'élève derrière moi me fait frissonner. Le ton est suffisamment posé et froid pour ne laisser aucun doute quand à l'identité de mon geôlier.

«- Tu n'as rien à faire ici.»

Je me retourne lentement vers lui. Il me fixe froidement. Je dois être complètement stupide car ce qui se passe dans mon esprit à cet instant est bien loin de la peur, c'est plutôt de la fascination. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si c'est le même regard qu'il offre à ses victimes avant de les exécuter.

«- J'allais justement partir.»

Mais je n'esquisse pas le moindre geste en direction de la sortie. Je suis comme envoûtée par cet homme. Je rêve de pouvoir lui parler depuis des années, c'est ma chance non ? Mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Il se rapproche de moi et resserre son emprise autour de mon poignet. Une main se pose sur son épaule.

«- Je vais raccompagner la demoiselle.»

.

/

.

 _C'est le premier Noël que je vais passer sans mon père. Je descends les marches, mon sac sur les épaules, prêt à partir. Ma mère est dans le salon, occupée à peaufiner les derniers détails de la décoration pour la soirée. Je vois bien qu'elle s'applique plus que d'ordinaire, elle tient à ce que tout soit parfait. Je sais qu'elle fait ça pour moi. Elle fait tout pour que ma journée soit parfaite, elle ne veut pas que l'absence de mon père me pèse. Je la regarde discrètement installer les guirlandes sur le rythme des chants de noël qui sortent du la stéréo. Je sais que ça la rend heureuse de me faire plaisir, c'est sûrement sa façon de passer au-delà des événements. Certaines craquent et pleurent sans cesse lorsqu'elles perdent leur mari, ma mère, elle, ne pleure jamais, elle passe son temps à s'occuper de moi. Elle me surprotège un peu, ça lui fait du bien. Se retournant, elle me remarque enfin dans l'encadrement de la porte._

 _«- Mon chéri tu es déjà prêt ?»_

 _Un immense sourire illumine son visage. Je sais que je souris aussi. Je vais passer l'après-midi chez Sabo, je suis content. Sa mère ne m'aime pas trop, elle pense que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur lui. Mais pour Noël elle a fait un effort, elle sait que c'est le premier que je passerai sans mon père. Ça m'énerve que tout le monde me couve comme ça, mais si ça peut me permettre de voir Sabo je ne vais pas me plaindre._

 _«- Attends moi un instant je mets mon manteau et je t'accompagne._

 _\- Pas la peine maman, je connais le chemin.»_

 _Elle n'insiste pas et son regard se voile. Elle se reprend vite et me sourit._

 _«- Comme tu veux mon chéri, soit bien sage surtout. Rayleigh viendra te chercher pour le dîner.»_

 _Je connais le chemin pour aller chez Sabo par cœur malgré le fait que je n'y ait jamais été invité auparavant. J'ai souvent fait ce chemin pour aller chez lui. Je faisais des allers-retours devant la maison et j'observais sa famille. Je les déteste, car ils ne l'aiment pas. Il ne le traitent pas aussi bien qu'il le mérite. Sabo est le fils du propriétaire d'une grosse entreprise locale ce qui permet à ses parents d'habiter une grande maison sur les hauteurs de la ville. Le bâtiment est immense et le terrain plus encore. Je sonne au portail et un employé vient m'ouvrir et me conduit dans le hall._

 _Je me retrouve abandonné dans l'entrée de cette immense maison que je n'avais jusque là détaillée que de l'extérieur. Et quel extérieur ! Tout est tape-à-l'œil. À l'intérieur aussi du reste. Le frère de Sabo descend l'escalier et me jette un regard mauvais. Quel crétin celui-là ! Une chaussure atterrit sur le sommet de mon crâne et je me retourne rageusement en levant la tête vers l'étage, afin d'exprimer à inopportun mon mécontentement. Sabo est là, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et me fait signe de le rejoindre à l'étage. Il n'a pas besoin de me le dire deux fois, je m'engouffre dans l'escalier en marbre. J'espère que la fin d'après-midi n'arrivera jamais._

.

/

.

 _Il y a une fuite quelque part. Les gouttes tombent avec un rythme régulier. Ploc. Ploc. Ploc. Ploc. Ploc. Ça résonne entre les murs froids du bâtiment. Ça se répercute le long des couloirs vides. Ploc. Ploc. Ploc. Est-ce que c'est dans ma tête ?_

 _Ça leur ferait trop plaisir que je devienne fou. Je ne leur ferais pas ce plaisir. Le silence est d'or. Je dois vider mon esprit, effacer le bruit de l'eau. Si je le laisse s'insinuer dans ma tête, jamais je ne cesserai de l'entendre._

 _La folie, cachée à chaque coin de maison nous guette déjà. Si l'on marche dans la rue, elle est derrière nous. Si on se retourne, on lui fait face, dans toute la splendeur de la peur, elle nous fixe. Sommes-nous si loin de la folie ? Nous sommes tous à un carrefour. On peut avancer, reculer, mais on ne peut lui tourner le dos. Elle est là, plantée au milieu du chemin à nous fixer. Elle a nos yeux, nos traits, ceux de nos proches, elle est nous et elle ne l'est pas. Elle représente ce que l'on deviendra si l'on recule, ce que l'on deviendra si l'on avance. Peut-on encore faire demi-tour lorsqu'elle nous fait face. Regarder sa folie dans les yeux...n'est-ce pas déjà le premier pas ? Le seule raison qui empêche les hommes d'avancer c'est la peur. La peur de devenir la folie._

 _C'est pour cela que l'on ne peut lui tourner le dos, elle nous fascine autant qu'elle nous effraie. On peut reculer et tomber dans le vide qui se trouve dans notre dos. On peut avancer et accepter la folie. Ou on peut attendre. Rester en place et attendre qu'elle se lasse et fasse le premier pas elle-même. Ne vous méprenez pas, lorsque l'on se trouve au croisement de la folie, il est déjà trop tard._

 _La route que l'on a parcourue s'est effacée et fait place à un gouffre sans fin, celui de la folie de l'homme qui n'a pas su accepter sa folie. Devant nous s'étend l'immensité du monde, ce monde qui nous appartiendra enfin, mais seulement dans notre tête, mais seulement si l'on accepte la folie. C'est tellement plus simple de rester au milieu du chemin, on y est tous, plus ou moins proches de la folie ou du gouffre. On attend._

 _Et parfois quelqu'un fait un pas en avant, et nous le voyons faire, et nous restons en place, et nous l'envions. Il est plus simple d'accepter la folie. Mais pour cela il faut cesser d'avoir peur d'elle. Au fond, il faut déjà être un peu fou pour faire un pas en avant. Il faut avoir passé tant de temps à se pencher en avant que la folie est venue jusqu'à nous. Elle nous montre la beauté de son monde et nous la suivons. Et même à la fin, lorsque, au moment d'en finir, on réalise que c'est la fin, même là il faut lui tendre les bras. Non plus à la folie qui nous a aidé à faire le chemin. Non cette fois il faut tendre la main à une autre amie qui vous veut du bien. Car on n'est plus au croisement de la folie. Nous somme face à la mort. Et elle n'admet d'autre folie que d'être heureux de la rencontrer._

 _Il faut que je quitte cet asile. Je crois que je deviens fou._

.

/

 _(Vision de ?)_

.

«- Je ne veux pas critiquer mais je ne pense pas que se balader seule dans une prison abandonnée soit une idée de génie.»

Je tourne la tête vers mon interlocuteur et remarque son air moqueur. Comme si je ne savais pas déjà que j'ai fait une grosse bourde.

«- Je fais partie du groupe de recherches.

\- Oh ! Moi c'est Ace.

\- Je sais. Tu pense vraiment que je n'ai pas étudié vos dossiers avant d'arriver ? Moi c'est Kaya.

\- Intéressant. Donc tu as lu mon dossier ? Alors vas-y impressionne moi qu'est-ce qu'on y dit ?

\- Ce ne sont que des faits, tu les connais déjà.

\- Alors partage-moi ton analyse.»

Je me tourne vers lui, il s'est arrêté et me fixe. Il est sincère, il veut savoir ce que je pense de lui. Tout air rieur à déserté son visage. Ses yeux semblent presque...suppliants.

«- Et bien je sais que tu as perdu ton père lorsque tu avais huit ans et que tu as commencé à faire brûler tout et n'importe quoi à l'âge de dix ans. Tu a été arrêté à dix-huit ans et enfermé à l'asile pour trois ans. Tu as intégré cette unité il y a six mois…

\- Ce ne sont que les faits ! Tu bosse ici alors vas-y psychanalyse moi !»

J'hésite un bref instant avant de me lancer dans l'analyse de toutes les données que j'avais en ma possession.

«- Tu étais un enfant associable et violent, il t'arrivait d'avoir des attaques de paniques, ce qui est très rare dans la petite enfance, tu étais souvent victime d'anxiété brutale ce qui entraînait des crises de tremblements et de nombreuses nausées, tu paniquais ta mère car, lors de crises tu te mettais à te frapper compulsivement la tête contre les murs sans vouloir t'arrêter et tu étais obsédé par la propreté...»

Il est figé, la bouche ouverte, sûrement choqué de me voir étaler ainsi son intimité infantile, mais plus rien ne m'arrête.

«- À l'adolescence tu t'es muré dans le mutisme durant quatre années entières. Tu es ensuite entré à la résidence _Moby Dick_ pour poursuivre tes études. Quelques mois après ton arrivée un des pensionnaires a été assassiné en pleine nuit et...»

Une main se plaque contre ma bouche et Ace me projette violemment contre le mur.

«- Ne. Parle. Plus. Jamais. De. Ça.»

Son ton est totalement froid. Il a changé d'expression si vite que je commence à me demander s'il n'a pas un trouble de l'humeur. Ses yeux sont emplis de haine. Soudain, il réalise qu'il ne broie le bras et me relâche.

«- Je suis désolé...je...»

Il semble bouleversé, et totalement paniqué par son geste. Avant que j'ai pu l'arrêter il était parti en courant, me laissant là avec mes interrogations.

.

/

.

 _Onze ans auparavant_

Les flammes dansent devant les yeux d'Ace tandis que la voiture s'embrase complètement. Un sourire mauvais orne ses traits. Il en a rêvé toute sa vie. La voiture brûle de plus en plus et les flammes s'élancent vers le ciel. Soudain, un bruit attire son attention. Contournant la haie qui délimite le terrain le garçon avise un abris de jardin en bois. Haussant les épaules et estimant ne plus être à sa prêt, l'enfant ressort son briquet de sa poche et allume le tas de bois posé à côté de la cabane. Les flammes s'élancent bientôt à l'assaut du refuge et gagnent même la niche qui y est adossée.

L'enfant sourit et s'éloigne dans la rue, courant le plus vite possible en entendant les sirènes des pompiers qui arrivent déjà sur les lieux. Plongeant derrière une poubelle, il observe les soldats du feu éteindre son chef-d'œuvre. Soudain, un gémissement aigu transperce l'air. On dirait que la niche n'était pas inhabitée. Ace sourit de plus belle.

 _Comment un enfant peut-il devenir un monstre ? A-t-il jamais été un enfant comme les autres ?_

 _._

 _/_

 _(Vision de Kaya)_

 _De nos jours_

Je referme le dossier concernant le premier incendie d'Ace et lève les yeux vers le plafond. Il fait déjà nuit dehors et la pièce n'est éclairée que par une petite lampe de bureau. Portgas D. Ace j'aimerais tant te comprendre. Mais pour cela il faut que j'en apprenne plus sur ce qu'il c'est passé à la résidence. Et pourquoi pas une petite visite sur les lieux ?

Je range le dossier dans son tiroir avant de prendre mon manteau et d'éteindre la lumière. Je quitte le bâtiment en silence et remonte la rue pour rentrer dans l'enceinte de la ville. Une ambulance passe dans le sens contraire. Il y a un garçon à la fenêtre, nos regards se croisent un instant. Et tout d'un coup j'ai le certitude que ce n'est pas la dernière fois que l'on se voit.

.

.

* * *

.

 _" Naturellement, personne ne peut connaître un homme, quel qu'il soit, jusqu'au téfonds de son coeur.''_

 _\- Haruki Murakami  
_

 _._

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :)  
**

 **La semaine prochaine un chapitre spécial pou Noël avec plein de révélations très attendues :)  
**

 **Rendez-vous vendredi 25 décembre à 19h30 :)**

 **Merci encore de m'avoir lue,  
Affectueusement,**

 **Hinata**


	12. Curiosité bénéfique

**Joyeux Noël :)**

 **J'espère que vous passez de bonnes fêtes et du bon temps avec votre famille.**

 **Pour ce dixième chapitre on découvre (enfin) l'identité de la famause ''Elle'' de Law, Makino rencontre Sabo et Ace et Luffy retrouve ce dernier. Et en bonus une petite scène de Noël avec un Luffy enfant :)**

 **Comme d'habitude je vous remercie énnormément de me lire et de laisser des reviews toujours plus longues et plus gentilles. Vous êtes vraiment adorables et je comprendrais vos envies de meurtres dues à mes non-réponses mais je vous promets que je fais de mon mieux, ça prend du temps mais chaque review aura une réponse :) Pour les reviews annonymes c'est en bas :)  
**

 **Disclaimer : comme toujours _One Piece_ ne m'appartient en rien et j'espère ne m'appartiendra jamais car il serait malheureux de substituer au talent d'Oda mon médiocre univers un peu barré ^^**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas.  
Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **.**

 **''Partie 1 : Vies croisées''**

 **''Chapitre 10 : Curiosité bénéfique et seconde rencontre nocturne dans un couloir''**

Elle m'observe pendant que je lis. Elle ne dit rien. C'est bête mais j'aimerais qu'elle dise quelque chose. J'ai peur. Peur de ne pas avoir le temps de finir de lire. On frappe à la porte, elle doit partir. Elle pleure. Reste, j'ai besoin de toi. La porte se referme sur elle. Je pleure, j'ai peur.

 _10_ _mai,_ _14_ _h22_

.

/

 _(Vision d'Ace)_

.

 _Deux ans plus tôt_

Les journalistes passent la nouvelle en boucle à la télé. Ils l'ont retrouvée. Égorgée, dans sa chambre, seule. C'est vrai que c'est utile de le préciser, je pense que tout le monde a été surprit que je ne sois pas resté, gentiment, sur les lieux à attendre l'arrivée de la police pour me faire arrêter. Ils sont vraiment crétins parfois. Ils ont mis du temps à la retrouver celle-là, ça fait déjà deux jours que je l'ai abandonnée. C'est son collègue qui s'est inquiété car elle n'est pas venue travailler. ''J'aurais du appeler plus tôt'' Ouais t'aurais du. Mais ça n'aurait rien changé mon vieux elle est morte depuis un moment là. Kidd me jette un regard par-dessus le dossier de son fauteuil, je souris de toutes mes dents et il se marre.

«- T'es fier de toi en plus.»

Il le serait aussi. J'avoue que c'est une satisfaction malsaine de tuer quelqu'un mais ça reste très agréable. Ça m'assure que je garde toujours le contrôle. J'avoue que ma rencontre d'hier m'a fait perdre de ma superbe, cette fille semblait lire en moi. Quand elle s'est mise à parler de Thatch j'ai voulu lui briser le cou pour la faire taire, elle me rendait fou à déballer ma vie comme on lirait un vulgaire article de journal. Mais le plus dur c'est que tout était vrai. J'ai toujours pensé avoir le contrôle mais cette fille… c'était comme si elle en savait plus que moi-même, comme si elle avait plus le contrôle que moi. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne connaît pas que les faits, je suis sûre qu'elle ME connaît. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux, c'était comme si elle savait, mais c'est impossible personne ne sait.

Elle a tout débité avec une froideur inégalable et en même temps tant de passion. J'ai peur d'elle. Peur de ce qu'elle pourrait m'apprendre sur moi. Si elle elle me disait que je suis un monstre je pense que je la croirais. Comment ne pas le faire ? Mais c'est justement ce qui est fascinant chez elle, à aucun moment, tandis qu'elle déballait tout ce qu'elle sait sur moi, elle ne m'a jugé. On aurait même dit qu'elle avait...pitié.

Je repense rarement à mes quelques mois à la résidence, à toutes ces heures passées avec Thatch et Marco. Notre temps ensemble fût bref mais ce sont les moments de ma vie que je chéris le plus, tout comme ceux avec Sabo.

 _''Tu étais un enfant associable et violent…''_

 _''Tu te mettais à te frapper compulsivement la tête contre les murs sans vouloir t'arrêter...''_

 _''Tu t'es muré dans le mutisme durant quatre années entières.''_

Certaines choses ne sont même pas notées dans mon dossier. Comment peut-elle savoir tout ça ? J'entends presque sa voix continuer à déblatérer sur moi et ma vie. Je n'aurais pas du réagir aussi violemment. Je n'ai même pas réaliser que j'étais sur le point de la tuer. J'ai peur de moi, de mes réactions.

«- Hé le briquet !»

Super ! Kidd m'a trouvé un surnom stupide. Je lève les yeux au ciel et plante mon regard dans le sien.

«- Ça fait longtemps qu'on est pas sortis tous les deux.

\- T'as un truc en tête ou je me trompe ?»

Un large sourire s'étend sur son visage. J'ai ma réponse.

.

/

.

 _Le procès venait de prendre fin et je quittais tribunal quand ça survint. J'avais trouver les papiers concernant Ace deux semaines auparavant dans le bureau de Shanks. Il ne me parle jamais de ses activités et, au terme d'une énième dispute à ce sujet, j'ai eu besoin de savoir. Il semble qu'il surveille et veille sur ce gamin depuis plusieurs années, depuis la mort de son père pour être exact. J'avais juste besoin de savoir, quelques coups de fil à une amie d'enfance qui est journaliste et j'ai vite appris qu'il était jugé pour de multiples meurtres aujourd'hui. C'est la curiosité qui m'a amenée ici. Le verdict n'a pas été étonnant, il part pour l'asile. Le parvis du tribunal est bondé et tous se pressent dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le condamné. Je devrais partir et le gommer de ma mémoire mais j'ai besoin de le voir une dernière fois alors je joue des coudes et me fraye un passage à travers la marée humaine. J'ai une horrible certitude, je l'ai fixé durant tout son procès et je suis persuadée qu'il n'est pas fou. Je n'y connaît rien mais je suis sûre de ce que j'avance, juste un dernier coup d'œil pour m'assurer que j'ai rêvé, qu'il est bien fou et je m'en vais_

 _Soudain une femme hurle, le foule recule, un coup de feu retenti entre les colonnades. Le silence, les gens s'écartent et je le vois enfin. Il est là, agenouillé sur le sol, il tient quelqu'un entre ses bras, je reconnais le blond du premier rang qu'il a fixé durant tout le procès. Le blond tend la main vers le visage d'Ace et ce dernier pose sa joue contre la paume. Ils pleurent. Et l'horrible vérité m'engloutit tel un trou noir, une tâche rouge commence à s'étendre sur la chemise immaculée d'Ace. Une femme hurle et se précipite vers le blessé avant d'être retenue par un vieil homme. Personne ne bouge, personne ne fait rien. Avant de m'être rendue compte que je bougeais j'étais déjà parvenue au centre du cercle des badauds, me penchant vers les deux adolescents. Je ne sais pas lequel semblait le plus mal en point, l'un s'était prit une balle mais souriait de toutes ses dents au second qui semblait sur le point de rendre l'âme._

 _Ace leva les yeux vers moi et sembla surpris de voir que quelqu'un osait l'approcher. Je tends la main vers lui et je vois que ma présence rassure le blond._

 _«- Je vais bien, aidez-moi à relever Sabo, il se sent mal.»_

 _Je me garde bien de répliquer que le blond n'est pas celui qui risque d'y rester mais je vois bien que la dénommé Sabo est important à ses yeux, il ne quittera pas le parvis sans être sûr que son ami ira bien. J'avise les soldats qui commencent à s'approcher dans notre dos et je comprends quoi faire. Soulevant le blond, je l'appui contre moi et l'aide à s'éloigner quand les soldats arrivent. Il proteste vaguement, disant qu'il veut rester avec Ace tandis que la foule se referme sur nous. La femme qui s'était précipitée tout à l'heure arrive vers nous, paniquée et prend le blond dans ses bras. Celui-ci est toujours sous le choc et se tourne vers moi, le visage pétrifié par la peur._

 _«- Ace...il était blessé...»_

 _Je voudrais, moi aussi, savoir ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Une chose est sûre à présent, ce garçon n'est pas fou. Pourquoi l'envoie-t-on à l'asile ? Et quel est le rôle de mon mari là-dedans ? Je jette un dernier regard au blond et lui souris._

 _«- Il ira bien, je te le promets.»_

 _Mais à la vérité, je suis persuadée du contraire._

 _._

 _/_

 _._

Monet termina rapidement de trier les papiers qui traînaient dans le bureau de son patron. Shanks n'a décidément aucune capacité d'organisation. Elle referma violemment le dossier ouvert devant elle et marqua un temps d'arrêt. Le dossier de Law. Est-ce que Shanks prévoit quelque chose pour lui ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le couloir, s'assurant que personne ne traînait dans le coin, et s'assit dans le fauteuil, le dossier en main. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lire, mais elle avait toujours voulu savoir.

Elle fit défiler les premières pages, qui ne se constituaient que de rapports d'enquêtes, et arriva enfin à un sujet qui l'intéressait. Elle fût plus que surprise de constater que le dossier contenait des informations sur Doflamingo mais après tout il ne faut jamais sous-estimer les agents du gouvernement. Mais si les fédéraux sont au courant que Doflamingo joue double-jeu pourquoi continuent-ils à travailler avec lui ? Si son patron était là il lui dirait certainement que cela ne la regarde en rien mais Monet est curieuse de nature et, depuis quelques temps, elle émet des doutes sur son intérêt dans les agissements de Doflamingo. Le seul but de l'assistante c'est de se débarrasser de Law, rien d'autre. Elle tourna encore une page et tomba sur un autre rapport, celui d'un légiste. Elle ne reconnu pas le nom de la victime, l'ayant toujours appelée par son surnom, mais à la vision du visage de la jeune femme son cœur manqua un battement.

 _Baby 5._

L'inspecteur en charge de l'enquête avait fait un lien entre la date de sa mort et l'augmentation de la violence des meurtres de Law. La question étant : A-t-elle été la première ou l'élément déclencheur ? Monet s'est toujours interrogée sur la culpabilité de Law dans cette affaire, mais cela a eu lieu bien avant son arrivée chez Donquixotte et personne n'en parlait jamais. On parlait plus volontiers du meurtre de Corazon. Mais Monet fait partie des rares qui savent qu'imputer ce meurtre à Law n'a été qu'un moyen de s'assurer qu'aucun membre de l'organisation ne lui viendrait en aide. Ç'avait plutôt bien fonctionné.

Le portable de la jeune femme vibra dans la poche de sa blouse. Son frère.

«- Oui ?

\- Je ne rentre pas ce soir, je dors chez…

\- Un ami ? Oh mais c'est génial ! Prends tout ton temps.

\- Tsss.»

Son interlocuteur raccrocha sec. Monet éclata de rire, elle savait que jouer à la surexcitée allait l'énerver. Malgré tout elle était heureuse, elle doutait franchement qu'il puisse s'être fait des ''amis'' mais le voir fréquenter quelqu'un plutôt que de rester seul était déjà une bonne chose. Elle rangea le dossier dans un tiroir et se décida à passer la soirée en ville, avec un peu de chance elle trouverait bien quelqu'un pour passer la nuit. L'assistante éteignit la lumière et quitta la pièce. Toute à ses plans pour la soirée elle ne remarqua pas qu'une vieille connaissance l'observait, d'ans l'ombre du couloir. Et que l'homme en question avait un sourire sadique fiché sur le visage.

 _._

 _/_

 _._

 _«- Papa ! Papa ! Papa ! Debout le Père Noÿel est passé !»_

 _J'entrouvre un œil et mon regard se pose sur le petit garçon surexcité, occupé à me sauter dessus dans le but de me sortir de sous la couette. Makino est accoudé au chambranle, elle rigole en nous regardant avec un air attendri._

 _«- Papa vite, vite ! Viens papa !»_

 _L'enfant file à une vitesse vertigineuse hors de la pièce et je l'entends dévaler les escalier, sa peluche à la main._

 _«- Dépêches-toi chéri, il est tout excité.»_

 _Elle quitte la pièce sur ces mots et je me lève difficilement, les yeux embués tandis qu'un nouveau cri s'élève du rez-de-chaussée._

 _«- Paaapaaa ! Viiiite !_

 _\- J'ai au moins le temps d'aller aux toilettes ?_

 _\- Noooon ! Paaapaaa c'est Noÿeeel !»_

 _Comme si je ne le savais pas. Je descends les escaliers le plus lentement du monde et quand j'arrive en bas, un sourire satisfait sur le visage, je fais face à un Luffy déterminé, ses petits bras croisés sur la poitrine, et je craque complètement, le prenant dans mes bras pour rejoindre le sapin. Je m'accroupis à côté de Makino et ma cargaison se précipite sous le sapin avant de réémerger, triomphant, un premier paquet à la main._

 _Mon petit bonhomme est alors occupé à l'ouvrir avec toute la violence dans il est capable et en sort le bateau pirate dont il rêvait. Le sourire qui éclaire alors son visage rentabilise les heures de queues et de galères passées dans les magasins. Le voir heureux est la seule chose qui compte._

 _Ma femme me sort de mes pensées en me tendant un paquet, emballé avec soin. Je lève les yeux vers elle et fait face à son magnifique sourire en prenant le cadeau. Je déchire délicatement le papier, bien que j'aimerais tout détruire comme Luffy mais je sais que Makino a passé du temps à tout emballer. Le papier déchiré laisse vite place à un cadre photo, encadrant un cliché de Luffy, prit quelques jours auparavant, où il pose, tout sourire, au parc._

 _«- Pour mettre dans ton nouveau bureau.»_

 _Je me tourne vers elle et marque un temps d'arrêt, elle est parfaite. Je l'embrasse tendrement et prends sa main dans la mienne._

 _«- Merci mon amour.»_

 _On frappe à la porte d'entrée et je me lève tandis que l'invité tape de plus en plus fort. J'entrouvre la porte, suffisamment pour empêcher un humain normal d'entrer sans mon approbation, mais pas assez pour retenir ma sœur qui entre en trombe dans la pièce et se précipite sur Luffy en agitant son sac de courses remplit de cadeaux._

 _«- Regarde mon chou, le Père Noël m'a apporté plein de jolies choses pour toi !»_

 _Même pas le temps de dire bonjour. Je lève les yeux au ciel, pour la forme, et m'attaque à la cafetière, histoire de réveiller ma sœur qui semble avoir oublié de s'habiller totalement en se précipitant ici._

 _«- Tu manges quelque chose Jewelry ?_

 _\- Tu me mets de la pizza s'teu plaît frangin._

 _\- Oh oui moi aussi Papa !»_

 _De la pizza au petit déjeuner, et en plus elle met ce genre d'idées dans la tête de Luffy. Elle est pas possible celle-là. Tandis que le café coule je pose les yeux sur ce petit groupe, ma famille, ce qui compte le plus au monde. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour ces trois là...je fais n'importe quoi pour ces trois là. C'est Noël et je n'ai qu'un seul souhait, j'espère que jamais mes activités ne leur nuiront._

.

/

 _(Vision de Luffy)_

.

«- J'ai prévenu ma sœur. Bon c'est quoi votre plan maintenant ?»

Usopp et Zoro sont arrivé en fin d'après-midi et mon père était...Shanks était si heureux que j'ai des amis que les garder pour la nuit ne fût pas difficile.

«- Maintenant on quitte la maison discrètement.

\- Je doute qu'éviter ton père soit difficile.

\- Lui non mais Garp ça va être une autre histoire.»

Depuis qu'il m'a apprit la vérité sur mes parents il a décidé de s'installer pour quelques temps chez nous. Autant dire que cet emménagement est source d'engueulades constantes entre Garp et mon père. C'est d'ailleurs une énième dispute, fraîchement éclatée dans la cuisine, qui nous offre la distraction nécessaire afin de nous faufiler à l'extérieur. Le plus dur n'était pas fait pour autant. Le plan incluait de nous infiltrer dans la vieille prison par le tunnel d'Ace mais cela supposait que je sois capable d'en retrouver l'accès. La cour est immense et je me souviens que cette fichue trappe était bien dissimulée. Pestant contre ma mémoire faillible j'entreprends de traverser l'espace afin de retrouver le panneau amovible.

«- Tu n'as pas la moindre idée d'où on va n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mais pas du tout. Je… bon d'accord je ne sais plus où est l'entrée du tunnel.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut chercher ?

\- Une trappe en bois recouverte de terre battue.»

Usopp lève les yeux au ciel et je ne peux pas le lui reprocher, ma description est des plus sommaires. Mas pour ma défense il faisait nuit. Bon je sais que je n'ai aucune excuse mais, dieu seul sait pourquoi, quand je suis avec Ace c'est comme si mon cerveau cessait de fonctionner. Et puis avouons-le j'étais plus occupé à l'observer lui que la trappe. J'évite in-extremis l'humiliation suprême en étant celui qui trouve finalement la trappe et nous nous engouffrons dedans.

Je sais que je suis incapable de trouver mon chemin dans le dédale de couloir mais la chance semble être de notre côté et après deux tentatives infructueuses nous parvenons enfin dans les archives où j'ai rencontré Ace. J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a une éternité alors que ça ne fait même pas une semaine. Usopp s'attaque aux piles de dossiers placés sous la fenêtre, ce qui est un bon plan vu qu'on y voit quasiment rien dans ce couloir, tandis que Zoro s'adosse à un mur, dans le but de dormir je suppose. J'attrape machinalement le premier dossier qui me tombe sous la main, je ne sais même pas vraiment ce que je cherche. Mais c'est bien sûr ! J'étais tombé sur un dossier l'autre jour, sur le coup je n'y avais pas fait attention car le nom ne me disait rien mais maintenant…

 _Portgas D. Ace_

 _Dossier n°18_

 _Demande de transfert avortée_

 _211-568-459_

Il faut que je retrouve ce dossier. Je me met à fouiller frénétiquement les tas de paperasse jusqu'à retomber sur ce dossier qui avait alors déjà attiré mon attention, le fameux dossier bleu. Son état ne s'est pas amélioré depuis mon passage et la couverture est toujours très humide mais les écritures restent lisibles.

 _Affaire de la Résidence Moby Dick_

 _d_ _.nquet._

J'admets ne rien comprendre au jargon policier mais je pense que le sens général reste relativement accessible. J'ai trouvé le dossier dont parlait la lettre. Un lycéen a été assassiné dans une résidence étudiante et parmi les nom des autres résidents il y a …

 _Ace_

Le rapport ne dit rien à propos du tueur et de nombreuses parties ont été censurées au marqueur noir. En lisant rapidement le rapport on se rend vite compte que l'enquêteur en charge de l'affaire à fait face à de nombreux murs dressés par de plus haut gradés, de toute évidence il avait tout intérêt à donner une version des faits qui leur conviendrait. Je doute que mon père se soit cantonné à cette version, ce qui explique qu'elle se trouve dans les archives, le dossier le plus complet doit être gardé ailleurs. Une feuille qui dépasse attire tout de même mon attention, l'extirpant du dossier, je commence ma lecture. Mon visage est sûrement en train de se décomposer tandis que je découvre l'horrible vérité, couchée noir sur blanc, de la retranscription de l'interrogatoire.

«-Hé ! Venez voir ce que j'ai trouvé !»

Je me retourne vers Usopp, fasciné par un dossier assez épais. Zoro entrouvre un œil et nous rejoint tandis qu'Usopp, ravi d'avoir quelque chose à raconter, commence la lecture de son article de journal.

«- La prison a bien été abandonné après la révolution des détenus dont je vous ais parlé. Après ça le gardien en chef de l'époque, Shiryu, a rejoint une unité en développement du gouvernement. Il a ensuite été emprisonné tandis que la direction de l'unité a été confiée à un, tout récemment nommé, vice-amiral prometteur du nom d'Akainu. Et cet article date d'il y a vingt-et-un ans. Vous pensez que ce type est toujours vivant ? C'est fascinant tout ce qu'on trouve ici. Enfin, si on met de côté les nombreuses fiches de revenus et autres aspects financiers qui sont légion. J'ai aussi trouvé un truc sur un certain Caesar Clown, il dirige un asile dans le Michigan, apparemment il est très endetté auprès du gouvernement et leur rend quelques ''services'' pour éponger tout ça.

\- Tout dans cette paperasse tourne décidément autour du gouvernement.»

Ce n'est qu'une évidence, elle ne porte pas à réponse. Usopp, songeur, se replonge dans ses papier tandis que Zoro se retourne brusquement, nous faisant tous deux sursauter. Il nous fait signe de ne plus faire un bruit et s'avance doucement dans le couloir. Il a raison j'entends des pas, des pas qui viennent vers nous.

«- On se casse. Fissa !»

Pas besoin de le dire deux fois, j'aimerais rester, eût égards à ma maudite curiosité, mais on risque de gros ennuis si on nous trouve à fouiner dans des dossiers gouvernementaux. Il serait alors difficile de trouver plus d'informations. On n'a pas fait trois pas dans l'autre sens qu'on entend un seconde personne arriver vers nous. On ne voit rien mais l'ouïe suffit pour savoir qu'ils sont tout près. Quelqu'un m'attrape par l'épaule et me retourne face à lui. Et merde !

«- Je peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si tu es inconscient ou stupide...peut-être un peu des deux.»

Je prends un air vexé tandis qu'Ace éclate de rire. Je vois du coin de l'œil Usopp peu rassuré face à un punk habillé d'un manteau de fourrure qui semble engagé dans une bataille de regards avec Zoro.

«- Heu...Luffy ? Tu connais ces types ?

\- Seulement le brun dont la passion est de se foutre de ma gueule.

\- Même pas vrai.»

Comme à son habitude Ace arbore son petit sourire satisfait. Même maintenant que je sais ce qu'il a fait je n'arrive pas à avoir peur de lui. Il a raison je dois être stupide. Je sais bien que je devrais prendre mes jambes à mon cou mais je reste planté là, près de lui, fasciné que je suis par ce type qui m'apparaît pourtant de plus en plus malsain.

«- Alors les mômes ça joue aux détectives nocturnes du dimanche.»

Là c'est l'autre qui a parlé. D'aspect il fait carrément flipper mais il à l'entendre parlé on a surtout l'impression que, comme Ace, il adore se moquer.

«- Luffy, je te présente Kidd.

\- Alors c'est toi le fameux Luffy...»

Je tique sur le ''fameux'' qui vaut à Kidd un regard assassin d'Ace. J'ai du louper un épisode.

«- Dis-moi Luffy je me trompe ou on s'est déjà rencontrés ?»

Maintenant qu'il le dit, il ne m'est en effet pas étranger mais où ais-je bien pu le voir ?

«- Je crois bien mais je ne vois pas où…

\- T'es de la famille de ''Red Hair'' non ?

\- C'est mon père.

\- Alors cherches plus, j'étais à l'enterrement de Jewelry.»

Je le remets maintenant, il avait semblé très affecté mais je vois bien dans son regard que ce n'est pas le moment de l'interroger sur sa relation avec ma tante.

«- Et si tu raccompagnais les amis de Luffy à l'extérieur ? J'ai un truc à lui monter...en privé.»

Cette réplique s'accompagna d'un regard lourd de sous-entendus à l'attention de Kidd qui hocha la tête en souriant sadiquement. Zoro se tourna vers moi, haussant sourcil, semblant me demander mon approbation. J'acquiesce, acceptant de rester seul avec Ace, et les deux autres s'éloignent dans le couloir, Usopp, toujours nerveux, accroché aux basques.

«- J'ai beau te dire que tu ne sauras pas ce que ton père trafique ici c'est plus fort que toi il faut que tu viennes fouiller.

\- Si tu veux que je sois honnête ce n'est pas sur mon père que j'enquête.»

Le silence se fait autour de nous tandis que ses yeux se rétrécissent, me fixant, et que ses traits se durcissent. Mon père m'a toujours dit que, le moment venu, il faut avoir le courage d'être honnête. C'est le moment.

«- J'ai lu les rapports d'enquêtes sur la mort de ton ami.»

Son visage semble tout d'abord se décomposer puis, peu à peu, se met à arborer un sourire mauvais qui ne me démonte pas dans ma lancée mais commence à faire tinter la sonnette d'alarme dans mon cerveau.

«- J'ai tout lu Ace...même...tes aveux.»

Dans ce couloir sombre à peine éclairé par la lune il me fait face. Je ne suis plus en tête à tête avec le type sympa, rencontré quelques jours auparavant et qui venait me voir à l'hôpital. Je suis face à un homme que j'avais entrevu une fois, au bord du lac, les souvenirs de cette nuit là me reviennent en pleine figure et la peur me noue les entrailles. Mais ce soir c'est différent, ce soir il est encore pire qu'au bord du lac, ce soir… c'est vraiment un monstre qui me fait face. Et le détachement avec lequel il prononce ces mots me glace le sang.

«- Et alors ?»

.

.

* * *

.

 _''Encore une fois, il me sembla que ses pupilles trop noires m'aspiraient dans un gouffre effrayant. Si je me laissais tomber, où cela me mènerait-il ? Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir le découvrir.''_

 _\- Carina Rozenfeld_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _* : Pour ceux qui s'interrogent quand la rapide ''guérison'' de Luffy, je vous rassure cela n'a rien d'abusif. Il était essentiellement blessé aux côtes et ce genre de blessure n'est pas handicapant. Si ses côtes sont bien maintenues en place il peut continuer à vivre totalement normalement le temps qu'elles se remettent d'elles-mêmes. C'est un peu douloureux mais n'empêche en rien de se lever, de se déplacer et même de faire du sport._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre :)**

 **La semaine prochaine on retrouve Robin et Law se débarrasse d'un ''léger'' problème.  
**

 **Réponse à Alex :** _Je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise. C'est l'une des scènes que j'ai pris le plus de plaisir à écrire et je pense que ça se ressent ^^ C'est le but je te rassure, mais les idices quand à son identité commencent à arriver. Merci beaucoup beaucoup c'est vraiment adorable :)_  
 _Affectueusement._ **  
**

 **Réponse à Une fan :** _A moi aussi ^^ Heureuse que cette histoire te plaise et merci vraiment d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review. Pourvu que la suite ne te déçoit pas ^^_  
 _Affectueusement._

 **Affecteusement votre,  
Hinata**


	13. Elimination progressive

**Je vous souhaite à tous une très belle année et beaucoup de bonheur et de succès :)  
**

 **Comme toujours merci énnormément de continuer à me suivre et de laisser des reviews, vous êtes les meilleures et vous me redonnez le sourire à chaque fois :D Si je ne change pas d'avis d'ici là nous en sommes à la moitié de la première partie.  
**

 **Dans ce nouveau chapitre on découvre la vérité sur le meurtre de Thatch, Robin apprend une mauvaise nouvelle et Law nous révèle son passé.  
(Je vous présente d'ailleurs mes excuses pour le passage sur Robin qui peut parraître étrange mais je ne me suis rendue compte qu'au dernier moment que je l'avais écrit à la première personne, j'ai réctifié ça mais certaines tournure sont peut-être maladrite de ce fait :)).**

 **Disclaimer : _One Piece_ , son scénario, son univers et ses personnages ne sont pas ma propriété mais son l'oeuvre d'Eiichiro Oda**

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

 **.**

 **''Partie 1 : Vies croisées''**

 **''Chapitre 11 : Élimination progressive : les recherches de Smoker et les crimes de Vergo''**

Les bruits de pas changent changent dans le couloir tandis que je tourne une nouvelle page. Un nouvel homme traverse les lieux apparemment. C'est toujours la même routine, insolente et fade, des allers-venues des uns et des autres. Rien ne change. Pas même moi. J'avance dans ma lecture, je souris. Tant de souvenirs m'assaillent, je ne sais plus si je dois rire ou pleurer. Sans doute un peu des deux. Une voix chuchote dans le couloir, l'heure approche.

 _10_ _mai,_ _23_ _h_ _22._

 _._

 _/_

 _(Vision de Luffy)_

 _._

 _Deux ans plus tôt_

Je devrais prendre mes jambes à mon cou. J'en suis incapable. C'est comme être au bord d'un gouffre, on doit reculer mais on ne peut s'empêcher de se pencher au-dessus. On se demande sans cesse ce qu'il y a au fond des gouffres, le secret nous fascine. Mais se pencher au dessus du gouffre c'est aussi un moyen de braver la mort, de se sentir vivant. Face à Ace c'est ce que je ressens, je sors un instant de ma vie tranquille et monotone. Depuis que je le connais, rien n'est plus monotone, je vis enfin. Braver le danger, lui faire face...vivre. Je n'ai pas à avoir peur, c'était le but recherché. J'ai l'estomac noué mais c'est dû à l'adrénaline. Ace me fixe, sans bouger et un frisson me parcours l'échine.

C'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté. C'est ça les moments d'éternité, ceux qui bravent le temps. C'est comme si le monde s'était arrêté autour de nous, comme si on était seuls au monde. Ma tante disait toujours qu'on ne peut pas rencontrer l'éternité avant de faire face à la mort, et que c'est à ce moment là qu'on est parfaitement serein. C'est étrange de penser qu'on va mourir et être presque… heureux. Je l'ai toujours un peu trouvée folle quand elle me racontait ça, maintenant je comprends ce qu'elle voulait dire. Ce n'est pas tellement l'absence de peur, c'est plutôt ce sentiment que, si c'est vraiment la fin, il n'y a pas de raison de regretter, on ne changera plus rien. Mais moi je ne vis pas un moment d'éternité. Et réaliser ça me fait comprendre que je ne vais pas mourir.

Ace sort une cigarette de sa poche ainsi qu'un briquet et tire une bouffée, adossé au mur. Moi je le fixe, comme à mon habitude, la tension semble s'être évaporée, naturellement. Je ne comprends pas comment ça peut changer si vite entre nous, ça me met presque mal-à-l'aise.

''- Pourquoi tu l'as tué ?»

C'est sorti tout seul, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire mais je n'ai aucun instinct d'auto-préservation. En voyant ses yeux se voiler je comprends vite ma méprise. Je n'ai jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être innocent. En vérité depuis le moment où j'ai lu cette lettre je suis persuadé que tout ce qui est écrit dedans est vrai, j'aurais du lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, mon père m'a pourtant appris que tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance.

«- Tu n'as rien fait n'est-ce pas ?»

Il reste silencieux et tire une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette.

«- Pourquoi tu as avoué un meurtre que tu n'as pas commis ?

\- Parce que même si je ne l'ai pas tué de mes mains je suis le seul responsable.

\- Comment ça ?»

Il semble être en proie à un duel intérieur quand à ce qu'il peut me dire ou non. Finalement il soupire et je comprends que je vais connaître la vérité. Il jete sa cigarette au sol et l'écrase sous sa botte.

«- Viens, je vais te montrer un truc.»

.

/

.

Les bruits de pas décrurent dans le couloir tandis que Law s'enfonçait dans les sous-sols. La prison avait été construite sur un ancien réseau d'égouts, qui desservaient notamment les anciennes archives de la bibliothèque municipale. Aujourd'hui condamnées, les salles en questions restent accessibles par le réseau souterrain, pour peu que l'on sache où chercher. Et Law savait où chercher. Il marcha longtemps dans les vieux égouts, s'éloignant de l'unité de plus d'un kilomètre, avant que les premier cris ne parvinrent à ses oreilles. Un son doux et mélodieux comme il les aime, le son du désespoir, les bruits des condamnés. Les mêmes sons règnent dans le couloir de la mort, des idiots, des lâches qui ont peur, des trouillards, des inutiles. Law a passé des mois dans le couloir de la mort mais il a toujours su qu'il sortirait à temps, et tout cela grâce un naïf psychiatre idéaliste qui pense pouvoir se battre à armes égales avec le gouvernement. Mais Law ne pense pas que ''Red Hair'' soit stupide pour autant, son plan est même plus que brillant, mais il ne sera pas assez rapide. La présence de Doflamingo dans la partie change tout. Il oblige Law a revoir ses plans et c'est excitant, ça pimente le jeu.

Les cris s'intensifièrent de plus en plus et Law s'arrêta devant la seule salle comportant une porte. Sortant les clefs de sa poche, il déverrouilla le panneau de fer et ouvrit le battant. Les gémissements diminuèrent à mesure que le prisonnier découvrait son bourreau dans l'encadrement de la porte. Yarizugi se recroquevilla contre le mur tandis que Law pénétrait dans la pièce.

«- Je pensais que tu serais plus résistant que ça mais tu pleure comme une fillette, décidément tu es une vraie honte.»

Law ricana tandis que Yarizugi se remettait à sangloter. Le brun s'accroupit devant sa victime, un sourire condescendant sur les lèvres.

«- Et si tu me disais ce que tu sais maintenant ? À moins que tu ne préfère passer un mois supplémentaire ici.»

L'homme venait déjà de passer un mois complet enfermé dans la pièce, les bras bloqués en position semi-levée, les pieds cloués au mur, avec un projecteur braqué en pleine figure afin de s'assurer qu'il n'ait pas la mauvaise idée de s'endormir trop longtemps. Des rations insuffisantes en eau et en nourritures ainsi que quelques ''séances'' avec Law et un froid quasi-constant ont achevé de l'apporter aux portes de la folie et, accessoirement, de la mort. Law se releva et s'éloigna vers la table où il entreposait son nécessaire tandis que l'autre commençait à hurler d'appréhension à l'idée de ce qu'il allait bientôt subir.

«- Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre mon vieux, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Soit tu coopère soit je passe à la vitesse supérieure. Monet est arrivée à l'unité, le temps joue contre moi, tout s'accélère. Je t'ai donné un mois, tu n'auras pas un jour de plus. Ce soir tu vas me dire tout ce que je souhaite savoir.»

L'homme s'agita contre le mur et se mit à pleurer.

«- Tu sais mon pote, personne ne t'entends à part moi et moi, tu commence à me gonfler sévère.»

L'homme agita la tête dans tous les sens comme pour s'exprimer, la vue de la scie électrique à quelques millimètres de son bras lui ayant, visiblement, rendu son envie de coopérer. Avec sa voix la plus sarcastique, Law débuta donc son interrogatoire.

«- Alors dis-moi où est ton patron ? Oh mais quel malotru je fais, j'avais oublié que tu n'as plus de langue. On va procéder autrement.»

Décrochant une des mains de sa victime, qui hurla de douleur au changement de position, il lui tendit un carnet et du papier.

«- Maintenant tu vas écrire tout ce que tu sais sur le plan de Vergo et où le trouver. Et fait vite. Ma patience n'est pas reconnue pour sa longévité.»

.

/

.

 _C'est Buffalo qui m'a apprit la nouvelle. Il a déboulé dans ma chambre en pleine nuit, me sortant de mon sommeil. Ils l'avaient retrouvée. Le soulagement qui m'étreint fut bref, la nouvelle suivante me fit tomber de haut. Elle était morte._

 _Avez-vous jamais pris l'ascenseur et bloqué la cabine entre deux étages ? Lorsque l'on est dans cette position, on a tout le temps d'imaginer la chute. Comment ce serait de tomber en chute libre sur plusieurs étages ? À la fois protégés et condamnés par cette prison de métal. L'annonce de la mort de Baby 5 m'a fait l'effet d'être dans cet ascenseur et de chuter. Mais sans jamais atteindre le sol. Du moins pas tant que je n'aurais pas eu ma vengeance. Elle avait été violentée et violée, elle en portait toutes les marques sur son corps d'après les médias._

 _Malgré les nombreuses relations de Corazon, nous ne purent aller la voir que trois jours plus tard. Mon cœur se serra lorsque le légiste la sortie du tiroir, sans doute que durant tout ce temps j'avais espéré que ce ne soit pas elle. Il n'était plus possible de le nier à présent qu'elle était face à moi. C'est Corazon qui organisa toute la cérémonie et se chargea des détails administratifs, je n'en avais pas le courage bien que j'aurais aimé le faire. À la vérité à ce moment précis la haine m'aveuglait et rien d'autre ne comptait à mes yeux que de la venger. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui qu'à cause de cette colère je n'ai pas été capable de lui faire les adieux qu'elle méritait._

 _J'avais rencontré Baby 5 quinze ans auparavant dans un foyer pour orphelins. Nous n'y étions pas très bien traités et tous se moquaient d'elle car elle était persuadée que ses parents viendraient un jour la chercher. Je savais que mes parents à moi ne viendraient jamais mais j'avais envie de croire que pour elle s'était possible. Je me suis mis à frapper tous ceux qui la faisaient pleurer et à la consoler quand ça arrivait. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé qui que ce soit avant elle. Je n'ai jamais aimé mes parents ou ma sœur mais quand elle est morte ça a fait comme un vide. Je pense que c'est pour ça que je me suis fait de suite un devoir d'être un grand-frère pour Baby 5._

 _Nous avons fuit le foyer quelques mois après son arrivée et avons passé plusieurs mois dans les rues, traînant avec des types louches qui nous donnaient à manger en échange de l'argent qu'on volait à droite à gauche. Cette vie nous convenait et nous nous sommes vite habitués à ce sentiment de liberté, que ni l'un ni l'autre nous n'avions eu jusqu'à présent. C'est quand elle est tombée malade, un an et demi après notre fugue, que j'ai pris conscience de la précarité de notre situation. Nous ne pouvions pas vivre ainsi plus longtemps, elle méritait mieux, un toit, à manger chaque soir et des draps chauds sous lesquels se glisser._

 _L'occasion d'améliorer notre situation et de soigner Baby 5 se présenta sous la forme d'un groupe d'hommes, sortis fêter je ne sais quoi au bar. Les hommes sont normalement plus difficiles à voler que les femmes car nombre d'entre eux mettent leur portefeuilles dans la poche arrière de leur pantalon et sont ainsi assis dessus. Ceux-là ne devaient pas être très malins, ou avoir déjà trop bu, car ils laissèrent traîner leur argent sur le comptoir. J'avais dans l'idée de profiter de leur déconcentration à l'entrée des strip-teaseuses pour leur subtiliser les précieux contenants. Mon plan fonctionna bien mieux que prévu puisqu'il s'approchèrent même de la scène pour mieux profiter du spectacle, me laissant le champ libre._

 _C'est en tentant de subtiliser le troisième portefeuilles que je me suis fait prendre. Sans doute moins alcoolisé que les autres, ou tout simplement gay, l'un des hommes s'était détourné du spectacle pour revenir au bar sans que je le vois. Pris la main sur le portefeuilles, je ne pouvais guère nier mes intentions, surtout face à un officier de police. Et dans la tête de l'enfant que je n'étais déjà plus vraiment une seule chose comptait : si je me fais arrêter, elle n'aura plus personne pour veiller sur elle._

 _Je me suis enfuis en courant ce soir là, sans même qu'il ne cherche à me rattraper. Si j'avais su alors ce qui aurait lieu par la suite peut-être serais-je resté. Mais ce soir là j'ai couru jusqu'à ce que mes poumons menacent d'exploser, et ce, même longtemps après avoir constaté que l'agent ne m'avait pas suivi. Ce fût là ma première rencontre avec Corazon._

.

/

.

Hancock sortait tranquillement de la salle de bain tandis que Robin finissais la vaisselle. Ils n'ont jamais été du genre ''couche-tôt'' dans la famille et avec le boulot la jeune femme avait pris l'habitude de peu dormir. Sa sœur revenant d'un défilé en Europe, le décalage horaire, pas encore assimilé, fait qu'elles sont toutes deux éveillées malgré la nuit déjà bien avancée. Une robe de chambre, relativement courte, sur le dos et ses éternels chaussons en forme de serpents aux pieds, Hancock s'affala sur le canapé du salon et alluma la télévision sur la chaîne d'information en continu. C'est l'une des choses qu'elle s'applique à faire consciencieusement chaque fois qu'elle rentre, elle tient à être au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé dans le monde durant son absence. Elle travaille toujours beaucoup et, chaque fois qu'elle est à l'étranger, elle n'a pas de temps pour se poser et s'informer, le peu qu'elle tient est le fruit du dur labeur de son assistante, Sandersonia, ou des potins de sa maquilleuse, Marigold. Toutes deux sont très importantes pour Hancock, sans doute car elles font partie des rares personnes qu'elle retrouve d'un pays à l'autre.

«- Robin viens voir ça.»

Soupirant en reposant dans le bac l'assiette qu'elle nettoyait, Robin attrapa le torchon et gagne le salon en s'essuyant les mains. C'est donc en pleine nuit, adossée à l'encadrement de la porte, un torchon dans une main et le regard de sa sœur braqué sur elle que la jeune femme apprit la nouvelle. Je dirais bien que sa première réaction fût de saisir son portable mais c'est totalement faux, il y a d'abord eu ce fameux temps de latence, celui qui n'arrive normalement que dans les films où le temps semble s'arrêter. Pendant cet instant qui s'étire à l'infini c'est comme un vide dans sa tête, le calme avant la tempête, car dès que cet instant prend fin, des milliers de questions se pressent dans son crâne, l'une d'elles surpassant toutes les autres… _Pourquoi ?_

«- Robin ?»

Les yeux d'Hancock trahissent son inquiétude.

«- Tu le… connaissais ?»

Oh oui. Les mots ne sortent pas. Robin se précipite dans le couloir et décroche le téléphone, composant le numéro de son supérieur. La sonnerie à l'autre bout du fil semble ne pas vouloir s'arrêter. _Ce n'est pas possible_. "Décroche Smoker", supplie t-elle mentalement.. Le répondeur s'enclenche et elle jette violemment le téléphone contre le mur avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol, en larmes. Sa sœur se précipite vers elle et la serre contre elle. Ça fait des années qu'elle n'a pas pleuré, qu'elle reste forte quoi qu'il arrive, pas cette fois. _C'est tellement injuste. Il méritait de vivre._

C'est impressionnant la vitesse à laquelle on s'attache aux gens même s'il ne font parfois qu'une courte apparition dans nos vies. On voit ces gens tous les jours, on est parfois si habitués à eux que l'on ne remarque même plus combien tout serait différent s'ils n'étaient pas là. On ne veut pas imaginer la vie sans eux. Son portable vibre sur le sol. Un message, il est de Smoker.

'' _Je suis avec Paula. Tiens le coup._ ''

 _Comment on fait ça ?_ Elle fixe le plafond un instant avant de poser son regard sur sa sœur, bouleversée, qui ne sait plus que faire pour l'aider. Le monde paraît déjà tellement plus sombre. Hancock lui parle, elle comprend vaguement qu'elle va lui préparer un chocolat, ses oreilles bourdonnent. La télé parle toute seule dans le salon, continuant inlassablement à débiter toute l'histoire. Le ton froid et insensible du journaliste paraît si lointain, comme si rien n'avait lieu. Hancock revient de la cuisine et tend à sa soeur le chocolat, la tasse brûle les mains de la cadette, l'aîné s'assoit à ses côtés. Elle ne dit rien, elle sait qu'il lui faut un peu de temps et qu'ensuite elle lui expliquera. Sa sœur, son alliée, elle aimerait la tenir à l'écart de tout cela. Hancock doit repartir au plus vite. Robin réalise soudain combien elle est en danger au pays. Ils l'ont tué à cause de leur enquête sur Jewelry Bonney c'est sûr. Daz et elle ont interrogé pas mal de hauts-gradés depuis quelques temps et ça ne semble pas avoir été du goût de tout le monde. Ce qui l'étonne c'est que ce soit lui qui se soit fait descendre et pas Smoker. Tout le monde sait que c'est son enquête et qu'il creusera jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve. Un mauvais pressentiment lui étreint la poitrine.

C'était un avertissement. Quoi qu'il fassent désormais, le pire est à venir.

 _Le temps joue contre nous._

.

/

.

 _Yasopp fût arrêté à la fin du mois de février, ce fût, je le sais à présent, le début de la fin. Nous n'avions pas étés assez prévoyants et Ben et lui étaient restés en arrière lors de notre dernière intrusion au siège de l'armée. Les gardes ont vu leurs visages. Ben n'ayant plus de statut civile viable depuis plusieurs années, ils n'ont pas pu le retrouver, mais ils n'ont pas laissé passé leur chance avec Yasopp. Ils ont débarqué chez lui deux jours après, il faisait alors ses valises pour s'enfuir avec sa famille. Ils ont arrêté Banchina aussi mais l'ont vite relâchée, elle ne savait rien. C'est la règle principale entre nous, toujours tout faire pour protéger nos familles et l'ignorance et le meilleur des boucliers._

 _Il fût jugé et condamné le jour même, fichu en prison sans même avoir eu le droit de faire ses adieux à son fils._

 _Dragon fût assassiné moins d'un quinzaine de jours plus tard. Ce fût un choc encore plus grand que cette fois ci on ne s'y attendait pas, moi même j'ignorais à ce moment où il se trouvait. J'ai vu mes hommes pour la dernière fois la semaine suivante et leur ai fait mes adieux. C'était le mieux à faire pour protéger ma famille, renoncer pour le moment, attendre, se préparer et frapper un grand coup, un seul, qui ne leur laissera pas le temps de riposter. Je n'ai plus eu de contacts avec aucun d'eux mais je sais qu'à tout moment je n'ai qu'à les prévenir et ils reviendrons tous, Ben en tête. Il est le seul à qui j'ai fait part de mes projets ce jour là._

 _Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de Roger depuis l'enterrement de Dragon. Il a été déclaré mort il y a plus de dix ans maintenant. Il a disparu du jour au lendemain sans laisser de traces. Pas même à moi, peut-être est-il réellement mort en fin de compte ?_

 _Me voilà là, assis comme un crétin devant ta tombe Jewelry à ressasser mes regrets. De toutes les erreurs de ma vie, ne pas avoir su te protéger fût la pire. Je n'ai que des regrets, j'ai échoué. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de me lamenter, je vais réussir Jewelry. Tu sais je suis en train de négocier pour obtenir les droits légaux pour détenir Kidd. Je sais qu'il comptait beaucoup pour toi, tout comme tu comptais pour lui._

 _Luffy est entré à l'université. Je n'en reviens pas de la vitesse à laquelle il grandit. Makino songe à acheter un bar sur la côte, elle est rayonnante quand elle en parle. Si elle se décide à déménager là-bas, Luffy viendra sûrement vivre avec moi quelques temps, tu te rends compte ? J'ai tellement hâte._

 _Quand tout cela sera fini nous pourrons de nouveau vivre tous les trois, une vraie famille. Je sais que c'est ce que tu me souhaite. Je vais devoir y aller petite sœur, je reviendrais vite. Je t'aime._

.

/

 _(Vision de Luffy)_

 _._

Les couloirs me semblent interminables tandis que je suis Ace à travers le dédale sous-terrain jusqu'à parvenir devant des vieilles portes en métal. Rouillées qu'elles sont, elle ne doivent plus servir depuis longtemps. Ace décale une des deux portes et passe de l'autre côté du mur. J'hésite moins d'une demi-seconde avant de le suivre. La variation d'atmosphère est choquante, on est passés du type ''Ruines antiques'' au type ''Zone 51''. J'ai l'impression de pénétrer dans un laboratoire de l'armée, les ''légendes'' d'Usopp ne sont peut-être pas si légendaires que ça. Il va vraiment falloir que j'ai une discussion avec Shanks. Et que je fouille son bureau… discrètement bien sûr.

Ace me plaque soudain contre un mur, la main sur la bouche tandis que je le fusille du regard avant d'entendre les bruits de pas qui l'on alerté. Un soldat passe devant nous tandis qu'Ace me plaque un peu plus dans l'ombre du renfoncement. Dès que l'homme eut tourné au bout du couloir nous prenons le chemin inverse et arrivons face à un vieille porte, à croire que c'est une condition de recrutement pour fermer une salle ici. Ace sortit un petit couteau de sa poche et crocheta la serrure avant de ma pousser à l'intérieur et de refermer la porte, quelques instants avant que le garde ne revienne dans cette partie du couloir.

L'intérieur de la pièce est plongé dans la pénombre et je distingue à peine les murs tandis qu'Ace me pousse dans le dos, me forçant à avancer. On passe devant un salon éclairé mais sans s'y arrêter et nous gravissons les marches jusqu'à l'étage. Ace dépasse plusieurs portes avant d'entrer dans l'une des pièces. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être surpris de me retrouver ici, au cœur de son intimité. Tel un enfant je détaille tout ce qu'il y a autour de moi, mais pour être honnête il n'y a pas grand-chose, c'est une chambre relativement spartiate. Ace s'assoit sur son lit et plonge la main sous le sommier, en extirpant une boîte. Je m'assois à ses côtés tandis qu'il ôte le couvercle et découvre ainsi un multitude de photos et de lettres. Toutes celles que j'aperçois commencent de la même façon : '' _Mon amour…_ ''. C'est une écriture de femme, est-ce qu'il a une petite amie ? Ça me paraît peu probable.

Il extrait de la boîte une série de photos. Elle datent d'il y a quelques années car il est plus jeune sur les clichés. Je reconnaît à ses côtés le type assassiné à la résidence, Thatch. Un troisième est également présent sur bon nombre de clichés et je suppose que ce doit être l'auteur de la lettre que j'ai reçue.

«- Voici Thatch et Marco. Je les ais rencontrés en entrant au lycée. Là où j'habitais avec ma mère il n'y avait pas d'enseignement supérieur alors on a décidé que je partirais pour une plus grande ville. Comme on ne connaissait personne là-bas, ma mère m'a trouvé une place dans une résidence étudiante, c'est là que j'ai rencontré les gars. On dormait au même étage et on s'est vite liés les uns aux autres, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans le coin en été alors on a passé toutes nos vacances ensembles, on étaient très proches.»

Son visage est serein tandis qu'il raconte, ces souvenirs heureux le font même sourire. Le même sourire que lorsqu'il parlait de Sabo. Je l'imagine bien avec les deux gars des photos, allongé dans l'herbe sous un ciel d'été, à moitié endormi. Ça fait cinq jours heure pour heure que j'ai rencontré Ace, seulement cinq jours… et pourtant j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris dix ans. Je fixe la photo, lui aussi il semble avoir pris dix ans. C'est fou comme c'est naturel d'être assis là avec lui à l'écouter. Ce type a failli me tuer dans la forêt mais je n'arrive pas à avoir peur de lui. Sans doute est ce parce que je vois ses faiblesses, il ne doit même pas s'en rendre compte.

«- C'est seulement quelques jours après la rentrée que tout à eu lieu. Je bossais sur un exposé sur la combustion spontanée dans la salle de travail de la résidence en pleine nuit. Une série de bruits m'a tiré de mes bouquins et je suis sortit dans le couloir. Il y avait un homme, je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant et puis, à cette heure ci tout le monde aurait du dormir. Je l'ai suivi durant un bon moment avant qu'il ne parvienne à me semer. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte à l'époque mais aujourd'hui je sais qu'il m'avait vu et que tous ces détours qu'il a fait ont eu pour but de me perdre. Je suis redescendu à la bibliothèque.»

Plus il avance dans son récit plus je me sens mal, son ton est de plus en plus lourd et je jurerais qu'il a les yeux mouillés.

«- C'est ce type qui l'a tué Luffy. Et tout ça c'est de ma faute. Si il ne m'avait pas semé dans le couloir, Thatch serait toujours là.»

Alors celle-là je ne m'y attendais pas. Il se sent responsable de la mort de son ami parce qu'il n'a pas pu arrêter le tueur. Il serre ses deux mains si fort l'une contre l'autre que je me demande s'il ne cherche pas à se punir.

«- Et tu aurais fait quoi si tu l'avais attrapé hein ? Ça n'aurais rien changé si ce n'est que vous seriez morts tous les deux.»

Il sait bien que j'ai raison. Il me donne une claque à l'arrière du crâne.

«- Aïe ! C'était en quel honneur ça ?

\- Naïf ! Tu devrais avoir plus confiance en moi.»

En fait être avec Ace c'est un peu comme avoir un grand-frère. J'aime bien ça. Je crois que je pourrais facilement m'y faire.

Non, définitivement, je n'ai pas peur d'Ace.

.

/

.

Law déposa l'arme à feu devant Yarizugi avant de quitter la salle. Il referma solidement la porte avec des chaînes et décida de revenir d'ici quelques jours. Marchant vers l'unité, il sortit le papier qu'il avait fourré dans sa poche et lu. Pour un homme qui n'avait plus beaucoup de sang dans les mains, Yarizugi avait une écriture plutôt lisible. Tout était détaillé d et trouver Vergo à partir de ces informations allait être un jeu d'enfant.

Cette ordure allait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait six ans auparavant. Et le prix fort.

Un coup de feu retentit derrière Law qui sourit. Il semblerait que Yarizugi ait vite prit sa décision. Le tueur était connu pour ça. Ces derniers temps il ne tuait que rarement ses victimes lui-même. Il est tellement plus gratifiant de les manipuler pour les amener à le faire elles-mêmes.

Un de moins.

Au suivant.

.

.

* * *

.

 _''Perdre quelqu'un que l'on a aimé est terrible, mais le pire serait de ne pas l'avoir rencontré.''_

 _\- Marc Levy  
_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Comme toujours j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.**

 **J'en suis la première désolée, il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine. Ma semaine sera très chargée et stressante et je préfère attendre qu'elle soit passée pour vous proposer un bon chapitre plutôt qu'un chapitre inachevé et baclé.**

 **On se retrouve donc le vendredi 15 janvier à 19h30 :)**

 **Affecteusement votre,  
Hinata**


	14. HS-Résumé

**Oui j'avais dis que je ne posterais rien, vous m'avez cru ? ^^**

 **Je vous arrête tout de suite, il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel ^^' C'est juste un petit résumé des infos que vous connaissez , comme cela m'a été demandé :)**  
 **Je préviens tout de suite ne criez pas au scandale (je ne vise personne XD) mais TOUTES les informations ne sont pas mises, c'est volontaire. Cependant vous avez ici largement ce qu'il vous faut pour comprendre l'histoire :)**

 **Avant de commencer je tiens, de nouveau, à vous remercier d'être de plus en plus nombreux à lire et à laisser des reviews, vous êtes adorables ça me fait vraiment super plaisir :D**

 **Disclaimer : Ni _One Piece_ , ni ses personnages ne m'appartiennent, tout est à Eiichiro Oda :)**

 **J'espère que ce sera à la hauteur de vos attentes,**  
 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **.**

 **''Résumé 1 : Milieu de première partie''**

 **.**

 ** _Liste des personnages_ **

**_Membres de l'unité ''Red Hair'' - Criminels_**

 _Ace :_ pyromane confirmé et meurtrier à ses heures perdues, aime ''s'amuser'' avec ses victimes, a juré de venger la mort de son meilleur ami et a passé trois ans à l'asile, il ne semble tenir à personne d'autre qu'à Sabo.

 _Kidd :_ ancien drogué et anthropophage, il était très proche de Jewelry et a juré de venger sa mort, il est très ami avec Ace.

 _Teach :_ on ne sait rien sur lui si ce n'est que c'est un violeur en série et qu'il semble apprécier Ace.

 _Law :_ froid et calculateur, il semble doué pour manipuler les gens, a un goût prononcer pour la torture et compte plus d'ennemis que d'alliés ce qui semble l'arranger.

 ** _Membres de l'unité ''Red Hair'' - Personnel_**

 _Shanks :_ ancien leader d'une bande de hors-la-loi, il dirige maintenant une unité secrète, il semble remonté contre le gouvernement et cache beaucoup trop de secrets à sa famille.

 _Kaya :_ étudiante en médecine, nouvelle assistante de Crocus, elle est très bien renseignée sur les membres de l'unité ce qui inquiète Ace.

 _M_ _onet :_ assistante de Shanks, elle travaille pour Doflamingo et cherche à nuire à Law, elle connaissait Baby 5.

 _Crocus :_ un des médecins travaillant avec Shanks.

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Famille_ _de Luffy_**

 _Luffy :_ jeune homme curieux, fils adoptif de Shanks, il a rencontré il y a peu Ace avec qui il passe de plus en plus de temps.

 _Makino :_ femme de Shanks, mère adoptive de Luffy, elle s'inquiète des secrets de son mari et cherche à protéger sa famille, elle a enquêté sur Ace.

 _Jewelry :_ sœur de Shanks, mariée à Akainu, elle a apprit des choses compromettantes sur son mari qui l'a faite enfermée, elle est décédée des suites d'une overdose.

 _Dragon :_ père biologique de Luffy, meilleur ami de Shanks, travaillait avec ce dernier à la chute du gouvernement.

 _Garp :_ père de Dragon, ancien soldat ayant démissionné, il s'est reconverti en enseignant, c'est lui qui a annoncé à Luffy la vérité sur son adoption.

 _Mère de Luffy :_ on ne sait rien d'elle si ce n'est qu'elle était dévastée par la mort de son époux et qu'elle s'est tuée dans un accident de voiture dans lequel son fils à été blessé.

 ** _Amis de Luffy_**

 _Zoro :_ ami de Luffy et Usopp, il n'est pas très commode mais semble tenir à ses nouveaux amis, c'est le frère de Monet.

 _Usopp :_ fils de Yasopp et Blanchina, ami de Luffy et Zoro, très curieux et passionné d'histoires en tous genres, rédacteur pour le journal de la fac.

 _D_ _adan :_ ancienne nourrice de Luffy à qui elle tient beaucoup.

 _Dogura :_ ami de Luffy, ce dernier lui a offert un dictionnaire avant de partir.

.

.

 ** _Agents du gouvernement – Bureau de Smoker_**

 _Robin :_ travaille pour Shanks en secret, elle a une sœur du nom de Hancock qui connaît Makino.

 _Smoker :_ il a fait ses débuts sous le commandement de Garp et dirige maintenant sa propre section qui enquête en cachette sur le gouvernement et la mort de Jewelry, il a passé plusieurs mois à traquer Ace.

 _Daz Bones :_ travaillait pour Smoker, partenaire de Robin, a été assassiné.

 ** _Agents du gouvernement – Hauts-gradés_**

 _Akainu :_ ancien ami de Shanks, mari de Jewelry qu'il a faite enfermer, il est le principal ennemi de Shanks.

 _Sengoku :_ ami de Garp, il semble avoir de l'influence et a empêcher ses hommes d'intervenir à l'enterrement de Dragon.

 _S_ _hiryuu :_ ancien gardien de prison puis leader d'une unité d'élite du gouvernement avant d'être arrêté et incarcéré.

 ** _Institutions gouvernementales – Médecins_**

 _Caesar Clown :_ directeur de l'asile où Ace fût enfermé., très endetté, il rend ''service'' au gouvernement pour éviter les ennuis.

 _Vegapunk :_ dirigeant du centre de désintoxication où étaient soignés Kidd et Jewelry.

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Passé d'Ace_**

 _Sabo :_ meilleur ami d'Ace, ils ont fait les quatre cents coups ensemble, il est très inquiet pour Ace et fût très affecté à l'annonce de sa mort.

 _Marco :_ meilleur ami de Thatch, il juge Ace responsable de la mort de ce dernier et veut lui faire payer malgré leur ancienne amitié.

 _Rayleigh :_ ami de Roger, second mari de Rouge, il a apprit à Ace à chasser et vivait au bord d'un lac.

 _Rouge :_ mère surprotectrice d'Ace, mariée à Roger puis à Rayleigh, elle était en contact clandestinement avec un des gardes de l'asile de son fils afin d'avoir de ses nouvelles.

 _Roger :_ père d'Ace, allié de Dragon et Shanks, il est porté disparu et a été déclaré mort.

 _Thatch :_ ancien ami d'Ace, assassiné en pleine nuit, Ace et Marco veulent tous deux le venger.

 _F_ _amille de Sabo :_ Ace les déteste et ils le lui rendent bien.

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Passé de Law_**

 _Baby 5 :_ orpheline rencontrée par Law durant son enfance, il la considère comme une sœur et tient beaucoup à elle, elle a été violée et battue avant d'être tuée.

 _Corazon :_ policier ayant laissé Law s'en sortir après un vol, il a prit en charge les funérailles de Baby 5 et possède apparemment de hautes relations, on ignore pour le moment quels sont ses liens avec Law.

 _Doflamingo :_ employeur de Monet, allié au gouvernement, il en a après Law.

 _Buffalo :_ ancienne connaissance de Law, c'est lui qui a annoncé à ce dernier la mort de Baby 5.

 _Vergo :_ Law l'accuse d'avoir commis un crime mais on ignore de quoi il s'agit.

 _Yarizugi :_ travaillait pour Vergo, a apparemment livré des informations importantes à Law avant de se suicider.

 _Lamy :_ morte avec sa mère dans un incendie, probablement provoqué par des soldats du gouvernement.

 _Mère de Law et Lamy :_ elle est morte, abattue par un agent du gouvernement tandis qu'elle tentait de sauver sa fille d'une ville en flammes.

 _Ishilly :_ une des victimes de Law, sa ressemblance avec Baby 5 l'avait énervé.

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Hors-la-loi recherché_ _s_ _par le gouvernement_**

 _Ben Beckman :_ bras droit de Shanks avant la mort de Dragon et la dissolution du ''groupe'' auquel il appartenait avec Shanks et Yasopp.

 _Yasopp :_ membre de l'équipe de Shanks, arrêté il y a quinze ans, il est incarcéré à l'heure actuelle, c'est le père d'Usopp.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 ** _Chronologie_**

 _(L'an 0 correspond à la naissance d'Ace)_

 _6 octobre XX-5 :_ Naissance de Trafalgar D. Water Law

 _21 mai XX-3 :_ Mariage de Roger et Rouge

 _1 janvier XX00 :_ Naissance de Portgas D. Ace

 _10 octobre XX01 :_ Première rencontre entre Law et Corazon

 _5 mai XX02 :_ Naissance de Monkey D. Luffy

 _15 mai XX05 :_ Mariage de Shanks et Makino

 _30 février XX06 :_ Arrestation de Yasopp

 _12 mars XX06 :_ Meurtre de Dragon

 _13 mars XX06 :_ Démission de Garp

 _15 mars XX06 :_ Enterrement de Dragon

 _18 mars XX06 :_ Shanks et Makino devienne les parents légaux de Luffy

 _25 août XX08 :_ Disparition de Roger

 _27 août XX08 :_ Rencontre entre Ace et Sabo

 _15 juillet XX10 :_ Premier incendie d'Ace

 _2 février XX15 :_ Mort de Baby 5

 _11 septembre XX16 :_ Rencontre d'Ace avec Marco et Thatch

 _12 avril XX17 :_ Internement de Jewelry – Rencontre de Kidd avec Jewelry

 _4 octobre XX17 :_ Meurtre de Thatch

 _2 décembre XX17 :_ Internement d'Ace

 _20 juillet XX18 :_ Remariage de Rouge avec Rayleigh

 _10 novembre XX20 :_ Shanks rend visite à Ace à l'asile

 _15 novembre XX20 :_ Annonce officielle de la mort d'Ace

 _16 novembre XX20 :_ Ace intègre l'unité

 _21 novembre XX20 :_ Kidd intègre l'unité

 _27 décembre XX20 :_ Teach intègre l'unité

 _4 février XX21 :_ Law intègre l'unité

 _5 mai XX21 :_ Arrivée de Luffy chez Shanks

 _6 mai XX21 :_ Rencontre entre Luffy et Ace

 _9 mai XX21 :_ Kaya intègre le groupe de recherches de l'unité

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Alors ?  
**

 **Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire des résumé et des choses qui me parraissant évidentes ne le sont peut-être pas tant que ça donc si vous avez des questions, quelles qu'elles soient n'hésitez pas à les poser :)**

 **Et la semaine prochaine on reprend notre aventure avec le chapitre 12. Rendez-vous vendredi à 19h30 :)**

 **Affecteusement votre,  
Hinata**


	15. Vieilles connaissances

**Bon...comment vous dire...  
Ce petit break m'a permit de remettre bien tout en place et de replacer l'histoire sur de bons rails :)  
**

 **Malheureusement ça ne sera pas visible cette semaine. Ce chapitre est une catastrophe pour moi. J'ai passé des heures à l'écrire du mieux que je pouvais et il était parfait à mes yeux mais, comme tout était trop beau, mon ordinateur à réinitialisé le chapitre à une version antérieur ce qui m'a fait perdre la plus part du texte. Je n'ai découvert ça qu'il n'y a que quelques heures et j'en ai été très peinée et démotivée.**

 **Je vais être honnête avec vous, je n'ai pas eu le courage de tout reprendre et je n'ai réécris qu'un demi chapitre. J'ai longtemps hésité à vous le poster mais cette histoire m'a tellement miné le moral que j'ai préféré vous le donner tel quel, pour passer à autre chose.**

 **Ce chapitre est donc court et raté, je ne reconnais même pas monn style, mais j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas trop rigueur, je vous promets que je ferais tout pour éviter que ça se reproduise.**

 **Merci quand même et toujours de me lire et de reviewer cette histoire ça me touche énnormément :)**

 **Disclaimer : _One piece_ est entièrement à Eiichiro Oda, je ne possède rien.**

 **Bonne lecture malgré tout :)**

* * *

 **.**

 **''Partie 1 : Vies croisées''**

 **''Chapitre 12 : Les vielles connaissances et les nouvelles''**

Peut-être que c'était écrit quelque part. Peut-être qu'il y avait un écriteau à l'entrée de ma vie, j'aurais du être plus attentif au fond. J'étais peut-être prédestiné à vivre ce que j'ai vécu, prédestiné à être ce que j'ai été. Si j'avais su à l'avance, aurais-je souhaiter vivre cette vie malgré tout ? Même en sachant tout le mal que je vivrais et que je causerais ? Sans doute que oui, car je suis un peu égoïste au fond. Je tourne une nouvelle page du carnet, la couleur d'écriture à changé, le bleu semble plus foncé. Un bruit attire mon attention, la cloche sonne. Plus que cinq heures.

 _1_ _1_ _mai,_ _9_ _h22_

.

/

 _(Vision de Luffy)_

.

 _Deux ans plus tôt_

Officiellement je suis sensé rester me reposer encore deux trois jours mais comme je suis incapable de rester en place, et grâce à un bon vieux harcèlement de mon père, j'ai obtenu l'autorisation d'aller en cours. Dire que la présence d'Ace à la fac ne m'a pas motivé serait un mensonge, quand il m'a annoncé la nouvelle par SMS ce matin je n'en revenais pas. Je presse le pas vers l'entrée de l'université où Usopp m'attend en agitant les bras dans tous les sens.

«- Heureux de te voir mon vieux !

\- Moi aussi Usopp.

\- Alors comme ça ton pote d'hier soir viens en cours avec nous ?

\- Et ouais.

\- On va rire.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Oh, juste que Zoro ne semble pas l'apprécier particulièrement.»

Cette information me laisse dubitatif, je me demande ce qui ne colle pas entre eux deux. Bon c'est vrai qu'Ace n'a pas forcément fait bonne impression hier mais j'ai bien vu qu'il y avait une certaine animosité dans l'air. Se peut-il qu'ils se connaissent ?

Zoro est déjà enraciné au fond de la salle quand nous arrivons et je le soupçonne de n'avoir jamais expérimenté une autre place de toute sa vie. Je me laisser tomber sur la chaise à côté de lui et me mets à le fixer jusqu'à ce qu'il le tape le crâne et que j'éclate de rire. Ambiance détendue ça c'est fait. Je remarque vite qu'Ace est absent ce qui m'attriste un peu je l'avoue mais la journée ne fait que commencer et il a encore le temps d'arriver.

.

/

.

 _Elle est toujours là quand je fais un cauchemar. J'ouvre les yeux et elle est penchée au-dessus de moi, le regard inquiet. Je serre sa main dans la mienne et un muscle tressaute sur son visage, je relâche la pression. Elle voit que je vais bien, ça la rassure. Parfois elle reste dormir avec moi, pour être là si je fais à nouveau un mauvais rêve, ça ne me dérange pas. Je n'ai jamais aimé que les gens s'approchent de moi mais avec elle ça ne me dérange pas. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que c'est plaisant, juste que ça ne me donne pas d'envie de meurtre comme avec les autres._

 _Les autres ils m'énervent, les autres ils me dégoûtent, les autres je veux les voir souffrir et disparaître. Les autres ils ne m'aiment pas, ils me regardent comme si j'étais indésirable et indésiré. Avec elle je me sens indispensable, je me sens aimé, je me sens normal. Elle est la seule personne qui ne me donne pas des envies de meurtre quand elle me touche._

 _Le soleil filtre doucement au travers des rideaux de la chambre d'enfants et elle se décolle de contre moi et se lève. Je l'observe, encore un peu endormi, enfiler un haut trop grand pour elle et des tongs avant de revenir vers moi. Elle sourit et m'embrasse sur le front avant de quitter la pièce. Le bruit de ses pas tandis qu'elle dévale les escaliers me fait sourire et j'entends, peu après, les bruits typiques du petit-déjeuner en cours de préparation qui achèvent de me convaincre de me lever._

 _Corazon déjà installé à table lorsque je pénètre dans la cuisine, occupé à décorer ses pancakes en dessinant dessus avec de la sauce au chocolat. Ce type est vraiment bizarre parfois, je m'assois avec méfiance en face de lui et il m'offre son fameux sourire débile. Je n'ai pas confiance en lui pour le moment mais Baby 5, elle, l'adore. Elle accorde bien trop facilement sa confiance mais bon, elle n'a rien à craindre je vais le surveiller moi. Dire que je le considère comme tous les autres serait un mensonge, j'ai plus confiance en lui qu'en n'importe qui d'autre, sauf elle bien sûr. Mais je ne lui accorde pas toute ma confiance pour autant. De toutes façons nous n'avons pas besoin de lui, on va se servir de lui quelques temps et quand il ne sera plus utile, on partira._

 _Elle dépose le petit déjeuner devant moi et me tapote l'épaule, je lève les yeux vers elle et son regard me fait bien comprendre que j'ai intérêt à cesser de fusiller Corazon du regard si je veux manger à ma faim. Je soupire et me concentre sur mes pancakes en planifiant mentalement mes projets de la journée. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire pour assurer nos arrières et je dois absolument mettre de l'argent de côté pour le moment venu. On ne doit pas se reposer trop sur Corazon, il pourrait nous trahir. Plus on dépend de quelqu'un, plus les risques sont élevés. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle courre le moindre risque._

.

/

.

«- Je ne veux pas de nouveau partenaire Smoker !

\- La situation ne me réjouit pas plus que toi mais nous n'avons pas le choix, l'ordre vient d'en haut.

\- Mais bon sang ! L'autopsie n'a même pas encore été pratiquée.

\- Je sais bien, t'énerver sur moi n'y changera rien. Je ne suis pas ravi moi non plus, d'autant plus qu'on va apparemment récupérer une pistonnée.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- La fille d'un ancien entraîneur de troupes dans l'armée. Donc sûrement un petite idiote sans aucune qualification qui ne doit sa nomination ici qu'à son nom.»

Robin hésita un instant entre la gêne et le fou rire puis opta pour la seconde option en découvrant la jeune femme planté dans l'encadrement de la porte du bureau de Smoker. Au vu de l'irritation visible sur le visage de l'inconnue il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était le sujet des critiques du capitaine. Prenant pitié pour la pauvre débutante, l'inspectrice s'approcha d'elle, lui tendant la main.

«- Mon nom est Robin, je suppose que vous êtes ma nouvelle partenaire ?»

Les traits de la jeune femme s'adoucirent instantanément et elle offrit à Robin son sourire le plus sincère.

«- Mon nom est Tashigi. Je suis navrée pour la mort de votre collègue et je vous promets de faire de mon mieux pour vous aider à arrêter les coupables.

\- Merci.»

Smoker n'en menait pas large maintenant qu'il se trouvait face à l'objet de ses railleries, d'autant plus que celle-ci avait tout entendu. Robin retint un fou rire et invita Tashigi à la suivre afin de visiter les locaux, éloignant ainsi momentanément la jeune femme de son irascible nouveau supérieur. C'était également pour elle un bon moyen de réchauffer l'atmosphère glaciale qui s'était installée entre les deux.

Robin apprit vite, en discutant avec sa compagne, qu'elle était bel et bien pistonnée mais que cela n'enlevait rien à ses capacités. La jeune femme était en effet sortie major de l'école de police et avait même réalisé un service armé de six mois. Elle est jeune, belle, intelligente et compétente. Robin sourit, Daz l'aurait adoré. Ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle a fait taire Smoker d'un seul regard. Ce dernier évitait d'ailleurs consciencieusement la jeune femme depuis l'incident ce qui avait le don d'étonner Robin, qui savait Smoker difficilement impressionnable. De toute évidence son patron connaissait Tashigi et l'inspectrice comptait bien découvrir de quoi il retournait.

Le dossier de l'autopsie de Daz arriva peu avant midi et Smoker convoqua toute son équipe dans son bureau. Le rapport confirma les soupçons de meurtre mais n'orienta pas vraiment les recherches et la plus part des hommes sortirent abattus du bureau de leur chef. Seules restèrent Tashigi et Robin, qu'il fallait mettre dans la confidence.

«- Je n'ai aucune confiance en la plus part de ces blaireaux et je sais qu'il y a une taupe au sein de l'équipe nous devrons donc être discrets.

\- Donc on continue l'enquête en cours ?

\- On doit creuser dans cette boue que sont les affaires gouvernementales. Je sais que Daz a été tué par eux, ce qui signifie que l'on s'approchait trop près de choses sensées rester secrètes, donc nous sommes sur la bonne voie. Robin, tu va aller interroger Paula, je suis persuadé que Daz mijotait quelque chose dans notre dos et je veux qu'elle nous laisser fouiller chez eux. Tashigi vous allez retourner interroger Vegapunk au sujet de Jewelry mais on va faire les choses plus subtilement cette fois, faites-vous passer pour une journaliste.»

Les deux femmes se fixèrent un instant, surprises par les ordres de leur capitaine. Mais Robin avait appris à connaître Smoker et il avait toute sa confiance. De toute évidence le chef avait un plan et, pour qu'il réussisse, il valait mieux qu'elles ignore certaines choses pour le moment.

 _J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais Smoker..._

.

/

.

 _«- Madame Portgas, votre fils va très bien mais vous ne pouvez pas le voir pour le moment.»_

 _Le garde me raccompagne à la porte, comme tous les jours depuis trois mois. Je refuse d'abandonner mon fils entre ces murs sans avoir de ses nouvelles. Depuis qu'il a été conduit ici je n'ai plus eu la moindre nouvelle et j'avoue que je suis à deux doigts d'escalader les murs pour m'infiltrer à l'intérieur. Je replace mon pardessus et je commence à m'éloigner quand un cri me retient._

 _«- Madame Rouge ! Madame Rouge !»_

 _Je me retourne et il est là, tel que prévu, un peu essoufflé par son footing mais à peine en retard. Ce gamin est très touchant et il souhaite vraiment m'aider à obtenir des nouvelles de mon fils malgré les éternels refus de ses supérieurs._

 _«- Ne t'époumone pas Coby, je croyais que tu ne viendrais pas._

 _\- Je suis là madame et j'ai des nouvelles pour vous.»_

 _Mon cœur manque un battement, malgré tous ses efforts Coby n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais pu obtenir la moindre information._

 _«- Tu as des nouvelles d'Ace ?»_

 _Je n'ose même pas y croire._

 _«- Pas tout à fait mais je pense que ça va quand même vous intéresser._

 _\- De quoi s'agit-il ?»_

 _Il jette un coup d'œil peu rassuré derrière lui puis me prend par le bras et m'entraîne vers les bancs qui longent le lac un peu plus loin. Nous commençons à marcher et j'attends qu'il prenne la parole de lui-même, je ne veux pas le brusquer, il prend déjà tant de risques pour moi. Enfin, après ce qui m'a paru une éternité, il se décide._

 _«- J'ai fouillé un peu dans les dossier de l'asile…_

 _\- Tu n'aurais pas du. Oh je m'en veux que tu prennes de tels risques._

 _\- Ne vus en faites pas, il n'y avait personne pour me voir. En tous cas j'ai appris que le directeur de l'asile trempait dans des affaires pas nettes avec le gouvernement._

 _\- Comment cela ?_

 _\- Et bien j'ai trouvé pas mal de versements du gouvernement pour des ''services''._

 _\- Quel genre de services ?_

 _\- Je n'en sait rien pour le moment mais certains d'entre eux concernaient Ace. J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez le savoir.»_

 _Il a raison, ça ne fait que confirmer mes soupçons mais il va me falloir des preuves et je ne sais comment les obtenir. Il me faut un dossier en béton pour sortir mon fils de là. Comme je sais que je n'ai aucune chance que le verdict soit révisé il ne reste plus qu'à décrédibiliser toute l'institution. Si Caesar Clown tombe, Ace sera libre._

 _«- Il y a une dernière chose._

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Il y a quelqu'un qui pourrait vous aider à sortir votre fils de prison._

 _\- Qui ?_

 _\- Une journaliste qui tourne pas mal autour de l'asile depuis quelques temps, je sais qu'elle a le bras long, sa sœur est même inspectrice de police._

 _\- Son nom ?_

 _\- Je n'ai que son prénom : Hancock.»_

.

/

 _(Vision de Kaya)_

.

Il était trop accaparé par sa discussion avec ses amis pour me remarquer dans le couloir. Il faut dire qu'au moment où il m'est rentré dedans j'étais moi-même occupé à relire mes fiches d'examens pour l'éviter. Je me suis retrouvée assise sur le sol avant d'avoir compris ce qui m'arrivait. Il s'est de suite relevé et excusé avant de me tendre la main afin de m'aider à me redresser moi aussi. C'était le garçon de l'ambulance.

«- Je suis vraiment navré, je suis parfois distrait.»

Ses deux amis ricanaient derrière lui tandis qu'il ramassait mes fiches éparpillées sur le sol, apparemment il est plus que ''parfois'' distrait. Il se redressa assez vite et me tendit mes affaires.

«- Mon nom est Luffy, voici Zoro et Usopp. »

Les deux concernés m'adressèrent un hochement de tête pour le premier et un grand sourire pour le second.

«- Moi c'est Kaya, ravie de vous rencontrer.»

Je suis ravie de rencontrer enfin des gens amicaux, ça me change des inconnus impassibles qui traînent dans les amphithéâtres de médecine. À croire que sourire est un crime dans leur monde.

«- Tu es étudiante ici ?

\- Oui, en médecine. Et ...

\- LUFFY !»

Il est là, au milieu du couloir, et il n'a pas l'air ravi de me voir. Mais je ne parviens pas à déterminer si c'est la colère ou la peur qui domine. En tous cas il a hurler assez fort pour braquer la plus part des regards sur nous.

«- Qu'est-ce qui te prend Ace ? Je ne suis pas sourd tu n'es pas obligé de hurler.»

Les traits d'Ace se durcissent et il me fixe d'un air menaçant tandis que Zoro se crispe derrière Luffy. Seigneur, tant de froideur dans une seule et même pièce ç'en est malsain. La plus part des élèves le remarquent et préfèrent s'éloigner ou reprendre leur conversations. Quand au quelques courageux qui nous fixaient encore, je suppose que les regards meurtriers conjugués d4Ace et Zoro étaient suffisamment dissuasifs.

«- Bonjour Ace.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?»

Il a dit ça avec un tel dégoût, crachant le dernier mot comme si je n'étais qu'un insecte. Luffy le fixe d'un air étonné, apparemment ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'être comme ça. Ça ne fait que renforcer mon intuition que je...lui fais peur ? L'idée est suffisamment saugrenue pour paraître irréelle et pourtant, son regard et son bras protecteur sur l'épaule de Luffy ne trompent pas. J'en ai le souffle coupé, Portgas D. Ace, un des plus grands criminels de sa génération a peur de moi.

«- Je vais vous laisser. Nous nous verrons sûrement ce soir Ace.»

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'afficher un sourire qui le fait se crisper encore plus. Je dépasse toute la petite bande, y compris Zoro, qui ne semble pas du tout apprécier la présence d'Ace. Tandis que je m'éloigne dans le couloir j'ai juste le temps d'entendre Luffy s'emporter.

«- Mais tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?!»

Bon courage pour expliquer ça Ace.

.

.

* * *

.

 _''La peur n'évite pas le danger, le courage non plus. Mais la peur rend faible et le courage rend fort.''_

 _\- Misha Defonseca  
_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **J'espère que ce court chapitre vous a quand même un peu plu.  
**

 **La suite sera bien mieux, je vous le promets :) J'espère que vous viendrez lalire quand même :)**

 **On se retrouve vendredi à 19h30 ? :)**

 **Affecteusement votre,  
Hinata**


	16. Des raisons de se battre

**Et me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre.  
**

 **Il est un petit peu plus court que d'habitude et ce sera sans doute encore le cas la semaine prochaine mais je me suis dis que vous préfèreriez un chapitre plus court plutôt que rien :)**

 **Avant toute chose je tiens à vous remercier d'être toujours plus nombreux à me lire et à laisser des reviews, ça me touche énnormément :) Je présente mes excuses à celles auxquelles je n'ai pas encore répondu, je vous promets que je fais de mon mieux et que ce sera fait au plus vite :)**

 **Au programme aujourd'hui un petit panorama des personnages secondaires, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre un peu différent :)**

 **Disclaimer : le manga _One piece_ et son univers sont le fruit du travail d'Eiichiro Oda.  
**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **.**

 **''Partie 1 : Vies croisées''**

 **''Chapitre 13 : Des raisons de se battre''**

Les pages défilent sous mes yeux et je suis presque tenté d'en sauter une ou deux pour avoir le temps de finir mais les mots sont trop prenants pour que j'en loupe la moindre miette. L'écriture devient parfois un peu plus lacunaire et des petits rires m'échappent tandis que j'avance dans ma lecture du texte. Plus que quatre heures et quarante-cinq minutes.

 _1_ _1_ _mai,_ _11h15_

.

/

 _(Vision d'Ace)_

 _._

 _Deux ans plus tôt_

 _«- Mais tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?!»_

Soyons honnêtes, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Quand j'ai vu cette fille j'ai paniqué, j'ai eu peur. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir peur des gens, en général c'est plutôt moi qui suis craint. Faut que je me ressaisisse là, c'est pitoyable d'être terrorisé par une petite blonde toute frêle, je pourrais la briser en un instant. Et elle l'a bien vu la garce. Ne jamais laisser les autres avoir du pouvoir sur toi. Encore une résolution fichue à la poubelle.

J'ai cogité toute la nuit à ce propos, à son propos. Oui j'ai peur d'elle. J'ai peur qu'elle m'enlève Luffy en lui disant qui je suis vraiment. J'ai besoin de mon jouet. J'ai besoin de me servir de lui pour des choses importantes. Par ''choses importantes'' j'entends bien sûr mon propre plaisir. Ma psychologue disait toujours que j'avais des tendances mégalomaniaques et je pense que ça n'a jamais totalement disparu.

J'ai toujours pensé que j'avais changé, évolué mais face à cette fille je redeviens l'enfant un peu effrayé par ce qu'il est. J'ai mis du temps avant d'accepter ce que je suis et, au fond, je sais bien que je ne l'ai pas encore totalement accepté. En revanche j'ai parfaitement assimilé la faiblesse des autres, et j'aime en jouer.

Pourtant dans ce couloir, face à Luffy, j'ai l'impression d'être en faute. Mille façons de me débarrasser de lui instantanément me viennent en tête mais après tout ce que ''Red Hair'' à fait pour moi je ne peux pas massacrer toute une université, il aurait des ennuis. Et à mon avis, le type louche derrière Luffy ne me laisserait pas le temps d'agir à me guise avant de dégainer ses lames. Depuis quand les armes blanches sont en circulation libre dans les lieux publiques ? Si j'avais su je ne me serais pas donné autant de mal à cacher les miennes ces dernières années.

«- Ace, tu connais cette fille ?»

Il commence clairement à s'impatienter et moi je n'ai aucune idée de la bonne réponse à fournir. Je pourrais tenter l'humour mais je doute qu'une blague sur sa prétendue jalousie détende l'atmosphère. Il me fixe avec le regard le plus noir que j'ai vu de ma vie. Après celui de Law bien sûr. Bon sang je ne vais pas laisser cette garce et ses sous-entendus me faire perdre mon jouet !

«- On travaille ensemble.»

S'il y a bien une leçon de Rayleigh sur la vie que j'ai retenue c'est celle-ci. Une semi-vérité est toujours plus dure à détecter qu'un mensonge, plus tu calque ton mensonge à la vérité, plus il sera crédible.

«- Ah ton fameux ''travail''.»

Il dit ça avec un tel dédain. Je lui aurais annoncé que j'étais strip-teaseur que j'aurais obtenu le même effet.

«- Laisse tomber va, ça me regarde pas. On y va ?»

Il y a un avantage non négligeable à parler avec Luffy, il peux passer sans soucis du coq à l'âne, ce qui est totalement dans mon intérêt en cet instant précis. Mais je ne suis pas idiot au point de penser qu'il est vraiment passé à autre chose. Il va fouiller dans ma vie et tirer cette affaire au clair etça ça ne m'arrange pas du tout. Et son acolyte tête de gazon semble du même avis, ce type ne semble pas m'apprécier. Bah au fond je m'en fiche un peu mais son visage me dit quelque chose. Il va falloir que je me penche là dessus.

J'emboîte le pas à Luffy et son duo comique lorsqu'il apparaît au bout du couloir. Il me sourit, d'un air mesquin que j'ai appris à lui connaître avec le temps, bien que ça détonne avec sa personnalité. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout là bon sang !?

.

/

.

Tashigi s'inséra sur la voie rapide sous les coups de klaxon des autres usagers, elle soupira, elle n'avait jamais été patiente avec les conducteurs plus lents qu'elle. Son portable vibra sur le tableau de bord et elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur avant de saisir le téléphone.

«- Tashigi, j'écoute.

\- _Il faut qu'on parle._

\- Je ne pense pas, non.

\- J _e suis désolé de ce que tu as entendu tout à l'heure au poste…_

\- Ne t'excuse pas, tu as été sincère.

\- _Tashigi…_

\- Désolé je conduis là, on en parlera plus tard...chef !»

Elle raccrocha, satisfaite de l'ironie dont elle venait de faire preuve en insistant sur le dernier mot, et reposa son téléphone, au moment où un véhicule de patrouille apparaissait dans le rétroviseur. Elle rit toute seule de sa chance. Même si découvrir ce matin que Smoker était son nouveau supérieur n'a pas vraiment été le coup de chance de l'année.

Tashigi n'a jamais été ce que l'on qualifierai de ''mauvaise fille''. Toujours première en classe, obéissante, sortant très peu et toujours prudente sur la route, ses parents ne se sont jamais plaints d'elle. Mais peu de gens savaient la vérité sur elle. Ses parents la croient en faculté de droit, jamais sa mère ne l'aurait laissée entrer au FBI, donc elle le lui avait caché. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas le seul sujet sur lequel elle a menti. Mais ç'avait toujours été difficile pour elle de se confier à sa mère, elle avait toujours l'impression de la décevoir. Tashigi n'était pas comme toutes ces filles complices avec leur mère, elle elle était bien trop différente de la sienne pour cela.

Elle emprunta la sortie indiquée par les panneaux et gagna bien vite la première ville. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait le trajet jusqu'au Dakota du Sud. Elle repéra vite le centre de désintoxication en bordure de la ville et s'y gara. Le bâtiment paraissait immense et n'était pourvu que de quelques fenêtres, à tel point que la jeune femme se demanda, l'espace d'un instant, si elle n'était pas tombée sur un centre pénitencier.

Le vent lui fouetta le visage tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers l'entrée pour s'annoncer. Le centre tenu par le professeur Vegapunk avait la particularité de ne pas posséder d'accueil pour les visiteur pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il ne les tolérait pas. Les familles étaient tenues de rester à l'écart et peu de visites étaient autorisées mais il paraît que ce traitement, aussi extrême fût-il, portait ses fruits sur les patients.

Tashigi toqua à la lourde porte qui s'entrouvrit aussitôt sur un homme relativement corpulent et très légèrement vêtu qui l'invita à entrer après avoir vérifié sa carte de journaliste. Encore un faux merveilleusement réalisé par les agents du FBI. Si Vegapunk avait pour réputation de haïr les familles de ses patients, il adorait en revanche les journalistes venus le questionner sur son travail. Aussi la jeune femme fût elle reçue avec tous les honneurs. Elle comprit bien vite pourquoi son guide était aussi peu vêtu, il régnait en effet au sein du centre une chaleur épouvantable qui failli lui faire tourner de l'œil. Les couloirs semblaient interminables et le portier la tira plusieurs fois par le bras pour l'empêcher de s'attarder à divers endroits tandis qu'il la menait auprès de son chef.

Lorsque l'on interrogera Tashigi, bien plus tard, sur son ressenti quand à cet entretien avec le directeur du centre elle répondra qu'elle a presque tout oublié mais qu'une chose lui est resté en tête toute sa vie depuis ce jour, c'est l'odeur entêtante qui régnait en ses lieux. Cette odeur, décuplée par la chaleur, lui donnait encore des frissons bien des mois plus tard.

.

/

.

 _Elle s'assoit toujours dans le même fauteuil, tournée vers la fenêtre. Et moi j'ai pris l'habitude, depuis qu'elle est là, de m'asseoir dans le fauteuil d'à-côté. Je la fixe ainsi, tandis qu'elle fixe l'extérieur. J'espère secrètement qu'un jour elle détournera son regard et me regardera moi. Elle ne le fait jamais. Mais je continue et elle le sait. J'ai longtemps pensé qu'elle ne m'avait pas remarqué puis un jour je l'ai vue sourire discrètement quand je suis arrivé en retard. Depuis je sais qu'elle me surveille elle aussi même si ça ne se voit pas._

 _Mon pote Killer dit que je suis dingue. Killer c'est son surnom mais je confesse que je ne connais pas son vrai nom. Je l'ai rencontré quelques semaines après être arrivé au centre. On s'est vite rapproché car nous sommes les deux seuls ici à avoir été intégrés sur décision de justice. Les autres ont souvent étés déposé par leurs familles qui ont déjà ''tout tenté pour les aider''. Je me demande comment elle est arrivée là elle._

 _Je ne sais rien d'elle à part son nom. Jewelry. C'est joli, ça sonne bien. C'est doux, elle semble douce elle aussi mais en même temps je suis persuadée que c'est une femme de caractère. À mon avis mieux vaut l'avoir comme alliée que comme ennemie. Elle semble avoir mon âge pourtant elle porte une alliance. Je me demande si son mari est toujours en vie. Est-ce qu'elle a des enfants ?_

 _C'est l'une des rares qui ne parlent jamais. Son mutisme mis à part elle semble parfaitement normale. C'est étrange de la voir ici car, contrairement à tous les autres, elle ne semble pas dépendante pour le moins du monde et ne crise jamais comme ça semble être la tradition dans le coin. Elle me fascine parce qu'elle est différente. Elle est spéciale, elle est normale. Forte et fragile à la fois._

 _Elle semble attendre inlassablement quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. J'avoue que cette idée me met en rage. Personne ne la mérite assez puisque personne ne vient la voir. Si celui qu'elle attend l'aimait vraiment il défierait Vegapunk et ses règles à la noix pour être auprès d'elle. Elle mérité qu'on se batte pour elle. Moi je me battrais pour elle même si on ne parle jamais._

 _Aucun de ceux enfermés ici n'a eu une vie facile, moi le premier. J'ai fait des erreurs que je ne regrette même pas. Je suis devenu un monstre qu'on a enfermé en cage entre ces murs. On m'enchaîne mais cela ne durera qu'un temps. Ils pensent qu'ils me briseront, je les laisse croire ce qui les arrange. Mais le monstre ne disparaît pas, il s'endort juste un moment, juste un instant. Et quand il se réveillera, ils payeront tous._

 _Ils auraient pu me briser, me faire souffrir. Ils ont failli réussir à me faire croire que je ne valait rien, que personne ne m'aimait car c'était le cas. Je n'avais personne, je n'ai jamais eu personne et j'ai toujours pensé que je n'avais besoin de personne. Mais maintenant je suis invincible car maintenant j'ai quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui compte pour moi, une raison de continuer._

 _Elle est devenue mon repère ici. Et je sais qu'au fond je suis le sien. Même si elle fait semblant de ne pas me voir. Et puis soudain elle me tend la main. Sans se détourner de sa contemplation, sans ciller. Elle me tend juste la main et moi je la saisis. Et elle serre fort mes doigts entre les siens. Comme le ferait une amie ou une sœur._

 _Je tiens à elle._

.

/

.

 _Le salon est calme et accueillant. Assise sur le canapé je détaille la pièce, arrêtant mon regard sur une des photos accrochées au mur représentant mon hôtesse aux côtés d'une jeune femme en uniforme, sûrement la fameuse sœur travaillant au FBI comme me l'a indiqué Coby. Mon hôtesse revient dans la pièce en portant un plateau sur lequel elle a disposé tasses et biscuits. Elle s'assoit à mes côtés et porte sa tasse à ses lèvres un instant avant de darder sur moi son regard en souriant._

 _«- Rouge c'est cela ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Je suis surprise par votre visite, il est rare que les gens viennent jusque chez moi._

 _\- Je suis navrée, je suis consciente que c'est très impoli de ma part de vous importuner ainsi mais j'ai besoin de votre aide.»_

 _Je vous bien dans ses yeux qu'elle est intriguée, elle sent la détresse contenue dans ma voix._

 _«- C'est à propos de l'asile de Caesar Clown.»_

 _Son regard s'agrandit soudain et un voile de peur s'installe dans ses pupilles._

 _«- Vous devriez rester loin de ce type, il a le bras long._

 _\- Je ne peux pas, il m'empêche de voir mon fils._

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Mon fils, Ace, a été condamné à être interné dans cet asile et depuis on me tient à l'écart. Je sais que c'est ce que disent toutes les mères mais mon fils n'est pas fou._

 _\- Je vous crois._

 _\- L'un des employés de l'asile a effectué des recherches pour moi et a découvert que Clown travaille pour le gouvernement et que mon fils serait lié à tout cela._

 _\- Rien ne m'étonne dans vos propos. Caesar Clown travaille en effet pour le gouvernement et c'est ce qui le rend si intouchable. Le faire tomber ne sera pas facile car il possède de lourds soutiens._

 _\- Je suis bien consciente de cela mais je dois à tous prix faire sortir mon fils de cet endroit. Acceptez-vous de m'aider ?»_

 _Je vois bien dans ses yeux qu'elle est perplexe. Elle a de toute évidence prévu d'œuvrer à la chute de Clown mais va-t-elle accepter de me laisser entrer dans son projet ? Je suis consciente que c'est risqué pour elle car elle ne me connaît pas et je pourrais très bien être là pour la piéger. Enfin, après ce qui m'a semblé une éternité, elle relève la tête vers moi._

 _«- Je vous fait confiance. Je vais vous aider à sauver votre fils.»_

 _Je soupire et lui sourit quand la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Hancock se fige et se tourne vers moi, les yeux remplis d'incrédulité. Apparemment elle n'attend pas de visite. Elle se lève et se dirige vers l'entrée, je l'entend ouvrir la porte et je me penche sur le côté, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir inopportun._

 _La voix est douce et posée, une voix de femme. Elle échange quelques mots avec mon hôtesse mais je suis trop loin pour saisir toute la conversation. Seul un mot retient mon attention._

 _«-...Ace...»_

 _D'où est-ce qu'elle connaît mon fils celle-là ?_

.

/

.

Le gardien s'éloigna dans le couloir, parti rejoindre la relève, quand Yasopp s'extirpa hors de sa cachette. Après trois heures passées dans le placard de la cantine, l'homme était complètement courbaturé mais l'adrénaline de l'évasion suffisait à lui faire oublier les douleurs physiques. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au fond du couloir par où le garde avait disparu, le prisonnier s'élança d'un coup et traversa une bonne partie du bâtiment avant de se plaquer contre un mur au moment où la cloche retentit.

Yasopp avait tout prévu de A à Z. Il avait eu le temps, durant sa longue captivité, de chronométrer minutieusement chaque étape de son évasion afin de s'assurer que la fuite serait un succès. Il se cala dans un recoin au moment où l'un des surveillants lui passait devant. Yasopp le savait, il devait désormais attendre quatre minutes avant que la porte du fond ne s'ouvre et qu'il puisse quitter cette partie du bâtiment. Pour tuer le temps, il sortit de sa poche la lettre que sa femme lui avait fait parvenir lors de sa dernière visite. Un mot de Ben.

 _Je serai prêt le 11 mai à 14h26. Fait ce qu'il faut pour me retrouver. J'attendrai 3 minutes._

Yasopp sourit. Ben était un homme de peu de mots mais c'était un homme de parole. Il venait le chercher. Enfin.

L'homme jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir et se précipita vers la porte du fond. Il avait douze secondes pour l'atteindre avant qu'elle ne se verrouille pour les deux prochaines heures. La porte en vue, il jette un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui avant de quitter, il l'espère définitivement, ce bâtiment de la prison.

La seconde partie de son plan était la plus bancale. Il n'avait été que peu de fois en dehors de son bâtiment et n'avait pas de programme aussi précis qu'auparavant. Cependant il avait un trajet exact à suivre et il entreprit de suite de progresser dans le dédale de couloirs dont il avait mémorisé le plan par cœur durant les cinq derniers mois. La zone dans laquelle il se trouvait était la plus sécurisée et ne possédait, par conséquent, de gardes affectés. Cet état de faits avait l'avantage de vider complètement la zone durant la pause du midi. Yasopp eut donc, durant son trajet, tout le temps nécessaire pour penser à sa femme et à son fils. Il allait enfin pouvoir les rejoindre. Elle lui manquait tant.

L'arrivée dans la zone de dépôt se passa sans heurts et l'évadé commença à souffler lorsque la cloche d'alarme retentit. Avoir été repéré avant d'avoir pu quitter l'enceinte de la prison ne l'arrangeait pas du tout mais il se reprit vite et tenta le tout pour le tout. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale.

14h24

Après un instant d'hésitation il décida de compter sur Ben, peut-être pour la dernière fois. L'échec n'était pas permis. Yasopp soupira, retint un éclat de rire, et s'élança le plus vite possible dans la cour de dépôt de marchandises. Ses muscles étaient bandés au maximum et ses poumons menaçaient d'exploser à tout instant.

Loin de le faire ralentir, les premiers cris des gardes lancés à sa poursuite le firent redoubler d'ardeur. Il atteint très vite le grillage extérieur et son cœur manqua un battement en remarquant la rue vide. Il n'était pas là. Un juron lui échappa, vite suivi d'un éclat de rire lorsque le véhicule de Ben apparu au coin de la rue. Yasopp entama l'ascension des barbelés tandis que ses poursuivants gagnaient du terrain. Des coups de feu retentirent et le prisonnier fût ravi de constater que les gardiens tombaient un à un sous les tirs de Ben. Ses mains et ses genoux étaient en sang mais il redoubla une dernière fois d'efforts et se hissa finalement par dessus le grillage. Son ami le saisit d'un bras et le jeta à l'arrière de son van tout en continuant à tirer. Un coup d'accélérateur plus tard, Yasopp s'effondra sur le seul, le sourire aux lèvres.

 _J'arrive ma chérie._

.

.

* * *

.

 _''Perdre la vie est peu de choses et j'aurai ce courage quand il le faudra. Mais voir se dissiper le sens de cette vie, disparaître notre raison d'existence, voilà ce qui est insupportable. On ne peut vivre sans raison.''_

 _\- Albert Camus  
_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé :)  
**

 **La semaine prochaine je vous promets le retour d'un personnage très aprécié :)**

 **On se retrouve vendredi soir :)**

 **Affecteusement votre,  
Hinata**


	17. Chaque coup compte

**Avant toute chose je tiens à vous remercier très sincèrement pour tout le soutien que vous m'avez apportez, vos messages m'ot fait beaucoup de bien (et j'en avais besoin), j'en ai pleuré pendant des heures (mais de bonheur hein ^^). Merci vraiment pour tout, vous êtes les meilleures :)  
**

 **Sinon je reviens ce soir avec un nouveau chapitre, dons lequel mon style d'écriture à un peu changé, et dont je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite mais bon, c'est le jeu.**

 **Au programme, le retour des blondinets et des révélations sur Law. J'espère que ça vous plaira :)**

 **Disclaimer : le manga _One piece_ et son univers sont l'entière propriété d'Eiichiro Oda et des personnes et entreprises affiliées.  
**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **.**

 **''Partie 1 : Vies croisées''**

 **''Chapitre 14 : Chaque coup compte, pions en place sur l'échiquier''**

Je me demandes si elle viendra. Je crois que je préférerais qu'elle ne soit pas là. Au fond je n'en sais rien. Son visage se dessine très clairement dans mon esprit bien qu'il me semble qu'une éternité s'est écoulée depuis que je l'ai vue pour la dernière fois. Un vie entière semble s'être écoulée. Ce qui n'est pas si faux quand on voit combien j'ai changé depuis ce moment là. Plus que quatre heures et trente deux minutes.

 _1_ _1_ _mai,_ _15_ _h33_

 _._

 _/_

 _._

 _Deux ans plus tôt_

Marco souriait encore lorsque toute la classe fût installée. Ace le foudroyait du regard et lui, ça le faisait rire discrètement. Il lança un regard moquer à son ancien ami avant de déposer les documents sur le bureau de l'enseignant, finalisant ainsi son arrivée au sein de ce cours. Il monta les marches de l'amphithéâtre avec une lenteur étudiée, renforçant son regard narquois lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur d'Ace. Ce dernier serra les dents avant de rendre au blond son regard mesquin.

Marco fût légèrement surpris de découvrir le fils de Shanks aux côtés d'Ace. Apparemment le gamin était soit trop stupide soit trop amoureux pour prendre en compte sa mise en garde. Peu importait, Marco trouverait bien un moyen de le protéger du pyromane. Le jeune homme s'affala au fond de la salle, à l'opposer d'Ace et sa clique. Cette place stratégique avait l'avantage, non négligeable, de lui offrir un point d'observation imprenable sur son meilleur ennemi. Cependant Marco se rendit vite compte qu'il était, lui aussi, la cible de l'attention de son ancien colocataire.

C'était la première fois depuis le procès qu'ils se retrouvaient face à face. Marco avait souvent observé Ace de loin mais là il pouvait enfin le regarder dans les yeux. Et il y décela la même tristesse qui hantait ses prunelles, ce qui lui fit un choc.

Pendant toutes ces années, Marco s'était évertué à se représenter Ace comme un monstre sans sentiments mais pour la première fois cette représentation de son ami se fissurait et il se découvrait capable de l'appeler ''ami'' de nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas pardonner mais pour la première fois il était prêt à oublier l'espace d'un instant. Et ce constat le mit en rogne. L'instant de grâce passé, la colère revint au galop et Marco réalisa qu'il avait failli se laisser manipuler par Ace. Il pesta contre sa bêtise, il connaissait pourtant Ace mieux que quiconque, il connaissait son vrai visage. Il ne se ferait pas avoir.

Le cours sembla durer une éternité et les regards noirs que Marco envoyait à l'autre bout de la salle instauraient un tel climat pesant que tous, dans la pièce, se sentaient mal-à-l'aise. Totalement absorbé qu'il était par la fusillade visuelle dont il faisait profiter son ancien comparse, le blond mis un certain temps avant de se rendre compte qu'il était lui-même la cible d'une observation minutieuse et persistante. Il comprit vite que l'homme aux katanas serait un allié pour lui car ce dernier ne semblait pas porter Ace dans son cœur, au vu des regards, tout aussi noirs que ceux de Marco, qu'il lui lançait.

Lorsque l'heure prit fin, le blond se dirigea discrètement vers son possible allié et glissa une note dans la poche de celui-ci, espérant que ce dernier serait suffisamment curieux pour se présenter au rendez-vous ainsi proposé. Le sourire aux lèvres, l'homme quitta la salle et s'éloigna dans les couloirs. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et ouvrit le dernier message, reçu pendant le cours. Il vérifia la liste de noms ainsi affichée sur l'écran et sourit. Il allait pouvoir passer à l'étape suivante.

.

/

.

 _Le sang dégouline sur mes mains, je sens chaque goutte glisser sur ma peau, la texture mi-liquide mi-coagulée semble pénétrer ma chair. Les coupures profondes et verticales sur les jambes sont l'idéal, le sang coule à flots mais les membres ainsi amputés sont suffisamment éloignés des organes vitaux pour que la victime reste en vie. Ses yeux sont exorbités et ses cris sont à peine étouffés par le bâillon. Un frisson me parcourt la peau et je sens l'adrénaline se déverser dans mes veines. Je passe ma main sur l'une des coupures, appuyant bien fort, et le sang gicle une nouvelle fois entre mes mains. Les traînées vermeil s'insinuent entre mes doigts._

 _Le gyrophare d'un véhicule de patrouille éclaire faiblement la pièce à travers la fenêtre et je vois la fille lancer un regard désespéré vers l'extérieur. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère, plus elle se résigne, plus je prends du plaisir. Je saisis la lame, négligemment abandonnée sur le sol, et m'agenouille sur le sol face à elle. Les pieds de la chaise à laquelle elle est attachée sont recouverts du liquide gluant et je passe ma main dessus avant de saisir sa cheville, elle frisonne._

 _Je la fixe dans les yeux et son regard est désespéré. Un sourire s'étale sur mon visage et ses prunelles se remplissent de panique. La première coupure la surprend et son hurlement n'est pas entièrement contenu par le bâillon. Elle me fixe de ses yeux emplis de larmes et je ne peux m'empêcher de tendre la main vers son visage. Elle a un mouvement de recul mais les liens la retiennent, j'essuie sa joue._

 _Je baisse les yeux vers ses poignets et je constate que sa fâcheuse manie de se débattre lui a laissé de vilaines entailles sous les cordes qui lui lacèrent la peau. Le sang a séché à même la plaie, une idée me vient. Ses yeux s'agrandissent d'horreur quand elle comprend ce que je m'apprête à faire. Le couteau tranche les zones meurtries en suivant le tracé des liens, elle gémit sous le bout de tissu tandis que j'écarte les deux morceaux de chair. Je suis tenté de couper net mais je n'aime pas défigurer trop les femmes._

 _Je me relève et l'abandonne dans le salon tandis que je gagne la cuisine, je fouille seulement dans quelques tiroirs avant de trouver ce que je cherche. Je rejoins l'autre pièce en faisant tourner ma trouvaille dans mes mains. Les yeux de la jeune femme reflètent son incrédulité lorsqu'elle découvre le paquet de sel. Elle va vite comprendre où je veux en venir. Je souris._

 _Les plaies à vif se découpent sur sa peau blanche et, après avoir déposé un peu de sel dans la paume de ma main, j'appuie le plus fort possible sur les blessures encore ouvertes. Ça va aider à la cicatrisation pour me permettre de mieux rouvrir les plaies plus tard. La douleur engendrée par le sel sur les plaies n'étant qu'un bonus bien appréciable. On va jouer elle et moi. Son calvaire ne fait que commencer, tout comme mon plaisir._

 _._

 _/_

 _._

Shanks arriva à l'ancien refuge dans l'après-midi, les alentours étaient déserts et l'ancien chef fût satisfait de constaté que Ben s'était déjà débarrassé du véhicule qui avait servi lors de l'évasion. Il dépassa les deux premiers bâtiments et pénétra dans le troisième, le seul possédant encore un toit décent. Le psychiatre donna trois ou quatre coups d'épaule avant que la porte ne cède, cette porte avait toujours été un fléau. Shanks sourit en entendant la voix, si reconnaissable, d'Yasopp, qu'il n'avait plus entendue depuis tant d'années.

«- Je vois que la discrétion n'est pas devenu ton fort avec le temps !»

Ainsi interpellé, l'ex-détenu se retourna et un grand sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'il reconnu son ami, qu'il s'empressa d'enlacer.

«- Ah capitaine ! Comprends-moi, en prison je m'ennuyais un peu, j'ai plus de quinze années de cris et de divertissements à rattraper.»

Shanks éclata de rire et serra son compagnon contre lui.

«- Bon boulot Ben.

\- Merci capitaine.»

Le sus-nommé était tranquillement installé sur une vielle caisse en bois, occupé fumer. L'atmosphère, extrêmement détendue, changea brutalement lorsque Yasopp reprit la parole.

«- J'aimerais les voir.»

Shanks comprit de suite que son ami parlait de sa femme et de son fils, il soupira, il redoutait cette demande de la part de l'ex-détenu. Avant même qu'il n'ai eu le temps de répondre l'ancien prisonnier reprit la parole.

«- Je sais que c'est dangereux mais je ne m'approcherai pas. Je t'en pris, au moins mon fils, laisses-moi voir mon fils. De loin, et caché, il ne saura jamais que j'étais là.»

Ben se tourna vers Shanks, imitant Yasopp, attendant la réponse du capitaine. Shanks se mordit la lèvre, il n'avait pas le droit de refuser, cela faisait plus de quinze ans que l'homme n'avait pas vu son fils. Mais c'était si risqué, la moindre erreur pourrait faire basculer tout le plan. Un plan que Shanks avait mis plus de quinze ans à mettre en place. Un échiquier durement acquis, la chance de gagner enfin. Il ne pouvait pas tout ruiner pour une entrevue père-fils. Pourtant, lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur son compagnon, il ne put lui refuser ce seul plaisir.

«- Très bien, tu verra ton fils mais je te préviens, ce sera quand et de la façon dont je l'aurai décidé et tu ne t'opposera en rien à mes ordres. C'est clair ?»

Le sourire qui illumina le visage du père fut le plus beau des cadeaux pour le psychiatre. Dévoilant une rangée de dents bien alignées, l'homme répondit le plus sérieusement du monde, malgré son petit sourire en coin.

«- À vos ordres cap'tain.»

Shanks éclata de rire devant le spectacle qu'offrait Yasopp au garde-à-vous.

«- Mais en attendant mes ordres tu attends ici et tu te fais discret…

\- Je…

\- Pas de contestations, je te connais. Tu ne sors pas, tu ne parles pas, tu n'appelles pas ! C'est clair ? Tu attends que l'un de nous viennes te chercher. Compris ?»

L'interpellé soupira, pour la forme, et acquiesça. Shanks se détendit, ils avait déjà assez de soucis en ce moment avec Ace, Law et Luffy pour ne pas ajouter Yasopp à la liste des récalcitrants à son autorité. Le psychiatre sourit puis décida d'enfin célébrer le retour de son ami et sortit une bonne bouteille de son sac, bouteille qui eut un succès immédiat chez les trois compères.

 _._

 _/_

 _._

 _La traque pour retrouver ce pyromane a été passablement éprouvante et maintenant que j'ai ce type face à moi j'ai du mal à le voir comme le monstre qui a tué tant d'innocents. Il a le visage angélique qu'on encore tous les adolescents et il semble légèrement effrayé par le tribunal. Smoker pose la main sur son épaule, un sourire empreint de compassion sur le visage, il y a de toute évidence quelque chose qui m'échappe. Il est étrange depuis quelques jours. Il a passé des mois entier à traquer ce pyromane et n'est pas du genre à ce montrer compréhensif sous prétexte que c'est un gosse. Pourtant, depuis qu'il a reçu la visite de cet amiral il semble plus doux avec Ace, comme s'il redoutait qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose._

 _La mère d'Ace apparaît au bout du couloir, lorsqu'elle aperçoit son fils elle tente un mouvement dans notre direction mais l'homme qui l'accompagne la retient et l'entraîne vers la salle d'audience. Il a raison, elle n'a pas le droit de le voir avant le procès. Les gens se pressent les uns après les autres dans les couloirs, rejoignant les diverses chambres et salles de réunion. Personne ne semble s'intéresser à nous. C'est amusant de voir comme la vie continue autour de vous quand tout s'apprête à basculer pour certains._

 _Tout va basculer pour Ace. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions sur le verdict final du procès, je connais suffisamment le dossier truqué, qui a été remis au juge, pour cela. Sa vie va changer, peut-être même s'arrêter, pourtant le monde continuera de tourner et la vie des gens ne changera guère. C'est un peu triste quand on y pense, ce n'est encore qu'un gosse au fond._

 _Les jurés et journalistes défilent tandis que nous attendons, tous les trois, comme des idiots au bout de ce fichu couloir. Ace entrera dans les derniers, juste avant que la séance ne commence afin qu'il ait le moins de contacts possibles avec ses proches. Enfin, du moins ce qui sont là car pour le moment je n'ai vu que sa mère et son compagnon et deux anciens amis, deux blonds. La salle ne sera pas bondée._

 _Le greffier arrive à son tour et nous fait signe d'entrer, la session va commencer. Smoker et moi nous plaçons de chaque côté d'Ace et l'accompagnons jusqu'à sa place avant de gagner les notre. Le gamin semble mal-à-l'aise mais son expression change tout à coup lorsqu'il aperçois quelqu'un dans la salle. Je me lève à demi, tentant de déterminer l'identité du destinataire de ce sourire satisfait mais je ne distingue personne._

 _La séance me semble interminable et je suis, plus d'une fois, tentée de quitter la pièce pour prendre l'air. Smoker est imperturbable à mes côtés, presque stressé. Le verdict tombe, aucune surprise. Ace sera interné à l'asile du docteur Clown. Sa mère fond en larmes, Smoker bout intérieurement, il sait aussi bien que moi que les rapports psychiatriques d'Ace ont été faussés. Deux soldats se placent de part et d'autre du condamné et l'entraînent vers l'extérieur. Il nous jettent un regard, nous ne pouvons rien faire, il n'est plus sous notre responsabilité._

 _Les gens se pressent vers l'extérieur, espérant apercevoir le véhicule de transport. Ils sont ridicules. Les flashs des journalistes crépitent dans tous les sens et un attroupement se forme vite sur le parvis du tribunal. Tout se passe très vite et mes oreilles, emplies par le brouhaha ambiant, réagissent de suite au coup de feu qui résonne à l'extérieur alors que je passe les portiques de sécurité de sortie. Je récupère de suite mon arme dans le bac et me précipite dehors. Les gens semblent affolés et ralentissent ma progression._

 _Au milieu de ce vacarme le calme se fait soudain, les gens se stoppent pétrifiés sur place. Un cercle s'est formé autour d'Ace, qui tient dans ses bras l'un de ses amis. Une femme s'approche d'eux. Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?_

.

/

 _(Vision de Kaya)_

.

«- Ta journée s'est bien passée ?»

Je me retourne et tombe nez-à-nez avec Monet, la secrétaire du Dr. ''RedHair'', un grand sourire fiché sur le visage. Je lui rends son sourire.

«- Très bien, merci.»

Elle commence à s'éloigner dans le couloir lorsque je me décide à lui parler.

«- Monet !»

Elle se retourne, l'air interrogatif. J'ai confiance en cette femme, elle est toujours très gentille avec moi et est l'assistante de ''Red Hair'' après tout, si je ne peux pas avoir confiance en elle, en qui le puis-je ?

«- J'ai croisé Ace à l'université.»

Ses lèvres se crispent. Ça ne dure qu'un instant avant qu'elle ne reprenne son sourire habituel et son regard chaleureux mais je suis certaine de n'avoir rêvé ni ce pincement ni le regard froid qui l'a accompagné l'espace d'une seconde. Je me retiens d'avoir un mouvement de recul, je n'ai plus autant confiance en elle tout d'un coup. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux, elle le hais. Mais pourquoi ?

«- C'est un projet du docteur. Il souhaite réintégrer Ace à la société, ne me demandez pas en quoi cela sera d'un quelconque aide à ses recherches, je n'en sais fichtrement rien.»

Elle a beau tenter de faire de l'humour, ça ne me trompe en rien. J'ai comme l'impression que je viens de lui donner une information qu'elle n'était pas sensée avoir. Elle m'offre un dernier grand sourire avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner dans le couloir, ses éternels claquements de talons signifiant sa présence encore de longues secondes après qu'elle eut disparu de mon champ de vision.

«- Si je peux te donner un conseil ma petite...»

Je sursaute violemment ce qui a pour effet de provoquer l'hilarité de Crocus, qui s'était placé derrière moi sans même que je m'en rende compte.

«- Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer Kaya.

\- Je suis désolée, je crois que je suis un peu tendue. Vous disiez ?

\- Méfie-toi de Monet.

\- Vous n'avez pas confiance en elle ?

\- Personne n'a confiance en cette femme. Même ''Red Hair'' s'abstient de lui fournir certaines informations.

\- Il n'a pas confiance en sa propre assistante ?

\- Disons qu'elle est arrivée ici très vite et trop récemment pour qu'il lui donne sa pleine confiance.

\- Ce n'est pas lui qui l'a choisie ?

\- Pas vraiment, non. Elle lui a été ''recommandée'' par le gouvernement.

\- Imposée c'est ça ?

\- C'est l'idée.

\- Donc elle est proche des hauts dirigeants…

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça. Disons que Shanks soupçonne une manœuvre de Doflamingo.

\- Qui est-ce ?»

Son regard se voile soudain et je lis dans ses yeux le duel intérieur qui l'étreint. Il ne sait pas s'il a le droit de me livrer toutes ces informations. Il me prend par le bras et m'entraîne à l'intérieur de son bureau avant de verrouiller la porte derrière nous. Il se place face à moi, les bras croisés et j'ai l'impression d'être redevenue une petite fille qui va se faire gronder.

«- Tu m'as l'air d'une fille intelligente et, dieu seul sait pourquoi, j'ai confiance en toi. Écoutes moi bien Kaya car je te promets que je ne me répéterai pas. N'oublies pas que tout ce que je vais te dire doit rester entre nous car certaines personnes dans ce laboratoire n'attendent qu'un faux pas pour nous faire tomber.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Alors voilà. Doflamingo est un homme très influent dans ce bas monde et il a des agents infiltrés partout. Nombre des hauts dirigeants souhaitent passer des accords avec lui et c'est grâce à cela qu'il peut obtenir de nombreux services de leur part. Par exemple la nomination de Monet au sein de ce centre de recherches.

\- Mais qu'elle intérêt un homme aussi puissant a-t-il à avoir des agents dans un centre psychiatrique ?

\- Trafalgar Law.

\- Il va falloir être un peu plus précis là.

\- Doflamingo veut la peau de Law.

\- Pourquoi ? Je me doute qu'un type aussi puissant a nombre d'ennemis mais qu'est-ce-que Law a de particulier ?

\- Law a tué le frère de Doflamingo.»

.

/

.

 _La seconde fois que j'ai rencontré Corazon, ce fût lors du défilé de mars. Une fête avait lieu tous les ans dans les rues de la ville pour fêter une espèce de héros local dont personne ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il avait fait mais qui était un bon prétexte pour célébrer quelque chose. Il faisait partie des policiers en fonction en charge du bon déroulement de la parade, tandis que j'étais l'un des gars choisis pour piquer dans les caisses des stands. L'organisation était parfaite et, si le groupe était bien coordonné, on allait tirer un bon pactole de cette récolte._

 _J'en étais à ma troisième caisse lorsqu'il a surgit derrière moi, sans que je l'ai entendu venir. Une erreur de débutant, impardonnable pour quelqu'un comme moi. Il me saisit par le poignet, me le tord dans le dos et me force à lui faire face._

 _«- Comme on se retrouve.»_

 _Je lui offre mon regard le plus noir ce qui me vaut, en réponse, un éclat de rire tonitruant._

 _«- A quoi tu joues gamin ? Ils sont où tes parents ?_

 _\- Partis regarder la parade, leur dites par m'sieur s'il vous plaît.»_

 _Je lui offre mon meilleur regard d'enfant innocent. C'est la première leçon que j'ai appris dans le rue, toujours mentir sur ses parents et ressembler à tous les autres enfants qui font des bêtises. Mais ce flic là n'est pas dupe._

 _«- Tu n'as pas de parents n'est-ce pas ?»_

 _J'en reviens pas qu'il ait découvert le pot aux roses aussi vite. Décidément ce flic est plus malin que les autres, ce qui signifie aussi qu'il est plus dangereux. Mon silence lui fournit la réponse à sa question._

 _«- Tu es dans un foyer ?»_

 _Nouveau silence._

 _«- Où habites-tu gamin ?»_

 _Son ton s'est adouci, on dirait qu'il a...pitié._

 _«- Vous allez m'envoyer dans un foyer ?»_

 _C'est son tour de rester silencieux. C'est le premier agent que je vois hésiter sur ce point._

 _«- Où habites-tu ?_

 _\- Dans le quartier sud._

 _\- À South Lake ? Ce n'est pas un endroit pour un enfant._

 _\- Mais c'est vide de flics.»_

 _Il sourit, il sait bien que j'ai raison._

 _«- Tu vis seul ?»_

 _Est-ce que je dois lui livrer cette information ? De toutes façons si il m'envoie un foyer, il faudra bien que quelqu'un aille chercher Baby 5._

 _«- J'habite avec ma sœur.»_

 _Ce n'est qu'un demi-mensonge si on y pense bien._

 _«- Elle n'est pas ici avec toi ?_

 _\- Vous n'allez pas bien !? Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit en danger !»_

 _C'est la première fois de ma vie que je suis aussi impulsif dans mes réponses. Je le suis toujours lorsqu'il s'agit d'elle. Un appel retentit dans notre dos. Je lis l'identité de l'appelant dans les yeux de l'homme qui me retient toujours par le bras, Corazon si j'en crois son badge. Son supérieur arrive, c'est fini, je vais partir dans un foyer. La pression sur mon poignet de détend et il me relâche totalement._

 _«- Vas-t'en !»_

 _Je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois et je prends mes jambes à mon cou au moment où le supérieur apparaît derrière le stand. Désormais j'ai un problème. J'ai contracté une chose que je me suis évertué à éviter toute ma vie. Désormais, j'ai une dette._

.

/

.

Le vent claque sur le visage du blond tandis qu'il parcourt la plage de long en large et en travers. Le cri des mouettes au-dessus de lui lui arrache un sourire et lui rappelle son enfance, ces mêmes pas qu'il a partagés sur le sable avec Ace. Un appel retentit derrière lui et, en se retournant, il découvre une Koala toute essoufflée.

«- Je l'ai !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Ça m'a prit des jours mais j'ai trouvé l'adresse que tu cherchais.»

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Sabo. Il allait enfin connaître la vérité.

 _Les pièces se mettent en place sur l'échiquier. Tout va se jouer à présent. Préparez soigneusement chacun de vos coups._

.

.

* * *

.

 _''Tuer est une motivation en soi. A l'intérieur du sérial killer, quelque chose est affamé ou vide ; tuer est une manière de le remplir. Appeler ce geste un assassinat le dévalue et le rend stupide.''_

 _\- Dan Wells  
_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé :)  
**

 **La semaine prochaine vous en saurez plus sur le rôle de Sabo dans cette histoire :)  
**

 **On se retrouve vendredi à 19h30 :)**

 **Et je vous présente d'avance mes excuses si je réponds un peu tard aux reviews, c'est encore un peu compliqué mais je fais de mon mieux.**

 **Affecteusement votre,  
Hinata**


	18. De l'importance des souvenirs

***Hinata arrive en se cachant discrètement avec un vieux carton trouvé dans la rue*  
**

 **Je suis vraiment navrée de poster en retard, j'assume totalemnt et je ne me chercherai pas d'excuse, notamment parce que je n'en ai pas -' Breeeefffff... En retard et incomplet, décidement ce chapitre à tout pour lui ^^ (Oh ça va il ne manque qu'un petit morceau qui sera rajouté en rab' la semaine prochaine :))**

 **Comme d'habitude je vous remercie énnormément de me lire et de laisser des reviews c'est vraiment mon _leitmotiv_ :) D'ailleurs petit apparté sur les reviews, je ne savais pas qu'on ne pouvait en laisser qu'une par chapitre en n'avait donc pas prévu que certaines ne pourraient pas en laisser cette fois, je suis désoléeeeeeeee ^^'  
**

 **Pour me faire pardonner de tout cela je vous ais laissé un GROS spoiler dans ce chapitre alors bonne chance pour le dénicher ;)**

 **Disclaimer : _One piece_ est l'oeuvre et la propriété d'Eiichiro Oda et ne m'appartient, en conséquence, en rien :)  
**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **.**

 **''Partie 1 : Vies croisées''**

 **''Chapitre 15 : De l'importance des souvenirs''**

Le soleil est à son zénith, je l'aperçois à travers les barreaux. Le carnet avance doucement, je ne lis pas très vite. Je suis tenté de sauter quelque passages mais je ne peux m'y résoudre. Je sais qu'il a été long et dur à écrire. Alors je fais un effort. Et au fond, ça me fait du bien.

 _1_ _2_ _mai,_ _00_ _h_ _06_

 _._

 _/_

 _._

 _Deux ans plus tôt_

Les lampadaires défilaient le long de la route, se faisant de plus en plus rares au fur et à mesure que Sabo s'éloignait de la ville pour s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres de l'interstate, où, à cette heure tardive, les véhicules se faisaient aussi rares que les lumières. La musique résonnait dans tout l'habitacle, empêchant le conducteur de s'endormir, la fatigue résultant de la conduite monotone étant bien présente et ayant d'ailleurs déjà terrassé la jeune femme assise aux côtés du blond. Sabo jeta un coup d'œil à Koala et sourit devant l'air tranquille de son amie. Son esprit à lui ne parvenait pas à être tranquille depuis le message qu'il avait reçu quelques jours auparavant. Depuis, les questions se bousculaient sans cesse dans son esprit et continueraient d'errer dans son cerveau tant qu'il ne connaîtrait pas le fin mot de l'histoire.

Plus il retournait ses souvenirs dans tous les sens et plus toutes les incohérences lui apparaissaient comme des évidences. Une seule conclusion en résultait : Ace était vivant. Et ce constat remplissait Sabo de joie autant qu'il l'effrayait. Car cette vérité amenait inévitablement d'autres question, la principale d'entre elles étant : pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais contacté ? Pourquoi l'avoir laissé, lui son meilleur ami, croire à sa mort ?

Le blond ne peut n'empêcher de repenser au nombre d'heures astronomique qu'il avait passées chez des psychologues en tous genres depuis l'annonce de la mort d'Ace et ses poings se crispèrent sur le volant. Accès de violence. Il entendait presque sa psy actuelle répéter son éternel ''Typique'' de sa voix nasillarde. Une réplique qui donnait toujours des envies de meurtre au blond, il aurait tant aimé qu'elle le conseille plutôt que de lui livrer cet inlassable constat.

Un motel se dessine au bord de la route et, après un dernier regard jeté à sa compagne, Sabo décide qu'il est grand temps d'aller se poser pour la nuit. Ils avaient encore de la route avant d'arriver et parvenir à destination trop épuisé pour glaner la moindre information n'avait aucun intérêt. Le véhicule quitta la route et s'engagea sur le parking de l'hôtel de fortune, dont les cahots eurent pour conséquence de réveiller la jeune femme assoupie.

«- On est déjà arrivés ?

\- Désolé de te décevoir princesse mais on va s'arrêter là pour la nuit.»

Le sourire qui s'étala sur le visage de son amie à cette perspective rendit le sourire instantanément au blond. Les deux passagers quittèrent le véhicule et, après avoir récupéré leurs sacs respectifs dans le coffre, se dirigèrent vers l'accueil où ils firent la connaissance d'un employé passablement endormi qui leur fourni tout de même la clé d'une des chambres du premier étage. La pièce, sommairement mais agréablement meublée, sembla tout à fait convenir à Koala qui ne prit même pas la peine de passer par la salle de bain avant de se changer et de s'effondrer sur le lit, s'endormant très rapidement.

Sabo n'eut pas cette chance et erra une grande partie de la nuit dans la pièce, sortant de temps à autres pour fumer ou simplement réfléchir face au paysage, désert, de l'interstate de nuit. Lorsque le réveil sonna le lendemain matin, le jeune homme n'avait tout simplement pas fermé l'œil, le visage de son ami hantant ses pensées.

 _._

 _/_

 _._

 _Je ne sortirai jamais d'ici, ils veulent me garder enfermé pour toujours, je le sais, je le sens. Ils disent que je suis fou, je ne l'étais pas, je le deviens. Ils finiront par avoir raison et à ce moment là je ne pourrais plus rien faire pour m'enfuir, je ne voudrais plus m'enfuir, je ne me rendrais même plus compte que je suis prisonnier. Ma psy disait toujours que la seule prison d'un homme c'est son esprit, elle en disait vraiment beaucoup des conneries. Elle aurait sûrement changé son discours si elle était déjà venue ici._

 _Les autres disent qu'il faut trouver un truc pour garder la raison, un souvenir à se remémorer ou une liste de choses à réciter. Mon truc à moi c'est Sabo. Je pense à lui, à nos souvenirs ensemble, à ce qu'il peut bien être occupé à faire tandis que je suis enfermé entre ces murs._

 _Je me souviens de ma première rencontre avec Sabo comme si c'était hier. Mon père venait de disparaître et j'étais allé au lac pour me défouler, et surtout pour être seul. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arrivé, il a toujours été d'une discrétion horrifiante, surtout pour quelqu'un comme moi qui, à l'époque, ne connaissait même pas le sens de ce mot. J'étais occupé à passer mes nerfs en frappant un tronc avec un bout de bois quand sa voix avait résonné derrière moi._

 _À l'époque j'étais totalement associable et même mes parents me tapaient sur les nerfs. Ça m'avait fait un choc de ne pas avoir envie de le cogner rien qu'en voyant son visage. Et en même temps ça m'a fait un bien fou. Ma psy disait toujours que je n'étais pas normal et là, pour la première fois, j'avais l'impression de vraiment l'être._

 _Chaque fois que je suis avec Sabo j'arrive à me canaliser et à rester calme. Et en même temps tout paraît plus beau, mieux avec lui. C'est peut-être du au fait qu'il était le seul enfant de mon âge à ne pas avoir peur de moi mais je m'en foutais à l'époque. Tout ce qui comptait c'est que pour la première fois de ma vie j'avais un ami et, surtout, j'avais envie de garder cet ami._

 _Je pense tout le temps à Sabo depuis que je suis ici. C'est ce qui me permets de tenir, de ne pas devenir fou. Quand les gouttes d'eau qui tombent résonnent dans ma tête, je pense à Sabo. Quand la nuit d'autres pleurent ou hurlent, je pense à Sabo. Quand les portes claquent et que les bruits de pas dans le couloir me donnent envie de me frapper la tête contre les murs, je pense à Sabo._

 _Quand mon épaule me fait souffrir, je pense à Sabo et à sa tête au tribunal. C'est une vilaine manie qu'il a de toujours s'inquiéter pour moi. Même si sur ce coup là il y avait de quoi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en y repensant. Sabo. Tu me manques tant._ _Je pense sans cesse à toi. Penses-tu de temps en temps à moi ?_

.

/

.

Ses lunettes de lecture sur le nez, elle était avachie dans le canapé, un livre entre les mains. Robin sourit en pénétrant dans le salon.

«- Si tes fans te voyaient, ça casserait le mythe.»

Hancock rit, tandis que sa sœur s'asseyait à ses côtés, son repas sur les genoux. Robin avait beau se moquer elle savait bien que sa sœur restait d'une élégance rare malgré son accoutrement. Il arrivait que la policière s'interroge sur les raisons qui avaient poussées sa sœur à abandonner une brillante carrière de journaliste pour se consacrer à une, non moins brillante, carrière de mannequin. Hancock avait beau être heureuse de sa situation actuelle, sa cadette était plus que consciente que cet épanouissement était bien plus complet du temps où elle enquêtait et rédigeait ses papiers sur des sujets divers et variés. L'aîné n'avait jamais expliqué son choix mais Robin savait très bien que ce n'était pas qu'un vulgaire changement d'intérêts, pour la bonne et simple raison que Hancock avait souhaité être journaliste toute sa vie.

Loin de se douter des interrogations qui traversaient au même moment la tête de sa cadette, Hancock était elle même hantée par ses réflexions. Si d'extérieur elle pouvait sembler absorbée par sa lecture, son cerveau était en réalité tout entier focalisé sur la raison de sa venue en ville.

Son esprit divaguait tout seul, rassemblant ses souvenirs et les couplant aux résultats de son enquête du jour. Elle devait rester discrète, ne pas mêler sa sœur à ses affaires. Mais Hancock n'était pas plus naïve qu'une autre et se doutait bien que sa sœur allait, tôt ou tard, venir fouiller dans ses affaires. Et elle devait à tout prix éviter ça, et la seule solution était de ne pas s'attarder dans les environs.

Si Robin savait la vérité elle enragerait d'être ainsi mise à l'écart par son aîné mais cette dernière n'en avait cure. L'ancienne journaliste grimaça à l'idée de la scène que sa sœur lui ferait lorsque la vérité éclaterait. Le coup de pied qu'elle reçu dans la jambe la sortie de ses réflexions. Elle se tourna vers sa sœur.

«- Tu me prend pour une idiote ? Ça fait cinq minutes que je suis là et tu n'as toujours pas changé de page.»

Grillée ! Parfois avoir une sœur inspecteur de police donnait l'impression d'être sous surveillance constante.

«- Je m'imprègne du contenu de la page.

\- Je confirme : tu me prend pour une idiote.»

Les deux femmes sourirent et Hancock, dans un élan d'affection mal placée, attrapa l'oreiller contre lequel elle était adossée et le jeta sur sa sœur. Éclatant de rire, l'aîné eut du mal à se remettre de son fou rire, fou rire qui prit prématurément fin lorsque l'oreiller, s'étant découvert des talents de boomerang, décida de le revenir en pleine figure. Soulevant le coussin et dardant sur sa sœur un regard meurtrier, la jeune femme se jeta sur sa cadette, les ramenant instantanément en arrière, au temps de leurs années d'insouciance, où toutes leurs soirées ensembles finissaient en bataille rangée.

 _._

 _/_

 _._

 _Tout doit être absolument parfait. Je vérifie une dernière fois avec l'organisateur qu'il ne manque aucun des éléments de la liste des exigences de Jewelry avant de la rejoindre à l'étage. Les serveurs et assistants se bousculent dans les couloirs, rectifiant les derniers détails, tels les bouquets installés dans les couloirs ou les tableaux alignés dans les halls. J'arrive devant la porte de la chambre de Jewelry et toque deux coups avant de répondre à son invitation à entrer._

 _«- Tout est prêt._

 _\- Les fleurs sont arrivées ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Les plans de tables sont respectés ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Mon frère à mis un costume et n'a pas commencé à piocher dans les pizzas ?»_

 _Je souris à cette dernière demande et imagine mon mari, caché dans un coin de la cuisine, occupé à dévorer les précieuses pizzas de sa sœur._

 _«- Je t'ai dis que tout était prêt, cela signifie que tout est prêt.»_

 _Ma belle-sœur m'adressa un petit sourire contrit._

 _«- Désolé, je veux tellement que tout soit parfait._

 _\- Et ça le sera.»_

 _Je l'enserre par la taille, me plaçant derrière elle, et je la tourne vers le miroir._

 _«- C'est ta journée et tout sera parfait. Aussi parfait que ta robe.»_

 _Elle éclata de rire au souvenir des péripéties que nous avons connues pour que cette robe soit prête à temps._

 _«- Tu crois qu'il l'aimera ?_

 _\- Il t'aime, donc il te trouvera forcément magnifique. Tu pourrais venir en jean qu'il serait heureux._

 _\- Sans doute même plus qu'en me voyant en robe.»_

 _Je ne peux pas la contredire sur ce point là, mais Shanks avait été catégorique sur ce point, une robe blanche et rien d'autre. Mais personne ne songeait à s'en plaindre vu l'effort incommensurable qu'il faisait déjà en me laissant organiser le mariage de sa petite sœur. J'attendais d'ailleurs avec impatience le moment où il allait se décider à tout annuler. J'ai déjà prévu de l'enfermer dans le sous-sol à ce moment là._

 _«- Merci pour tout le mal que tu t'es donné pour tout organiser._

 _\- C'est normal. Tu es ma sœur après tout.»_

 _Cette déclaration a pour effet de la faire fondre en larmes dans mes bras. J'avais déjà entendu parler des nerfs sensibles des jeunes mariées, et les ais moi-même expérimentés, mais rien de cet acabit._

 _«- Jew', ma chérie qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?»_

 _Elle relève doucement la tête et, devant mon air inquiet, sèche ses larmes du coin de sa main, laissant une trace de mascara sur le revers de sa manche. Il faudra que je nettoie ça rapidement avant le début de la cérémonie. Elle lève les yeux vers moi et tente un sourire timide._

 _«- Tu ne dis rien à moi frère, je veux lui annoncer moi-même.»_

 _Elle sourit de plus belle tandis que mon visage se décompose avant de se recomposer en un immense sourire lorsque je réalise enfin. Je pose une main sur son ventre et, après quelque bégaiements d'incrédulité, parviens enfin à m'exprimer._

 _«- Tu es enceinte. C'est merveilleux Jew'. Il est au courant ?_

 _\- Pas encore, je vais lui annoncer ce soir._

 _\- J'aimerais être là pour voir sa tête.»_

 _Nous éclatons de rire à cette idée. Ça c'est sûr que le colonel Sakazuki va avoir un sacré choc. Et un certain grand-frère surprotecteur aussi._

.

/

 _(Vision d'Ace)_

.

Mon instinct de survie à beau me dire, chaque matin au réveil, de cesser de suivre Kidd dans ses plans tordu, c'est plus fort que moi. J'avoue que le coup de ce soir est particulièrement culotté mais c'est ce qui est fun. Quand on est ensemble on fonctionne à l'adrénaline, et là on peut dire que l'adrénaline est au rendez-vous. Je me cale dans un recoin du mur en entendant des bruits de pas dans le couloir mais me détends en constatant qu'il ne s'agit que de clients de l'hôtel. L'homme me salue d'un hochement de tête. Mon costume de groom suffit à leurrer tout le monde, tant mieux. Même si une petite part de moi espère que l'on sera découvert avant la fin. S'enfuir en étant poursuivit est bien plus excitant que de s'éclipser discrètement. Mais je compte sur Kidd pour régler ce petit détail, sa discrétion légendaire devrait suffire à nous faire remarquer.

J'atteins la salle de surveillance et me penche sur les moniteurs retransmettant les images de la salle principale afin de vérifier que Kidd est bien en place. Je le repère vite à une table de poker, il faut dire que sa coupe de cheveux est du plus bel effet, la teinture brune qu'il a utilisée afin de passer inaperçue n'est pas suffisante pour le camoufler dans cette foule de bourgeois bien sur eux.

Il est installé devant la troisième table, comme prévu. Pour le moment il ne joue pas, il observe. Law lui a apprit à compter les cartes alors je sais qu'il a profité de notre escapade pour se remplir un peu les poches. La partie est terminée et Kidd s'assit à la place d'un des joueurs, qui s'éloigne l'air dépité. Encore un qui a perdu. La partie reprend et je sais que c'est à moi de jouer.

Je coupe les trois caméras principales et quitte la salle de contrôle, non sans déclencher l'alarme au passage. Je m'élance dans le couloir, le timing est serré et je ne dois pas me laisser déconcentrer en me demandant si Kidd assure de son côté. J'ai appris à avoir confiance en lui, il ne se plantera pas.

Je récupère le butin accumulé durant la soirée, déposé dans un sac de sport, calé derrière une armoire électrique. Le timing se resserre et la panique commence déjà à envahir l'hôtel. Je dépasse la bibliothèque et l'occasion est trop belle pour que je résiste. Kidd va me tuer c'est sûr mais je sais que ça va le faire triper lui aussi, un challenge de plus, de la panique en plus. Le feu prend vite et je me suis déjà trop attardé. Je débarque dans le salle de jeu, le sac sur l'épaule et l'arme au poing. Tous sont déjà tenus en respect par Kidd et personne ne tente de nous retenir quand nous quittons la pièce.

Kidd envoie rapidement le signal de détresse à la police pendant que nous rejoignons la voiture afin de finir la soirée sur une petite course poursuite et je démarre en trombe pendant que mon passager augmente le volume de la radio qui crache du métal de plus en plus fort. La peur des gens, les flammes de la bibliothèque, la vitesse de la voiture...c'est le pied.

Un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur me confirme que les flics sont arrivés et la voiture s'engage sur la voie rapide. L'interstate de nuit, ça me rappelle mon escapade avec Luffy.

«- À quoi tu pense ?

\- À mon nouveau jeu.

\- Oh...»

Il ne dit rien de plus, il sait bien que je ne suis pas prêt de partager avec quiconque toute les subtilités de mes amusements personnels. Luffy. Je crois que ce qui me plaît le plus chez lui c'est que je sais qu'il ne se laissera pas faire, il va vouloir comprendre. Et plus il en apprendre, plus il se laissera tomber. Au début je le voyais comme un jouet passager mais maintenant que je commence à le connaître je me dis qu'il pourrait être utile.

Oui, je suis sûr que tu peux servir à quelque chose Monkey D. Luffy.

.

/

 _(Vision de ?)_

.

 _Dix-neuf mois plus tard_

Sa main se pose sur mon épaule. Je suis consciente que je devrais aller dormir, les flammes de la cheminée dansent devant mes yeux et un bref coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au-dessus de la cuisinière me confirme qu'il devait être en train de dormir.

«- Tu n'aurais pas du te relever chéri.

\- Et toi tu devrais être couchée depuis longtemps.

\- Je voudrais finir ce fichier, je butte dessus depuis trop longtemps.

\- Tu passe tout ton temps là-dessus. Pourquoi ?»

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il pose la question, et comme à chaque fois, il n'aura pas de réponse. Habitué à mon silence, il passe dans la cuisine et commence à faire bouillir de l'eau. Il sait que j'aime boire du thé quand j'écris, il prend soin de moi, trop peut-être. Est-ce que je le mérite vraiment ? La bouilloire siffle tandis que je contemple le manteau de la cheminée, l'inspiration m'ayant définitivement abandonnée pour le reste de la nuit. Je rassemble les feuillets éparpillés sur la table, coince le tout sous mon ordinateur et le rejoins dans la cuisine.

Je passe mes bras autour de ses hanches tandis qu'il rassemble les biscuits, qui traînaient dans le placard, dans une petite assiette à dessert. La joue posée contre son dos, je me repasse en boucle sa dernière question. Il mériterait que je lui dise la vérité, il est toujours si prévenant envers moi. D'autant plus que cette histoire le concerne lui aussi. C'est égoïste de ma part de tout garder pour moi. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que c'est pour le protéger mais je sais bien que ce n'est pas le cas, car au fond, soyons honnêtes, tout est fini à présent. Il n'y a que les idiots comme moi pour continuer à se torturer avec cette histoire.

Les tasses sont prêtes, il les place méthodiquement sur le petit plateau, aux côtés des biscuits, et se retourne vers moi, un grand sourire au lèvres. Son regard se voile quand je lève mon visage vers le sien, les yeux emplis de larmes.

«- Tu crois que je me raccroche trop au passé ?»

Il sourit doucement, il le sait depuis longtemps. Il dépose le plateau sur la table et me prend doucement dans ses bras, caressant mes cheveux tandis que je fond en larmes. La tasse qu'il dépose entre mes mains après m'avoir assise dans le grand fauteuil me brûle les doigts. Je resserre le châle sur mes épaules et repose ma tête sur le coussin. La nuit prendra fin dans quelques heures et le soleil se lèvera de nouveau. On sera déjà demain.

L'inconstance du temps est difficile à quantifier. D'autant plus qu'il suit toujours le même cours. En fait le temps ne change jamais mais n'est jamais le même pour autant. J'ai vécu dix-huit ans de ma vie avec cette certitude qui, en quelques dix-neuf mois, à changé radicalement. Car j'ai l'impression d'avoir plus vécu en dix-neuf mois qu'au cours de toute une vie. C'est sans doute le cas. C'est sans doute pour ça que je m'y raccroche corps et âme. Car si ce temps là est révolu, cela signifie que j'ai déjà vécu toute une vie et que, par conséquent, les années qu'il me reste ne pourrons qu'être mornes en comparaison.

Il reste cinq mois. Il est hors de question que j'en gâche une seule seconde.

Demain j'irai le voir.

.

.

* * *

.

 _''Le chagrin de l'absence s'efface devant la mémoire des souvenirs heureux.''_

 _\- Marc Lévy  
_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé :)  
**

 **On se retrouve vendredi à 19h30 avec un chapitre plus long pour la peine.  
**

 **Encore une fois je vous présente d'avance mes excuses pour mes longues réponses aux reviews, ça arrive promis ^^.**

 **Affecteusement votre,**  
 **Hinata**


	19. Des projets douteux

**J'ai soudain ralisé qu'on en était déjà au chapitre 16 0.0, j'ai du mal à réaliser, ça va si vite ^^  
**

 **Comme toujours je vous suis super reconnaissante d'être toujours aussi nombreux à me lire et vos reviews me font vraiment plaisir :) Je vous présente de nouveau mes excuses pour me retard dans les réponses -' *Hina est désolée ^^ elle vous promet qu'elle fait de son mieux***

 **Ceci mis à part, ce nouveau chapitre est plein de Sabo et de Luffy, j'espère que ça vous plaira :) Oh et pour toutes celles qui se demandaient si Law à tuer Corazon ou non, la réponse est un peu plus bas :P**

 **Disclaimer : l'univers et le scénario de _One Piece_ sont l'entière propriété d'Eiichiro Oda  
**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **.**

 **''Partie 1 : Vies croisées''**

 **''Chapitre 16 : Des projets douteux : les secrets de Sabo et la persistance de Luffy''**

J'ai repéré une faute d'orthographe, je suis fier de moi. Décidément il m'en faut peu. Je jette un regard aux notes de bas de page et souris. Plus que quatre heures et dix-huit minutes.

 _1_ _2_ _mai,_ _07h22_

 _._

 _/_

 _._

 _Deux ans plus tôt_

Koala baillait encore lorsqu'ils reprirent la voiture. Ni la nuit de sommeil, bien qu'écourtée, ni le petit déjeuner copieux, enfin surtout pour Sabo, n'avaient eu raison de sa fatigue extrême, due à de nombreuses journées de recherches intensives pour aider son ami. Les paysages défilaient rapidement derrières les vitres fumées du véhicule, Sabo ayant décidé d'exercer une pression toujours plus importante sur la pédale d'accélération.

«- Tu as beau appuyer sur cette fichue pédale, la voiture est déjà à son maximum tu sais...»

Le conducteur ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, les mains crispées sur le volant, la mâchoire serré, il fixe la route sans discontinuer, jetant à peine un regard aux panneaux directionnels de temps à autres. Un pli inquiet barra le front de Koala, son ami changeait à mesure qu'ils approchaient de leur destination. Depuis quelques jours déjà, il n'est plus le même et cela n'est pas pour rassurer son amie. La vérité c'est que la jeune femme était plus que désemparée par l'attitude de son ami, de plus en plus déterminé. Mais déterminé à quoi ? Koala s'enfonça dans son siège en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine, un air renfrogné plaqué sur le visage. Sabo étouffa un rire.

«- Ça ne te va pas de faire la tête tu sais ?

\- Je ferais peut-être moins la tête si tu me disais quel est ton plan.»

Sabo tiqua au ton froid de sa compagne et effaça de suite son sourire. Il prit un air désolé et riva de nouveau son regard sur la route. Il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer, à vrai dire il ne comprenait pas encore tout lui même. Peut-être ses déductions étaient-elles douteuses, peut-être avait-il tord du tout au tout, ou peut-être avait-il raison et, si c'était le cas… Il se refusait de crier victoire trop tôt, des faux espoirs il en avait eu suffisamment, moins il y croirait moins dure serait la chute si ses espoirs s'avéraient infondés. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il s'éloignait de Koala en agissant ainsi, il réalisait qu'il agissait impulsivement mais ça l'aidait de ne pas avoir à réfléchir trop avant d'agir. De se sentir libre rien qu'une fois, aussi libre que quand Ace était là. Car depuis son départ Sabo avait enchaîné les études prestigieuses et avait endossé ce rôle d'enfant parfait et modèle qu'il déteste tant mais que sa famille a toujours souhaité pour lui. Ace lui l'avait aimé tel qu'il est, mais il était le seul. Et sans Ace, Sabo n'était plus lui même.

«- On y est.»

Koala jeta un coup d'œil au paysage et vit se découper au loin l'entrée d'une bourgade. Malgré l'heure matinale, le coin était déjà bien animé et la jeune femme pu apprécier les défiles de travailleurs se rendant au bureau. Sabo se gara bien vite le long d'un trottoir et offrit son plus beau sourire à sa compagne.

«- C'est parti princesse, que le spectacle commence.»

Lui rendant son sourire, Koala descendit du véhicule et admira les bâtiments autour d'elle. L'effervescence de la grande ville lui manquait déjà mais elle était plus qu'heureuse que Sabo ait voulu qu'elle l'accompagne.

 _._

 _/_

 _._

 _«- Arrête de copier tu vas finir par te faire prendre.»_

 _Hancock soupire puis se concentre de nouveau sur sa copie. Je sais bien qu'elle n'a pas révisé pour ce devoir, elle ne révise jamais pour cette matière somme toute. Je pouffe toute seule en la voyant se pencher vers son autre voisin, elle est vraiment incorrigible. Hancock est l'une des plus brillantes de l'école et la meilleure future journaliste que je connaisse, elle nous surpasse tous lors des travaux sur le terrain et des projets à rendre, en revanche elle refuse d'écouter les cours trop théorique, ce qui risque de lui faire rater son année si elle ne s'y met pas sérieusement. Elle se tourne vers moi et m'offre sa plus belle imitation du chiot battu._

 _«- Makino s'il te plaîîîîîîîîîîît…_

 _\- Tu ne veux pas te mettre à bosser pour changer ?»_

 _Mais malgré mes reproches je lui tend quand même ma feuille, qu'elle s'empresse de lire. Je connais Hancock depuis deux ans que nous étudions dans cette école de journalisme. Devenir journaliste c'est son rêve d'enfant mais elle ne se contentera pas de documentaires bidons ou de passages dans le journal télévisé. Non, ce que Hancock veut elle c'est créer des scandales, révéler les illégalités et corruptions au sein du gouvernement et des forces de l'ordre, une vraie idéaliste. Mais si quelqu'un peut réussir c'est bien elle. Moi j'espère surtout travailler dans des documents de société, ça ça me plairait vraiment._

 _«- Posez vos stylos et déposez vos copies sur mon bureau en sortant.»_

 _J'aperçois ma voisine qui se met à tartiner sa copie le plus vite possible avant de reboucher son stylo et de se lever avec un air triomphant, j'éclate de rire, ce qui me vaut un regard noir de la part de l'enseignant. Je cache mon hilarité sous mon écharpe et je quitte la pièce avec Hancock, qui n'hésite pas à éclater à son tour une fois dans le couloir._

 _«- Bon sang tu as vu sa tête j'ai cru qu'il allait se tirer une balle de dépit.»_

 _Calmant enfin nos rires nous quittons le bâtiment principal pour rejoindre l'espace de repas. Avisant une table en plein soleil, Hancock se dirige vers ses occupants, dont elle obtient le départ en quelques battements de cils. Son charme légendaire._

 _«- J'adore la facilité avec laquelle tu les vire tous._

 _\- Tu adore surtout avoir la meilleure table._

 _\- Je ne le nie pas. Des projets pour cet après-midi ?_

 _\- Je rentre voir ma petite sœur ce week-end donc je pars après le repas._

 _\- Il faudra que tu me la présente un jour._

 _\- Mais oui je suis sûre que vous vous adoreriez. »_

 _Hancock est partie quelques heures plus tard, à ce moment là j'ignorais encore que la vie nous séparerait si vite. Et j'étais à mille lieu d'imaginer dans quelles conditions je rencontrerais finalement sa petite sœur._

.

/

 _(Vision de Luffy)_

.

Je déballe rapidement mon sandwich sous le regard amusé d'Ace.

«- Quoi ? J'ai faim.

\- Tu ne devrais pas plutôt le garder pour ce midi ?

\- Oui mais c'est maintenant que j'ai faim.

\- Et quand tu auras faim ce midi tu mangeras quoi ?»

Un point pour lui mais ça me fait mal de reconnaître qu'il a raison vu le petit sourire narquois qui éclaire son visage. On est seul tous les deux ce matin, ce qui ne semblait guère plaire à Zoro quand on s'est séparé mais, au moins, m'a-t-il laisser partir sans frapper Ace. Je regarde Ace me piquer un morceau de mon sandwich et je me décide enfin à le questionner, après tout depuis que je l'ai rencontré ce type est un mystère complet.

«- Comment tu connais mon père ?»

Il hausse un sourcil surpris et continue de manger.

«- Tu ne me l'a jamais dit.

\- Je t'ai dis qu'on bosse ensemble.

\- Étonnant pour un type qui est encore étudiant.»

Il tique sur ma réponse et je le vois réfléchir profondément.

«- Ton père t'a jamais dit que tu pose trop de question ?

\- Si mais ça c'est pas une réponse.

\- Luf' laisse tomber tu veux. Ne te mêle pas de choses qui ne te regardent pas, ok ?»

Il mord de nouveau un grand coup dans le sandwich et je fixe mes pieds. C'est pas la peine de me prendre pour un con non plus, je ne suis pas stupide, je me rend bien compte que quelque chose cloche. Je repense aux histoires d'Usopp et décide de lui demander de but en blanc.

«- Tu bosse pour le gouvernement ?»

Il manque de s'étouffer avec son sandwich et darde sur moi un regard meurtrier.

«- Je ne travaille pas pour les ordures moi.»

Je pense que ça signifie que le sujet est clos. Je me reconcentre sur mon sandwich. J'y peux rien moi si il est secret et que je suis curieux. Trop curieux apparemment, comme me l'indique son regard froid à ma question suivante.

«- Et mon père il bosse pour eux ?

\- Bon d'accord, je change de sujet.»

Je ne suis pas dupe et lui non plus, j'ai touché la corde sensible et je ne vais certainement pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin.

«- Le type que j'ai vu avec toi dans les sous-sols c'est qui ?

\- Un ami.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Ça te regarde pas.

\- Comment tu connais Zoro ?

\- Je le connais pas.

\- Pourquoi il te déteste alors ?

\- T'en as jamais marre de poser des questions ?

\- Non.»

Je vois bien que je l'exaspère mais je dois reconnaître que c'est un peu le but. Alors c'est plus fort que moi, je continue.

«- Qui c'est Kaya ?

\- Tu ne t'arrête jamais toi hein ?

\- J'aimerai juste te comprendre un peu.»

Mon air triste semble avoir fait son effet, il baisse la garde. Il semble presque...désolé ?

.

/

.

 _Elle est morte et tout est de sa faute. Sa seule utilité était de la protéger, il n'a pas été capable de le faire donc il a mérité son sort. Le sang vermillon perle le long du couteau avant de s'échouer en flaque uniforme sur le sol. J'attrape mon sac, négligemment abandonné sur le sofa et je quitte la maison. Je dépose délicatement l'arme dans la boîte aux lettres, un petit cadeau pour les agents qui viendrons enquêter. Je me fiche des traces que je laisse derrière moi. Je pensais avoir trouvé un foyer, je croyais… j'ai été naïf. Les gens n'ont aucun intérêt si ce n'est celui de servir le mieux possible mes desseins, et quand il n'ont plus d'intérêt ils doivent disparaître. J'ai bêtement cru qu'il ne me décevrait pas, qu'il pourrait al protéger. Il a échouer et son échec est la preuve de ma bêtise. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai fais confiance, je lui ai confié ce que j'avais de plus cher. Et j'ai perdu._

 _Un voiture de patrouille traverse le carrefour devant moi. Je ne m'inquiète pas plus que ça, je sais bien qu'ils ne trouveront pas le corps avant plusieurs jours, quand quelqu'un s'inquiétera de sa disparition._

 _Mes pas me mènent vers le centre-ville sans que je m'en rende compte. Les lumières des néons et des lampadaires illuminent la nuit et je repense à elle. Elle adorait la ville de nuit. Je serre les poings, elle ne verra plus jamais ces lumières et tout ça à cause de lui. J'ai envie de faire demi-tour et de retourner le massacrer mais mon cerveau me rappelle qu'il est déjà aussi mort qu'on puisse l'être._

 _Baby 5._

 _Je ferme les yeux violemment avant de les rouvrir et de fixer la foule. Mon imagination me joue des tours, je la vois partout depuis sa mort. Je me donne une claque mentale et reprend ma route en direction du bar où travailles Buffalo. Je le fixe au travers de la vitre sans qu'il ne me voit. Je n'ai aucun regret à le laisser derrière moi. Je devrais le tuer pour éviter que quelqu'un ne puisse faire le lien entre Corazon et moi mais il mérite que je lui laisse une chance. Adieu Buffalo, ne te met jamais dans mes pattes car je ne serai alors pas aussi compréhensif._

 _La ville s'éloigne derrière moi et les phares d'une voiture apparaissent soudain dans mon dos, éclairant le chemin devant moi. Un sourire éclaire mon visage et je laisse définitivement mon passé derrière moi, d'un signe de la main, la voiture s'arrête. La vitre descend entièrement et je jauge la conductrice, grande, mince avec les cheveux plus verts que le gazon._

 _«- Tu vas où ?_

 _\- Le plus loin possible._

 _\- Ça tombe bien, moi aussi. Monte, j'ai du boulot pour toi.»_

 _Je me cale à l'avant de la petite voiture et elle démarre en trombe. Cette fille n'est pas claire mais tant mieux, elle a du boulot pour moi au moins. Les gens peu fréquentables se reconnaissent entre eux. Elle pense que je ne suis qu'un naïf petit pion. Elle n'a encore rien vu. Un sourire sadique éclaire mon visage, je vais pouvoir jouer un peu. Et j'ai soudain très hâte d'arriver à destination._

.

/

 _(Vision de Luffy)_

.

«- Quand tu me parlais d'un plan hyper secret je pensais qu'on ferait des choses plus intéressantes que des fouilles à la bibliothèque.»

Usopp ronchonnait depuis qu'on était arrivés dans le bâtiment, je me tourne vers lui avec un regard amusé et je lui désigne les archives.

«- Et comment tu veux entrer là-dedans ?»

Je mime un tour de magie avant de sortir la clé de ma poche avec un air triomphant sous son regard étonné.

«- Avec ça.

\- Comment tu l'as eu ?

\- Je l'ai piquée à la bibliothécaire pendant qu'elle te parlait.»

Il sourit, très fier de moi et me suit dans la réserve des archives.

«- Pourquoi Zoro n'est pas venu avec nous ?

\- Parce qu'il sait des choses et qu'il ne veut pas nous les dire alors on va chercher tous seuls.»

L'idée semble lui plaire. Nous fouillons plusieurs allées avant de trouver les rayonnages dédiés à l'histoire de la ville. On va commencer par là, ensuite on verra pour le gouvernement. Peu de dossiers ou d'ouvrages traitent du sujet de la vieille prison et tous se concentrent sur les légendes urbaines dont Usopp m'a déjà fait part. Je soupire.

«- Rien non plus de ton côté ?

\- Non, je désespère.

\- Faut pas, j'ai trouvé un truc.»

Je me redresse en trombe sur ma chaise et me penche par dessus son épaule. Mes yeux parcourent rapidement la feuille mais rien ne me semble traiter de la vieille prison, je lui jette un regard interrogateur.

«- Où tu as trouvé ça ? Ça n'a aucun intérêt.

\- Détrompe toi, ça fascinant, regarde ça.»

Je ne vois toujours rien à part une page noircie d'écritures.

«- Et bien ? Je ne vois toujours rien.

\- Mais si là.»

Il tapote la page de son doigt, je lis.

«- Et alors c'est quoi le soucis avec ce type ? Caesar Clown c'est ça ?

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Le nom de ce type apparaissait dans les dossier qu'on a trouvés à l'ancienne prison. Celui qui était payé par le gouvernement.»

La lumière se fait dans mon esprit et j'arrache des mains d'Usopp le livre si soudainement devenu fascinant à mes yeux. L'ouvrage détaille la carrière, somme toute banale, de cet «éminent psychiatre» à qui on aurait confié un asile qui ne cesse de s'enrichir et de gagner en réputation depuis qu'il lui a été confié. En revanche la note de bas de page attire immédiatement mon regard.

 _A l'heure de la rédaction de cet ouvrage le Dr. Clown est très critiqué pour ses méthodes extrêmes ayant notamment conduit récemment à la mort de l'un de ses patients, Portgas D. Ace._

Je ne sais pas ce qui me choque le plus, le fait qu'Ace soit sensé être mort ou son séjour à l'asile. Je reste interdit et Usopp, qui vient de lire par dessus mon épaule m'adresse un regard interrogatif. Alors là je ne sais plus quoi dire et c'est pas souvent le cas. J'en connais un qui me doit de sacré explications. Mais avant tout, on va retourner faire un petit tour à la prison.

.

/

.

 _La pluie tombe violemment contre les baies vitrées lorsque je descends enfin dans le hall. Aucun son, autre que ce martèlement, ne filtre dans l'air. Je grimace, je vais devoir braver les éléments si je veux être à l'heure au travail. Le trajet sous la pluie me paraît interminable tandis que je me réfugie d'abri en abri pour parvenir jusqu'au bar._

 _J'y travaille tous les soirs de semaine en tant que serveuse pour me faire un peu d'argent de poche. Ce n'est pas toujours très marrant, surtout quand de gros lourds bien éméchés se mettent en tête qu'il sont mon type de mecs. L'avantage c'est qu'on est mardi et que c'est toujours le jour le moins chargé, le bar est très calme en général, presque vide, et je peux réviser tranquillement derrière le bar. J'arrive trempée devant les portes battantes et j'entreprends, laborieusement, d'essorer mes cheveux tout en me débarrassant de mes vêtement détrempés pour enfiler mon uniforme de travail._

 _Je termine à peine de me préparer quand la porte s'ouvre sur mon partenaire de travail, tout sourire, les bras chargés de caisses de bières remontées de la réserve. Je m'empresse de le délester de quelques kilos avant de le précéder dans la pièce principale du bar. Les clients ne sont pas nombreux à cette heure précoce, ce sont toujours les mêmes, les habitués. Les fêtards n'arriveront pas avant deux ou trois heures._

 _Les néons clignotent au-dessus de ma tête tandis que je boucle une troisième page d'exercices. Ce néon n'a jamais fonctionné comme il le devrait, je travaille dans ce bar depuis plus de deux mois et personne n'a jamais pensé à changer ce fichu éclairage. Je soupire, ce qui entraîne l'hilarité de Shanks. Shanks est l'un de nos meilleurs clients, il vient tous les soirs au bar durant quelques heures, travaillant pour son concours de psychiatrie tout en discutant avec les employés. C'est un gars jovial et bienveillant, il n'est pas très discret mais ses amis, qui le rejoignent souvent en fin de soirée ne le sont guère plus. Le patron et les autres employés sont persuadés qu'il me fait du charme et que c'est pour ça qu'il arrive toujours plus tôt les soirs où je travaille. Bien que je ne les crois guère sur ce point, je reconnais que je l'apprécie beaucoup. Mais je suis loin d'être stupide et je me doute bien qu'un type comme lui ne doit pas en laisser beaucoup indifférentes._

 _«- Tu travailles sur quoi ?»_

 _Sa question me sort de ma rêverie et je lui souris, tentant de ne pas prendre l'air enamouré qu'on ces cruches qui se pendent à son bras chaque soir._

 _«- Euh, j'ai un papier à rendre jeudi._

 _\- Sur quoi ?_

 _\- Je vais parler des soûlards qui fréquentent les bars jusqu'à pas d'heure. Tu pense que tes amis seraient disponibles pour une petite interview ?»_

 _Il éclate de rire et rive son regard au mien. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure et je réalise que toutes les remarques sur mon air rêveur avant d'aller travailler que Hancock a faites ces derniers jours sont totalement fondées. Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse._

 _._

 _/_

 _._

 _Il serait malhonnête de ma part de dire que je n'ai pas eu une enfance heureuse. En vérité j'ai eu beaucoup plus de chance que nombre d'enfants. Cela ne signifie pas pour autant que j'ai eu tout ce que je souhaitais, mes parents ont toujours étés sévères mais parfaitement justes et aimants. Les journalistes disent toujours que les tueurs ont eu une enfance malheureuse. Des enfants battus, violés ou justes abandonnés ou mal-aimés… Je me suis toujours demandé si c'était un critère de recrutement dans les prisons ou juste de pures divagations journalistiques. Ma vie a été plutôt calme et douce par rapport à ces hommes. Ça ne nous empêchera pas de cohabiter en prison, bien que mon avocat soit persuadé de pouvoir m'éviter ça._

 _Il est étrange d'être au bord du vide, au moment fatidique où votre vie peut basculer à jamais, et de ne ressentir aucune peur. En cet instant, sur ce banc, j'attends mon jugement ; et la seule question que je me pose c'est : Qu'écriront les journalistes demain ? Me prêteront-ils une enfance désastreuse ? Serais-je un enfant abusé, violenté, abandonné ? Ou diront-ils la vérité ? Je doute qu'ils le fassent. Car reconnaître que j'ai vécu comme tout un chacun mène, invariablement, à reconnaître que tout un chacun peut plonger tout comme moi._

 _C'est plus simple de se voiler la face et de se dire qu'on ne peut devenir un monstre car les monstres ne sont pas comme nous. Mais aucun tueur n'est né tel quel. Tout est question de ce que l'on choisi de faire de sa vie. Je pensais pourtant avoir choisi le bon chemin. J'avais tord._

 _Les gens se pressent autour de moi dans les couloirs. Des centaines de gens en retard, des milliers de citoyens pressés. Le métro doit être bondé à cette heure. L'heure charnière, la seule où ouvriers du jour et ouvriers de la nuit se côtoient. Je prends d'ordinaire le métro à cette heure._

 _Je ferme les yeux un instant et je visualise ma rame, toujours la même. On la reconnaît facilement au tag ''Freedom'' qui l'ornemente. J'y croise inlassablement les même voyageurs. La vieille dame qui change de nom chaque semaine, les deux étudiants en avance mais constamment pressés, qui se collent l'un à l'autre comme pour se communiquer un peu de chaleur, je les soupçonne d'être en couple mais ils font tout pour le cacher. À l'avant du wagon il y a toujours ce vieux punk un peu éméché, sa guitare à la main, qui met un peu d'ambiance quand il est encore en état, ainsi que ce cadre qui râle toujours après le même employé incompétent. Enfin, le jeudi, notre petit groupe hétéroclite s'assortit d'un comédien qui récite toujours son texte à voix basse, au rythme régulier du métro. Je vois ces gens constamment, ils font partie du décor de ma vie pourtant je suis certain de remarquer leur absence si un jour l'un d'entre eux venait à nous quitter. Remarqueront-ils mon absence ?_

 _Nous croisons des millions de gens dans notre vie. Des centaines chaque jour croisent notre chemin, parfois plusieurs fois, pourtant ils sont si nombreux que même ceux que nous voyons souvent nous semblent étrangers. Comme si, sans échange de paroles entre nous, il ne pouvait y avoir de souvenirs. Nous sommes tous un morceau de la toile de fond de la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais si nous n'étions pas là, tous ne le remarqueraient pas. Si la vie des gens étaient une horloge il y en a pour qui nous serions un engrenage, et d'autres pour qui nous serions un cache. Un simple cache, on râle quand on le perd mais la machine continue de fonctionner. Rien ne changera dans la vie de ces gens si la mienne bascule. Au fond nous ne sommes pas grand-chose._

.

/

.

Le téléphone de Koala vibra alors qu'elle commandait son troisième café, assise au bar.

«- C'est pas trop tôt Sabo !

\- _Désolé, ça a été plus long que prévu. Je viens te chercher, tu es où ?_

\- Sur la place, au bar.

\- _J'arrive._ »

Il raccrocha avant même que la jeune femme ait eu le temps d'en placer une, elle rangea son téléphone en souriant. Au ton de sa voix elle devinait aisément que les nouvelles étaient bonnes. Son intuition se confirma lorsque Sabo entra en trombe dans le troquet et se précipita, tout excité à côté d'elle.

«- J'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais.

\- C'est ce que je vois en effet. Tu vas m'en dire plus maintenant.

\- Mieux. Je vais te le montrer.»

Sur ce il attrapa son amie par la manche et l'entraîna à l'extérieur, abandonnant derrière eux le café fumant qui venait tout juste d'être servi. Le jeune homme entraîna sa comparse jusqu'aux frontières de la ville sans que celle-ci n'ait son mot à dire. Lorsque Koala parvint enfin à se dégager de la prise de Sabo, elle s'arrêta au beau milieu de la route et croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine.

«- Tu vas me dire où on va à la fin ? On a dépassé la dernière habitation depuis plus de dix minutes. Il n'y a rien ici à part une vieille prison en ruines.

\- Justement.»

La jeune femme resta un moment interdite, se demandant si son ami n'avait pas définitivement perdu la raison. Ce que, en outre, son regard exorbité et à moitié fou semblait indiquer.

«- Sabo je ne ferais pas un pas de plus sans que tu me dise où l'on va.»

Ce dernier poussa un soupir exaspéré et se tourna vers elle, la regardant comme un enfant qui ne comprend rien et à qui il faut tout expliquer.

«- Koala s'il te plaît j'ai besoin que tu ais confiance en moi.

\- J'ai confiance en toi. Mais je ne te reconnais plus.»

Il baisse les yeux et fixe ses chaussures, il fait toujours ça lorsqu'il est gêné. Les deux amis restèrent ainsi, face à face, pendant un bon moment avant que Sabo ne prenne la jeune femme dans ses bras.

«- Je suis désolée, tu as raison. C'est à moi de te faire plus confiance.»

La jeune femme se retint de confirmer et étouffa un petit rire.

«- Bon, on va où alors ?

\- A la prison.

\- Sabo, je pensais que tu devais me faire confiance.

\- Mais je ne plaisante pas on va vraiment à l'ancienne prison, j'ai un rendez-vous.

\- Avec qui ?

\- Quelqu'un qui n'est pas encore au courant.»

Koala soupira et emboîta le pas à son ami. Ça va encore être explosif cette histoire.

.

.

* * *

.

 _''Les projets sont des promesses que l'imagination fait au coeur ; il ne refuse jamais ces dangereux présents.''_

 _\- Jean-Louis Vaudoyer  
_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé :)  
**

 **J'aimerais avoir votre avis sur le rythme de parution des chapitres. Afin de boucler correctement mes diplômes je vais avoir moins de temps pour écrire. Deux options s'offrent à moi et, bien que j'ai ma préférence, je voudrais avoir votre avis, car après tout cela vous conserne aussi ^^ Alors voilà, soit je continue à publier un chapitre chaque semaine mais dans ce cas là ils seront bien plus courts, soit je publie un chapitre normal toutes les deux emaines et dans ce cas là ils pourraient même être un peu plus longs. Quel cas de figure vous plairait le plus ?  
**

 **Affecteusement votre,**  
 **Hinata**


	20. Le présent face au passé

**Bonsoir à tous,**

 **Je reviens donc après de longs mois d'absence, j'en suis navrée, avec un nouveau chapitre. Je ne vais pas vous rédiger un roman d'explications plus long que l'actuel chapitre mais je tenais à vous présenter mes excuses les plus sincères pour ne pas vous avoir tenus au courant et être partie comme une voleuse sans un mot. Mais la vie étant ce qu'elle est vous savez que l'on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut et, en l'occurence, elle s'emble avoir eu une dent contre moi l'an passé ^.^ Tout va mieux à présent et je reviens en force ^.^**

 **Je tiens vraiment à vous remercier car, en mon absence, cette histoire à été lue, reviewée, mise en favorite et en suivie et cela m'a beaucoup touchée. Merci de m'avoir attendue, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir. Un merci tout particulier à Camerisier et Oiseau de Paradis dont les petits messages m'ont beaucoup encouragée :)**

 **Passons donc à ce chapitre. Je l'ai écris de façon à ce que vous puissiez raccrocher au mieux l'histoire. Tout ce qu'i savoir est résumé dans ce chapitre, j'y ai veillé, afin qui vous puissiez raccrocher sans relire les précédents chapitres :) Donc aujourd'hui, Luffy rencontre (enfin) Sabo et tous deux échangent leurs informations. Et une petite surprise vous attend en fin de chapitre quand à la mise en route de la fin de cette première partie.**

 **Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece et tout ce qu'il contient est la propriété exclusive d'Eiichiro Oda et des personnes et entreprises affiliées.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous retrouve en bas.**

* * *

 **.**

 **''Partie 1 : Vies croisées''**

 **''Chapitre 17 : Le présent face au passé : Luffy rencontre Sabo''**

Je lève une fois de plus les yeux vers le plafond, me remémorant mes péchés et mes regrets. Je fais défiler les visages dans ma tête, rayant mentalement ceux qui m'ont déjà quitté, tentant de deviner ceux qui viendront. Plus que quatre heures et quinze minutes.

 _1_ _2_ _mai,_ _22_ _h_ _46_

 _._

 _/_

 _._

 _Deux ans plus tôt_

Sabo et Koala avaient attendu une bonne partie de la journée devant les bâtiments avant que le soleil ne commence à décliner. La nuit, allait leur offrir l'obscurité nécessaire à une intrusion furtive. Ils avaient choisi d'attendre encore quelques heures après le départ des derniers employés du site afin de s'assurer d'éviter toute mauvaise surprise. La présence d'employés confirmant, au passage, que la prison était bien moins abandonnée qu'elle ne le paraissait au premier abord. Un coup de coude de Koala tira le blond de ses réflexions. Suivant du regard le point désigné par la jeune femme, Sabo se rendit vite compte de la présence de deux silhouettes de l'autre côté de la cour de la prison. Il fit signe à son amie de rester sur place et s'avança discrètement entre les buissons qui bordaient la clôture, tentant d'apercevoir les intrus. Les silhouettes restaient immobiles dans les fourrés, semblant scruter la cour à la recherche de quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Usopp était venu chercher Luffy dès que Shanks était parti dormir. Les deux étudiants avaient eut vite fait de gagner la cour de l'ancienne prison, très proche du domicile du psychiatre. Avançant plus ou moins discrètement, ils traversèrent l'espace à découvert sous le ciel étoilé non sans avoir auparavant scruté toute la cour à la recherche de la trappe menant aux souterrains. Après plusieurs hésitations quand à l'emplacement de l'entrée, ils s'engouffrèrent finalement dans les galeries par la trappe secrète sous le regard attentif de la lune...et d'un certain blond.

À peine les silhouettes furent-elles descendues dans les sous-sols que Sabo réalisa qu'il ne pouvait s'agir d'employés. Les silhouettes étaient en effet trop peu discrètes pour appartenir à la sécurité et n'empruntaient pas une des entrées principales. Il pencha un instant pour des espions mais il s'agissait visiblement d'étudiants, ce qui rendait sa thèse peu probable. Sans le savoir ils venaient cependant de fournir à Sabo le dernier élément qui manquait encore à son plan parfait : un moyen de gagner discrètement l'intérieur de l'établissement.

Le jeune homme ne mit guère de temps à rejoindre sa compagne pour l'entraîner à la suite des deux silhouettes inconnues sous terre. Bien que réticente Koala finit par suivre Sabo, qui n'avait de toutes façons ni le temps ni l'envie d'attendre. La jeune femme fut plus que surprise par le calme qui régnait dans les galeries, ainsi que par la douce lumière, parsemée le long des couloirs, qui donnait l'impression que ces vestiges reposaient paisiblement après la fin du monde. L'ambiance avait de quoi être glauque mais elle semblait plus sereine qu'autre chose. Leurs talons claquaient sur le sol et le son résonnait dans le couloir tout entier. Les dossier et relevés divers et variés s'entassaient dans tous les coins, gênant la progression des nouveaux venus. Les souterrains étaient un vrai labyrinthe et les deux amis craignirent presque de se perdre jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne rencontrent, au tournant d'un couloir, une ombre humaine.

C'est un bruit de pas qui alerta Usopp. Il fût le premier à réagir bien que Luffy se stoppa lui aussi quelques pas plus loin. Le fils de Shanks pensa tout d'abord à Ace avant de vite réaliser que les intrus étaient deux. Le silence se fit dans les couloirs, les autres les avaient entendus eux aussi. L'espace d'un instant le temps paru suspendu par quelque artifice inconnu. La lumière bleuté de la lune qui filtrait par les persiennes semblait à présent oppressante. Une ombre apparu au coin du couloir et les deux amis retinrent leur souffle, dans l'espoir que l'inconnu fasse demi-tour et rejoigne son comparse. Espoir réduit à néant par l'arrivée dans leur champ de vision d'une autre ombre. Il ne fallut aux inconnus que quelques instants pour parvenir à leur hauteur mais ceux-ci semblaient s'étirer à l'infini. Usopp déglutit, certain de s'être attiré de gros ennuis. Finalement face à la plus grande des silhouettes, Luffy sortit de l'ombre et riva son regard à celui de Sabo.

Et ce dernier sourit.

.

/

.

 _La dernière semaine avant que je ne parte pour la résidence, Sabo et moi avons fait le plein de souvenirs. J'avais demandé à Rayleigh les clefs de la cabane de Northwood et on y a passé tout notre temps. Sabo n'avait officiellement pas eut le droit de venir alors il s'était fait la malle pendant que ses parents et son frère étaient partis faire les courses._ _Je l'attendais au bout de la rue et on est partis en piquant la voiture de sa mère. On avait rouler un moment avant d'arriver au lac mais c'était surtout du au fait que l'on s'était perdus en chemin._

 _La berge avait toujours été notre endroit de réflexion privilégié au lac, on s'y asseyait pendant des heures avec Sabo et on refaisait le monde, surtout nos vies en fait. On rêvait de tout changer, les hommes, la société et même nous mêmes. Cette fois là on avait parlé de nos avenirs, mon départ, le sien, et tout le reste._

 _Je suis parti le week-end suivant. Le trajet m'avait paru interminable jusqu'à la résidence Moby Dick surtout sous le soleil de plomb de ce jour là. C'est le vieil Edward qui m'a accueilli dans le hall de la résidence. Marco et Thatch avait débarqué quelques minutes plus tard et s'étaient vu confiée la lourde tâche de m'aider à m'installer. On avait vite sympathiser en rangeant mes affaires dans les diverses armoires. Ce sont de suite devenus mes amis, un baume apposé sur mon cœur pour adoucir le manque du à l'absence de Sabo._

 _Il restait encore trois semaines avant la rentrée et la résidence était déserte alors on passait tout notre temps tous les trois allongés dans l'herbe à parler de tout et de rien. Les soirées se résumaient à des plats commandés à partager devant la télé ou dehors une fois la nuit tombée en compagnie de Joz et Izo qui sont revenus une semaine après mon arrivée._

 _Je m'entendais bien avec tout le monde à la résidence, j'avoue que ça m'a fait bizarre au début car je n'ai jamais été sociable. Avant de venir à la résidence Sabo était mon seul ami et là me voilà pourvu de toute une bande. Ça me mettait mal-à-l'aise...mais ça faisait du bien. J'étais normal. Les cours ont vite repris et une routine s'est installée. Le repas du matin dans la grande salle, les cours, le déjeuner avec Marco et Thatch, les cours qui s'enchaînent puis les devoirs et la soirée tous ensemble, les après-midi aussi parfois quand certains résidents avaient envie de se détendre plutôt que d'aller en cours._

 _Puis tout à pris fin, brusquement, brutalement, un bonheur qui s'éloigne et se détruit sans laisser le temps de respirer, comme la pression que nous écrase la poitrine. La police est arrivée, Marco m'a haït...et j'ai tout avoué. Tout mon passé m'est revenu en pleine figure et j'aurais avoué tout ce qu'il voulaient me faire avouer… y compris le meurtre de Thatch. C'est comme si je l'avais tué moi-même, tous ceux qui m'approchent sont voués à souffrir. C'est parce que je suis un monstre que Thatch est mort._

 _Je commençais à me sentir normal, il fallait que je paye. Il fallait que je me rappelle qui je suis. Maintenant je n'oublierais plus jamais. Je suis un monstre et je le resterai._

.

/

 _(Vision de Luffy)_

.

''- Ce n'est pas raisonnable pour des enfants de se balader en pleine nuit dans des souterrains.''

Le blond face à moi sourit avec un air moqueur mais amical malgré tout, un petite rousse se tient derrière lui, arborant le même sourire. Je me détends instantanément.

''- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici non plus, lance Usopp à côté de moi.

\- Un point pour ''Pinocchio''.''

La rousse a une jolie voix, douce et rieuse. Ils inspirent tous les deux la confiance mais je sais bien que j'ai tendance à me fier trop facilement aux gens, Ace en est la preuve vivante, alors je me tourne vers mon comparse afin de lire sur son visage son appréciation. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire qu'il leur confierait sa vie mais au moins il ne tremble plus comme une feuille.

''- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Lance t'il avec un regard mauvais, sûrement du au surnom dont il vient d'écoper.

\- On vient voir quelqu'un, répond le blond, passant sur les détails.

\- Dans des souterrains ?

\- Mon ami est du genre...''discret''.

\- J'aurais dis ''glauque'' mais chacun son point de vue.''

L'air hautain d'Usopp nous arrache à tous un petit rire qui achève de détendre l'atmosphère. On dirait que c'est à moi de me lancer.

''- Je m'appelle Luffy et le grognon qui m'accompagne c'est Usopp.

\- Je ne suis pas grognon ! Et ça va pas de dévoiler mon identité comme ça au premier venu, si ça se trouve ce sont des agents de la CIA qui sont venus nous arrêter.

\- Et pourquoi des agents de la CIA voudraient-ils nous arrêter ?''

Parfois je me dit qu'Usopp en fait trop. Ou alors c'est moi qui ne me rend pas compte des dangers que je peux courir ?

''- Moi c'est Sabo et elle c'est Koala.

\- Et on ne fait pas partie de la CIA, complète cette dernière en riant.

\- Ouais bah...mieux vaut être trop prudent, se renfrogne mon ami.

\- Et dis-moi monsieur le méfiant, qu'est-ce qu'un homme recherché par la CIA fait en pleine nuit dans les souterrains d'une vieille prison ?

\- Oh vous savez, on se balade quoi.''

Mais Usopp t'es sérieux là ? Même moi j'aurais été plus crédible.

''- Qu'est que vous savez sur cet endroit ?''

La question de Sabo nous prend tous les deux de court. Heureusement pour nous il ne tarde pas à développer.

''- Personne ne prendrait soin d'essayer d'être discret, et je précise bien ''essayer'' car vous en étiez loin, à moins de chercher quelque chose. Il se trouve que nous aussi nous cherchons des réponses alors ne sommes plus qu'intéresser par la possibilité de mettre en commun nos trouvailles.''

Son monologue nous laisse en plant avec deux belles têtes d'ahuris mais je me reprend vite. C'est une chance inespérée d'en savoir plus.

''- Marché conclu. On vous écoute.''

Le blond sourit jusqu'au oreilles et sa compagne entame de suite l'exposé de leurs connaissances.

''- Nous savons que le gouvernement possède ici une base secrète et autonome de recherches. Bien que financée par les hauts dirigeants elle est sous le total contrôle du docteur ''Red Hair'' ce qui ne plais pas forcément au gouvernement. Cette unité est officiellement chargé d'étudier le comportement et la psychologie des grands criminels mais nous soupçonnons que ce ne soit qu'une façade et que ''Red Hair'' ne se serve en réalité de cet endroit comme repère pour planifier la chute du gouvernement qu'il tient pour responsable de la mort de son ami Dragon il y a plusieurs années de cela.''

Elle semble sur le point d'en dire plus mais son ami l'arrête d'un geste de la main. Chacun ses secrets.

''- A vous, stipule simplement le blond.''

Usopp ne se fait pas prier pour étaler ses connaissances, bien maigres face à l'ampleur de ce que la rousse à déjà révéler. Shanks serait donc une sorte de révolutionnaire et mon père biologique aurait été tué par le gouvernement. Mais pourquoi ? Et si c'est le cas pourquoi Shanks travaillerait-il pour eux ? Plus je trouve de réponses plus il y a de questions qui se posent, ça semble sans fin.

''- On sait que les gens qui bossent ici se documentent en effet beaucoup sur le gouvernement et notamment ses vices. Il semblerait que ce dernier verse de sacrés pot-de-vin à ceux qui peuvent lui rendre service, notamment des médecins comme Vegapunk qui dirige une désintox' ou Clown qui gère un asile. Ces deux pourris sont sûrement là pour tenir enfermer ceux que le gouvernement voit comme des ennemis.''

Alors là ça m'en bouche un coin. Je me doutait qu'Usopp était brillant mais là. Jamais je ne serais arrivé à une telle conclusion tout seul et pourtant j'avais toutes les cartes en main, même plus que lui. Maintenant qu'il déballe ça bien calmement ça me paraît si évident que je suis tenté de me taper la tête contre les murs pour me fustiger mentalement de ne pas avoir fait le rapprochement moi-même.

Le blond prend un air songeur avant de répondre.

''- Je vois, ça expliquerait beaucoup de chose.''

Clairement il ne compte pas nous faire partager ses déductions et sa copine ne semble pas apprécier ça plus que nous. On m'a toujours dit que ma curiosité était mon pire défaut, ça et mon inconscience, mais je dois en avoir le cœur net.

''- Qui êtes-vous venus voir ?''

Le blond sourit.

''- Un vieil ami.

\- Ace ou Kidd ?''

Il faut avouer que c'est les deux seuls que je connaisse qui soient susceptibles de donner des rendez-vous dans des souterrains. Je vois Sabo se décomposer.

''- Alors Ace et bel et bien là ? Je n'osais même pas y croire. Il est censé être mort.''

Un ami d'Ace hein ? Intéressant, je vais peut-être enfin pouvoir en apprendre plus sur lui.

''- C'est ce qu'on a cru comprendre, reprend Usopp.

\- Vous l'avez rencontré ?

\- Oui. C'est mon ami.''

J'ignore ce qui m'a prit de faire une telle déclaration mais quand je vois le sourire qui s'épanouit sur le visage du blond, j'ai soudain la conviction d'avoir dit exactement ce qu'il fallait.

''- C'est mon ami aussi. C'est lui que je suis venu voir. Tu sais où je peux le trouver ?

\- Je suppose qu'il ne sait pas que vous êtes là, enchaîne Usopp.

\- Non en effet, confesse Sabo, il doit être convaincu que je le pense mort, après tout il est censé l'être.

\- Donc vous le connaissez d'avant son internement ?''

Usopp ne cesse de me surprendre, il est vraiment brillant ce type.

''- Je vois que vous vous êtes bien renseignés sur lui.

\- Il faut bien, il ne dit jamais rien, grommelle-je''

Sabo éclate de rire et me gratifie d'un grand sourire.

''- Alors on parle bien du même Ace.

\- Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps ?

\- Depuis notre enfance. Nous nous étions rencontrés au bord d'un lac alors que nous avions tous deux besoin d'être seuls.

\- Le lac de Northwood ?

\- Décidément tu en sais beaucoup gamin.''

Son ton a beau être sarcastique, j'ai l'impression que c'est un compliment. C'est bien la première fois que l'on me dit que je suis intelligent.

.

/

.

 _La Family était une véritable mafia. Un monde à part, parallèle et différent. Ils contrôlaient tout, le gouvernement, ses institutions, la société et l'argent, surtout l'argent. Car l'argent achète tout en ce monde._ _Et ça Don Quichotte Doflamingo l'avait très bien compris. Ce qui lui permettait de manipuler le monde tout entier à sa guise. Il connaissait tous les secrets du gouvernement grâce à son bataillon d'espions surentraînés, obtenait ce qu'il souhaitait de ses fournisseurs grâce à ses lieutenants-stratèges et se débarrassait de ses ennemis grâce à ses exécuteurs sans scrupules._

 _Tout ce petit monde gravitait selon un plan précis et conçu avec soin afin d'obtenir les résultats les plus satisfaisants possibles pour le chef de la Family. Mais toutes les ''familles'' ont leurs parts d'ombre, de trahisons. Corazon, Law… des noms qui ont fait l'histoire de la Family, ses plus amères déceptions… ses plus grands regrets. Les échecs de Doflamingo lui-même, ses propres regrets. Heureusement pour lui, Doflamingo comptait aussi des gens fidèles et dévoués dans ses rangs, des gens comme Vergo, des gens en qui il avait une confiance aveugle, des gens qui ne le trahiraient jamais._

 _Vergo était le nouveau Corazon. Un titre honorifique s'il en est mais que le nouvellement promu lieutenant de la Family n'avait guère pu goûter avant d'être envoyé en mission. Une mission de la plus haute importance qui permettait à la fois à Doflamingo de veiller à ce que le gouvernement réponde correctement à ses attentes mais également de ses renseigner sur Law. Car Law avait une dette envers Don Quichotte Doflamingo. Une dette de sang. Une de celles qui ne se payent que par le sang. Et Law allait payer._

 _C'est Monet qui avait amené Law au repère de la Family. Elle avait trouvé un adolescent au regard empli de haine, traînant sur le bord d'une nationale. Elle avait su qu'il était exactement ce que Doflamingo cherchait. Et elle avait raison. Le jeune homme s'était vite intégré à la mafia, devenant les épaules solides sur lesquelles reposeraient un jour le titre de Corazon. Il faisait peur à beaucoup, pas à Monet. Elle en est tombée amoureuse et cet amour à porté un coup quasi-fatal à la Family. Law l'avait manipulée et elle avait trahi la Family. Elle allait se venger, venger Doflamingo que lui avait malgré tout donné une seconde chance. Mais pour se faire pardonner elle allait devoir accomplir l'impensable : tuer l'homme qui, plus que quiconque, pouvait la convaincre de renoncer._

 _Pour parvenir à ses fins et éliminer Law Doflamingo avait du conclure une nouvelle alliance, plus dangereuse encore. Sakazuki Akainu. Le leader d'une unité d'élite du gouvernement. Un allié dans la chute de Law, car ce dernier était protégé. Alors pour parvenir à tuer Law il allait falloir faire tomber tout un système. Et peu importait le nombre de têtes qu'il faudrait couper. Surtout si l'une d'entre elles pouvait satisfaire son nouvel allié. Oui, Doflamingo est un homme qui aime récompenser les bon soldats. Alors si cet Akainu effectue bien son travail… il aura gagner la tête de son cher ''Red Hair''._

.

/

 _(Vision de Luffy)_

.

Ma rencontre avec Sabo m'a totalement déboussolé. Je ne sais plus à qui me fier, mon père me ment, Ace me cache des choses et même Zoro en sait plus qu'il n'en dit… Je jette un coup d'œil à Usopp qui marche à mes côtés et souris. Dans ces moments là il est agréable d'avoir un ami sur lequel compter. C'est étrange cette complicité qui nous unis alors qu'on ne se connaît que depuis peu. Pourtant j'ai confiance en lui, plus qu'en n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs. Je l'ai compris le jour où je l'ai vu à l'hôpital. Il était venu prendre de mes nouvelles alors qu'on s'était rencontrés la veille. J'ai su… su qu'il ne me laisserai pas tomber. Car j'ai l'impression de tomber.

Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite mais depuis quelques temps j'ai l'impression d'être prisonnier des rouages d'une immense machine qui contrôle tout, comme si le monde était devenu une immense horloge qui m'entraîne inexorablement vers mon minuit, le glas de mon existence. C'est effrayant.

Ce n'est pas un sentiment qui date d'hier et pourtant… il devient de plus en plus présent de jour en jour. Mais depuis que je suis ici cet étau invincible qui m'oppresse ne me semble plus indestructible. Je crois que c'est ça la solution. Tout détruire, l'étau, la machine, l'horloge…

''- Perdu dans tes pensées ?''

L'interpellation d'Usopp me tire hors de mes réflexions.

''- J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien, je suppose que tu te pose des questions sur ton père.''

Il a raison.

''- Ton père à toi a été arrêté quand tu étais enfant ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Je me demandais pourquoi tu n'étais pas allé le voir ?''

Je le vois hésiter un instant serrer les poings mais la confiance qu'il me porte reprend le dessus et il se livre.

''- Je n'en ai jamais eu le droit.

\- Comment ça ? Ta mère te l'interdisait ?

\- Non. Elle non plus n'a jamais eu le droit de le voir, on ne sait même pas où il est retenu.

\- C'est dingue ton histoire. Pourquoi il avait été arrêté ton père ?

\- Pour avoir collaboré avec un criminel mondialement recherché du nom de Dragon.''

Le voilà revenu. L'étau qui me broie la poitrine est de nouveau là. Et cette fois je sais qu'il n'est pas le fruit de mon imagination. Dragon c'est mon père, si Shanks m'a adopté cela signifie qu'il le connaissait et si Shanks se dresse contre le gouvernement alors peut-être travaillaient-ils ensembles.

Et doucement les pièces du puzzle commencent à s'assembler.

.

/

.

Grâce aux informations de Luffy, Sabo et Koala parvinrent sans encombres aux quartiers de l'unité ''Red Hair''. Délaissant sa chance de fouiller les bureaux, le blond, tremblant de la tête aux pieds se rendit immédiatement sans le couloir sud, qui disposait, selon les indications de Luffy, d'une large baie vitrée permettant d'observer le salon des pensionnaires.

Il avait beau être deux heures du matin, cela n'empêchait pas Ace d'âtre tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil, en pleine partie d'échecs avec un roux qui semblait s'habiller chez un empailleur. Le blond retint son souffle, comme si le fait de respirer aurait pu trahir sa présence. Koala s'approcha de son ami et posa une main sur son épaule, lui offrant son plus beau sourire d'encouragements au moment où il se tourna vers elle.

''- Je t'attends là si tu veux.''

Il acquiesça de la tête. Plus stressé que jamais il s'apprêtait à rejoindre Ace quand se dernier tourna soudain la tête vers la vitre. Sabo se figea et fixa son ancien ami, prêt à jurer devant Dieu que ce dernier savait qu'il était là. Mais il ne pouvait pas le savoir car pour Ace la vitre n'était qu'un miroir.

Sabo vit le roux interroger Ace du regard mais le brun ne répondit rien. Il fixait la vitre, comme s'il sentait la présence des intrus. Sabo serra les poings et envoya valser la porte en entrant dans la pièce. Son regard semblait empli de fureur contenue et de… soulagement.

Et le visage d'Ace se décomposa.

C'est un de ces moments où on se sent flotter, où tout est extrêmement calme et serein. Un moment d'éternité.

''- Un pote à toi ?''

Ace ne prend même pas la peine de répondre et Kidd comprend le message.

''- Je vais vous laisser hein, je suis dans le couloir si tu as besoin de moi…''

Ace fixait Sabo. Sabo fixait Ace. Et dans le couloir Kidd faisait face à Koala.

.

/

.

Akainu referme le dossier sur son bureau et s'adosse dans son siège. Un sourire étire ses traits tandis qu'il fixe le plafond. Et bien que ce sourire, comme il l'indique si bien, reflète sa joie, il cache également une extrême tristesse. Car la réunion qui s'apprête à se tenir va changer la face du monde… et de sa vie. Une réunion qui marque le point de départ de la dernière phase d'un plan qu'il a mis sur pieds pendant de nombreux mois. Mais un plan qui s'apprête à l'enfoncer toujours plus dans les méandres du mensonge et de la traîtrise.

Il jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge, il lui reste encore une bonne demi-heure et, comme prit d'un doute soudain il ouvre le premier tiroir de son imposant bureau et en sort le cadre photo qui sommeillait là, enfoui depuis la mort de sa femme. Le cliché date de plusieurs années en arrière, avant que le temps, les ambitions et la justice ne viennent tout gâcher. Il représente les deux seules personnes qui comptaient pour l'amiral à cette époque : son meilleur ami et la sœur de celui-ci. Ses plus chers souvenirs et ses plus grandes déceptions. Même s'il devait être honnête et reconnaître qu'il s'était déçu lui-même en se dressant contre eux. Mais Shanks et Jewelry étaient des idéalistes qui ne voyaient pas la réalité du monde et pensaient qu'il pouvait fonctionner différemment. Ce monde n'est pas fait pour ce genre d'idées, ce monde n'est pas fait pour les idéalistes. Et la justice va se charger de leur apprendre. Akainu va se charger de leur apprendre.

Deux coups discrets sont frappés à la porte et un soldat au garde-à-vous entre dans la pièce afin de prévenir l'amiral de l'arrivée des membres du conseil de et se levant avec une lenteur extrême, Akainu quitte la pièce, le soldat sur ses talons. La salle du conseil est des plus silencieuses à l'entrée de l'amiral. Ne sont présents que des officiers hauts-gradés triés sur le volet et quelques soldats chargés de sécuriser la pièce. Le regard du dernier arrivé parcours rapidement les visages de ses collègues, tous calmes et en même temps si sérieux que l'atmosphère de la pièce en devient pesante de façon presque insoutenable. Tous savent pour quelle raison ils sont là. Pour mettre un terme définitif aux agissements de la révolution en la décapitant. Oui, ce soir tous sont réunis pour signer ensemble l'ordre d'arrêter et d'exécuter le Dr. ''Red Hair'' Shanks.

.

.

* * *

.

'' J'ai brisé ces chaînes que l'on croit éternelles et j'ai durci mon âme et tué les souvenirs. Famille, amour, amitié, haine, j'ai tout vendu, j'ai tout renié. J'ai étranglé les joies tranquilles et les bonheurs monotones.''

\- Jean Venturini

.

.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà. J'espère que cette petite mise au point vous a plût.**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre mon style d'écriture à un peu évolué, je vous préviens. Celui que vous venez de lire est le seul que j'ai écris durant ma pause, les suivant ont étés écris il y a une à deux semaines seulement, on voit donc le changement mais je pense que vous préfèrerez :)**

 **Le prochain chapitre sortira Vendredi 4 Novembre en fin de journée. Vous voulez un teasing ? Je vous donne le titre : ''Ce que je n'ai pas pu te dire : une vie de mensonges.''**  
 **Merci encore de continuer à me suivre et à me soutenir.**

 **Affectueusement votre,**  
 **Hinata**


	21. Ce que je n'ai pas pu te dire

**Bonsoir,**

 **Un immense merci pour votre soutien et vos gentilles reviews. Arya, JOD, Camerisier, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous ? ^.^ Merci beaucoup vos reviews m'ont fait chaud au coeur. Merci aussi au nouveaux lecteurs/lectrices, bien plus nombreux que la dernière fois que j'ai posté : bienvenue, j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment en me lisant.**

 **Aujourd'hui Shanks passe des coups de téléphone, Usopp apprend une bonne nouvelle et Kaya visite des bâtiments abandonnés.**

 **Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece et tout ce qu'il contient est la propriété exclusive d'Eiichiro Oda et des personnes et entreprises affiliées, rien n'est à moi.**

 **Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et vous retrouve en bas.**

* * *

 **.**

 **''Partie 1 : Vies croisées''**

 **''Chapitre 18 : Ce que je n'ai pas pu te dire : une vie de mensonges''**

Ma vue se brouille. Je ne pleurerai pas. Je ne leur ferais pas ce plaisir. Et puis au fond je suis heureux. C'est fini. J'ai toujours su qu'on en arriverait là. Je suis content que ça prenne fin aussi vite. Je n'aurais pas pu supporter cette vie encore très longtemps. Plus que quatre heures et sept minutes.

 _1_ _3_ _mai,_ _03_ _h2_ _7_

 _._

 _/_

 _._

 _Deux ans plus tôt_

 _Biiip… Biiip… Biiip…Clac !_

Les lampadaires de la rue jetaient à peine un filet de lumière à l'intérieur de la chambre parentale où, à demi-nu et à demi-endormi, Shanks, toujours allongé dans son lit, décrocha. S'il est un appel que ''Red Hair'' Shanks aurait aimé ne jamais recevoir c'est bien celui-là. Pour être honnête le psychiatre avait toujours su que ce jour viendrai où ses travaux commenceraient à déranger un peu trop le gouvernement. Seulement, depuis quelques mois, il avait plus ou moins relégué cet état de fait au fin fond de sa boîte crânienne, en obstruant l'accès avec quelques mauvais souvenirs et idées de cadeaux de Noël pour les gens qu'il n'aimait pas. Au fond, c'est ce que toute personne tenant à la vie aurait plus ou moins fait.

Il fût un temps où Shanks ne tenait pas à la vie, un temps où il estimait que si sa mort pouvait servir un idéal plus grand alors c'était tant mieux. Mais ce temps s'était révolu de lui même cet après-midi de mai quand il avait épousé Makino. Alors, ''Red Hair'' Shanks avait connu pour la première fois la peur de mourir. Non pas peur pour sa propre vie, mais peur de laisser quelqu'un derrière lui. Et aujourd'hui plus que jamais il y avait quelqu'un que Shanks ne pouvait pas laisser derrière lui. Luffy.

Se plaisant à penser qu'il est un bon père, Shanks aurait pu, comme tous les autres, se mentir en se disant que son fils était en pleine crise d'adolescence. Mais ce n'est en rien le cas. La vraie crise que son fils traverse elle est due et uniquement due à ses erreurs. En temps que mari, que père, mais surtout en temps qu'homme. Et aujourd'hui plus que jamais Shanks doit rester. Car il sait très bien qu'il est le dernier rempart avant la folie de ce monde.

Une folie programmé par les grands depuis trop longtemps.

Calmement, le médecin raccrocha le combiné. Le gouvernement l'ignorait mais le psychiatre possédait des espions au sein même des bureaux d'Akainu. Des hommes fidèles. Des hommes qui s'étaient empressés de le prévenir. Des hommes qui devaient à présent rassembler leurs affaires et disparaître à leur tour, partir loin, sans laisser de traces. Il ne restait plus qu'à prier pour qu'ils puissent s'éclipser sans être inquiétés avant d'être loin.

Il devrait appeler Makino. C'est sûrement son devoir en tant que mari. Mais Shanks avait toujours été un lâche quand il s'agissait de révéler la vérité à sa femme. Seize ans de mariage lui avaient permis de faire son bonheur. Mais tout s'étiolait à présent, les secrets refont surface et, au fond de lui, Shanks ne peut plus nier que Makino sait tout depuis le début. Tout du moins, elle sait que tout est faux. Et cela suffira pour fissurer une dernière fois l'image qu'elle gardera de lui après tout ça. Il n'appellera pas Makino. Il lui a trop menti. Il y a tant de choses qu'il ne lui a jamais dites. Il les gardera pour veut la protéger. S'il n'est pas trop tard. Mieux vaut qu'elle ne sache rien. Au moins s'ils viennent l'interroger, elle n'aura pas à mentir pour couvrir ses fautes.

Décrochant une nouvelle fois le téléphone, le rouquin compose rapidement un numéro appris par cœur, laisse sonner trois fois, raccroche, puis recompose le numéro. Son interlocuteur décroche instantanément.

''- _Trois ans au moins depuis que je n'ai pas reçu d'appel sur ce téléphone._

\- Ils vont m'arrêter.

\- _Tu en es sûr ?_

\- Mes sources sont fiables.

\- _Tu as prévenu Ben ?_

\- Tu ne me demandes même pas si j'ai prévenu ma femme ?

\- _Je me doute que ce n'est pas le cas._

\- Je suis trop lâche pour ça.

\- _Sans doute… Mais dans ce cas on est deux._ ''

Devant le ton chargé de regrets de son interlocuteur, le psychiatre sourit. Oui, une belle bande d'idiots. Mais au moins le rouquin pouvait-il se consoler ainsi : il n'était pas celui qui avait le plus foiré dans cette histoire.

''- _J'imagine que tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps ?_

\- Jusqu'à ce soir.

\- _Cela suffira pour tout mettre en place ?_

\- Tout est déjà en place depuis un moment, je pensais juste avoir plus de temps…

\- J _e suis prêt._

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de tout t'expliquer mais sache juste qu'il y a quelques complications. Et quelques fouineurs.

\- _Des fouineurs ?_

\- Luffy en première ligne.

\- _Hahaha. Ça ne m'étonne pas, ce gamin ira loin._

\- S'il survit d'ici là, il n'a aucun instinct de conservation.''

Un sourire élargit le visage du docteur. Un peu de moquerie… et peut-être aussi un peu de fierté.

''- Prends soin de lui.

\- _Tu peux compter sur moi… Je te dois bien ça._ ''

Comme d'un accord tacite et muet, les deux hommes raccrochent ensemble, coupant net la communication. Sans prendre le temps de respirer, le médecin compose derechef un second numéro. Le temps presse. Une seule journée pour tout prévoir, pour s'assurer que tout se déroulera selon le plan après son départ. Car ''Red Hair'' Shanks ne se fait aucune illusion. Ce soir il sera arrêté. Et d'ici quelques jours, il aura subit un malencontreux ''accident''. Akainu ne prendra jamais le risque de le laisser en vie, pas alors qu'il peut le détruire. Le téléphone sonne trois fois avant que la voix, rendue roque par la cigarette mais si reconnaissable, ne retentisse dans le combiné.

''- _Capitaine ?_ ''

.

/

 _(Vision d'Ace)_

.

Il est là. Comme s'il n'était jamais parti. Comme si rien n'avait changé. Comme si nous étions tous deux restés deux enfants innocents qui mangeaient des morceaux de chorizo au bord d'un lac. Rayleigh préparait très bien le chorizo, il m'en donnait toujours un petit sachet quand il me savait sur le départ pour Northwood. C'est presque effrayant en y repensant, comme si c'était une autre vie, un autre monde.

Il n'a pas changé.

J'ai peur. J'ai envie de sauter de joie… et de pleurer. Je ne sais même plus quoi penser. J'ai peur qu'il me rejette. Je ne sais même pas comment il m'a retrouvé. Ça signifie qu'il m'a cherché. Il n'a jamais cessé de croire… il savait que j'étais en vie. Et ça me rend heureux. Un sourire bêta s'étale sur mon visage. Mais une énorme baffe servie par mon meilleur ami me ramène vite à la réalité. Ma joue est brûlante.

Je relève doucement la tête vers lui et toute colère me déserte. Il pleure. Il pleure de joie… parce qu'il m'a retrouvé ? Je reste interdit un instant avant de sentir mes avants-bras pris dans un étau et de me retrouver propulsé contre la poitrine de Sabo, qui m'enlace comme un noyé se raccroche au rocher avant de sombrer. J'ai l'impression d'être un malade en phase terminale dont on vient d'annoncer la rémission. C'est peut-être l'impression qu'il a. Je souris et l'enlace à mon tour. Son étreinte se desserre. Tant mieux car je n'aurais plus pu respirer très longtemps.

Ça fait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ça. Cette impression de compter pour quelqu'un. D'être aimé. Il y a tant de choses que je ne lui ai jamais dites.

J'ai retrouvé mon frère. J'aimerais que ce moment dure toujours.

Pas Kidd. Lui, visiblement, il était impatient d'être présenté, une vraie star je vous jure. Un raclement de gorge me ramène vite à la réalité et, armé de mon regard le plus noir, je me tourne vers mon futur ex-colocataire.

''- Je m'en voudrais de déranger.

\- Ça ne te dérange pourtant pas d'habitude.

\- Oh ! Ace tu exagère tu vas donner une mauvaise image de moi à tes amis.''

Son ton innocent m'arrache un sourire.

''- Sabo, laisse-moi te présenter Marilyn.''

Maigre vengeance mais c'est toujours ça de prit. Kidd me fusille du regard et tend la main à Sabo.

''- Kidd, enchanté.

\- De même Marilyn.''

Je l'adore. Nos regards se croisent et j'éclate de rire. Oui, c'est comme si rien n'avait changé. La rouquine que j'avais entrevue à l'entrée de Sabo se détache dans l'encadrement de la porte. La saisissant par la main, Sabo l'intègre à notre petit groupe.

''- Ace à mon tour de te présenter Koala.

\- Ravi.''

Non. Pas ravi du tout. C'est qui celle-là ? Je suis rarement jaloux. Voir même jamais. Sauf si ça concerne Sabo. Et je déteste la proximité et l'intimité qu'il semble avoir avec cette fille. Mon regard noir ne l'y trompe pas et elle relâche le bras de mon frère. Pas trop gourde au moins.

''- J'ai rencontré Luffy.''

Celle là je ne m'y attendais pas. Je m'écarte de Sabo et le fixe dans les yeux, attendant une suite.

''- Il m'a parlé de toi. Il m'a dit que vous étiez amis. Il n'a pas vraiment d'instinct de conservation celui là non ?!''

Je reconnais son ton ironique et retiens un éclat de rire. Ce gamin est irrécupérable.

.

/

.

Il s'inquiétait. C'est son ami après tout. Il n'a pas dit un mot depuis la rencontre avec Sabo. Ça lui fait plutôt étrange d'en venir à appeler ''ami'' quelqu'un qu'il a rencontré depuis une semaine. Une semaine. Usopp aurait plutôt dit qu'une éternité s'était écoulée. Il lui faut bien avouer que sa vie est devenue infiniment plus animée depuis que Luffy y est entré. Un air attristé se peint sur son visage tandis que son regard se porte sur son ami. Il sait que dans la tête de son ami résonnent encore les mots de Koala à propos de Dragon. Dans la sienne aussi. C'est tout ce qu'il sait sur son père après tout, qu'il travaillait avec Dragon. Ce qui signifie qu'il travaillait aussi avec Shanks.

''- On se fait confiance non ?''

Cette soudaine prise de parole déconcerte un instant Luffy, qui sourit.

''- Je te promets de ne jamais rien te cacher Usopp. On est amis.''

Le brun sourit à son tour, les yeux légèrement embués.

''- Je ne sais pas grand-chose à propos de mon père mais…''

Il s'arrête un instant, cherchant ses mots. Il est ému, Luffy le voit bien et s'arrête à son tour, s'adossant au mur, laissant son ami trouver la bonne façon d'aborder les choses. Les yeux vissés au sol, il débute son monologue.

''- Ton père connaissait le mien. Ils travaillaient ensemble. Je ne l'ai jamais connu tu sais, jamais vraiment. C'est bête au fond mais j'ai l'impression que toi tu peux me comprendre. Je suis content tu sais. Content que tu sois là. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé de questions avant ton arrivée, enfin si mais…tu vois ce que je veux dire… Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que je suis content que tu sois là.''

Une main se pose sur son épaule et il lève la tête vers un Luffy souriant.

''- On va trouver le fin mot de l'histoire je te le promets. C'est notre enquête à nous. Inspecteur Usopp et le commandant Luffy.''

Leurs regards se croisent et tous deux éclatent de rire, incapables de garder leur sérieux devant une telle absurdité.

Les nuits paraissent de plus en plus éphémères aux deux compères qui, en ressortant dans la cour du pénitencier, remarquèrent que leur temps de sommeil était déjà révolu. Un sourire suspendu aux lèvres, leurs regards se lient un instant, lien d'une indéfectible amitié. Un moment d'éternité.

La maison est nimbée d'obscurité lorsque les deux compères passent la porte. Leurs regards dérivent de suite vers la faible lumière qui sort de la cuisine. Reconnaissant la voix de Shanks, Luffy attrape Usopp par la manche et se plaque avec lui contre le mur du salon, écoutant consciencieusement la conversation téléphonique de son père. Les mots se suivent, détaillant un discours incompréhensible pour les deux comparses jusqu'à ce qu'Usopp se crispe soudainement, attrapant le bras de son ami et l'entraînant vers la chambre. Laissant tout juste à Luffy le temps de s'asseoir sur son lit et d'allumer la lumière, il s'affala sur son sac de couchage, abandonné à peine ouvert près des sacs au moment du départ pour le pénitencier, et lâcha tout d'un coup :

''- Mon père est sorti de prison.''

 _._

 _/_

 _._

 _J'attrape les dossiers qui attendaient sur le bureau et les fourre en vrac dans mon sac, bien accompagnés par des vêtements, sous-vêtements et chaussures. C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin d'emmener avec moi. Je n'ai même pas besoin d'argent, ce qui ne m'empêchera pas de quitter la ville dans quelques heures avec un bon pactole en poche. Autant faire les choses bien, je vais copieusement me servir dans les caisses de la Family avant de quitter cet endroit. Autant enrager Doflamingo du mieux possible. Je n'ai pas peur de lui, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître à certains. Je n'ai peur de personne. Je ne fuis pas, je retarde l'affrontement. Car j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à régler avant de prendre le risque de mourir. Monet a raison sur un point, je ne tiens pas à la vie. Cela ne signifie pas pour autant que je ne tiens pas à prendre celle de certaines personnes bien identifiées. Comme Vergo. Il paiera très cher ce qu'il a fait. Et pour le faire payer je dois rester en vie encore un petit moment._

 _Mon plan est parfait. Doflamingo va mettre plusieurs mois à se relever d'un tel coup à son commerce souterrain. Un petit cadeau d'adieu. Une manière de lui rappeler qu'il y a plus malin que lui sur cette terre, bien qu'il soit convaincu du contraire. Mais je dois partir maintenant. La phase finale de ce plan si parfait aura lieu cette nuit et d'ici quelques heures le chef de la Family recevra un appel lui annonçant la mauvaise nouvelle. Il n'aura pas de mal à comprendre qui a agit contre lui. Il faut que je sois loin à ce moment là._

 _J'attrape mon sac, le jette négligemment sur mon épaule et referme la porte de la pièce derrière moi. Je n'ai jamais considéré cette pièce comme ma chambre. Pour la bonne et simple raison que je n'ai jamais considéré cet endroit comme ma maison. Il fût un endroit que j'ai un jour considéré comme étant ''chez moi''. Je ne fais jamais deux fois la même erreur._

 _Les couloirs sont calmes, la plus part des lieutenants sont occupés à dormir ou à préparer la livraison de cette nuit. Quand aux simples subalternes, aucun d'eux n'a accès à cette partie de la résidence. Tant mieux, cela facilite ma fuite, moins de témoins à éliminer. Non que ça me pèse d'ôter la vie, au contraire, mais cela me fait perdre du temps. Et je risquerai de tâcher mes vêtement. Baby 5 détestait que je tâche mes habits._

 _Un jour je lui avait demandé d'où venait cette manie. Du même endroit que son nom, m'avait elle répondu. Elle était née sous X et avait passé plusieurs années dans un hôpital spécialisé. Elle était le cinquième bébé de l'année à leur être confié. Tout simplement. Une vie résumée à un chiffre. C'est là-bas qu'ils lui avaient appris la propreté. Normal pour un hôpital. Voilà pourquoi elle était si rigide envers moi et mes tâches. Je ne lui ai jamais dit mais j'appréciais de retrouver mes vêtements propres quand elle en avait fini avec eux. Il y a tant de choses que je ne lui ai jamais dites._

 _Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne remarque même pas que quelqu'un approche dans le couloir adjacent et me retrouve soudainement nez-à-nez avec l'homme que j'avais le moins envie de voir. Vergo. Ce dernier semble surpris en remarquant mon bagage._

 _''- Tu vas quelque part gamin ?_

 _\- Le patron m'a proposé d'aller avec Gladius surveiller le débarquement au port._

 _\- Tu n'y est jamais allé ?_

 _\- Non.''_

 _Il sourit avec bienveillance. C'est ça oui. Il semble croire à mon histoire et, malgré la haine et les envies meurtrières qu'il m'inspire, je le laisse partir._

 _''- Amuses-toi bien dans ce cas.''_

 _Je dois être patient. La patience n'a jamais été mon fort mais il me faut à présent apprendre. Car plus longue sera l'attente plus belle sera la chute._

 _La voiture que j'ai volée dans l'après-midi m'attend à l'entrée, à l'endroit exacte où je l'ai laissée. Je jette mon sac sur le siège passager et met le contact. Pas la peine de s'attarder, je quitte rapidement la résidence et m'engage sur la route, en direction de la ville. Je ne reviendrais jamais ici. Ou plutôt si, je reviendrais. Et ce jour là ils paieront tous._

.

/

 _(Vision de Kaya)_

.

Le jour se lève à peine sur la ville lorsque le car me dépose devant l'hôtel de ville. Tout est encore relativement calme mais je sais bien que tout cela va s'animer d'ici à ce que je sois parvenue à destination. C'est une ville de l'Ohio comme il en existe tant et ces rues entourées de maisons de briques ont un côté rassurant qui gomme instantanément la fatigue du voyage de nuit. Apercevant des marchands occupés à installer leurs stands de marché sur la place de l'hôtel de ville, je décide de me renseigner.

'' -Excusez moi, pourriez-vous m'indiquer la direction de l'asile psychiatrique je vous prie ?''

Tournant son visage vers moi, l'homme, qui doit avoir la cinquantaine, semble d'abord surprit mais enchaîne avec un grand sourire, sous le regard attentif des autres commerçants présents.

''- Vous allez être déçue madame, vous ne savez pas que cet asile est fermé ?''

Bien sûr que je le sais, je ne suis pas stupide, je me suis renseignée avant de venir. Et c'est exactement parce que je me suis renseignée que j'ai toutes les raisons de penser que cet endroit n'est pas aussi inactif que ces gens semblent le penser.

''- J'aimerai voir les bâtiments en ruines, c'est pour un dossier d'art. J'ai pensé qu'un ancien asile pourrait plaire à mon professeur. Le lien entre la folie intérieur de l'homme et celle, extérieure des bâtiments, enfin vous voyez quoi.''

Personnellement je me trouve plutôt convaincante mais il faut avouer que je n'ai pas l'habitude de mentir comme ça. L'homme me détaille du regard, mon style vestimentaire ne doit pas vraiment correspondre à ce qu'il attend d'une étudiante en arts mais il me répond quand même, ayant perdu son regard avenant du début.

''- Continuer sur la rue principale jusqu'à la sortie de la ville, ensuite c'est à droite sur le chemin des docks.''

Je le remercie poliment et m'éloigne.

''- Mais faites attention mademoiselle. Les pauvres bougres qui sont morts là-bas pourraient venir vous voir.''

Voilà qui explique cette crainte dans leurs yeux. Des fantômes. Je me retiens de lui apprendre que je travaille moi-même dans un bâtiment que tous disent hanté et me contente de le remercier pour l'avertissement.

Je ne m'étais pas trompée, avant que je sois parvenue au bout de la rue, la ville semblait déjà complètement réveillée. Des voitures déboulaient à chaque carrefour et des enfants jouaient gaiement avec leurs parents dans le parc avant les cours. Cette vision m'arrache un sourire.

Je sors de la ville sans même m'en rendre compte car les habitations s'étendent encore sur un kilomètre après la rue principale. Je repère cependant assez vite la route qui m'intéresse et m'engage sur ce qui doit être la route la plus récente de la ville tant elle est en bon état et bordé de bancs, plantes et d'une piste cyclable. Cette route semble relier la ville aux docks et au port, un chemin de balade du dimanche pour les familles. Pour les sportifs aussi comme en atteste la présence d'un cycliste, qui se rend sûrement au travail, et de deux coureuses, bien décidées à profiter de la fraîcheur matinale.

Par chance, la rue en question passe juste devant l'asile qui, malgré sa mauvaise réputation, ne semble pas rebuter les habitants. L'homme de tout à l'heure avait raison, cet endroit n'inspire pas du tout confiance. Abandonnés depuis seulement quelques mois, les bâtiments avaient conservé leur air sinistre et impressionnant. C'est là qu'il ont enfermé Ace ? J'en frissonne rien qu'à imaginer combien il a dû souffrir, enfermé entre ces murs.

L'entrée est barrée par de simples grillages et quelques décrets du gouvernement, sensés expliquer à tout à chacun de ne pas entrer. Ils ne se sont pas trop cassé la tête pour bloquer l'endroit aux curieux. Mais j'imagine que les fantômes sont plus efficaces que toutes les barrières au monde. Je n'hésite qu'un instant avant de franchir le grillage. Kaya te rends-tu compte que ce que tu fais est illégal ? Je n'ai jamais rien fait d'illégal auparavant, j'ai même toujours rendu mes devoirs en tant et en heure. Ma conscience à beau me dire que je vais m'attirer de gros ennuis, ma curiosité est plus forte.

Assez surprise lorsque la porte s'ouvre sans le moindre effort, je pénètre facilement dans le hall de l'asile. Je devine sur ma gauche les restes d'une cabine coupée du reste, sûrement destinée à une standardiste ou à un gardien. Peut-être plutôt un gardien vu l'endroit. Je retiens un rire en imaginant une secrétaire médicale comme ma mère dans un endroit pareil.

Le bâtiment est si calme que ç'en est presque angoissant et je me retrouve à sursauter au moindre bruit de vent qui s'infiltre. On voit bien que le bâtiment n'est pas abandonné depuis longtemps car l'état des pièces est resté convenable, malgré tout je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir pitié de ceux qui y on été enfermés. Les cellules n'ont pas changé depuis le départ de leurs occupants, ce qui signifie qu'ils ont réellement vécu dans un endroit pareil. J'ai déjà été dans un asile. Il n'avait rien à voir avec celui-ci. Les gens y étaient traités au mieux possible, comme des êtres humains. Je doute que quiconque ayant œuvré à l'aménagement de cet asile ci ait un jour considéré ses pensionnaires comme des hommes. Je connaît du bétail qui a plus d'espace vital.

Je passe rapidement cette zone, je suis trop sensible. Je parviens sans peine à l'ancien bureau du directeur, vidé de toute trace de vie, comme je m'y revanche, si mes informations sont exactes, les archives elles, n'ont pas encore étés déplacées. Un article dans le journal local a annoncé il y a deux semaines qu'elles seraient déplacées à la fin du mois. Il ne reste plus qu'à les trouver.

Un bon moment s'écoule avant que je ne parvienne à destination. La salle des archives était situés au premier sous-sol, barrées par des grilles hautement plus résistantes que celles de l'entrée. Mais elles sont plus destinées à dissuader qu'à réellement empêcher d'entrer car il n'a pas été difficile de trouver une porte dérobée à l'arrière de la pièce. Par chance, l'électricité n'a pas été coupée dans cette partie de l'asile, pas encore désaffectée. Les plafonniers grésillent et une faible lumière inonde la salle des archives. Lumière insuffisante s'il en est et qui m'oblige à sortir ma lampe de poche.

Le temps me manque et je suis obligée de passer rapidement entre les rayonnages, laissant à contre cœur de côté des informations sûrement importantes pour trouver au plus vite ce qui m'intéresse. Les dossiers des patients sont gardés dans une section spéciale que je ne débusque qu'après de longues minutes de recherches. Au moins les dossiers sont-ils classés par ordre alphabétique et il ne m'est pas difficile de trouver celui que je recherche.

 _Portgas D. Ace_

J'étale le tout sur la table la plus proche, qui servait sûrement de bureau au responsable des archives et commence à photographier le dossier. Pas le temps de tout lire. Mes photos prises et la ferme résolution que je lirais tout sur le chemin du retour, je replace le dossier dans les étagères et commence à m'éloigner lorsqu'un nom sur la tranche d'un dossier attire mon attention. Je suis toujours dans la section des patients pourtant. Plutôt étonnée je saisi le document qui porte un nom que j'ai souvent lu et relu avant d'entrer à l'unité. Le nom d'un homme qui m'a toujours fait froid dans le dos et qui, sans que le principal concerné le sache, a passé une bonne partie de sa vie au plus proche d'Ace. Un homme qui semble l'avoir suivi jusqu'en enfer. Les lettres qui se découpent sur l'avant du dossier ne laissent plus de place au doute.

 _Marshall D. Teach_

.

.

* * *

.

'' Personne ne sait quand exactement les fissures deviennent des failles, puis se muent en gouffres infranchissables. ''

\- Olivier Adam

.

.

* * *

 **Alors ? Bon le changement n'est pas flagrant mais ça va se voir de plus en plus dans les futurs chapitres.  
Au passage qu'avez vous pensé de cette partie plus développée sur Kaya. J'en ai écris plusieurs pour les chapitres à venir et je voudrais avoir vos avis. **

**Le prochain chapitre sortira Vendredi 11 Novembre en fin de journée. Ce sera l'avant dernier de cette première partie et il s'intitule : On ne renonce jamais à ceux que l'on aime.**

 **Merci encore de m'avoir lue, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut.  
** **Affectueusement votre,**

 **Hinata**


	22. On ne renonce pas à ceux que l'on aime

**Emmmm... je suis un peu en retard non ?**  
 **Je suis navrée, j'avais complètement oublié que l'on est vendredi ^.^**

 **Un grand merci comme d'habitude à mes revieweuses favorites, vous êtes les meilleures et vos messages me font toujours super plaisir. Désolé pour le retard dans les réponses, je suis un peu prise par le temps en ce moment mais je fais de mon mieux, promis :)**

 **Dans ce nouveau chapitre Ace apprend à faire face et Smoker prend une décision importante. Et du côté des souvenirs, on en retrouve un de Rouge ;)**

 **Disclaimer : One Piece et univers ne m'appartiennent en rien et sont la propriété de leur créateur, Eiichiro Oda.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **.**

 **''Partie 1 : Vies croisées''**

 **''Chapitre 19 : On ne renonce jamais à ceux que l'on aime''**

Je suis fatigué. J'ai envie de dormir. Et en même temps je refuse de perdre la moindre seconde du temps qu'il me reste. Je pense à mes amis. À elle. Elle sera sûrement la seule présente à la fin. Mais au moins elle sera là. Plus que trois heures et cinquante sept minutes.

 _1_ _3_ _mai,_ _11h41_

.

/

 _(Vision d'Ace)_

.

 _Deux ans plus tôt_

La nuit a été courte. Pour tout le monde. Un peu comme ces soirs où Kidd m'embarque en boîte et qu'on fini torchés comme pas possible. Dans ces moments là j'oublie toutes mes mauvaises pensées. Je ne l'avouerai jamais à Marilyn mais je me sens vraiment bien dans ces moments là. Un peu moins au réveil le lendemain matin. Là c'est comme si je m'étais défoncé mais sans avoir la tête dans un étau au réveil. Il est quelle heure d'ailleurs ? Et mince, j'ai loupé le début des cours. Bon, foutu pour foutu autant louper toute la matinée, je vais me dépêcher pour ne pas louper le repas. Je me redresse, on a encore dormi dans le salon nous.

Je dois parler à Luffy. Il faut que je lui explique.

C'est la première fois que je ressens le besoin de m'expliquer auprès de quelqu'un. Il a parlé à Sabo. Il faut bien que je lui parle non ? Il ne pourra pas comprendre sinon. Quand Sabo m'a dit que Luffy était là je m'attendais à le voir débarquer. J'ai vite compris qu'il nous laissait un peu de temps, c'est plutôt prévenant de sa part. Mais il n'est pas venu, même plus tard. Je commence à le cerner plutôt bien le gamin et il n'est pas du genre à abandonner. S'il n'est pas venu c'est qu'il a une bonne raison. Sabo a des infos. S'il les a partagées avec Luffy ça pourrait expliquer son absence. Et si c'est le cas, il faut que je lui parle, que je lui explique.

C'est débile. Pourquoi est-ce que j'en ai quelque chose à faire de l'image que ce gamin peut avoir de moi ? Je tourne la tête vers Kidd, toujours allongé à côté de moi, et suis presque tenté de lui verser la canette de bière, abandonné sur la table, sur le visage pour le réveiller. Il se marrerait s'il savait que je me retourne le cerveau pour ça. Law aussi. Non, il ne se marrerait pas, il me trouverait pitoyable. Il aurait son petit sourire sadique. Il me verrait de nouveau comme une proie. Déjà que ça m'a prit du temps pour lui insuffler un minimum de respect à mon égard. Même si je pense être utopiste de croire qu'il puisse avoir ne serait-ce qu'une once de respect envers moi. Je ne suis qu'une proie, comme les autres, à ces yeux. Peut-être une proie un peu plus importante que les autres...car j'ai un rôle de pion à jouer avant de mourir.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bains, non sans renverser ''accidentellement'' la fameuse canette et m'enfuir avant que Kidd n'ait le temps de réaliser qu'il voulait m'assassiner. J'ouvre le robinet et laisse couler l'eau, penché au dessus du lavabo et le regard plongé dans celui de mon reflet. Mon regard dérive vers les traces de brûlures sur mon épaule. Elles me rappellent Marco. Je m'était brûlé volontairement après la mort de Thatch, j'avais besoin de me punir. De payer. À Marco aussi je devrais parler. Mais je suis trop lâche.

J'aurais tant d'explications à donner que j'ai de quoi y passer le restant de mes jours. Je dois déjà le passer à expier, je vais manquer de temps pour tout faire. C'est con, mais en relevant de nouveau le regard vers mon reflet, j'ai envie de parler à ''Red Hair''. À lui au moins je n'ai rien à expliquer. Il sait déjà tout de toutes façons. Est-ce que mon père aurait tout compris sur moi s'il était toujours là ?

Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ce matin ? Je pète un câble moi ou quoi ? J'en ai mal à la tête avec ces conneries. Des conneries, vraiment ? J'ai l'impression de me poser soudainement toutes les questions que je me suis toujours refusées à me poser tout au long de ma vie.

Je pense à Sabo. Mon Sabo. Ce lien tenu qui tente de me tirer hors de ma propre folie. Hors de mes propres choix. Sabo a toujours cru en moi, toujours. Il l'a encore prouvé aujourd'hui en venant me chercher, en me retrouvant. On a passé la nuit à parler et l'espace d'une nuit je suis redevenu cet enfant qui allait passer la nuit au bord du lac avec son meilleur ami. Pourtant je sens qu'il a changé, que son innocence s'est envolée. Est-ce ma faute ? Je n'ai pas osé l'interroger sur sa famille. Je n'avais pas envie de parler d'eux. Et si rien n'a changé, il ne devait pas en avoir envie non plus. On a parlé avec Kidd et Koala. Elle n'est pas méchante, et c'est une vraie amie pour Sabo, elle a été là quand moi je ne pouvais pas. Je la remercie pour ça, mais je ne parviens pas à me défaire de cette envie de l'étriper dès qu'elle s'approche trop de mon Sabo.

Il a été mon rempart pendant tant d'années que j'ai peur maintenant que les gens puissent le faire tomber. Nous faire tomber tous les deux. Des coups font trembler la porte, Kidd s'impatiente on dirait. De toutes façons je ne vais pas me terrer là toute la journée. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à mon téléphone, qui m'indique qu'il est l'heure d'aller manger, et envoie un message à Luffy, pour le prévenir que je le rejoins. J'attrape au passage une chemise jaune à peu près propre et sort de la pièce. Que le deuxième acte commence.

 _._

 _/_

 _._

 _Je serre le dossier contre ma poitrine, assise dans la salle d'attente de ce cabinet d'avocats. C'est effervescence constante ici. Je serre mon dossier plus fort contre moi. La standardiste me regarde, j'ai presque l'impression de déranger. J'ai pris rendez-vous la semaine dernière, j'ai été surprise d'avoir une rencontre aussi tôt. Ce n'est qu'un premier rendez-vous, rien ne dit qu'ils vont accepter de m'aider. Mais j'y crois, je dois y croire. Car si moi je n'y crois pas, qui y croira. Mon dossier est parfait. Hancock y a veillé. Son aide a été précieuse. Son enquête a été parfaite, elle n'a rien laissé au hasard. Maintenant c'est à moi de jouer, elle a rassemblé toutes les preuves qu'il me fallait, je n'ai plus qu'a convaincre ce cabinet d'avocats de nous soutenir pour le procès._

 _Je ne peux pas échouer. Si je réussi je pourrais le serrer dans mes bras à la place de ce dossier. Ace, mon fils, mon bébé. Je vais te sortir de cet enfer mon amour. Tiens bon._

 _Je lui ai écris des tonnes de lettres. Mais d'après Coby personne ne lui a jamais données. Il doit penser que je ne pense pas à lui. Heureusement que Coby me donne de ses nouvelles sinon je crois bien que je deviendrai folle. Mon pauvre bébé, tu dois être terrifié enfermé là bas. Ma vue se brouille et je plaque une main contre ma bouche, tentant de retenir mes larmes. Je sais bien que ce n'est plus un enfant. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de revoir son regard lorsque les policiers l'ont emmené après le procès. Le regard d'un homme qu'on porte à l'échafaud._

 _C'est mon fils. Je ne laisserais personne lui faire du mal. Je les tuerais de mes propres mains si ça pouvait aider mon fils. Ce n'est pas le cas. Mais grâce à Hancock j'ai bien mieux qu'un meurtre à présent. Je vais les briser, révéler tous leurs crimes et alors ils seront bien obligés de laisser partir mon fils, de me rendre mon enfant._

 _La porte du bureau en face de moi s'ouvre et le client qui me précédait ressort, serrant la main de l'avocat. Je me lève, récupère mon manteau posé sur la chaise à côté et m'avance vers lui tandis que l'autre homme s'éloigne. Il m'indique l'intérieur de son bureau et referme la porte derrière nous. Je m'assoies tandis qu'il prend place derrière le bureau. Je suis bien habillée, Hancock y a veillé. Un chignon simple et un tailleur noir. On dirait un croque-mort, mais si ça peut aider. Je porterai tout ce qu'il faudra._

 _''- Je vous écoute Mme Portgas.''_

 _Mon nom de jeune fille sonne toujours comme une anomalie à mon oreille. Je lui tend le dossier afin qu'il puisse le consulter._

 _''- J'ai besoin de votre aide pour faire sortir mon fils de l'asile. On dit que vous êtes le meilleur._

 _\- Avez-vous un motif particulier qui pourrait justifier une révision du procès ?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas ce que je demande._

 _\- Je vous demande pardon ?_

 _\- Je sais que demander la révision du procès ne servirait à rien, mon fils serait de nouveau condamné à l'asile. Ce que je veux c'est attaquer cet asile. Je veux sortir mon fils de cet enfer. Vous pouvez consulter le dossier, tout y est, vous verrez que ces lâches ne respectent pas les droits humains.''_

 _Je suis une mère avant tout, je ne voulais pas abandonner. Mais Hancock m'a convaincue que le seul moyen de sortir Ace de là c'était de les faire tomber. Coby et elle ont rassemblé toutes les preuves nécessaires et nous avons passé des soirées entières à constituer ce dossier, je sais qu'il est parfait. Mais ça ne fait pas tout._

 _Ce dossier prouve aussi que les dirigeants de l'asile touchent des pots-de-vin de la part du gouvernement. Attaquer l'institution c'est donc attaquer le gouvernement. Et peu de gens prendraient ce risque. L'avocat me jette un regard par dessus le dossier. Je vois bien qu'il hésite. Hancock et moi l'avons choisi avec soin, il est connu pour défendre les causes perdues, il va forcément craquer. Parce que si perdre ce procès signifie tout perdre, le gagner assure une renommé éternelle. Et cet homme et de ceux qui cherchent la gloire._

 _Il semble hésitant, l'aurais-je surestimé ? Le temps s'écoule si lentement que chaque seconde me semble durer une éternité. Et soudain, il reprend la parole._

 _'' - C'est loin d'être gagné d'avance. Même avec toutes les évidences contenues dans ce dossier, la procédure peut prendre des mois, voir des années. Et rien ne nous garanti la victoire, le gouvernement soutiendra Clown et ils ont des moyens de pression…_

 _\- C'est mon fils. Je n'abandonnerai pas.''_

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Que je pourrais renoncer à mon enfant ? Aucune mère digne de ce nom ne le ferrait. Il ne semble plus hésitant, plutôt indécis. Le soulagement doit se peindre sur mon visage lorsque que finalement il répond._

 _''- Dans ce cas notre cabinet va s'occuper de votre dossier Mme Portgas. Et je vous promets de tout faire pour sortir votre fils de cet enfer.''_

.

/

.

Le briquet tournoie entre ses doigts, rappelant sans cesse Ace à son bon souvenir. Et par là même, Thatch. Le téléphone sonne si soudainement qu'il le sort de sa torpeur, il en laisse tomber le briquet sur le sol.

''- Marco, j'écoute.

\- _C'est Joz._

\- Non, sans blague, avec ton nom d'affiché sur le combiné je n'aurais pas deviné.''

Le blond se penche doucement, ramassant le briquet.

''- _J'ai des nouvelles pour toi._

\- Je t'écoute.

\- _C'est à propos de Rouge, elle vient de relancer le procès._

\- Je croyais qu'elle avait abandonné, on n'a plus entendu parler d'elle depuis plusieurs mois.

\- _Elle n'a rien abandonné du tout, elle veut faire payer tous ceux qu'elle juge responsables de la mort de son fils._ ''

Un juron bien senti échappe à Marco, qui serre le briquet entre ses mains, à l'en broyer.

Rouge n'est pas une menace, et c'est pour cela qu'il vaut mieux pour elle qu'elle reste en dehors de tout cela. Mais elle a mis le doigt dans l'engrenage et s'est retrouvée embarquée dans quelque chose de bien trop grand pour elle. Elle a déterré des secrets enfouis et ce n'est pas pour plaire à tout le monde. Elle est comme lui au fond, elle veut connaître la vérité. Mais à relancer le procès comme elle le fait elle va rendre le gouvernement encore plus méfiant. Et ça, ça n'arrange pas les affaires de Marco. Plus ils se méfient, plus il y a de risques pour lui.

''- _Sois prudent._

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi moi.

\- _Si justement. Tu es tellement obnubilé par Ace que tu prends des risques insensés_.''

Marco sait bien que Joz a raison. Et ça ne l'énerve que d'avantage.

''- _Je comprends que tu veuilles le retrouver mais tu t'expose bien trop Marco._ ''

Car la vérité c'est que malgré toute la haine qu'il éprouve à l'égard d'Ace il n'en a jamais fait part aux autres. Car il ne se l'avouera jamais mais il veut le protéger. Malgré tout ce qu'il a pu faire, Marco n'a pas renoncé à l'aimer. La version officielle de sa présence est donc de protéger Ace de ce gouvernement qui l'a enfermé puis déclaré mort. Mais ce n'est que la version que Joz connaît, il y a toute une part d'ombre qu'il ignore encore, qu'il ignorera toujours.

''- Je sais ce que je fais. Rien d'autre ?

\- _Si. Le type qui avait témoigné contre Ace pour son arrestation a refait surface._

\- Tu as trouvé des infos sur lui.

\- _Je l'ai suivit avec Vista mais sa n'a rien donné de spécial. Petite vie de célibataire tranquille dans un appartement du centre ville. En revanche Izo a trouvé des informations intéressantes. Tu m'a bien parlé d'un Marshall D. Teach parmi les membres de l'unité d'Ace ?_ ''

Marco se raidit. Teach est devenu au fil de son enquête sa bête noire. Il a un mauvais pressentiment à chaque fois qu'il pense à ce type.

''- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- _Parce qu'il semblerait que ce ''Laffitte'' soit l'un de ses amis._ ''

Le cœur de Marco se serre. Plus il avance dans son enquête, plus il tombe sur Teach. Ce type semble être toujours présent dans les environs d'Ace, ce qui n'est pas pour rassurer le blond. Si Laffitte a témoigné contre Ace cela peut laisser supposer que Teach était au courant. Reste à savoir ce que ça pouvait lui apporter.

''- Ce Teach ne m'inspire rien qui vaille.

\- _À_ _moi non plus. Mais il y a encore autre chose._

\- Décidément c'est la journée des mauvaises nouvelles.

\- _Ce matin quelqu'un s'est introduit dans les locaux de l'asile._

\- Encore un fouineur ?

\- _Plutôt une fouineuse. On s'est servi_ _s_ _du contrôle des papiers à l'aéroport pour connaître son identité._

\- Et ?

\- _Elle est étudiante à l'université en médecine. Elle vient de débuter un stage dans l'unité de ''Red Hair''._

\- Elle doit être plutôt brillante pour ça.

\- _Elle l'est, la meilleure de sa classe depuis le jardin d'enfants. Elle peut nous poser problème._

\- Si elle est aussi brillante qu'elle semble l'être elle va être plus qu'un problème. À croire que toutes les femmes du coin se sont décidées à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Je pense déjà savoir de qui il s'agit mais confirme quand même mes doutes.

\- _Kaya._ ''

Elle allait être plus qu'un problème, oui. Car Marco avait déjà vu cette fille seule avec Ace. Et il sont encore des choses qui doivent rester enfouies.

.

/

 _(Vision d'Ace)_

.

Il est une vérité universelle que j'ai appris au cours de ma vie : l'Homme fuit la confrontation. Et, pour une fois, Luffy semble avoir décidé d'agir comme tous les humains normalement constitués. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'est pas très doué pour la fuite. Je le trouve sans difficultés, adossé à un arbre près de la cafétéria, avec Usopp à ses côtés. Bon, quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller.

''- Hey !''

Les deux comparses se retournent vers moi, surpris. Sincèrement, ils pensaient vraiment être cachés ? Je m'assois à côté de Luffy.

''- Sabo m'a dit qu'il vous avait croisés.''

Il a un air boudeur...et Usopp un air méfiant. Cette explication s'impose plus que je ne le pensais.

''- Je crois que je vous dois des explications.

\- Tu trouves ?''

Wow, je ne le pensais pas capable d'être aussi froid. Étrangement, ça me fait comme un pincement au cœur.

''- Sabo est mon meilleur ami depuis l'enfance.

\- Pourtant tu n'as pas jugé utile de lui dire que tu étais en vie.''

Je jette un coup d'œil à Usopp, il comprend vite le message et, après s'être assuré auprès de Luffy que tout irai bien, nous laisse en tête à tête. Le silence est pesant. Je n'ai jamais aimé le silence. D'un autre côté je n'ai jamais supporté d'entendre les autres parler. Mes éternelles contradictions.

''- Je sais que tu n'es pas en colère contre moi.

\- On pari ?

\- Tu m'en veux juste parce que je sais ce que ton père te cache. C'est après lui que tu en as.''

Il se raidit, j'ai vu juste.

''- Mon père travaille avec le gouvernement ou pas ?''

Je soupire. Désolé Shanks mais là je n'ai plus le choix.

''- Oui...et non.''

Il hausse un sourcil mais me laisse continuer. C'est rare qu'il ne démarre pas au quart de tour.

''- Disons qu'officiellement il travaille pour eux oui.

\- Et officieusement ?

\- Officieusement je ne sais pas tout mais je sais que Shanks est tout sauf l'allié du gouvernement.

\- Koala m'a parlé d'un groupe de révolutionnaires dont mon père biologique aurait fait partie.''

Je préfère me taire mais il lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert et comprend bien que j'en sais plus que je n'en dit. Il semble presque se résigner. Qu'est ce qui lui arrive à la fin ?

''- Lu', ça va ?

\- Non.''

Au moins il l'admet.

''- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?''

Il semble hésiter, pesant le pour et le contre, jaugeant la confiance qu'il peut m'accorder. Cette hésitation ne dure pas longtemps, il faut dire que ça ne semble pas être son genre de se méfier des autres. Si naïf et candide, ç'en est touchant.

''- Je m'inquiète pour Usopp.''

Alors celle là c'est la meilleure. Avec tous les événements de ces derniers jours il aurait de quoi devenir fou. Mais non, lui il préfère se faire la mine pour son ami. Ce gamin est incroyable.

''- Il vient d'apprendre que son père s'est évadé de prison et j'ai peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise, comme essayer de le voir.

\- J'ignorais que son père était en prison.

\- Si, il travaillait avec Shanks.''

Voilà qui explique bien des choses. Un doute me saisi.

''- Comment s'appelle son père ?

\- Yasopp. Tu le connais ?

\- Non. Le seul parmis les connaissances de Shanks dont je connaisse le nom c'est un certain Ben Beckmann.''

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de lâcher ça mais c'est comme si je me sentais en confiance avec lui. Jusqu'à présent ça n'était arrivé qu'avec Sabo.

''- Ben Beckmann ?

\- Tu le connais ?

\- Il était au téléphone avec mon père hier soir. Ils parlaient de Yasopp… et d'un plan.''

Là au moins je suis en terrain plus ou moins connu.

''- Mais il semble y avoir des complications.''

Il s'est tourné vers moi tandis qu'il parlait, tentant de sonder ma réaction. Le retour d'Usopp, m'évite d'avoir à répondre. Et c'est tant mieux.

.

/

.

Les dernières consignes concernant l'opération de la soirée arrivèrent sur au bureau de l'agent Smoker en milieu d'après midi. Il aurait du prévenir Robin, elle était sa partenaire depuis plusieurs années après tout. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Elle lui en voudra. Mais Smoker à ses propres raisons de la tenir à l'écart : la dangerosité de l'opération et surtout le risque qu'elle n'avertisse ''Red Hair''. Or, pour le bien de son enquête interne rien ne devait entacher son service. Moins on le soupçonnait d'investiguer contre le gouvernement, plus il obtiendrait d'informations.

Robin n'a jamais vraiment été un agent double. Dès le début elle a mis son patron au courant de ses activités. Smoker ne sait, évidement, rien des projets de ''Red Hair'' mais connaît le rôle de son amie dans ceux-ci. Pourquoi Robin l'a-t-elle tenu au courant ? C'est un mystère pour le chef d'équipe. Mais la brune est déjà, en elle seule, un véritable mystère. Tout comme sa sœur.

Smoker a enquêté sur Hancock. Dès l'arrivée au sein de son équipe de la cadette. Il se renseigne toujours sur le famille de ses hommes. Après des études de journalisme aux résultats plutôt chaotiques, la jeune femme avait obtenue son diplôme avec les honneurs, ce que personne n'attendait au vu de son parcours scolaire. Après cela elle s'est lancée dans une brillante carrière de journaliste, dénonçant, tout au long de ses articles, malversations, crimes frauduleux et autres crapules vendues au plus offrant. Sa réputation n'était plus à faire quand, du jour au lendemain, elle laisse tout tomber pour devenir mannequin. Une anomalie de parcours qui la rendait encore plus suspecte aux yeux de Smoker, qui ne pouvait admettre que l'on puisse balancer aux orties une carrière florissante dans le journalisme pour aller poser en petite tenue aux quatre coins de la planète. Tout simplement inconcevable.

Mais Smoker restait un agent spécial du FBI. Alors il avait enquêté plus que cela. Il avait vite découvert qu'avant son brusque changement ''d'orientation'' la jeune journaliste n'avait rien publié pendant plusieurs mois. Si certains avaient pu voir là un signe avant coureur de son abandon du journalisme d'investigation, Smoker lui avait vu ce qu'il fallait voir. Cette femme était sur une enquête importante et, quoi qu'elle est découvert, le seul moyen de se mettre en sécurité avait été de se retirer.

Mais lorsqu'on a passé toute sa carrière à enquêter sur les ordures, on n'abandonne pas si facilement. Et Hancock ne devait pas avoir complètement laissé de côté son passé et il y a fort à parier qu'elle a gardé des contacts parmis ses anciennes connaissances. Restait à s'en servir pour découvrir sur quoi elle enquête, sûrement encore, aujourd'hui.

Son téléphone portable vibre alors qu'il passe devant la petite boulangerie où il s'arrête parfois le vendredi en fin de journée pour s'offrir une petite pâtisserie bien méritée. C'est Robin. Smoker ne prend même pas la peine de décrocher, il ne veut pas avoir à lui mentir. Les vibrations cessent et l'écran affiche un simple message :

'' _Il faut que l'on parle'_ '

Oui, ils auraient beaucoup à dire. Mais demain matin, demain il s'expliquerait. Pour le moment il est lasse, il a besoin de repos, de réfléchir. De se décider, de faire le bon choix...pour une fois, rien qu'une la protéger. Il n'a rien pu faire pour Daz. Il ne ferra pas deux fois la même erreur. Alors ce soir, pour la première fois et pour protéger sa partenaire, Smoker va jouer un rôle qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais jouer. Celui d'un bon chien du gouvernement, obéissant et vierge de tout soupçons.

Pour Robin, il portera son masque. Et pour Robin il ferra ce qu'il faut ce soir. Même si cela signifie ôter la vie.

.

.

* * *

 _._

'' La vie n'est qu'une longue perte de tous ceux qu'on aime''

\- Victor Hugo

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Bon... bah voilà ^.^**

 **Comme d'habitude, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Les critiques, positives ou non, sont toujours les bienvenues (je ne mords pas promis juré :)).**

 **Il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, on se retrouvera le vendredi 26 novembre pour le dernier chapitre de cette première partie. Il s'intitule : ''Toute fin a un commencement : une nuit de cauchemar''.**

 **Affectueusement,**  
 **Hinata**


	23. Une nuit de cauchemar

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses pour ce petit retard. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigeur :)**

 **Comme d'habitude, un grand merci à mes revieweuses favorites. Vos avis me sont précieux.**

 **En route donc pour ce dernier chapitre de la première partie (qui devait, au début du projet, n'en compter que dix ^.^). Il est un peu plus long et comporte un GRANDE partie sur Kaya, j'espère que vous aimerez.**  
 **Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir l'histoire ;)**

 **Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas, il s'agit de l'entière propriété intellectuelle de Eiichiro Oda.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **.**

 **''Partie 1 : Vies croisées''**

 **''Chapitre 20 : Toute fin a un commencement : une nuit de cauchemar''**

Cette cellule est réservée à ceux qui passent leurs derniers moments entre ces murs. Je n'y aurais pas passé beaucoup de temps. Ainsi est fait le couloir de la mort, vous pouvez attendre des années dedans sans savoir quand vous serez exécuté. Mais lorsque l'on vous mène dans cette pièce, vous savez que vous vivez votre dernière journée. Plus que trois heures et cinquante et une minute.

 _1_ _3_ _mai,_ _19h_ _4_ _8_

.

/

 _(Vision de Luffy)_

 _._

 _Deux ans plus tôt_

Shanks avait été plus ravi que la situation ne l'exigeait lorsqu'il a accepté que je sorte ce soir. Il m'a que c'était bien que je ne sois pas à la maison ce soir. J'imagine qu'il doit avoir prévu une réunion et je suis presque tenté de rester pour l'espionner. Mais j'ai rendez-vous avec Ace. J'attrape mon portable, rappelle le rendez-vous à Usopp et fourre le combiné dans la poche de mon treillis, accompagné de mon portefeuille. Je dévale les escaliers en quatrième vitesse et m'arrête devant la cuisine, où mon père est attablé.

''- Je ne rentre pas tard, promis.''

Il tourne son visage vers moi, visage flanqué d'un grand sourire. Mais je suis moi crédule qu'il n'y parait, j'ai eu le temps de voir son air dévasté avant qu'il n'affiche ce bonheur de façade.

''- Ce qui, pour toi, signifie rentrer avant le petit déjeuner.

\- Exactement !...Je t'aime Papa.''

Je crois que je ne lui ai plus dit depuis que j'ai appris la vérité sur ma naissance. Mais j'ai peur de regretter un jour de ne pas lui avoir assez dit. Il sourit tendrement et tapote la chaise à côté de lui. Je ne me fais pas prier, il faut qu'on parle. Je suis déjà en retard mais après tout je n'ai jamais été très ponctuel dans ma vie, Garp peut en témoigner, alors ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela va commencer.

''- Je comprend que toute cette histoire doive te chambouler un peu et je veux que tu sache que je trouve que tu gère très bien la situation.''

Pas si bien que ça. D'après Usopp je suis en plein déni, je préfère faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si tout était comme avant. C'est lâche. Mais c'est mieux pour tout le monde, du moins pour le moment. Car trop de questions sans réponse se pressent déjà dans ma tête. Inutile d'en ajouter.

''- Je sais que tu as fouillé dans mes affaires avec ton ami hier soir.''

Et mince ! Usopp m'avait pourtant dit d'être plus discret.

''- Luffy, j'ignore ce que tu cherches mais je veux que tu me promette de cesser.

\- Mais écoutes…

\- Non ! Regardes moi bien, je ne plaisante pas. Promets-moi que tu ne vas plus te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas. Luffy à partir de maintenant et quoi qu'il arrive tu reste en dehors de tout cela ! Promets !''

Il n'avait jamais élevé la voix envers moi. Son regard est plus dur que jamais. Et froid aussi. Beaucoup trop sérieux pour une simple discussion père-fils. Face à mon silence il insiste, m'empoignant par les épaules.

''- Luffy, tout cela est bien trop dangereux pour toi. Tu fais face à quelque chose de bien plus grand que toi.

\- Mais Ace…

\- Ace est un danger pour toi !

\- Tu me laisses le fréquenter depuis que je suis arrivé ici, ne me fais pas croire que tu ne savais pas que je le voyais car c'est faux !''

Je m'emporte moi aussi, ça m'arrive rarement. Mais je ne supporte pas cette tension, j'ai ouvert les vannes, j'ai besoin de lui faire comprendre ma frustration. La frustration d'être dans un monde dont tous comprennent les règles sauf moi. Où tout le monde semble avoir un rôle sauf moi.

''- Ace est mon ami, compris ?! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'interdire de le voir ! Je n'ai plus cinq ans au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'ai le droit de faire mes propres choix !''

Je ne remarque que je suis debout que lorsque je le vois baisser la tête, qu'il avait du lever pour me regarder. Il semble anéanti. Sa voix n'est plus qu'un souffle lorsqu'il reprend la parole.

''- Je veux juste vous protéger.

\- Protéger qui ? Maman et moi ?''

Son regard semble perdu dans le vide et j'ai l'impression que ma réponse n'est pas tout à fait la bonne. Le voir si abattu m'a calmé d'un coup. Je ne supporte pas de la voir dans cet état et, à vrai dire, ça m'inquiète un peu. Je suis habitué à un père enjoué et bon-vivant mais l'homme que j'ai face à moi en cet instant n'a rien à voir avec cette image.

''- Je reviens, je vais appeler Ace et Usopp pour remettre notre soirée.''

Mes paroles semblent le sortir de sa torpeur. Il se retourne, plus alerte que jamais vers moi.

''- Non, non, surtout pas, vas y. Passes une bonne soirée, on parlera demain.''

Son sourire est de retour, pourtant je sens bien qu'il est faux. Il ne va pas bien je devrais rester un peu avec lui.

''- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, papa.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi voyons. Aller file !''

J'hésite mais il insiste.

''- Tout ira bien, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.''

Il a peut-être envie d'être seul. Il a raison, on aura toute la journée de demain pour discuter. Et toutes les suivantes aussi. Je lui souris à mon tour.

''- Prends soin de toi alors. À demain !''

Je l'embrasse sur le front en quittant la pièce. J'entends à peine sa voix qui murmure dans mon dos.

''- Sois prudent Luffy. Et n'oublie pas, quoi qu'il arrive : je t'aime plus que tout.''

Je me retourne et lui souris de plus belle.

''- Je t'aime aussi.''

Et tandis que je m'éloigne lentement pour rejoindre Usopp je ne peut m'empêcher de me demander ce que cette discussion signifiait. C'est comme s'il avait voulu me dire quelque chose d'important mais s'était ravisé. Je le ferais parler. Demain nous parlerons de tout ça. Je lui confierais mes pensées et peut-être qu'il fera de même. On s'installera devant la télévision et peut-être même que l'on ferra des crêpes, comme lorsque j'étais enfant. Et tout ira bien. N'est-ce pas ?

.

/

 _(Vision d'Ace)_

 _._

Ça va être une bonne soirée. Un sourire niais est fiché en permanence sur mon visage. Je tambourine contre la porte, Kidd est enfermé dans cette salle de bains depuis des heures.

''- Sors de là Manson, de toutes façons ta face est un cas désespéré.''

La porte s'ouvre brusquement sur un Kidd moqueur.

''- Reste toujours la chirurgie esthétique.''

J'éclate de rire. J'ai l'impression qu'il est aussi heureux que moi de la soirée qui se profile. Deux gamins je vous jure. Mon portable vibre sur la table basse. C'est Sabo.

''- On bouge Marilyn, Sabo et l'autre sont déjà là et j'ai pas vraiment envie d'être le dernier arrivé.

\- Tu sais qu'elle porte un prénom ?''

Question rhétorique. On quitte assez rapidement le salon et se faufile hors de la zone sous haute sécurité. C'est au détour d'un couloir que je l'aperçois. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne l'ai pas vue. Elle est dans l'encadrement de la porte d'un bureau, visiblement en grande conversation avec une personne encore à l'intérieur, un dossier serré contre sa poitrine.

Elle est belle en fait. Je ne m'étais pas fait la réflexion avant mais elle est pas si mal. C'est pas une bombe, ça c'est clair mais elle est plutôt mignonne dans son genre. Elle serait même carrément canon si elle prenait confiance en elle et qu'elle s'arrangeait un peu. Enfin j'imagine que le côté poupée parfaite et timorée peut plaire à certains.

Elle semble se rappeler quelque chose d'important et quitte son interlocuteur assez expéditivement. Kidd m'attrape par la manche et me tire contre le mur, dans une partie plus sombre. Précaution inutile, elle est trop absorbée par ses pensées pour nous remarquer. Son visage est fermé tandis qu'elle passe devant moi. Lèvres serrées, regard rivé au sol et bras contractés enserrant le dossier contre sa poitrine.

Kidd me tapote l'épaule et j'abandonne là ma réflexion. On s'éloigne ensemble dans le couloir et, au moment de quitter le bâtiment, je risque un regard en arrière. Elle est là, arrêtée au beau milieu de l'allée. Elle me fixe. Même à cette distance je ressens sa tristesse. Et ça me serre le cœur. Je ne connais pas l'empathie, c'est ma psy qui le disait quand j'étais petit. Force m'est de constater que parmis tous les bobards qu'elle a proféré à mon encontre il y avait aussi quelques vérités. Mais pour une fois je comprends.

Elle me tourne le dos et s'éloigne. Elle voulait me passer un message ou quoi ? Mon sixième sens me hurle de pas partir. Mais Kidd m'entraîne dans la cour vers le point de rendez-vous. Et à l'instant où j'aperçois Sabo adossé à la voiture sur le bord de la route, toutes mes craintes s'envolent. Son merveilleux pouvoir magique. L'autre est là aussi. Je ne m'en réjouis pas vraiment mais je vais faire un effort. Pour Sabo. Pour personne d'autre. Je souris de plus belle et il me rend mon sourire.

''- Ils arrivent ou quoi ?''

Kidd est de loin l'être le plus impatient du monde.

''- Tu peux parler. Ça va faire un quart d'heure qu'on vous attend.''

Elle a une bonne répartie la rousse. Si ma mère était là elle rectifierait sûrement en ''blond vénitien''. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pensé à elle tiens. Je sors mon téléphone de ma poche et compose le numéro de Luffy, qui décroche, essoufflé, à la seconde sonnerie, me gratifie d'un '' _On arrive_ '' expéditif et me raccroche au nez. Va falloir que je lui apprenne la politesse à celui là. Et la ponctualité. Heureusement pour ses fesses il apparaît au coin du parking, exténué et accompagné de Pinocchio. J'étais hilare quand Sabo m'a sorti ce surnom. Ça lui va bien après tout.

.

/

.

 _C'était une belle journée. Il m'avait invitée au parc pour un pique-nique. Je pensais que tous ses amis seraient là, j'ai été très surprise lorsque, en descendant du bus, je l'ai vu là, seul, un panier sous le bras. Il m'avait prise par le bras et entraînée, son éternel air joyeux fiché sur le visage, dans le dédale de plantes vers la fontaine de la roseraie, à l'ombre des pêchers(1). Il avait tout préparé lui-même. Enfin, c'était sa version, la mienne c'est qu'il avait été par ses amis. Ce qui ne donnait pas forcément un résultat plus concluant. Mais ça m'avait touchée._

 _J'avais passé une merveilleuse après-midi. La plus belle de ma vie. C'est ce jour là que j'ai compris qu'il m'aimait. À sa façon de me regarder, comme si j'étais un diamant, il m'a faite me sentir belle, aimée. Il me servait chaque plat avec une extrême douceur, que je ne lui aurait jamais soupçonnée. Et parfois il frôlait mon bras, avec douceur, comme une brise, il ne s'attardait pas. Et à chaque fois j'avais des picotements dans les membres et des papillons dans le ventre. Le cœur au bord des lèvres._

 _Et puis le repas à prit fin et il m'a entraînée dans le labyrinthe près de la roseraie où on a couru comme deux enfants. J'ai eu l'impression de redevenir une enfant durant cette après-midi. Comme à chaque fois que je suis avec lui. Il s'est arrêté dans un cul-de-sac, dans une partie moins fréquentée. Il s'est tourné vers moi et a accroché mon regard. J'ai su qu'il allait m'embrasser avant même qu'il ne s'approche. Et nos regard sont resté vissés l'un à l'autre, suspendus dans l'instant. Un moment d'éternité._

 _Je regarde mon reflet dans le miroir et souris en repensant à ce merveilleux jour. Le premier jour du reste de ma vie. Les gens disent que le mariage est le plus beau jour d'une vie mais je sais qu'aujourd'hui ne remplacera jamais ce beau souvenir. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me marie. Quelqu'un toque deux coup et pénètre dans la pièce. Ma future belle-sœur s'arrête derrière moi, les yeux embués de larmes rivé sur le miroir qui me découvre dans ma robe immaculée._

 _''- Je t'en supplie Jew' ne pleure pas, mon mascara ne tiendra pas le choc.''_

 _Ma tentative d'humour lui arrache un sourire mais n'empêche pas mes larmes de commencer à couler._

 _''- Tu es magnifique Maki'(2). Mon frère a beaucoup de chance...et moi aussi.''_

 _Et voilà, quelques mots gentils et je fond en larmes comme une enfant. On doit avoir l'air bien cruches : une mariée et sa demoiselle d'honneur, agenouillées sur le sol et en larmes. Un vrai massacre de maquillage et de robes blanches._

 _Et pourtant, lorsque quelques minutes plus tard je remonte l'allée au bras de mon beau-père je sais que tout ira bien. Car il est là, devant l'autel. À m'attendre avec ce même sourire flamboyant qu'il m'a offert à l'entrée du parc. Et nos regards se croisent. Et je sais que je serais heureuse à jamais, tant que je serais avec lui. Car j'épouse l'homme que j'aime, un homme en qui j'ai confiance. Un homme qui ne me trahira jamais. Le prêtre prononce les mots et je souris. Oui, un homme avec qui je resterai jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Puisse-t-elle nous laisser de longues années ensemble._ .

 _._

 _/_

 _(Vision de Kaya)_

 _._

Crocus m'a proposé de rester plus tard pour m'aider à boucler mon dossier pour le mois prochain. J'aime bien prendre de l'avance. Les couloirs de l'unité sont particulièrement animés à cette heure tardive, l'effervescence est palpable. Mon supérieur m'a prévenue qu'il serait en retard alors je décide de commencer sans lui et m'installe dans la salle de réunion afin d'avoir le plus de place possible afin d'étaler mes fiches et rapports.

J'aime bien schématiser ma réflexion, ça m'aider à tout mettre en ordre alors je commence à organiser mes idées sur des petits bouts de papiers que j'aligne consciencieusement sur la grande table. J'aime travailler en musique, je suis plus efficace. C'est occupée à danser autour de la table en installant mon schéma géant que Crocus me surprend. C'est bon, c'est officiel, je ne pourrais jamais plus le regarder dans les yeux. Il rigole et s'installe face à moi.

''- Alors ce dossier ?''

Oui, le dossier. Reprends-toi Kaya il y a des priorités dans la vie.

''- J'étais en train d'organiser tout ça.

\- C'est en effet très méticuleux. Tu planifie souvent ton travail aussi intensément ?

\- Toujours.''

C'est vrai, je suis une mordue du travail et une perfectionniste invétérée. Je sors le reste du dossier de mon sac.

''- Voilà ce que j'ai commencé à rédiger.''

Il me prend le dossier des mains et examine mes relevés, visiblement impressionné par mon travail minutieux. Je rougis, c'est plutôt flatteur de voir que votre travail peut impressionner un professionnel. Il est d'une grande aide. Il pointe très vite les problèmes sur lesquels je bute et tente de me guider vers une solution, sans me la donner directement, ce que j'apprécie. Nous restons ainsi un bon moment à travailler sur ce projet, ses connaissances comblant mes lacunes, avant qu'un bruit ne ne nous trouble.

Le bruit était tout d'abord confus, des bruits de pas, de course même, de casiers renversés, de tables et de chaises jetés en vrac. Puis les cris ont commencé. Des cris d'horreur d'abord, puis de douleur. Des larmes, des hurlements. L'horreur à commencé.

Je veux le retenir mais mes bras si frêles ne font pas le poids face à sa détermination et les mots qui se forment sur mes lèvres ne parviennent pas à les franchir. J'ai peur. La porte se referme derrière lui et le brouhaha redouble d'intensité.

J'ignore combien de temps je reste là, prostrée sur ma chaise à entendre ces hurlements. C'est comme dans un rêve, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Je n'entends presque plus les cris mais je sais qu'il sont toujours là. Je suis comme anesthésiée, incapable de réfléchir ou de me mouvoir. Je suis de nouveau une enfant, celle que j'étais à la mort de mon père. Perdue.

Les soldats investissent la pièce et je suis traînée de force à l'extérieur, je peux à peine protester. L'unité est méconnaissable. Les couloirs sont emplis de dossiers piétinés, les portes des salles ont étés arrachés et certains murs sont ornés de traînées de sang. Ceux qui résistent sont battus et traînés à l'extérieur, d'où le sang. J'en reconnais certains. Des gens qui m'ont accueillie et que j'ai appris à apprécier. J'ai peur. Et cette peur se diffuse dans chaque vaisseau sanguin, dans chaque fibre de mon être.

L'homme qui me pousse dans le dédale de couloirs me broie le haut du bras et je manque de trébucher plusieurs fois à cause de son rythme de marche si soutenue que je me retourne plusieurs fois afin de vérifier que le diable n'est pas à nos trousses. Il me faut du temps avant de réaliser que l'on ne m'emmène pas dehors comme les autres, mais vers les salles affectées aux membres de l'unité. Je comprends vite pourquoi lorsque l'on s'arrête devant la porte de ces dernières, où attendent une demi-douzaine d'autres soldats.

''- Si tu compose gentiment le code d'accès, mes hommes t'escorteront vers la sortie.''

Je sais très bien où ils veulent en venir, ils pensent que parce que je suis jeune je vais accepter de les aider pour pouvoir rentrer chez moi. Ils pensent que je suis effrayée, ils ont raison, mais cela ne fait pas de moi une lâche. Je reste muette et statique devant la porte. Je pourrais mentir et tenter de nier connaître le code mais je doute qu'ils auraient kidnappé la première cruche venue s'ils avaient ignoré que tous les assistants connaissent les codes. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il font là.

''- Écoutes petite, je comprends que tu tiennes à ce job mais sache que le docteur ''Red Hair'' est sous le coup d'une injonction gouvernementale le condamnant pour des crimes très graves. Tu ne veux pas être liée à tout ça ?''

Ils me prennent vraiment pour une lâche ? Au vu de la patience qu'il emploie à mon encontre je comprends vite qu'ils ont du tenter de faire parler plusieurs employés avant moi, sans succès. Mon cerveau se met à effectuer de rapides calculs. Je sais qu'Ace et Kidd sont sortis, ce qui ne laisse que Teach et Law. Avec ce que je sais sur le passé de Law, j'imagine que ces gars sont là pour le livrer à Doflamingo, qui a du être d'une grande aide au gouvernement pour la mise en place de cette opération, comme de tant d'autres. Alors quels sont les risques ?

L'effet de surprise jouera en faveur des soldats. Car les murs de cette zone sont totalement insonorisés chimiquement et matériellement, il est impossible qu'il ai entendu le vacarme qui règne ici. Il n'a aucune chance de leurs échapper. Je ne peux pas le condamner sciemment.

J'ai étudier ces hommes pendant des mois et des mois, certains pendant même des années. Je connais chacun de leurs crimes, chacune de leurs perversions. Pourtant je ne peux les voir comme les monstres qu'ils sont aux yeux des autres personnes. Justement parce que je les connais. Je suis sûrement aussi naïve que le docteur ''Red Hair'' à penser que je puisse les aider. Mais c'est pour cela que je l'ai toujours admirer. Parce qu'il croit en l'Homme. Aussi naïf soit-ce.

''- Tu vois bien qu'elle ne dira rien. Embarques moi ça dehors, elle ne nous servira à rien.''

Un soupire de soulagement muet franchi mes lèvres. Juste avant que mes yeux ne s'agrandissent d'horreur en voyant l'un des hommes braquer une arme sur ma tempe.

''- Elle a peut-être juste besoin d'un peu de motivation. Je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez de ces employés muets.''

Je déglutie. C'est type ne peuvent pas être du gouvernement si ? Le gouvernement ne peut pas tolérer qu'on traite les gens comme ça. C'est un mouvement fugace au bout du couloir qui attire mon attention. Je n'hésite pas longtemps car je sais, bien qu'elle soit possiblement mon ennemie, qu'elle ne laissera pas ces hommes me faire du mal.

''- Monet !''

Elle se retourne instantanément et son visage affiche une colère sans limites. Et se précipite à notre hauteur et se plante face à celui qui semble être le chef.

''- Laissez-là, cette fille est sous ma responsabilité à partir de maintenant.

\- Désolé mais les ordres de l'amiral sont clairs…

\- Je me fiche des ordres que vous avez reçus. Personne ne vous a ordonné de menacer une jeune fille innocente avec une arme. Mais peut-être devrais-je aller renseigner vos supérieurs sur vos agissements ?''

Les soldats se calment instantanément et, baragouinant des excuses, me relâchent. Je me réfugie d'instinct aux côtés de Monet, haranguée à présent par l'un des hommes.

''- Nous avons reçu l'ordre de transférer Trafalgar D. Water Law, c'est un criminel très dangereux.

\- Trafalgar Law a déjà été extradé plus tôt dans la soirée. Maintenant foutez le camp.''

Ça a le mérite d'être clair et tous semblent comprendre le message. Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour Law cependant. Si Monet dit vrai ce dernier est sûrement auprès de Doflamingo à présent. Mais mon petit doigt me dit qu'elle a menti. Mais pourquoi ? Crocus se serait-il trompé sur elle ? Je croyais qu'elle travaillais pour Doflamingo. Pourtant elle semble énervée...et inquiète. Attendez, est-ce qu'elle vient de protéger Law ? C'est pour ça qu'elle est effrayée ? Elle a peur des conséquences ? Dès que le dernier soldat eût disparu au coin du couloir elle se retourne vers moi, rivant son regard au mien. Et commence à parler à toute vitesse, tout en jetant des regards en arrière. J'avais raison, elle craint quelque chose...ou quelqu'un. M'est avis que l'opération de ce soir ne faisait pas partie de ses plans.

''- Écoutes moi bien, tu dois partir immédiatement. Tu sais comment te rendre dans la zone des archives ?''

Je hoche la tête machinalement, gagnée par son inquiétude.

''- Très bien, tu vas t'y rendre et sortir du bâtiment par l'arrière. Prends mon surtout, surtout, ne fais demi-tour sous aucun prétexte c'est clair?''

J'acquiesce de nouveau. J'ai envie de l'interroger, de comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

''- Crocus est…

\- Kaya ! Ne t'occupe pas de ça et va t'en ! Tu n'as rien à voir avec cette affaire mais si les soldats t'arrêtent tu pourrais avoir de gros ennuis. Il est hors de question que tu paye pour les autres.''

Mais de quels autres elle parle ? Une rafale de coups de feu résonne dans la prison et met un terme à mes questionnements. Je jette un dernier regard inquiet à Monet qui murmure un juron avant de courir en direction des coups de feu tout en me criant un dernier ''Va t'en !''.

Je ne me fais pas prier et prend mes jambes à mon cou, en direction de l'aile d'archivage. Les coups de feu se font de plus en plus nombreux. Les cris semblent sans fin. Mes larmes coulent sans que je ne puisse les arrêter. Et mes questions s'enfuient dans ces couloirs sans fin où la mort s'est établie. J'ai peur, je pleure, je cours… Je fui, le plus loin possible de cette horreur. Et je sais, au fond de moi, que rien ne sera plus comme avant.

.

 _Innocence : état provisoire qu'il nous faut tous abandonner un jour._

 _._

Mes pas résonnent entre les vieux murs tandis que mes chaussures se gorgent du sang qui macule le sol. Des chuintements insupportables se font entendre à chaque pas. Ces bruits résonnent sans cesse, sans fin, se répercutant contre les murs froids et vides. Les portes sont arrachées et les bureaux, en pièces, balancés à travers les pièces, les casiers, éventrés, décorent le sol de leur contenu, les travaux de recherchent se mêlant au rouge sang qui emplit ma vision. La désolation.

Le silence règne à présent dans ces couloirs déserts où quelques heures auparavant la terreur se répandait telle la peste. Où les hommes et les femmes tombaient les uns après les autres. Les corps qui se disloquent sur le sol sont à présent vides de vie. Et sans l'odeur de mort qui se diffuse à présent on pourrait presque penser que tout cela n'est qu'un décor de film d'horreur. Et que je joue merveilleusement bien le rôle de la proie.

Je n'ai pas écouté Monet. Je suis revenue. J'ai attendu plus d'une heure avant que le nombre de soldats ne commence à diminuer. En laissant traîner mes oreilles j'ai vite compris qu'aucun des détenus n'était présent et qu'il leur fallait les trouver. Certains hommes sont restés sur place, pour surveiller. Il ne me verront pas. J'ai passé ma scolarité à être invisible aux yeux de mes camarades, aujourd'hui cette insignifiance va enfin me servir. Je serais invisible, tapie dans l'ombre, silencieuse.

Je ne suis pas revenue pour Crocus. Je sais que tous les membres de l'unité ont été tués ou arrêtés. J'espère juste qu'il fait partie de la seconde catégorie. Mais ce sont là des questions que je me poserai plus tard. Savoir ce qu'il est advenu de chacun doit rester un mystère pour le moment, car ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis revenue. Monet a dit que je n'avais rien à voir avec ''ça''. Mais le fait est qu'elle se trompe. Car j'ai lu les dossiers de l'asile, car Crocus m'a confié la vérité sur Monet et Law, car je sais beaucoup plus de choses que je ne le devrais. Car je sais que je dois continuer à jouer les ignorantes pour le moment. Car je dois aider Ace.

C'est pour cela que je suis revenue. Je sais que c'est sûrement une erreur mais j'ai passé ma vie à admirer le Dr ''Red Hair''. J'ai aussi passé des heures et des heures à étudier Ace...et je l'ai rencontré. Et j'ai vu suffisamment dans ses yeux pour avoir envie de l'aider. Des ténèbres si profondes.

Je parviens sans encombres devant le bureau du docteur, cette partie de l'unité est encore plus saccagée que le reste, ce qui n'est guère étonnant en fait. Je pousse la porte sortie de ses gonds qui obstrue ma vue et observe enfin la pièce. J'ai pénétré il y a peu dans ce bureau pour rencontrer le Dr ''Red Hair'', l'endroit est méconnaissable. Et mes yeux se portent sur le sol.

 _._

 _Réalité : état perpétuel incompatible avec l'innocence._

 _._

J'ai l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté. Et je ne réalise pas, quand les pas résonnent dans le couloir, que plus d'une heure s'est écoulée. Je suis agenouillée sur le sol, dans une mare de sang, la tête de cet homme que j'ai tant admiré posée sur mes genoux. Je ne prête pas pas de suite attention aux visages qui apparaissent dans l'encadrement de la porte, persuadée que ce sont des soldats qui vont me traîner dehors sans autre forme de procès. Le silence s'installe dans la pièce et je lève les yeux. Je reconnais d'abord Ace et Kidd, au second plan, ainsi que deux inconnu et Usopp, le garçon de l'université qui m'avait paru si avenant. Et puis finalement mon cerveau remarque Luffy. Je sais maintenant qu'il est le fils du docteur, ce que j'ignorais à notre rencontre. Je suis son regard qui est rivé sur l'homme allongé sur mes genoux. Le brouillard qui m'entourait semble se dissiper et tous les événements de cette nuit paraissent soudainement plus réels que jamais.

Je lève de nouveau les yeux vers Luffy. Il ne bouge pas, comme en état de choc. Il ne dit rien. La main d'Ace se pose sur son épaule mais il ne réagit pas. Il ne tremble pas non plus, ne cille pas et surtout, ne pleure pas. Alors je plonge mon regard dans le sien et comprend que pour lui non plus rien ne sera plus jamais pareil.

Au milieu du silence, dans cette prison abandonnée où la mort règne désormais en maître, je vois dans le regard de ce garçon… des ténèbres si profondes.

.

.

* * *

.

 _''L'innocence, une fois perdue, ne peut être retrouvée.  
Les ténèbres, une fois perçues, ne peuvent être chassées.'_

 _\- John Milton_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _(1) : Ceux qui me connaissent le savent, j'adore le langage des fleurs. Ici les pêchers signifient poétiquement ''je suis votre prisonnier''. J'ai longuement hésité avec les tilleuls qui signifient ''amour conjugal'' mais bon, c'est un premier rendez-vous après tout._

 _(2) : ''Maki'' est un nom et surnom couramment utilisé au Japon. Il se compose de deux kanji qui peuvent signifier notamment ''vraie'' ou ''précieuse''. J'ai trouvé que ça lui correspondait bien._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Je vais sûrement recevoir la haine de celles qui m'ont supplié à genoux de ne pas le tuer mais j'espère que vous comprendrez que c'était essentiel pour permettre au personnage de Luffy d'évoluer.**  
 **L'histoire va désormais prendre un tout autre tournant et j'espère que vous continuerez à suivre.**

 **Je précise tout de même que je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce chapitre, que je voulais parfait, et que je pense sûrement le modifier à l'avenir.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, une petite critique. Je suis toujours heureuse d'en recevoir et je veux vraiment m'améliorer donc allez y :)**

 **Dans tous les cas on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour un petit épilogue. Je n'avais pas prévu d'en écrire un au début mais je me suis dis qu'il était important de coucher par écrit la réaction de Luffy.**

 **J'espère que votre lecture a été agréable.**

 **Affectueusement,  
** **Hinata**


End file.
